Legends of Oz, a new adventure
by Peter1312
Summary: A little more than two years after dorothy vanquished the jester. two weeks before her birthday and the planned coronation of Princess Ozma dorothy is surprised to wake up in the emerald city. she is even more surprised when new evil begins to rise in Oz. new and old friends return and a new adventure is to be had. songfics in the later chapters
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer, I do not own the Legends of Oz franchise, or just the Oz franchise in general, all ownerships belong to their proper owners. Well you get the point also a fair word of warning in between the events of the last story and this one fall the events from the book the marvelous Land of Oz so there will be some new characters.**

Prologue (a little more than two years after the jester was vanquished)

Our story begins on a summer evening in Kansas. Dorothy, Ellie, Alex, Donna, her sister Kelly are all sitting at a picnic table next to the pond.

"So, Dorothy, your birthday is in two weeks, any plans yet?" Donna asked curiously.

"Donna, Ellie and I have been asking her that all morning." Alex said getting up, picking a stone up from the ground and skipping it across the pond.

"We tried asking Ozma if Dorothy told her any plans, but she and Glinda said that we'd just have to wait and see." Ellie said.

"Yea, I asked them if they had any plans on coming for a visit on my birthday, but Ozma is busy that day since it's the day before her coronation and Glinda said she had to visit Locasta for reasons she wasn't going to divulge yet." Dorothy said.

"I think Terrance proposed to Alyssa, that's probably why." Ellie said.

"You think so?" Donna and Kelly asked in unison.

"I'm positive, while else, oh dear, that means I'm not going to be here that day either, I'll have to take Glinda's place that day." Ellie said.

"Ellie it's alright, no need to feel sorry about it, I have no control over what happens in your life." Dorothy said.

"Yea, anyways I'll still be here." Alex said skipping another stone across the pond.

"Anyways, I think I'll just live my birthday like any other day, maybe I'll just go to Oz and then stay for Ozma's coronation, though it's hard to imagine that someone who can't be more than a year older than me is going to be crowned queen of Oz, I mean sure it's her birth right but it's hard to imagine someone so young taking on a role that large." Dorothy said.

"I'm sure she can manage it, and what do you mean it's hard it's hard to imagine?, I do a job like that every time my sister gets too busy and has to go somewhere." Ellie said

"Right, sorry Ellie, I wasn't thinking about that." Dorothy said.

"Speaking of thinking, how come I haven't seen ace around recently?" Donna asked curiously.

"She's been doing the summer school program, again." Dorothy said.

"You know, I know she's a smart kid, so smart that she's in our classes and she's younger than us, but she takes school work way to seriously, it's no wonder she gets made fun of by other kids." Donna said.

"Donna, I know that, but even though ace is in my custody I let her do what she thinks is best, anyways she's really helpful to me and Alex when we have problems with our homework." Dorothy said.

"What about Ellie?" Kelly asked curiously.

"I have my father help me with mine if I need it." Ellie said.

"Okay then." Kelly said turning to look at Alex.

"Alex save some skipping stones for other people." Dorothy said getting up and walking over to him.

"But it's fun skipping stones, maybe one day I'll beat my record of twenty skips in a row." Alex said whipping another stone into the water.

It skipped ten times before dropping into the water. Dorothy smiled and picked up a flat rock then whipped it into the water. It skipped twelve times before it dropped.

"Does it really matter?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"What, I have a personal record I want to beat, don't judge me for that." Alex said.

"I'm not judging, anyways we should be heading home the sun is starting to set." Dorothy said.

 **Well this is a short start I know but the story will get more interesting.**


	2. arrival in Oz

**Disclaimer, you know. But if you are starting with this chapter well, I don't own the franchises**

 _Later in Oz._

"Do you think we should tell her while she's still awake?" Glinda asked curiously.

"No, let the child sleep, she can wake up to a nice surprise, but sometimes I do wish she'd stay in Oz." Ozma said.

Ozma was a beautiful girl, a little bit older than Dorothy. She had fair skin and long blond hair. She was wearing a mint green gown and in her hair she wore two poppy flowers, one on each side.

"I do to, she's fun to have around but it would be impossible to make her abandon her friends, not to mention Alex." Glinda said.

"We're bringing him here too aren't we?" Ozma asked.

"Yes, but still, Alex would never abandon his family." Glinda said.

"Scarecrow said the same thing." Ozma said.

"Anyways, Dorothy helps take care of her little cousins." Glinda said.

Ozma let out a sigh and pulled out a small silver wand from her sleeve. She then waved it over the crystal ball. It immediately showed the image of Dorothy asleep in bed with Toto sleeping on her chest and pockets sleeping on in a small bed at the bedside.

"I know Mr. and Mrs. Gale didn't tell her anything." Glinda said.

"Alex, said nothing either, I'm surprised his little sister didn't spill anything to Dorothy." Ozma said.

"Yes but at least she kept her promise." Glinda said.

"I'm sorry we couldn't tell Ellie but she likes dropping subtle hints." Ozma said.

"I know." Glinda said closing her eyes.

"What are we going to do about the slippers? She's not wearing them." Finley asked swooping down and landing on Ozma's shoulder.

"Already taken care of Finley." Ozma said

"How?" Finley asked curiously

Ozma smiled and waved the wand over the crystal ball. Immediately the image changed to Alex. Who was pacing about the room with Dorothy's satchel over his shoulder. Ozma waved her wand over the crystal ball. Immediately Alex vanished from the image and moments later appeared falling forward and heaving.

"I, I really hate that." Alex said.

"Still not used to it after all this time?" Glinda asked helping up.

"No, have you brought Dorothy here yet?" Alex asked curiously.

"No, did you get the slippers?" Glinda asked curiously

"Yes, it was hard because she kept asking why I wanted to borrow her satchel." Alex replied.

"What did you tell her? I was too busy at the time to watch" Ozma said.

"I told her I needed it so I could get some books for Annabella from the library, after that it was easy getting the slippers, Em brought her into the kitchen and I grabbed them, then I left for the library and got Annabella some picture books." Alex said pulling the slippers out of the satchel.

"Right, now to bring Dorothy here." Ozma said waving her wand over the crystal ball as Glinda handed Alex Dorothy's ribbon of keys.

"I thought she took those with her the last time we left." Alex said starting for the door.

"No, she left them here, actually I think she more or less dropped them." Glinda said.

Alex sighed and started for Dorothy's bedroom to get everything set up for her arrival. When he arrived he was surprised to find Ozma and Glinda already there with Dorothy. He smiled and set the satchel down on the table next to the door as well as the keys. He then turned and started for his own room.

 **Well I know this chapter was short but the next chapter will be slightly more interesting I assure you.**


	3. an eventful morning

**Disclaimer, you know. Also for those of you who didn't read all of the top of the first chapter. The events in this story take place after the events in the book. The marvelous Land of Oz,**

Early the next morning Dorothy woke up, stretched and was completely and utterly shocked to find herself not where she expected to be. She was surprised to find herself in her bedroom in the city. She climbed out of bed and went to her closet and found a light blue sundress that she really liked. She quickly changed out of her nightgown and into the dress and when she emerged from the closet was even more shocked to find Alex sitting on her bed. She smiled and walked over to him kissing him on the cheek causing him to blush.

"Alex, do you have something to do with this?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"It was Ozma's idea too, speaking of that, she wanted to speak with you, her room is right across from yours, she insisted on talking to you alone." Alex said.

Dorothy smiled and looked over by the door. She saw the slippers and her satchel and her keys sitting on the table.

"So that's why you wanted the satchel." Dorothy said.

"Well, yes, but I needed get Annabella some picture books from the library before it closed." Alex said.

"Right, well, do you know if Ozma is awake?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"Why would I tell you she wanted to talk to you if she wasn't?" Alex asked curiously.

"I don't know, maybe it was a message from some other point." Dorothy said starting for the door and grabbing her keys from the table and putting them around her neck.

When she left her room she was surprised to find the door to Ozma's bedroom slightly ajar. She held the door knob and lightly knocked on the door.

"Come in." came Ozma's voice

Dorothy pushed the door open and walked in. the room was larger than her own. It was relatively similar in terms of placement of the bed and desk, but the difference was there was a fireplace with two large armchairs. One had Ozma sitting in it with her feet propped up on an emerald studded cushion, she turned and motioned for Dorothy to come over. Dorothy smiled and walked over taking a seat in the chair next to Ozma.

"You wanted a chat?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"Yes, any other questions before I start?" Ozma asked curiously.

"Yes, why did you bring me here?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"I wanted you to spend some time here on these two weeks before your birthday, I didn't want you to do nothing on your birthday, as for the two weeks ahead I figured there was no better time than the present to bring you here." Ozma said.

"Fair enough." Dorothy said.

"Dorothy, do you find it mean of me to have not told you this earlier?" Ozma asked curiously

"No, of course not." Dorothy replied.

"Oh good, I worried I might have upset you by bringing you here." Ozma said.

"I'm not upset, but next time could you let me in on this before you bring me here?" Dorothy replied.

"Yes Dorothy dear." Ozma said.

"Ozma, did Scarecrow, tin man and Lion go with Glinda to Locasta's?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"Glinda hasn't left yet, but they will be going with her, if you'd like to say hi to them they should be in the chambers, at least tin man and scarecrow should be, I don't know about lion, he's the only one out of the three of them that actually sleeps." Ozma said.

"We should do that before Glinda departs, what about the china princess and Marshall Mallow?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"They have gone to Candy County, though they'll be back in a few days." Ozma said

"So, after Glinda and the others leave it's just going to be you, me, Alex, well I'm assuming Brianna is still running her ice cream parlor, and the rest of Glinda's army." Dorothy said.

"Elena's in the medical wing, Chrissy keeping herself busy, Caitlyn is as busy as ever, Alyssa well, I don't know where she's gone off too since yesterday morning, I'd like to assume that Terrance proposed to her though, and Alison has become better with her magic." Ozma said.

"And wiser?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"I think he's about somewhere, actually, if he's not in the kitchens try walking around if not try being outside around noon I think that's when he does his flying practices" Ozma said.

"Has he gotten any better at landing?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"Marginally, problem is that, according to him, he's got a lot of body and it's hard for him to land properly, he does have a smooth landing every now and again." Ozma said trying to suppress a chuckle.

Dorothy laughed at the latter remarks. Her stomach then growled rather loudly.

"Sorry Ozma, I'm a little hungry." Dorothy said.

"No matter Dorothy, let's go get some breakfast." Ozma said getting up and offering a hand to Dorothy

"What about Alex?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"He's waiting for you outside I'm sure." Ozma said.

Dorothy smiled and took Ozma's hand and got up. As they left the room they found Alex was indeed waiting for them. He was reading a book on dancing. He looked up at Ozma and Dorothy and smiled.

"You two look rather natural together, as if you two were just meant to be friends." Alex said.

"But where would I be without you Alex?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"I personally have no idea dear." Alex said.

"Well anyways let's go to the chambers before breakfast." Ozma said

Alex smiled and joined them. When they reached the chambers they found scarecrow and lion oiling Tin man's joints and their backs to the door.

"You should really refill that oil pump on your arm." Scarecrow said.

"I've been meaning to but you know how hard it is to find the time, I mean what if something important were to show up while I was in the middle of doing it?" Tin man asked worriedly.

"Yea, something." Lion said rolling his eyes.

"Or someone." Dorothy said causing all three of them to jump.

"Dorothy!" they all shouted in unison as they turned and ran towards her.

Dorothy embraced her friends and smiled. As they released her Dorothy sighed.

"It's been too long." Dorothy said taking a deep breath.

"Anyways, we were just going to get some breakfast but we figured it'd be best to stop here before Glinda and you guys leave." Ozma said.

"I'm glad you did, Ozma why didn't you tell us Dorothy was already here?" Scarecrow asked curiously.

"If it's any consolation, I didn't know I was coming at all." Dorothy said.

"If you'd like it to be." Scarecrow said.

"Thanks scarecrow." Dorothy said as her stomach growled loudly.

"Well we shouldn't hold you from your breakfast" lion said.

Dorothy smiled and hugged her friends again before they went to the kitchens. When they got there they found Brianna with her nose over a steaming pot. The room smelled a bit like cinnamon.

"Brianna, this will be your magnum opus." Brianna said to herself

"Well it smells good." Ozma said looking at Dorothy and motioning for her to keep quiet.

"Oh, princess I didn't hear you come in." Brianna said stirring the pot and not turning to look at them

"Well, I'm not alone." Ozma said.

"Oh, is wiser with you, I told him to come back in ten minutes, ten minutes ago, now the breakfast is just about ready." Brianna said continuing to stir

"No, I haven't seen wiser this morning." Ozma said winking at Dorothy.

"Then who?" Brianna asked taking the pot off the stove.

"Three guesses and the first two don't count." Ozma said.

"Ha-ha very funny Ozma, why are you acting secretive this morning?" Brianna asked turning around.

Brianna nearly dropped the pot she was carrying when she saw Dorothy and Alex standing there. She quickly placed the pot on the counter and ran over to them

"Sorry, I didn't tell you earlier I wanted to see how long it would take you to turn around." Ozma said

"Dorothy, Alex, I'm so glad to see you two again." Brianna said pulling Dorothy and Alex into a crushing embrace.

"Thanks Brianna, what's this magnum opus you were talking about?" Alex asked pushing away from the embrace.

"Oh, I think I may have perfected my recipe for cinnamon raisin oatmeal." Brianna said running over to the pot and grabbing some bowls

"How's the ice cream business?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"It's been growing more popular since you left, peach and blueberry have become my most popular flavors since it's the two flavors that you and Alex seem to enjoy." Brianna said scooping some oatmeal into the bowls, grabbing some spoons and bringing them the bowls.

Ozma took a bowl, sniffed it, took a spoonful, and blew on it to cool it off a bit, then popped in her mouth, and swallowed after a few seconds.

"Well Brianna, you've outdone yourself." Ozma said.

Brianna smiled and handed Alex and Dorothy a bowl. Dorothy followed suit in trying it, then Alex did the same.

"Ozma's right, you've outdone yourself." Dorothy said.

"I'm with Dorothy on this one, I still prefer ice cream though." Alex said.

"I'm flattered." Brianna said.

"Well, we'll be heading to the dining hall, we'll talk to you later." Ozma said

"See you later then." Brianna said.

Dorothy and Alex said nothing they simply left the kitchen and headed to the dining hall. When they got there they sat at the table and ate in silence. When they finished they brought the bowls back to the kitchen and returned to the chambers where they found Glinda who had seemed to have just finished helping lion put on a back pack with all the stuff they needed for the trip.

"Tell me why we can't use bubbles?" Lion asked curiously.

"Because, one, we wouldn't be able to bring tin man along, for some reason my bubbles do not support him well, probably because he's made of metal, I really am not sure as I've only seen this problem with him, and two it will just be a little more than a week, the city can last under Ozma's rule and Ellie's control, and Dorothy is here so it's not like anything bad will happen." Glinda said.

"Yea and the saw horse is far too small for all four of you." Ozma said chuckling.

"Ah, Ozma, Dorothy, Alex, good morning, I didn't hear you come in." Glinda said.

"Who said we wanted to be heard?" Alex asked causing everyone to stare at him for a few moments.

Dorothy then smiled and walked over to Glinda. They embraced for a few seconds before Glinda took Dorothy's chin in her hand and tilted it to both sides.

"sorry I haven't been popping in as often as you'd like, the scars have faded a lot since I last had a good look at you, any eye pain?" Glinda asked curiously

"Not really Glinda, actually I should really be wearing my glasses more often than I do, but every time I look in a mirror with them on or go in public…" Dorothy said trailing off.

"Say no more, I understand." Glinda said

Dorothy smiled and hugged Glinda tightly again before feeling someone embrace her tightly from behind.

"Sis, why didn't you tell me you were bringing Dorothy here?" came Ellie's curious voice.

"I didn't want you dropping hints to Dorothy." Glinda said.

"Sis, I, would probably do that wouldn't I?" Ellie asked.

"Ellie, you'd be able to keep the secret for a little more than a week, then you would have dropped hints last night." Alex said.

Ellie nodded and released Dorothy before walking over to Ozma. She curtsied and then turned to Alex.

"You could have at least told me this yesterday." Ellie said.

"When did I have time?" Alex asked.

"Okay, no arguing please, I know you two made up a while ago but seriously you two will argue about just about everything." Dorothy said walking over to them.

"Sorry." They both said in unison.

"Right, well, we should be going, it's a long walk to Locasta's domain, Ozma, I'll check in using the mirror every night to make sure things are going smoothly" Glinda said smiling.

"Right, everyone ready?" scarecrow asked walking out of his workshop followed by tin man.

"As we'll ever be." Lion said shrugging his shoulders shifting the position of the backpack.

"Well, Ellie, you're in charge of my position, Ozma, take care of the city while we're gone." Glinda said walking out of the chambers followed by scarecrow, lion and tin man.

As soon as they were gone Ozma turned to Dorothy and smiled before turning and walking out of the chambers. Dorothy, Alex, and Ellie followed her until they arrived back at her room. As they walked in two more armchairs next to the ones that had already been in there appeared. As they sat down Brianna walked in carrying a tray with a pot of tea and four cups on it.

"I made you some tea this morning as you requested last night." Brianna said setting it down on the table between the chairs.

"Thank you Brianna that will be all." Ozma said.

Brianna smiled and walked out of the room shutting the door behind her. Ozma smiled and poured the tea into the cups and handed them to Ellie, Alex, and Dorothy. It was that mint tea that they had all come to like. As they sat and drank they chatted idly until Ozma turned to Ellie.

"So, your sister is Glinda the Good, what's it like?" Ozma asked curiously.

"well, I didn't even know for a long time, Glinda had wiped my memory and made the girls and my parents promise never to tell me about her for my own protection, but other than that it's rather nice, if one of us closes our eyes we can see what the other person see's." Ellie said.

"That sounds rather useful." Ozma said.

"Indeed, we always know what each other is doing when we want to know." Ellie replied.

"I see, Dorothy, I've been told that you're quite an artist." Ozma said turning to Dorothy.

"Well, I'm good at drawing and sketching things, but I wouldn't go as far as to call myself an artist." Dorothy said.

"Dorothy, I really wish you wouldn't be so modest." Alex said.

"Alex, there are definitely people out there who are better at it than I am." Dorothy said.

"Dorothy, I won't deny that, but still you are being extremely modest." Alex said.

"She doesn't like being heralded as a heroine either." Ellie said tapping Ozma on the shoulder.

"I don't blame her really, the press still keep coming here and asking about her." Ozma said.

"Really?" Dorothy asked.

"Yes, people are a little miffed that you didn't answer any of their questions when you vanquished the jester." Ozma said.

Dorothy said nothing but let out a long sigh before taking another sip of tea before turning away and staring into the large fireplace.

"Dorothy?" Alex asked worriedly.

"Pray tell, did I say something wrong?" Ozma asked worriedly.

"Probably because you mentioned her victory over the jester, Ozma, how much has anyone told you about Dorothy's battle with him?" Ellie asked curiously.

"Only that it took place in the tower, that she wasn't alone up there, and that she destroyed him with a large blast of magical energy, I haven't looked into it more than that." Ozma replied.

"Well, before Dorothy did it, the jester apologized and repented for everything he had done, Dorothy forgave him, and the person that was with her, was a woman by the name of Rose garrison, she and the Jester were childhood sweethearts, the jester loved her and promised her he would become a warlock with enough power to heal her from a sickness, but out of spite and jealousy his sister turned him into the jester, he hid from her out of shame, he admitted he still loved her but rose knew that the people of Oz would never forgive the jester as she and Dorothy did, so she helped Dorothy do what had to be done." Ellie said.

Ozma opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Dorothy who had done a fake cough. She cleared her throat and wiped some tears from her eyes

"I did what had to be done, either I had to kill him, or the people of Oz would make him suffer for his crimes." Dorothy said trying to hold back some tears.

"Dorothy, I'm sorry if I upset you." Ozma said.

Dorothy said nothing. She simply got up, left the room, went to her own room, slid the slippers on and then took off with a run.

"Are we not going to go after her?" Ozma asked turning to Alex.

"I wouldn't recommend it." Alex said.

"Well, this has been an eventful morning so far, any idea where she's run off to?" Ozma asked curiously.

"I'd assume that she's take Tugg to a clearing not far down the river." Alex said.

"She's been there a few times then?" Ozma asked.

"Several, If she's not back in an hour or two we should go find a rowboat or something and head down to the clearing." Alex said.

"Fair plan." Ozma said with a sigh.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine, it's just the subject of that victory is just one she doesn't like to think about." Alex said.

 **Well this was an eventful chapter. Anyway, will Rose make a comeback in this story? Will the jester make a comeback more importantly, and if so how? Find out if any of this happens in the coming chapters.**


	4. apologies and something dark

**Disclaimer, you know**

Dorothy did indeed take Tugg to the clearing but she sent him back as soon as he dropped her off. When she got to the center of the clearing she sat down and began to cry. She wished that Ozma hadn't mentioned the jester, but she couldn't stay mad at her, she didn't know the full story. Dorothy hadn't told anyone but she often did think about the jester and wished she could go back and change what happened. When she had moments alone at the house she would sometimes sob for a few minutes before regaining her composure. However now she just couldn't stop crying. she thought about the jester's apology, when she snapped the wand and left him defenseless, how she had made rose watch the death of the man she loved and that's what caused her the most pain, if she could have made the Ozians forgive him he and Rose could have been happy together. She sometimes wished she could talk to rose to apologize but she didn't know if she could face her. At the thought of it she simply hugged her legs to her chest and hid her head in the gap. She cried for a good two and a half hours before she heard Tugg returning. She didn't look up, she simply hugged her legs tighter and continued to cry. She heard someone approaching her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Dorothy, are you alright?" came the voice of Ozma.

Dorothy looked up and was immediately met with Ozma's eyes. Dorothy sighed and took Ozma's hand from her shoulder. Ozma smiled and pulled Dorothy to her feet.

"Thanks." Dorothy said.

"Dorothy, I'm sorry if I offended you or upset you in any way." Ozma said.

"I'm not offended, I'm not mad either, you didn't know, if anything you should be the one who's upset with me for to the way I acted." Dorothy said wiping the tears from her face.

"Dorothy, I don't blame you for running off, but I'm not upset with you, anyone in your position would do the same thing." Ozma said.

Dorothy said nothing, she simply embraced Ozma tightly. Ozma sighed and returned the embrace. When they broke from the embrace they walked over to Tugg who greeted them in his normal cheerful fashion before turning back towards the city. As they drifted towards the city docks Dorothy walked over to the wheel and sat down next to it.

"How come Alex and Ellie didn't come with you?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"Alex decided to stay behind, and Ellie had to watch the city while I was retrieving you." Ozma said sitting down next to her.

"You insisted he stay behind didn't you?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"Yep." Ozma replied.

Dorothy sighed and they continued the rest of the short journey in silence. When they docked at the city they found Alex sitting on the ground carving into a block of wood with a pocket knife. When they disembarked he shut the knife, got up, and walked over to them.

"Feeling better?" Alex asked curiously.

"Much, thanks." Dorothy replied.

Alex smiled and they walked back into the city. When they arrived at the chambers they found Ellie sitting on the throne making random smoke shapes in the air with her wand. As they walked in Ellie smiled and stopped what she was doing.

"Feeling better?" Ellie asked curiously

"Much, thank you Ellie." Dorothy replied walking over.

"Well I know not to bring up any of your victories in conversation now." Ozma said.

"Ozma, it's not that I don't like talking about it, it's the memories that are attached to it that I don't like." Dorothy replied.

"Dorothy, I promise not to bring it up again." Ozma said.

"Ozma, it's alright there are times where I will want to talk about it, just not today, not right now." Dorothy replied walking out of the chambers without a word

She walked back to her room. When she got there she immediately picked up her satchel and took out her glasses. The lenses were a bit smudged but Dorothy attributed this to them being in the satchel against the weight of some picture books and the slippers. She wiped the lenses with her a cloth she kept in her satchel for these situations. She then put them on and walked over to her desk. She then pulled out a few pieces of paper and a pencil and began sketching. After about another hour or so she finished a beautiful sketch of Ozma. As she picked it up and held it to the window so she could look at it in the light.

"What did you sketch?" Came Alex's voice causing Dorothy to jump.

"Alex, for goodness sake, don't do that!" Dorothy shouted placing the sketch on the table and then turning to face him.

"Sorry, I was just curious, didn't mean to give you a fright." Alex said walking over to her.

"Well, to answer your question I sketched up a picture of Ozma." Dorothy said showing him the picture.

"I like it, do you plan on showing it to her?" Alex asked curiously.

"I plan on giving it to her now that I'm done, but really I only drew it up as a way to calm down, get my mind off things." Dorothy replied.

"Good choice." Alex said.

"So, anything interesting happen with you guys while I was in here?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"No, we spent the time you were drawing tossing Ellie's ball about." Alex said.

"Well I'm glad I allowed you guys to actually get some free time." Dorothy said.

"Dorothy you know we enjoy having you around." Alex said

"I know, I know but still, Alex, all any of you ever want to do is stay with me, you are somewhat of an exception to that because you know when I need to be alone." Dorothy said.

"I can see that now is not one of those times, you are actually indecisive of whether you want me to leave or not." Alex said.

"Alex, do me a favor tomorrow." Dorothy said.

"Depends on the favor." Alex replied.

"Fair enough, tomorrow could you guys leave me alone for most of the day?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"Why?" Alex asked curiously.

"Because, I want some time to relax, spend some time on my own for once without you guys wondering if I need anything, I want you guys to do things you want to do, and Ellie, it's not nice to stand by a doorway looking in on people while they're talking." Dorothy said tilting her head to look around Alex.

"How could you possibly know we were standing there?" Ellie asked curiously as she and Ozma walked in.

"I know you well enough, that and Alex wouldn't come here alone to check on me, you followed and then Ozma out of curiosity followed shortly behind I assume." Dorothy said

"Right, sorry I asked." Ellie said.

"Dorothy, do you really want to be alone tomorrow?" Ozma asked walking over to her.

"If it's not too much to ask, I want some time to myself, to relax, that's all." Dorothy said.

"Well, if that is what you wish, tomorrow we shall not disturb you unless you come to us first." Ozma said as her face fell, she hadn't wanted to grant such a request.

Dorothy sighed and turned back to the desk, picking up the sketch she handed it to Ozma.

"I drew this, for you." Dorothy said.

Ozma took the drawing in hand. She was at a loss for words. In her entire life that she had spent before becoming a princess, she had never been given anything by anyone. She said nothing simply pulled Dorothy into a tight embrace.

"Ozma, let her breathe." Alex said.

"Sorry, sorry, it's just this is the first gift anyone has ever given me." Ozma said releasing Dorothy.

Dorothy said nothing she simply smiled. This in turn made Alex smile. Ellie however seemed to be disturbed by something. It wasn't long before this same feeling hit Ozma.

"Is something wrong?" Alex asked worriedly.

"Dark forces are stirring." Ellie said

Dorothy opened her mouth to say something but her ears caught a sharp crashing noise. She immediately ran out of the room as fast as she could. She didn't know why she was doing it but she knew she needed to get to the scepter, and that crashing sound was definitely its case. When she got to the chambers she caught a glimpse of what looked like two dark shadows trying to grab the scepter from the shattered remains of the case before they saw Dorothy and vanished. Dorothy held out her hand and the scepter flew towards it. As her fingers closed around it she got a terrible sinking feeling. She knew something was going to happen.

"Dorothy!? Dorothy! Oh my goodness." Ozma said as she came into the chambers and saw what had happened.

"s-someone, s-something, was trying to st-steal this." Dorothy stuttered

"Dorothy, are you alright?" Alex asked running in and seeing the aftermath.

"Alex, have Ellie contact Glinda." Ozma said.

"She's already doing that, I have to tell her about this, but what about her trip to Locasta's?" Alex asked curiously.

"If she comes back it's her own choice, but she was going to Locasta's on business and right now this business is more important than anything else, if a new evil has come to Oz it puts it once more in danger." Ozma said.

Alex sighed and ran out of the room to go tell Ellie and Glinda what had happened. Dorothy however walked over to the throne and sat down.

"Dorothy, what did you see when you got in here?" Ozma asked turning to her.

"I don't know Ozma, the only word I can think of to describe it are shadows, two shadows were trying to grab the scepter, when I entered the room I'm sure they saw me because they immediately vanished." Dorothy said.

"If someone is trying to steal the scepter it means they want its power, they know what it's capable of." Ozma said.

"Exactly, but who would want to take over Oz now?" Dorothy asked worriedly.

"I don't know." Ozma said.

Dorothy sighed and got up. She decided to go back to her room taking the scepter with her. She knew that if there was evil in Oz again, this was going to be anything but relaxing.

 _Meanwhile up in the munchkin city._

"Lady Cassandra, is something wrong?" asked the munchkin mayor.

"Send word to my sister, I am heading to emerald city." Cassandra said getting up and leaning on her staff.

"Yes madam, but why?" The mayor asked curiously.

"The dark forces are stirring again, I have felt it, something is wrong in emerald city." Cassandra said as she vanished with a swirl of her cloak.

 **Well, Lady Cassandra and Lady Angela will be making a comeback, but who do you think is behind these dark forces? Well here's a hint, its two entirely new characters. (For the record it is not the jester, I repeat, NOT the jester!)**

 **Quick authors note – school is starting for me rather soon, so chapters will become less frequent, I will try to upload at least one chapter a week but I can't make any promises.**


	5. gathering help

**Disclaimer, you know.**

When Lady Cassandra did arrive at the emerald city it was already sunset for she had stopped by her cottage in the mountains to put some more powerful enchantments over it so that it would be harder for dark forces to penetrate it. When she arrived she was greeted by Glinda and the others. Glinda had already contacted Locasta who was making arrangements to changes plans and come to the city. Ozma however was sitting in her bed room, worrying, not just about what had happened in the chambers but about Dorothy, she had locked herself in the room and no one could even set a hand on the door knob without being pushed back. She knew Dorothy had been through a lot but this was something she probably didn't want to face again. And as night fell over the Land of Oz there were only two people still awake. Dorothy, and Ozma, neither of them were able to sleep out of worry. Ozma was sitting in her favorite armchair in front of the fireplace in her bedroom while Dorothy was in her own sketching stuff to pass the time. Dorothy's mind however constantly drifted back towards the shadowy figures she had seen in the chambers. Dorothy assumed it was common knowledge by now of what the scepter was capable of and of its whereabouts, but why some people would ever want to steal it, Dorothy could only assume it was for personal gain and power. As the night dragged on Dorothy did eventually fall asleep at the desk the scepter floating in midair as it used to. Glowing brightly and surrounding everything in the room with a gold aura. As the sun began to rise Dorothy found herself waking up and feeing rather stiff as she had fallen asleep sitting in a chair. She turned and looked at the scepter.

"Sometimes I feel that the scepter is more trouble than its worth." Dorothy said to herself as she got up and stretched.

Dorothy sighed, she had told the others to leave her alone for the day. She knew that Glinda returned to the city as she had heard her outside the door when the scepter had placed a spell on the door on its own accord. She was sure the message had been passed on to Glinda. She had hoped for the safety of everyone else she had contacted everyone else who would be able to help.

In the chambers however Glinda was sitting on the throne rather worried. The glass case that she had Dorothy keep the scepter in had powerful enchantments on it and if someone was able to break the enchantments and then break the glass they would be dealing with a power equal to or greater than her own. Even greater than Lady Cassandra's or Lady Angela's. Every single one of them had felt the forces stirring which definitely meant that whoever was using the dark forces was powerful. She had already contacted marshal mallow and the china princess and told them they would have to come back as soon as they could. She sent Tugg ahead to the docks by china country to receive them so she knew they would be here by nightfall at the earliest. She was glad Lady Cassandra was here, it would be easier with her and her sister here. She was tempted to contact Rose but she wasn't sure Dorothy would want to see Rose. Rose had told Glinda something that she was meant to tell Dorothy the day she departed but had forgotten to mention it. Two years had passed since then and she still hadn't said a thing to her. She however thought in everyone's best interest that rose be contacted.

 _In the west._

At the castle Rose was sitting in front of the fire place in the chair next to her mother working on some embroidery work. She had taken it up over the last two years and found it rather enjoyable. She, lily, violet and her mom had all felt the dark forces stirring for some time, they knew something was wrong.

"Mom, I think Glinda's going to call upon us soon." Rose said.

"Why's that dear?" Mrs. Garrison asked.

"Because the forces are becoming stronger, everyone in the castle has felt it, whatever it is its growing stronger." Rose said setting her embroidery on the table.

"But isn't Glinda supposed to be going to Locasta's?" Mrs. Garrison replied curiously.

"Yes, she's supposed to be, but I think she might postpone this trip, remember Dorothy's going to be there, for all I know she already is." Rose replied.

"Mrs. Garrison!" came Thomas's voice from the hall.

"Yes Thomas!?" Mrs. Garrison called back.

"Your husband wanted to know if you actually were going to have tea this morning!" Thomas called.

"Tell him I will dear!" Mrs. Garrison called

"Yes mam!" Thomas called as they heard him run off.

"Do you really think Glinda will call on you dear?" Mrs. Garrison asked curiously.

"I'm positive, if something were to start going wrong in Oz, sure I'd be the last person she would contact, but I would be one of the people nonetheless." Rose replied.

"Yes, Rose, you would." Came Glinda's voice from the mirror over the fireplace.

"See mom, I told you." Rose said.

"Rose, there seems to be more trouble than it's worth here in the city, according to Ozma, Dorothy said two shadow like figures managed to smash the glass case for the scepter and tried to steal it, they vanished when they caught a glimpse of Dorothy." Glinda said.

"But you enchanted that case, no one should have been able to break through it easily." Rose said sounding rather shocked.

"I know Rose, I told you that, but if something was able to break the enchantments we're dealing with something more powerful than even lady Cassandra." Glinda said.

"And I'm assuming you want me to come to the city and help you guys keep it protected until the coronation?" Rose asked.

"Well yes, but rose, I never told Dorothy what you told me to tell her when she left, before you say anything I forgot to tell her and it just got harder and harder to tell her, so I beg don't mention anything to her when you get here, I'm not ever sure she wants to see you, Ozma gave orders to leave her alone today, I haven't seen her yet this morning nor is anyone able to get into her room now that she has the scepter." Glinda replied.

"Glinda, I promise I won't mention anything, if she hasn't been told by now she'll just need to find out on her own." Rose said.

"You may bring lily and violet with you if you'd like, but your parents and Thomas should stay there for their own protection." Glinda said as her image began to fade from the mirror.

Rose sighed as she watched the image fade. She knew this was going to be a challenge.

 **Well rose is back in the story but there is no mention of the jester. How will he be incorporated into the story? And what will Dorothy think about rose coming to the city, well find out in the next chapter.**


	6. all in an afternoon

**Disclaimer, you know.**

 _Later back in the city_

Dorothy had spent most of her morning and a good chunk of the afternoon sketching pictures again. She sketched several pictures of landscapes from memory that she would give to Ozma as a gift. She sketched some pictures of some things she and Alex had done during that summer which she tucked away in her desk when she was done with them. She then sketched several dress designs. It actually took her a while before she realized she was hungry. She sighed and finally got up again, stretched, and grabbed the scepter and the pictures for Ozma. The only time she had left her room that day was to sneak to the kitchen and grab an apple for breakfast. She was surprised that no one actually disturbed her all day. She let out a sigh again and walked over to the door. She then waved the scepter over the knob and the lock clicked. Dorothy smiled and opened the door to find Ozma leaving her own room.

"Good afternoon." Dorothy said.

"Did you have a relaxing day?" Ozma asked curiously.

"I spent the entire day sketching, but yes, relaxing as relaxing goes when you're me." Dorothy said.

"So, next to not at all." Ozma said.

"Pretty much, but the peace and quiet was nice, oh these are for you." Dorothy said handing her the sketches.

Ozma took the papers in hand and looked through them. She thought they were all beautiful sketches and expressed it by pulling Dorothy into another tight hug. When Ozma finally released Dorothy she quickly set the drawings down on the table by her bedroom door and took Dorothy by the hand. She then led Dorothy back to the chambers where both of them were surprised to find everyone waiting. When Dorothy's eyes fell on Lady Cassandra the woman smiled warmly and hobbled over.

"Dorothy, dear child, how are you?" Cassandra asked.

"I'm fine Cassandra, how are you?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"I've had better days, there is evil at work and every practitioner of sorcery in Oz can feel it." Cassandra said.

"The china princess just contacted me, remind me to send them with more of those potion bottles the next time they leave, but they're on their way to the munchkin river they'll be here by nightfall at least." Glinda said walking out of the back area of the chambers.

"What about Locasta?" Ozma asked curiously.

"She'll be here by morning." Glinda said.

"I've talked to Alison, she's seeing what she can find in the books." Ellie said walking into the room pushing past Dorothy and Ozma.

"Where's the trio?" Ozma asked curiously.

"In the workshop in back." Glinda said walking over to them.

"Glinda, be a dear and have some tea made, Dorothy looks like she could use some." Cassandra said.

"Yes Cassandra." Glinda said looking at Dorothy as she left the chambers.

Dorothy was worried, she understood why they were taking this like a hostile invasion but Dorothy hadn't seen anything threatening yet. However she immediately began to feel faint and found herself being sat down in a chair.

"Dorothy are you alright?" Everyone asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, where's Alex?" Dorothy looking at the group.

"Why am I needed?" Alex asked walking into the chamber

No one said anything but looking at Dorothy, no one really needed to say anything. He simply walked over to Dorothy and embraced her. Dorothy sighed just as her ears caught Glinda talking to someone in the hall. The first question that popped into her mind was this.

"Who else could have gotten here so quickly?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"Why?" Alex asked curiously.

"Because Glinda is talking to someone in the hallway." Dorothy said.

"Oh, she's talking to Rose, that's why I wasn't in here with the rest of the bunch, I was helping her with her bags, Lily and Violet are with her too but that's it." Alex said.

"Thank you Alex, for announcing our presence." Came lily's voice from the doorway.

"Dorothy looked up and saw lily and violet standing in the doorway. They hadn't changed a bit since Dorothy had last seen them. She had Alex help her to her feet and she walked over to them. Dorothy knew not to make eye contact with Lily as she knew for a fact that she would have her memories rifled through like a filing cabinet full of papers if she so much as did.

"You two haven't changed a bit." Dorothy said.

"You've grown a bit, but you're still the same Dorothy we met two years ago." Lily said

Dorothy and Alex chuckled at this remark. As she opened her mouth to say something however Rose walked in with Glinda. Dorothy looked at her for a moment before trying not to meet her gaze. However for a split second as she looked up she could have sworn she saw a shadow like figure quickly pass by behind Glinda. She blinked a few times and then shook it off as a result of her minimal amount of sleep. She did eventually look up at Rose. Her eyes didn't have any sadness or regret in them as she had originally thought they would, they looked completely happy and content seeing her. This raised Dorothy's spirits a bit as she embraced Rose tightly.

"So, I take it I've been missed?" Rose asked chuckling.

"You never even said goodbye during our last meeting." Dorothy said releasing rose.

"I wasn't sure you would want to talk to me after you woke up." rose said.

"I wasn't sure you'd want to see me after what I did." Dorothy replied.

"Dorothy, I can see why you would think that, but I regret leaving the city without a word, I left Alex with information on the moon's tear but I do regret not saying goodbye though." Rose said.

"Well, now that we've had a bit of a reunion, Rose, Lily, violet, come with me, I'll take you to your room." Glinda said walking out of the chambers.

Rose nodded and followed Glinda, lily and violet following closely behind. As they left Dorothy swore she saw another shadowy figure dart by. However as she watched them she saw nothing. Moments later Brianna walked in carrying a tray with tea things on it. Immediately the room was filled with the smell of mint. Dorothy sighed and took a cup from the tray and took a sip from the cup. She then left the chambers and started for her room again. She held her hand up and the scepter flew from its position next to the chair she had been sat in and into her hand. When she arrived back at her room she partially closed the door and walked over to the desk again. Leaning the scepter against it she sat down in the chair and propped her head up on her hand. After a while she eventually nodded off. She was woken about an hour later by the feeling of her head slipping off her hand and hitting the desk. She sighed and rubbed the spot where her head had made contact with the wood. She turned around to find Alex sitting on the bed trying to suppress a chuckle.

"You alright? That looked quite painful." Alex remarked.

"Alex, find some other way to ruin my self-esteem please." Dorothy said getting up and walking over to him

"Well anyways, its five o'clock, I brought you an apple and some soup that Brianna made." Alex said referring to a tray that was sitting next to him.

Dorothy smiled and took a spoonful of soup before taking the apple in hand and taking a bite. After a while she took the tray over to the desk and ate in silence. When she finished she got up and grabbed the scepter.

"Anyone else arrive?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"Not that I've been made aware of, but we're bringing ace here tomorrow though." Alex said

"She's stopped worrying about school work?" Dorothy asked.

"I know, surprising isn't it?" Alex asked curiously.

"Let me guess, she heard something interesting was happening and didn't want to be left out?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"That's the gist of it." Alex replied.

"Anyways, something I should have asked earlier before everything got sidetracked, what did you guys do while I was in here today?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"I did some reading, I also found that I had left my pea shooter here last time we were here, and never occurred to me that it might be here." Alex said.

Dorothy let out a giggle and walked over to him again. She kissed him on the cheek before sitting down on the bed and laying back.

"So they're really taking this all seriously." Dorothy said.

"Indeed." Alex said sighing

"Why would someone want to steal the scepter though? right now you and I are the only ones who can properly use it." Dorothy said.

"Dorothy, you forgot it's not impossible to take the scepters powers for their own so long as you have a way to magnify the power and use it as your own, case in point, the jester." Alex said.

"Oh yea, good point, forgot about that." Dorothy said.

"But here's the thing that bothers me , Glinda said that we might be dealing with a force greater than lady Cassandra and lady Angela, and if they have that much power, then why would they need to steal the scepter?" Alex asked curiously.

Dorothy thought about it for a moment, she hadn't given it much thought, why would someone powerful enough to send their own shadows to do their bidding then why would they need the scepter? She didn't know.

"Okay, I'm sure you've given it some thought, why?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"To destroy it, get rid of anything that could be used to stop them, make it easy for themselves, you however got in the way, causing them to vanish." Alex said.

Dorothy thought about it for a moment, it added up. She nodded and tightened her grasp on the scepter.

"Alex, you know I was name protector of Oz right?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"Yea, why?" Alex asked.

"If there's a new threat in Oz, people will rely on me to stop it." Dorothy said.

"Dorothy, I've thought about that as well, but it can't really be helped if there is a new threat." Alex replied.

Dorothy let out a long sigh. Alex was right, and she knew she couldn't leave and go back to Kansas to hide either, she knew it was possible for anyone with knowledge of sorcery to transport themselves to her world. Regardless of what she did, she knew she couldn't hide from this problem, but she sure as heck was going to try to run.

 **Well, Rose, lily, and violet are back in the story. Now to raise a question, is the shadowy figure Dorothy's eyes playing tricks on her, because of paranoia and because she was the only one who saw them? or is something more sinister at work. Find out in the coming chapters**


	7. a new nightmare

**Disclaimer, you know. Also, sorry it's taken me so long to get a chapter out, school has had me, well tired, and the large amounts of work have had me just doing homework and taking a nap. Please try to be patient, no one is perfect.**

That night was not a very restful one for Dorothy. For she once more found herself in the middle of a nightmare, a new nightmare. She was alone in a room, one she didn't recognize. Every now and again from the corner of her eye she thought she saw something dart passed but when she turned to face it, nothing. She was becoming ill at ease. Shadowy figures seemed to dart passed her in all directions vanishing whenever she turned to look at them. She was nervous, she felt she wasn't alone in this room. Eventually she turned and found the two shadowy figures standing behind her. Soon they were joined by more shadows which began to crawl towards her as they rose off the ground. She was trapped now, all sides of her were blocked by the shadowy figures closing in on her. She was scared, she wanted to run, she wanted to scream but she found that she couldn't. As the shadows closed in on her she felt arms wrap around her in a warm embrace.

"Dorothy wake up!" came the voices of Alex and Ozma.

Immediately Dorothy snapped awake and bolted up into Alex's arms. She was completely drenched in sweat. She had been crying as she could still feel tears streaming from her eyes. She looked around and found Ozma, the china princess, and Glinda at her bedside and Alex on her bed and she was in his arms. She sighed and hugged Alex tightly.

"Nightmare?" Alex asked worriedly.

Dorothy said nothing. She simply nodded in response. Glinda then sighed and looked at the china princess.

"Go to the kitchens ask Brianna to start some water boiling for tea." Glinda said

The princess nodded and quickly ran out of the room. Glinda sighed and switched her attentions back to Dorothy.

"It was terrible." Dorothy whispered.

"Dorothy, if you don't want to talk about it you don't have to." Alex said.

Dorothy said nothing. She didn't know if she wanted to talk about it. She really didn't want to think about her nightmare. She sniffed and hugged Alex tighter.

"Alex?" Ozma asked curiously.

"Yes?" Alex replied.

"Does this kind of thing happen often?" Ozma asked.

"They used to be extremely common, she hasn't had one in a while, but I really don't think we should talk about it, anyways, I know I should have asked this earlier, but why isn't Ellie here, her room, unless it's been moved from its normal place, isn't it closer than my room?" Alex asked curiously.

"Yes, but she's been awake all night, she's been helping me get preparations for tomorrow ready." Glinda said cutting Ozma off before she could say anything

"Does she know Dorothy had a nightmare?" Alex asked curiously.

"Yes, but no one had to tell her." Glinda said.

A few seconds later Ellie ran in with a pot of tea and a cup followed by the china princess. Alex sighed released Dorothy from his arms. Immediately Dorothy let go of him and pushed herself into a more comfortable position. Once she had herself in a comfortable position she shivered. She then sniffed and wiped the tears from her face. She took a few deep breaths and watched as Alex took the tea things from Ellie and poured a cup of tea. He then handed the cup to Dorothy. She sighed and took it and took a long sniff. Letting herself take in the minty aroma before taking a sip. Immediately she shivered again, this time as the tea warmed her. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by the sound of Lady Cassandra hobbling into the bed room.

"I see you haven't succeeded in getting her back to sleep, Rose wanted to come and check on her but lily and violet kept trying to follow her, so they sent me, why have you not put her to sleep." Cassandra asked pointing her walking stick at Glinda.

"We just gave her some tea, I'll…" Glinda started to say before Dorothy cut her off.

"Glinda, don't, I don't want to go back to sleep." Dorothy said.

"Dorothy, don't be ridiculous, you need your sleep." Glinda said pointed her wand at Dorothy

Cassandra sighed and pointed her walking stick at Glinda once more. Immediately Glinda yelped and dropped her wand and shook her hand in pain. Cassandra smiled and hobbled over to the bed. Sitting down on the side opposite to Alex she placed her boney hand under Dorothy's chin.

"Child, you should try to go back to sleep but we won't try to put you under dreamless sleep to achieve it." Cassandra said in a calming voice.

"Yes, I know, but I'm rather terrified, and wide awake" Dorothy said.

"I see, Alex, Ozma, Ellie, keep an eye on her." Cassandra said getting up and hobbling out of the room.

"Glinda, if you and the princess don't mind, could you please leave?" Ozma asked.

"Yes your majesty." Glinda said sounding rather irritated as she picked up her wand and walked out.

"I'll take care of Glinda." The china princess said following closely after shutting the door behind her.

With that Ellie walked over and took the spot Cassandra had been using. She wiped some stray hairs from Dorothy's face and then gave her a quick hug. She then looked at Ozma who smiled and sat down next to Alex.

"Glinda seemed a bit irritated." Dorothy said taking a quick sip of tea.

"She's just a bit on edge, someone broke through her enchantments to try and steal the scepter, thank Oz its protections are back, I guess new threats need new protections against them though." Ellie said.

"Anyways, I hope you don't find it rude, my asking and all, but what did you see? I mean in your nightmare?" Ozma asked curiously.

Dorothy sighed and set the tea down before readjusting her position. She then let out another long sigh.

"I was being chased, surrounded by those shadowy figures I saw in the chambers trying to steal the scepter, it started out as just the two, but then more began to crawl out of the depths of the darkness, and close in, I couldn't move, I couldn't run, all I could do was stand there, I'm glad you woke me up when you did, I don't know what would happen if I woke up when it was too late in the nightmare." Dorothy said.

"Sounds like the ideal nightmare, not being able to move, unknown force, being surrounded on all sides." Ellie said gesturing into the air.

"Ellie I don't think there's such thing as an ideal nightmare." Alex said looking at Ellie.

"I know, I'm talking to military standpoint." Ellie said.

Alex sighed and shook his head. He then kissed Dorothy on the cheek causing her to blush and giggle, and causing Ozma and Ellie to just giggle. Dorothy then sighed and fell really ill at ease. She knew she needed to keep her guard up, she felt this dream was some sort of premonition, and the shadows were involved.

 **Well nightmares return, but not ones of the jester, again sorry that this is so late, but school, it's had me all, tired, and mixed up with my schedule.**


	8. another morning

**Disclaimer, you know.**

As the early morning wore on and the sun rose Dorothy eventually got out of her bed and changed out of her night clothes. She changed into a midnight blue version of her normal outfit and when she emerged from the closet she was extremely surprised to find Toto and pockets now asleep on her pillow.

"They came here with ace, do they normally fall asleep really fast?" Alex asked curiously.

"Only if they've been up late worrying." Dorothy said walking over to the bed.

"Wouldn't surprise me if they have been." Ellie said walking into the room carrying a tray of food.

"Thanks for bringing some food Ellie, how's Glinda doing?" Alex asked curiously.

"She's still slightly miffed about last night, but to be honest she has been extremely jumpy and jittery lately." Ellie said setting the tray down on the bed and tossing an apple to Dorothy.

"Well, of course she is, her enchantments failed to keep the scepter completely protected." Ozma said looking up from the book of Dorothy's sketches.

"The thing is though, they know that I am the scepter is my object of power along side the slippers." Dorothy said as she took a bite from the apple.

"Dorothy, all of Oz is aware of that." Alex said taking some toast from the tray.

"Good point." Dorothy said slowly sitting on the bed as to not wake Toto or pockets.

"Well, I shouldn't stick around, I have to go help my sister make preparations for Locasta's arrival, why don't you three do some exploring" Ellie suggested as she walked out of the room.

Dorothy looked at Ozma who set down the album and got up.

"I know there are plenty of places in the city I haven't seen yet, but I think I'll pass on the exploring for today, I want to go to the library." Ozma said leaving the room.

"I was thinking about doing some target practice with my pea shooter." Alex said turning to Dorothy.

"I think I'll head to the chambers talk with my friends." Dorothy said as a groggy pockets pushed her nose against Dorothy's arm.

"Well pockets is awake." Alex said.

"Good morning pockets." Dorothy said picking pockets up.

"Good morning Dorothy." pockets said with a yawn

Shortly after this Toto awoke and walked over to Dorothy's lap where he curled up and quickly fell asleep again.

"Looks like you might not be going anywhere until Toto is completely rested." Alex said.

"No, he'll get up if I try to move." Dorothy said setting pockets down on the bed.

Dorothy then immediately shifted her position and Toto stirred again.

"Do I have to move?" Toto asked lazily

"Yes, you do, did you two stay up all night waiting to come here?" Dorothy asked

"Yes, we all felt something was wrong and when we heard ace telling eve that she was coming here, we kept by her." Toto said walking off her lap.

"I see, well, I'll leave you to rest, pockets, keep an eye on him, I'll be at the chambers." Dorothy said getting up and grabbing the scepter.

Pockets nodded and sat down next to Toto watching him. Dorothy smiled and rolled her eyes. She then walked over to the door and slid on the ruby slippers before she and Alex left her room. Alex went towards his room and Dorothy went to the chambers. When she arrived at the chambers she found rose working on some embroidery with Cassandra. They didn't seem to be taking any notice of her until she got closer to them.

"Have you talked to Glinda at all this morning?" rose asked glancing up at Dorothy.

"No, I've only talked to Ellie, Alex, and Ozma this morning, I haven't seen her yet this morning." Dorothy said.

"And you likely won't see much of her until Locasta arrives." Cassandra said

"Anyways, are lily and violet awake?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"Yes, I think they went to the library with Ozma." Rose replied

Dorothy opened her mouth to say something but was distracted by Aislynn and scarecrow coming out of the workshop covered in dust and rainbow colored soot.

"You two are a mess." Dorothy said walking over to them,

"Well we were getting some materials from the cellar, and giving the rainbow mover a tune up didn't want to disturb you so we left you alone." Aislynn said brushing some soot from her sleeves

"It's not even ten o'clock and you're already a mess" Dorothy said sounding a little concerned

"Ace, why don't you go take a bath or something before Dorothy starts lecturing scarecrow." Rose said not even looking up from her embroidery.

"Yes mam" Aislynn said running out of the chambers.

"Scarecrow, I know you two weren't doing anything dangerous, but please, I really care about ace's wellbeing, and well to keep a long lecture short, I don't want her getting hurt." Dorothy said as she helped brush some of the dust and soot off of scarecrow.

"Will it help if I promise I won't let her do anything dangerous?" Scarecrow replied

"not much reassurance since she's with me a lot but just promise me every now and again you'll ask for help from tin man or lion if anything sharp or heavy, or just generally dangerous is involved." Dorothy replied

"I promise if anything generally dangerous or heavy comes around when ace is with me, I'll ask someone else for help, you know I care about ace as much as you do." Scarecrow said.

"I know, I know, but still I can't bear to imagine what could possibly happen to her." Dorothy said wiping hands together to remove some of the soot she had gotten on them off.

Scarecrow smiled and then turned and went back into his workshop. Dorothy however immediately felt a sting on the back of her neck. She turned and saw Alex smiling.

"Got you!" Alex said chuckling.

Dorothy smiled and walked over to him.

"Aim is still spot on." Dorothy said punching him on the arm

"okay sorry, next time I'll give a fair warning before hitting you with something to get your attention, oh, good morning rose, good morning Cassandra" Alex said.

"Good morning Alex, sleep well?" They both asked in unison.

"Yes, for the most part." Alex said

"Dorothy child, be a dear, why don't you go wander for a while I would like to talk to Alex." Cassandra said

'yes mam." Dorothy said curtseying

Dorothy looked at Alex, who shrugged as he walked over to Rose and Lady Cassandra. She sighed and left the chambers. She knew Cassandra would be able to tell if she was snooping at the door so she decided to head to the courtyard. When she reached the courtyard she was surprised to find Glinda lying down on one of the benches making a flower chain. She glanced over at Dorothy and then turned her attention back to what she was doing.

"Need anything?" Glinda asked

"Cassandra's talking to Alex in the chambers and I needed a place to go, it was either here or the library." ` Dorothy said walking over to the bench and sitting down on the ground.

"Didn't want to deal with lily?" Glinda asked taking her chain and fixing it into a wreath,

"No, Ozma's there but I figured this would be a good place to relax," Dorothy said

"I'm passing the time while waiting for Locasta she should be arriving soon." Glinda said placing the wreath on Dorothy's head.

Dorothy smiled and looked at Glinda's face. She had the look of genuine fear and worry on it. A face that she didn't like.

"Glinda you're worried, frightened, and I don't like it." Dorothy said.

"I've earned the right to be frightened, there's a force out there that can match Cassandra's and my power, and I'm pretty sure it's coming after you now that it knows you're here." Glinda said

"So, you guys can't do anything about it?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"Well it doesn't help that we don't know what it is, Cassandra definitely knows more than what she's told any of us, but she herself seems rather frightened by it." Glinda said pushing herself into a sitting position.

Dorothy sighed and made a growling noise. She wasn't hot on the idea of having a new threat to deal with. She thought about and found that she was wishing the jester was still around. Her thoughts however broken by someone doing a fake cough and as if on cue Glinda rolled off the bench and landing in a sitting position in front of her she smiled.

"You know you could get hurt doing that." Dorothy said

'Yes well, Locasta and I used to do stuff like this all the time when we were younger, and at this point I'd rather feel young again." Glinda said

Dorothy sighed, but she was curious, it was like Glinda was acting as a distraction, but from what she was sure. She looked around and saw no one until Ellie came into the courtyard followed by Locasta. Glinda smiled, got up, and walked over to her cousin. Ellie however walked over to Dorothy and took Glinda's place on the ground in front of her.

"Dorothy, don't worry about a thing, we'll figure it out in the end." Ellie said

"Why would I worry?" Dorothy asked as she watched Glinda and Locasta walk out of the courtyard in the direction of the chambers.

"I hope that's a rhetorical question." Ellie said

"It is." Was her immediate response

"Okay, good, come on lets go to the chambers." Ellie said getting up an offering Dorothy a hand.

Dorothy sighed and took Ellie's hand. She stood up and removed the flower wreath from her head and tossed it down on the bench before following Ellie out of the courtyard.

 **Okay so this chapter wasn't as eventful, but the next chapter will be more eventful I promise.**


	9. curiosity and consequence

**Disclaimer, you know.**

As Dorothy and Ellie walked to the chambers Dorothy began to grow paranoid at what Glinda had said. If these shadow creatures knew that she was in the way of their plans then she was going to be their prime target and anyone around her was in danger. When they arrived at the chambers Dorothy found herself sitting down in an empty chair in the corner of the room. She couldn't bear to listen to the rest of the group. Everyone was concerned about this, a power that could match even lady Cassandra's who was one of the most powerful practitioners of sorcery in all of Oz, albeit retired, she was still one of the most powerful. Her attention, however, was drawn as she could have sworn she saw a shadowy figure dart passed the chamber doors. She immediately got and looked at the group. They seemed too preoccupied about the events to even notice her so she quietly slipped out of the chambers.

"You know Dorothy, it might just be plain old paranoia that's making you do this." Dorothy said to herself as she walked along the hall

She sighed and then continued to walk in silence for several minutes. This persisted until she managed to find herself in a part of the castle she definitely didn't recognize. ' _If Alex were here, he'd make a joke saying that I had gotten lost purely by instinct'_ Dorothy thought to herself as she tightened her grip on the scepter. After a few more minutes she figured that it had simply just been paranoia when she heard humming. She stopped walking and listened for a moment, someone was definitely humming. They were humming a tune Dorothy had often heard Mr. Foreman humming to himself when he was doing something whether it be sweeping, picking apples, or some other chores. The tune was from a famous opera and that was all she knew about it. As she began to walk farther along the hallway she found it harder to make out where the humming was coming from. She eventually stopped when she came to a door with gold plaque on it that read 'Rose' her curiosity and temptation to open the door to the room led her to reach for the door knob, her thoughts however were interrupted by someone placing a hand on her shoulder causing her to jump.

"Dorothy, you weren't about snoop around our room, were you?" came lily's voice from behind her.

"Lily, you know I don't like people scaring me like that." Dorothy said avoiding eye contact

"I know." Lily replied smiling

"Anyways, why aren't you at the chambers with everyone else?" Dorothy asked curiously

"Can I give you three guesses?" Lily asked.

"No, who were you trying to invade this time, no beside the point, were you the one humming?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"No, what are you talking about?" lily asked curiously

Dorothy thought about it for a minute weighting her options on what to do. Immediately looking at lily and making eye contact. Immediately she felt her mind being pawed through by lily. Her memories began playing back in her head. She began to feel pain and immediately found herself being forced back into reality. She collapsed to the ground crying just as Alex and Rose showed up.

"What happened?" Alex asked running over to Dorothy and kneeling down next to her.

"S-s-sh-she forced me into her memories, she said she heard humming when she got to our room then she made eye contact." Lily said

"She didn't go in there did she? It's just bad manners to go into someone else's room without permission." Rose said sounding a little upset.

"No, I came up behind her, scared her a bit, she asked me if I had been the source of the humming she was hearing then she made eye contact, wait a minute, how did you know to come here mother?" lily replied regaining her composure.

"Alex felt something was wrong, then we noticed Dorothy was missing, no offense dear but Alex and I almost immediately thought about you having just sent you out I wanted to make sure you didn't purposely side track yourself." Rose said

"Thanks mom, I love you too." Lily said sarcastically.

Alex sighed and placed a hand on Dorothy's cheek. Her cheeks were already streaked with and red even though she had only been crying for a small amount of time. Dorothy opened her eyes and looked at Alex before pulling him into her arms.

"You saw everything you were repressing didn't you?" Alex asked sighing.

"If she was repressing any memories she saw them." lily said

Alex sighed one more time and picked Dorothy up. Dorothy tightened her grasp on the scepter before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Wow, you're incredibly strong, you seem to have no trouble carrying her" Lily said

"My dad's a carpenter, I help him move lumber around sometimes, the extra arm strength is just a plus." Alex said turning around and walking in the opposite direction.

As soon as they were back to the main part of the castle they immediately ran into Ozma, Ellie, and Glinda. When they saw that Dorothy was crying not only were they shocked but they were curious as to what happened. After some explaining Alex walked passed them and brought Dorothy to her room. He placed her down on her bed. Toto barked at Alex a few times out of what sounded like concern. Pockets however climbed onto Dorothy's chest and placed her head against Dorothy's face. She then looked at Alex and meowed several times. Alex looked at pockets curiously and then placed a hand on Dorothy's cheek. Her temperature had dropped and her skin had become clammy and moist. He sighed and left the room to have Brianna make some tea.

As he left Ozma came into the room. She walked over to Dorothy and sighed, she sat down on a chair Alex had set up next to the bed and looked at the scepter. It had begun floating a few inches above Dorothy and the surface of the bed. Just out of sheer curiosity she reached out to grab it and immediately received a nasty shock. Toto and pockets both let out a whimpering sound and looked at Ozma with a look that said _'why did you do that'_.

"You two are looking at me like I should have known that would happen." Ozma said in a whisper.

Toto and pockets looked at each other for a moment and then turned to look at the scepter. Ozma let out a sigh and looked at Dorothy, she was becoming incredibly pale. Ozma placed her hand on Dorothy's cheek. She immediately drew back when she found that Dorothy's skin was ice cold. Immediately she felt dark forces beginning to stir again. She immediately grew worried, she knew of lily's ability and she was pretty sure that it wasn't what was causing this. She immediately drew her small silver wand from her sleeve and was about to wave it over Dorothy when she heard the sound of Cassandra's staff clunking against the floor. She turned and saw Cassandra and Alex standing in the door way. Cassandra said nothing. She simply hobbled over and placed her hand pm Dorothy's cheek.

"You said she looked into lily's eyes on purpose?" Cassandra asked turning to Alex.

"Yes, but I don't think that's what's causing this." Alex replied walking over with a cup of tea in hand

"She's cold as ice." Ozma said

Alex sighed and handed the cup to Ozma and then placed a hand on Dorothy's cheek. Her temperature had indeed dropped considerably since he had left to get some tea. Cassandra sighed and waved her hand over Dorothy. Immediately Dorothy began glowing with a golden light, as did the scepter. Seconds later a dark shadow seemed to lift off Dorothy and disperse. Immediately Dorothy's eyes snapped open and she inhaled a large amount of air before gasping and coughing. She then immediately passed out again. Alex placed a hand on Dorothy's neck. Her pulse had gone up tremendously. Cassandra sighed and hobbled towards the door

"She'll awake again in a few minutes, I have to tell the others what happened, and she had a powerful spell put on her by an outside force, lily just unintentionally made her more vulnerable to it." Cassandra said she hobbled out of the room.

 **Well this was an interesting chapter. What is this outside force that is causing these happenings? Who are the new characters that I mentioned in a previous chapter? Find out in future chapters.**


	10. an after sulk conversation

**Disclaimer, you know**

Dorothy did awaken and her temperature did go up a bit but her skin did still remain cold to the touch. No one could explain it. All of them knew that when Cassandra didn't have an answer for something then something was going on that was beyond anything they had gone against before. Dorothy however had also locked herself in her room not even allowing Alex in. she was coping by doing something that she enjoyed, sketching. However in the back of her mind she still wondered if the humming she had heard before lily showed up was all in her head.

Dorothy did eventually leave her room, near nightfall she finally unlocked her door and walked across the hall to Ozma's room. She knocked on the door and immediately it opened. As she walked in she found Ozma once more sitting in one of the large armchairs in front of the fireplace.

"I was wondering when you were going to stop sulking." Ozma said turning around to look at her.

"Who said I was sulking?" Dorothy asked walking over.

"You locked yourself in your bedroom and refused to let any one in, if that's not sulking I don't know what is." Ozma replied motioning for Dorothy to sit down

As Dorothy sat down Ozma reached over and placed her hand on Dorothy's cheek.

"Yes, my temperature hasn't really gone up, I know, kinda concerning." Dorothy said

"Do you feel cold though?" Ozma asked curiously.

"No, and that's what I find odd." Dorothy replied.

"Cassandra doesn't seem to find it odd though, do you ever get the feeling that she knows more than what she's telling us?" Ozma asked curiously

"All the time." Dorothy replied.

"Somethings worrying her, and it's quite obvious that there's something she doesn't want any of us to know." Ozma said

"Ozma? Oh, never mind, Dorothy, you finally came out of your room." came Alex's voice as he walked into the room.

"Yes." Dorothy replied as Alex walked over to her

He smiled and kissed Dorothy on the cheek. He then pulled up one of the footstools and sat down on it. He then took Dorothy's hand in his own.

"Your temperature, hasn't gone up much." Alex said worriedly.

"Yes, I know, Ozma and I already went over this." Dorothy replied.

"Oh, well then, how was your day?" Alex asked curiously.

"It went relatively well, I spent most of it sketching" Dorothy replied

"I figured as much, anyways, we contacted your aunt and uncle while you were sulking, and they wanted to know if we thought it would be better just to send you home and let things play out here." Alex said

"What did you tell them?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"I told them that we would try to get your opinion on the matter, but we all know you won't leave your friends in the lurch." Alex replied

"Good, because I am definitely not leaving." Dorothy replied.

"I figured as much." Alex replied.

"Dorothy, do you mind if I ask you a personal question?" Ozma asked curiously

"Fire away." Dorothy replied.

"Why do you live with your aunt and uncle?" Ozma asked curiously

At that moment the entire room fell silent. Alex turned and looked at Ozma. He then turned back to Dorothy. She had turned her head away from both of them.

"Ozma…." Alex started to say before Dorothy placed her hand over his mouth.

"Alex, it's alright, she didn't know." Dorothy said.

"I touched on another bad subject didn't I?" Ozma asked

"Ozma, when I was very young I lost my parents, they both had become very sick…" Dorothy said trailing off.

Alex looked at Ozma and shook his head he then took Dorothy's hand in his own and squeezed it tight.

"I, I, I'm sorry I brought it up." Ozma stuttered out

"Ozma, it's a touchy subject for her, I offered to make a list of things not to bring up in a conversation with her but she said no." Alex said as Dorothy responded by squeezing his hand tightly.

"it's alright Alex, Jon once told me that it wasn't healthy to keep my feelings stored away inside me the way I do." Dorothy replied

"Dorothy, I'm not going to say he's wrong, because he isn't, but I don't like it when you sulk, because you really know how to sulk." Alex said shifting the footstool so that he was directly in front of her.

Dorothy sighed and attempted pull her legs up onto the chair and curl up. She however found this action blocked by Alex who had grabbed one of her ankles.

"Alex?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"Yes?" was his response.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"Dorothy, you need to, relax I guess is the word for it." Alex said letting go of her ankle.

"Alex, how can you even bear to touch her? Her skin is still cold." Ozma asked.

"Because, to me it doesn't matter what she feels like, I still care about her." Alex said.

Dorothy smiled and pulled her legs up, hugging her knees and resting her chin on them.

"Ozma, whilst I was asleep Toto told me that you were shocked by the scepter, why did you try and touch it?" Dorothy asked curiously as she attempted to change the subject

"Curiosity I guess, it was floating there and it intrigued me, Glinda said it was fine, it does that to everyone who isn't you or Alex, She and Ellie just have a high tolerance to pain." Ozma replied.

Dorothy sighed and looked at the little mirror on the mantle place. For a second she thought she had seen someone standing in the doorway. A familiar face, but she at the same time didn't recognize it, it was a man though and that's all she knew. She also knew that the person had seen her because as soon as she turned her head the person had vanished from the doorway.

"Dorothy is something wrong?" Alex and Ozma asked curiously.

"I thought, I saw, never mind its nothing." She said.

"When is it ever nothing with you?" Alex asked

"Well just so you don't worry, I thought I saw someone in the mirror, in the doorway." Dorothy said

"Dorothy, I think you're just a little on edge." Ozma said.

Dorothy turned to Ozma and sighed. She was indeed a little on edge, Oz was once more under threat and this time she seemed to be the target. She knew that she could have imagined the face. She sighed again and then looked down at Alex. His face had a look on it that she never liked, an expression that told her she wasn't being told everything, and that he was hiding something. She wasn't going to mention it now as it didn't seem to fit with the situation. The current situation however had Dorothy suddenly feeling drowsy. She looked once more to the mirror and saw Glinda standing in the doorway with her wand pointed at her. And it wasn't long after that she completely nodded off.

 **Well and after sulk conversation, subjects were touched on, lines were almost crossed and in the end I leave you with one question. Was the face that Dorothy saw real? Or was it just her imagination? And when will I reveal these new enemies. Find out soon.**


	11. Dorothy's regret

**Disclaimer, you know**

When Dorothy awoke she was still in Ozma's room but now with a blanket draped over her. It was morning now and the sun had already begun to rise. Dorothy looked around and saw no signs of Ozma, Alex, or even Glinda for that matter. She did however find a piece of paper on the footrest Alex had been using. She smiled and leaned over to pick it up. It was a note from Alex, he and Ozma had gone down to the chambers and Alex being himself didn't want to wake her. She let out a light chuckle got up. She folded up the blanket and set it neatly on the chair. She then left the room and walked over to her own. She found that Toto and pockets were no longer there and she figured they had gone with Alex and Ozma. She did however find the scepter and the slippers waiting for her next to the bed. She held out her hand and the scepter immediately flew towards it, she then walked over to the bed and slid the slippers on before finally leaving the room. When she arrived at the chambers she found Ellie, Alex, Aislynn, scarecrow, lily, and Ozma standing about tossing Ellie's ball back and forth to each other while Toto and pockets watched it dart about.

"Sleep well?" Lily asked as the ball came to her,

"Relatively, thanks." Dorothy replied walking over to the group.

"Dorothy, we contacted your aunt and uncle about an hour ago, told them that you voiced your opinion, that you were going to stay, and they don't mind, they just seem ill at ease about it thought." Alex said as the ball came to him and he tossed it to her

"I can't say I blame them." Dorothy said catching it and walking over to them

"Hey kiddo, how you feeling?" scarecrow asked

"Refreshed." Dorothy replied tossing the ball to him

"Well that's good, best to start a day feeling refreshed, well that's what I read anyways." Scarecrow replied tossing the ball to Aislynn.'

"Dorothy, can you do me a favor?" Aislynn asked.

"sure." Dorothy replied

"``I know this is going to be hard but could you at least try to stay out of trouble?" Aislynn replied as she tossed the ball to Ellie

"She always tries." Ellie sad catching the ball and tossing it to Dorothy who was closest

"Yes I try and fail quite miserably at times." Dorothy replied as she tossed it to lily

"yes but at least you try to stay out of it, I more often than not purposely get myself in it" lily replied tossing the ball towards Alex.

The ball however did not make it to Alex as Toto had chosen that exact moment to jump up and catch it with his mouth. He then walked back over to pockets and they commenced in rolling the ball back and forth from each other causing everyone to burst out in laughter for a few moments.

"Well I guess that's the end of that." Alex said sitting down on the ground and shifting to watch Toto and pockets play.

"Dorothy, you do your best to stay out of trouble, and that's the least we can ask." Ozma said finally joining in the conversation

"Thank you Ozma, that was the point I was getting at." Aislynn replied.

"Lily what are you doing in here? Mom said just because we're here at the city doesn't mean we get to skip on our lessons, the professor is waiting in the library." Violet said walking into the room.

"Why?" Lily asked sounding frustrated,

"Lily, go do your lessons, we'll still be here." Ozma said.

Lily sighed and walked over to her sister. As she left the room she took something out of her pocket and dropped it on the ground. It looked like a small crystal ball. Immediately it began rolling towards Dorothy. As it reached her Dorothy picked it up.

"Oh, so lily did listen to me, somewhat, she gave that to you, but she let it roll to you." Rose said walking into the chambers.

"Well, what is it?" Dorothy asked curiously

"It's rather hard to explain, but hold next to the orb on the scepter." rose said

Dorothy "blinked a few times and then brought the crystals together. Immediately both orbs began glowing bright. Seconds later an image appeared. It was the last stand on the tower.

" _Jester, you are forgiven, forgiven forever, and always"_ Dorothy heard her voice saying just as it had been two years ago.

The image of her bringing down the scepter and the bright flash of light that enveloped all of them on that tower. It was then that the image faded and Dorothy fell to her knees. She was speechless, doing it once was already bad enough, but watching it again. She wished she had asked rose what it did first. Tears began rolling down her face.

"All of Oz saw that, they have seen how you showed forgiveness, the day I left I showed all of Oz the first part of that memory when you broke the wand and I showed up." Rose said.

"Then why did you make her show them the rest!?" Alex asked kneeling down behind Dorothy.

"Because the crystal was keyed to the scepter, made out of leftovers of the same crystal, Roquat made it." Rose said.

Dorothy looked at rose. She then got up and ran out of the chambers. Running out of the city and to the docks she ran to Tugg. He said nothing having seen what everything like everyone else. As soon as Dorothy was on Tugg's deck he started towards the clearing. When they arrived Dorothy disembarked and walked over to the middle of the clearing. Sitting down she curled up and began to cry. She wished she hadn't done it. She wished she could go back and change it. But wishing wouldn't bring him back, and she knew it. She then began to cry harder as she thought about it. She cried like this for several minutes before she felt someone wrapping their arms around her from behind. She looked up and saw Alex. She immediately turned around and wrapped her arms around him tightly as she began crying even harder.

"Seeing that once again." Dorothy said burying her face in his shoulder.

"Dorothy, hush, it's alright, just let it all out." Alex said rubbing her back in a circular motion.

Dorothy said nothing in response. She simply cried in silence.

 **Well this was an eventful chapter. Dorothy has always regretted what she did that day on the tower. All of Oz now knows that she forgave him. But will this be enough to make the citizens of Oz forgive him? Is the jester really alive? And if so How? When will I reveal the new enemies? Leave a review and find out in the next chapter which of these questions will be answered.**


	12. The warning

**Disclaimer, you know.**

Dorothy and Alex returned to the city from the clearing a few hours later and returned to the chambers. The only people who were there now were Ozma, Ellie, Rose, Lily, and violet as well as Toto and pockets. Alex made a fake cough and they all turned to face them. Dorothy's face was still red and stained with her tears but she didn't care. Ellie got up and ran over to Dorothy. Pulling her in a crushing embrace.

"Dorothy, are you feeling okay?" Ellie asked.

"I'm fine Ellie." Dorothy said wrapping her arms around Ellie.

"Dorothy, you were gone for several hours." Lily said getting up and walking over.

"We sent Alex after you not long after you arrived at the clearing." Ozma said.

"Thank you." Dorothy said letting go of Ellie.

Ellie let out a sigh and released Dorothy before taking both hers and Alex's wrists and pulling them over to the throne.

"Dorothy your temperature has gone up a bit." Ellie said smiling.

Alex looked at Ellie and then placed a hand on Dorothy's cheek. She had indeed gotten warmer. And it wasn't because of the crying as she had stopped a little under half an hour before they arrived there.

"Dorothy, if Ellie and I have said it once, then your aunt, uncle, and everyone else have said it more than 100 times." Alex Looking at her.

"You can't bottle up your emotions, it's not healthy." The three of them said in unison.

"Well at least she gets the picture." Lily and violet said in unison.

"Girls, be nice." Ozma said shifting her position on the throne.

"Sorry your majesty." Lily and violet replied.

"Anyways, don't you two have to go back to your room? Your mom wanted you there in time for lunch if I remember correctly." Ozma said.

Lily and violet shared a glance before getting up and leaving the chambers without a word. Dorothy watched and could have sworn that once more she had seen a shadowy figure dart by. She shook her head and walked over to Toto and Pockets. Tossing the scepter to Alex she knelt down began talking with them.

"What did you two do while I was at the clearing?" Dorothy asked curiously

"we sat near the crystal ball and watched until they sent Alex to the clearing, after which we resigned to sitting over here and waiting patiently for you two to return." Toto replied.

"We keep each other company while waiting for you." Pockets said.

"Well, at least you two know how to make the best out of a depressing situation." Dorothy said getting up and motioning for the two animals to get up.

"Dorothy, I am never going to get used to that." Ellie said

"Because you're hardly around when I do it? Or because you were there when I ended up getting this ability in the first place?" Dorothy asked.

"A mix of both really." Ellie replied

Dorothy sighed and walked over to Ellie and Alex. She then turned to Ozma who was getting up from the throne. As she walked over Dorothy looked her dead in the eyes. Something was wrong everyone seemed to have that look that said they were keeping something for her. She needed to ask, but at this point she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"Alex, go to the kitchen, Brianna should have set up a bowl of fruit by now." Ozma said.

Alex nodded and handed the scepter to Dorothy before running out of the chambers. He returned a few minutes later with a large bowl of fruit. He walked over to Dorothy and handed her an apple. Ozma and Ellie however took a peach. Alex however just put the bowl down on a small table and walked back over to Dorothy. Dorothy offered him a bite of her apple but he said he wasn't hungry. Dorothy smiled and kissed him on the cheek before taking a bite out of the apple.

"Dorothy?" Toto asked.

"Yes Toto?" Dorothy asked looking down at him.

"You're still upset, aren't you?" Toto said looking at her with her

"No Toto I just bottle up my emotions, which according to everyone isn't healthy" Dorothy said.

"Dorothy it isn't." Alex said looking out the window.

Immediately there was a crash of thunder which caused Ellie to jump. Dorothy ran over the window, looked up, and saw what looked to be a large black storm cloud. Immediately a rasping voice that made Dorothy's blood run cold.

" _ **Dorothy gale, consider this your only warning, leave Oz now and surrender the scepter, otherwise ladies Theodora and Evanora shall declare war on you, they will do whatever it takes to bring you down, any method including taking the people you love, for you have brought along the deaths of the three most evil people in Oz but now a new regime of evil shall rise and they shall not stop until you are destroyed, surrender, or prepare to fight."**_ the voice said before the cloud disappeared.

Dorothy turned and found that everyone had run into the chambers. Dorothy's mind was reeling, she didn't want anyone to get hurt now, and once more it was her fault. Immediately she began to feel faint, she collapsed, and blacked out.

 **Okay I said new enemies, the characters of Theodora and Evanora belong to Disney, I also couldn't think of any original names for the villains. Will any characters return to the story? Is the jester alive? I can tell you he doesn't have anything to do with the villains, but he may return.**


	13. undecided

**Disclaimer, you know.**

The rest of the day and into the night Dorothy remained unconscious. She wasn't harmed seriously but Glinda had put her in a dreamless sleep to make things a little easier on her mind. Meanwhile all her friends had spent the majority of that time discussing what the best course of action to take would be. The problem was none of them could come to an agreement, and none of the ideas were anything that Dorothy would approve of. Towards midnight everyone returned to their own rooms with the exception of Alex who went back to Dorothy's room to keep an eye on her. When he arrived he was shocked to see a cloaked figure standing over her.

"Oh Dorothy, why can't you learn." The figure said in a whisper.

Alex immediately held out his hand causing the scepter to fly towards him. Immediately the figure turn and vanished. He knew who the figure had to be, and it was the past coming back to them. He walked over to Dorothy and kissed her on the cheek.

"He's right though." Alex said to himself.

 _Meanwhile at Glinda's room_

Ellie and Glinda had been watching in the crystal ball. They had both seen the cloaked figure and Ellie seemed to be the only one with any questions.

"Who, who was that?" Ellie asked worriedly

"All in due time Ellie." Glinda replied.

"Glinda, there's something you aren't telling me isn't there?" Ellie asked curiously

"There's always something to hide." Glinda said.

Ellie sighed, she knew that if Dorothy found out she wasn't going to be happy. But at least Glinda was keeping it from all of them. The question became who was causing her to keep the secret.

 _Back at Dorothy's room_

Dorothy remained asleep until four o'clock the following morning. When she awoke she found Alex sitting in his chair next to her with the scepter in hand. Toto and pockets were asleep on the floor on the other side. She sighed and got up. Kissing Alex on the cheek she walked over to her closet. Going inside she found a ruby red sundress which she quickly change into. When she emerged from the closet she wasn't surprised to find Alex now awake and waiting for her, but she was surprised to find Ellie sitting on her bed.

"Ellie, what are you doing up so early?" Dorothy asked curiously.

Ellie opened her mouth to say something but Alex cut her off.

"Last night, when I got here to keep an eye on you there was a cloaked figure standing over you, I summoned the scepter into my hand, it turned, got a glimpse of me, and vanished." Alex said.

"And I think Glinda knows who it was, but she won't tell me, she said all in due time." Ellie replied.

"So, there is something in the emerald city, but by the sounds of it, we shouldn't be worried." Dorothy said trying to think rationally about this situation.

"Well, I guess not, but when Glinda is hiding something from all of us, it worries me." Ellie said.

Dorothy smiled and walked over to them before turning her head in the direction of the door.

"Ozma, Ace, it's not nice eavesdrop on other people's conversations." Dorothy said.

"How does she always know?" Came aislynn's voice

"I can still hear rather well." Dorothy said

Immediately Aislynn and Ozma came into the room. They walked over to the bed and joined the rest of the group.

"So, Glinda is keeping secrets, just like lady Cassandra." Ozma said.

"More often than not however keeping secrets where Dorothy is concerned tend to do more harm than help." Aislynn said.

"Ace has a point there." Alex said handing the scepter to Dorothy.

"Yes, but the way you all look at me, there's something all of you are hiding that you aren't telling me, or at least are trying to avoid telling me." Dorothy replied.

Immediately everyone turned their heads as if to avoid meeting her gaze. Immediately she knew she was right about what she said. Immediately she sighed and left the room quickly only to run right into wiser. She fell to the floor while wiser simply regained his composure.

"Dorothy, are you alright?" wiser asked helping her up.

"I'm fine Wiser, how have you been?" Dorothy asked smiling.

"I've been well, been getting better at my landings, still haven't quite mastered the art." Wiser replied.

Dorothy smiled and hugged wiser tightly. Alex, Ellie, Aislynn and Ozma came out of Dorothy's room and walked up to her.

"Dorothy, before you ran into wiser, where were you planning on going?" Alex asked curiously.

"I likely would have gone to the clearing, but, talking to wiser reminded me that I am actually quite hungry." Dorothy said causing all of them to chuckle.

"I was going to go to the kitchen, but remember the warning you were given, because everyone in Oz heard it, I thought it would be best to check on how you were doing first." Wiser said.

"Well, I'm fine, I've been through a lot the last three days, but otherwise I'm fine." Dorothy said slowing walking around wiser.

As she walked around him and looked down the hallways she gasped. Standing about ten feet away was a cloaked figure. Whoever it was wasn't doing anything to avoid being seen. Alex walked up behind Dorothy and gasped. Immediately the figure vanished leaving them alone in the hallway. Dorothy looked at Alex and then took off in a run.

 **Well where will Dorothy run to? Will she return to the clearing again? Will she go someplace else? And who is the cloaked figure? Find out in later chapters**


	14. The journey

**Disclaimer you know**

Dorothy ran until she reached the docks. When she got on Tugg's deck she asked him to take her anywhere but the clearing. Tugg was curious but he wasn't going to question it. he started east and after a while they passed the clearing. Dorothy sighed and looked over Tugg's deck. Watching the river below them. She sighed watched her reflection.

"You know, you can't always run from your problems." Tugg said.

"I know Tugg. I know." Dorothy said.

Dorothy sighed again and continued to watch her reflection. For a few seconds she could have sworn she saw the jester's face in the water. She shook this off as guilt left over from the day before as the face disappeared half a second later. After a while they reached the bridge that connected china country to the rest of Oz. Tugg stopped there and turned around. Dropping Dorothy off on shore she thanked him and started up the shore towards china country. She didn't know why she wanted to go there but she felt that it was the right thing to do at the time. When she arrived at the gates of china country she found them shut and the guards asleep. She coughed a fake cough causing them to snap to attention. They saw her, said nothing, and opened the gates. As she entered china country she found that it was now in a good state. The china princess's butler and maid immediately emerged from the china castle and over to her.

"Dorothy gale, a pleasure to see you visiting our beautiful country." The butler said bowing

"Thank you for the greeting, I was wondering, is there a place that I can go to meditate?" Dorothy asked.

"We do have a meditation room in the making, but it presently isn't finished, so I'm afraid not." The butler replied.

"But there are plenty of places in candy county to meditate if you'd like to continue on." The maid said.

Dorothy smiled and curtsied. She then continued on her way.

 _Meanwhile back at the city._

Everyone was following Dorothy's progress in the crystal ball. They saw her leave china country and start towards Candy County.

"Why didn't she just go to the clearing?" Aislynn asked curiously.

"If I know Dorothy well enough I think that she just wants to get as far away from the city as possible to meditate, and to make it harder for there to be any interruptions" Alex replied

"But why would she want to do that?" Aislynn asked curiously.

"Ace, Dorothy does things the way she does, sure it worries us, but if we keep on after her, well she already doesn't trust us right now as it is." Scarecrow replied.

"But she needs to find out what we are keeping from her on her own, if we tell her we go against our word to him." Rose replied.

"I still haven't got a clue what you guys are all talking about" Alex said

"Alex think about it, what would be the one thing, at this point that we would have to keep a secret from her?" Ellie replied.

Alex thought about it for a moment but his thoughts were broken by Ellie turning his head so that he was looking at the crystal. Dorothy was stopped still in the middle of her path.

" _If I could go back, I would find a way to make sure he was forgiven, all I can wish for now is a miracle, for him to stop being dead."_ Came Dorothy's voice as she sighed and continued on.

"She should be safe once she reaches Candy County." Marshal mallow said.

"She should reach it soon, then we can just turn off the crystal ball and wait" Glinda replied.

 **Well another short chapter I know. Next chapter is going to be Dorothy's meditation.**


	15. meditation, renewal

**Disclaimer, you know.**

When Dorothy arrived at Candy County she was immediately met with the heady aroma of the fruit flowers that they had started growing as a defensive measure. She picked a green one and sniffed it.

"Sour apple." Dorothy said to herself as she walked along the designated path.

Dorothy walked along for several more minutes until she reached the town. Immediately one of the chocolate guards marched over to her and seized her by the wrist. She was led along to the candy court house where judge jawbreaker and general candy apple were in conference. Dorothy sighed and took another sniff of the flower she had picked. It was then that judge jawbreaker and general candy apple noticed her.

"Ah Dorothy gale, what brings you to our fine land, especially given the circumstances?" general candy apple asked curiously.

"I'm looking for a place to just, meditate, relax, and unwind a little." Dorothy said.

"Ah, yes, the meditation chamber is always open to you." Judge jawbreaker said.

"Alright, where is it?" Dorothy asked curiously.

Neither of them got a chance to answer the question before the guard grabbed Dorothy's wrist again and led her away. She was led to a simple looking gingerbread house and brought inside. The inside was a simple square room, there was an odd sweet smelling aroma to it that she just couldn't place. As she looked around the guard released her wrist and marched off. Dorothy sighed and walked to the center of the room. Sliding the slippers off and setting them away a few feet to the left and set the scepter a few feet to the right. She set the flower on a small table that was set up in there. She then returned to the center of the room and sat down. She crossed her legs and closed her eyes.

"Relaxing, something I haven't done in years." Dorothy said to herself as she took a deep breath.

She began to relax and her breathing became rhythmic and calm. She began to clear her mind, leaving all her worries and concerns elsewhere. As she cleared her thoughts she began to become more relaxed. If she opened her eyes however she would have seen the scepter casting a spell. A spell not just of her wishes, but a spell out of forgiveness.

 _Meanwhile back at the city._

Glinda was now pacing about her room. She was worried about Dorothy, and this new threat that seemed to be targeting her. Dorothy had gone to Candy County and could only assume that now she was meditating. She was tempted to look in on Dorothy but when they turned the crystal ball off in the chambers Alex, Ellie and Ozma made her swear that she wouldn't look in on her. She understood why but at the same time she didn't. There was no harm in watching Dorothy in the crystal ball. She knew Ellie was watching her actions so it was futile to try.

"Ellie why can't I watch her?" Glinda asked out loud

She closed her eyes and saw nothing. Ellie's eyes were closed she watching her.

 _Meanwhile elsewhere in the city._

The dark cloaked figure was standing in the shadows of the chamber. The spell had struck him. Immediately the cloak around him turned purple. The sound of breathing began. An unseen hand went up to the hood and pulled it down. Looking into the mirror revealed the jesters face, still in his outfit, but he knew that this was his last outfit as a wisp of green air flew around him. He was forgiven by all.

"Honey, I'm home." The jester said.

 **Well, I'll be honest, I'll always planned to bring back the jester. But I'll leave you to ask how he survived. The spell restored him he was broken. Leave a guess**


	16. returning

**Disclaimer, you know. Also quick AN: sorry to disappoint but the cloak the jester was wearing in the last chapter was not a magical cloak. But it will be addressed in the future chapters. Also as this fanfiction is taking longer than I thought, I'm thinking to extend it into the school year for Dorothy.**

Dorothy opened her eyes and took a deep breath. The room was filled with red and golden light. The red being given off by the slippers, and the gold by the scepter. She smiled, she felt much calmer now. She got up, grabbed the scepter and then slid on the slippers and the lights faded. She picked up the green apple flower and placed it in a blown sugar vase and then left the building. Looking up at the sun she could tell it was late in the afternoon. When she walked back over to the candy courthouse she found general candy apple standing there as though he had been waiting for her to return, which in fact he had been.

"Ah Dorothy, feeling more relaxed now?" general candy apple asked curiously.

"Much more, thank you." Dorothy said as her stomach let out a noticeable growl causing both of them to chuckle.

"I assume you won't be staying to have a late lunch?" general candy apple asked curiously.

"I wouldn't dream of it, besides, I left Tugg by the bridge spanning the munchkin river." Dorothy said tightening her grasp on the scepter.

"Well you won't make it back to the city before nightfall." General candy apple replied looking up at the sky.

Dorothy smiled and said nothing. General candy apple saluted and then let Dorothy on her way. As she walked along the path leading towards china country and the munchkin river she felt at peace for once.

 _Later back at the city_

Alex had begun watching Dorothy's progress when he felt that Dorothy was done meditating. Ellie still had her eyes closed making sure Glinda kept up her end of the bargain. When Tugg eventually came close to the city he turned off the crystal and went to the chambers. It was already passed sunset and it was getting darker. The chambers were full of shadows as no one had turned on all the lamps yet. But as he looked around he decided that he liked the ambiance. It created an ambiance that was good to him, a light level he was used to. However as he looked to a far corner of the chambers he knew he was being watched. He smiled because he knew Ellie had felt a surge of magical energy rush into the city, she knew a powerful spell had come to the city and hit this person and she made it and he was content that Dorothy had gotten her wish.

 _Meanwhile on the river_

"Dorothy?" Tugg asked curiously,

"Yes Tugg?" Dorothy replied

"You haven't said a thing since you told me to go back to the city, is there something you want to talk about?" Tugg asked

"Well since we're alone, and I know no one is watching now since I don't have that tingling feeling on the back of my neck, yes." Dorothy replied.

"Well?" Tugg replied.

"When I finished meditating and started my journey to get back to the river, I finally felt at peace with something, I'm not sure what yet, but something happened while I was meditating." Dorothy replied.

"Well I don't know what to say about that but perhaps there are still surprises in store for you." Tugg said chuckling.

Dorothy smiled and tightened her grasp on the scepter. She looked up at the sky and saw the moon almost high in the sky. It wasn't quite full yet but in a week in time for her birthday it would be. Soon they would dock at the city. She had some apologizing to do.

 _Meanwhile elsewhere in Oz._

Two women, Theodora and Evanora were standing next to a crystal ball of their own. They were biding their time. Theodora was a fair skinned young lady wearing a white shirt and black pants, she was barefoot at this time as she had been woken up by her sister so that could check on the farm girl. Evanora was also fair skinned but she wore an emerald green dress.

"She really likes making herself an open target doesn't she?" Evanora asked placing her hand on the crystal ball.

"When she's worried she seems to distance herself from her companions, but did you wake me up just to ask me this?" Theodora asked curiously.

"No dear sister I didn't, I woke you up to ask what are next spell should be, I chose the first one, and that meddling cousin of ours broke it." Evanora said sound irritated.

Theodora sighed, she didn't always agree with her sister's methods. The more her sister talked about getting rid of the girl so that they could take over Oz, the more she didn't want to do it. She wouldn't let her sister find out, no of course not. She worried more about the girl they took in. Eveline a sweet girl who actually admired Dorothy but wouldn't let either of the women find out. Eveline was a little younger than Dorothy. She was pale, had crystal blue eyes and sapphire blue hair which she wore tied up in a bun. She was watching the women just out of sight.

"Dorothy, please, just run, when Evanora decides she wants you gone, she won't stop until you are." Eveline whispered.

 **Well so Theodora and Evanora are biding their time. Theodora I decided not to make green, or particularly evil for that matter. In Oz the great and powerful Evanora was always the manipulative one. Theodora was just manipulated by her. Eveline will serve her part in the story as well.**


	17. a morning conversation

**Disclaimer, you know**

The next morning Dorothy awoke having nodded off on Tugg's deck. She found that she had a blanket draped over her and a pillow wedged under her head. She pushed herself into a sitting position and stretched. She felt completely refreshed. Getting up and turning around she found Alex, whittling away at a block of wood.

"You know, I feel surprisingly refreshed, strange for a girl who spent the entire night sleeping on a hard wooden surface." Dorothy said walking over to him

"Well you looked so peaceful, I decided I'd rather relish the moment while I had it." Alex said.

"Uh huh." Dorothy said arching an eyebrow.

"Okay I also didn't want to try to carry you off in the middle of the night, but the first part is true as well." Alex said.

Dorothy smiled and held out her hand. Immediately the scepter flew towards it. She then looked at Alex and noticed that the knife he was using was new. She had got him one for his last birthday, and it certainly wasn't that one.

"Um, Alex, where did you get that knife?" Dorothy asked.

"I borrowed it, from scarecrow." Alex replied.

"You left the one I got you at home didn't you?" Dorothy asked.

"yep." Alex said.

Dorothy chuckled and kissed him on the cheek. He chuckled in returned and then shut the knife using his thumb. He then got up and took Dorothy by the hand. Leading her back to the city and to the chambers. When they arrived they found Glinda holding onto a ball of yarn for Cassandra who was doing some knitting.

"Sleep well?" Glinda asked turning to look at them.

"surprisingly." Dorothy replied.

"Child, promise you'll never run off like that again, if you leave yourself out in the open like that, Theodora and Evanora won't hesitate to take advantage of it." Cassandra said not looking up from her knitting.

"Cassandra's right Dorothy, they cast that spell on you when you were at your most vulnerable, odds are they won't hesitate to do it again." Glinda said.

"I promise I won't" Dorothy said.

She then sighed and immediately looked around the chambers. The first thing that caught her eye was the Grimmerie. The last time she saw it Glinda had cast in order to save Oz from, from the jester's spell. She took a deep breath and walked over to the book.

"Dorothy, I see you've remembered the Grimmerie." Glinda said.

"How could she forget it?" Alex asked.

"Good point, I just have it out now in case of emergency, but only in case of emergency I promise." Glinda said.

"So it's only out on the air of caution?" Dorothy asked.

"Yes." Glinda replied unravelling some of the yarn and looking Dorothy directly in the eyes.

Dorothy saw in Glinda's face, the look of sincerity. She saw the concern for her as well. She smiled and sat down next to Glinda. Alex then walked over and sat down next to her. She smiled and laid her head on Alex's lap.

"Where are Ellie and Ozma?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"Well Ozma at the pool swimming, and Ellie is with Locasta and Alison." Glinda said unravelling some more of the yarn from the ball.

"You know, a swim doesn't sound like a bad idea." Alex said.

"But I'm comfy here." Dorothy said giggling.

"Well I didn't say we had to do it now, or today for that matter" Alex said ruffling her hair.

Dorothy smiled and stretched, accidentally nudging Glinda with one of the slippers and causing her to get a rather nasty shock.

"Dorothy, do me a favor and if you're going to lay there either take off the slippers or draw your legs back." Glinda said.

Dorothy let out a sigh and slid the slippers off. She then used the scepter to move them a safe distance from Glinda. Glinda smiled and then playfully poked Dorothy's foot. Dorothy giggled and pulled back.

"I really wish you guys hadn't found out I was ticklish, you would not believe how many times Alex, Ellie, and ace have ambushed me with a tickle attack." Dorothy said moving her glance to Alex.

"Oh come on, you can't say you've never enjoyed it." Alex said,

"You know, sometimes you make it rather hard to argue," Dorothy said looking at her feet,

"You're welcome." Alex said chuckling.

"Remind me never to take you out to get a pedicure." Glinda said poking Dorothy's foot again causing Dorothy to giggle.

"Child, if there's one thing you should avoid doing is letting any of your weaknesses be let out, you never know who might be watching." Cassandra said finally looking up from her knitting.

"I didn't think it was a secret anymore." Alex said.

"Well at least they aren't taking you guys to get to me." Dorothy said.

"Hush child, I've warned you, you never know who might be watching" Cassandra said looking out the window.

Immediately a raven flew passed the window. Followed by maybe 100 more. Dorothy sighed as she heard the sound of cawing. A question then popped into her head.

"Glinda, or Cassandra, I know one of you can answer this question, what causes that spell Glinda used from the Grimmerie to kill you after its third use?" Dorothy asked curiously as she turned to the Grimmerie

Glinda sighed and looked at Cassandra. Cassandra shook her head and returned to her knitting. Glinda sighed and looked at Dorothy.

"the spell creates a lot of magical energy, when it comes out of you in the amounts that it does with the spell, it begins to damage you as its excess and traces burn up, the third time, your life burns up with the rest of the energy as it comes out." Glinda said.

"So the energy basically burns you up as a source?" Alex asked.

"Basically, there is a more detailed explanation but I don't want to bore you two" Glinda said letting go of the ball of yarn and causing it to levitate.

"Glinda, do me a favor, never use that spell again." Dorothy said.

"I hope I never have to but I can't promise you that." Glinda said.

Dorothy sighed, she knew Glinda could use the spell one more time safely. But she didn't know what she would do if Glinda died, she shuddered to think about it. It was then that she noticed the cloaked figure, but the cloak wasn't dark anymore, it was a deep purple. It then quickly vanished causing Glinda to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Dorothy asked.

"I still don't think you've realized something." Glinda said.

"Well you guys often leave me in the dark much to my dismay." Dorothy said.

"We're not leaving you in the dark dear, we're dropping subtle hints." Alex said.

"Well here's a subtle hint from me, don't leave me in the dark, unless my life depends on it, don't leave me in the dark." Dorothy said pushing herself into a sitting position.

"Well your life doesn't depend on this secret, but we'd prefer it if you found out on your own for once." Glinda said

"Fair point." Dorothy said sighing.

Dorothy turned to Alex and got up. Grabbing the slippers and the scepter she left the chamber without a word.

 **Well that was, eventful so to speak. What will happen in the coming chapters? Will Theodora and Evanora attack the city? What about Ozma's coronation? How will that be affected? And when will the jester reveal himself to Dorothy? Find out in the coming chapters.**


	18. oddity

**Disclaimer, you know.**

"Henry, have you finished feeding the triplets?" Emily asked coming out of the kitchen with a dish and wash cloth in hand.

"Yes Em." Henry said picking up Robert from his high chair and placing him in the new play pen with his sisters.

"When will Dorothy be home?" the triplets asked in unison

"I think they might be getting separation anxiety Em, this is the first time in two years since Dorothy's been to Oz, even Alex has been there more often than her, she's been so reluctant to leave the triplets alone." Henry said.

"Well speaking of Oz, Alex just contacted me, and I think it might be a good idea to go for a visit, not just for the triplets, but for Dorothy." Em said.

Henry nodded and placed a stuffed bear in the playpen.

 _Meanwhile back in the emerald city_

After Alex had contacted Mr. and Mrs. Gale he returned to his seat on the floor a few feet away from Glinda and Cassandra.

"I think I'll contact them again later." Glinda said unravelling a little bit of yarn for Cassandra.

"I imagine they'll want to come here, I imagine that her cousins are missing her." Cassandra said looking up from her knitting.

"I can only imagine, I mean this is the longest Dorothy has been away from them since we last left Oz." Alex said.

"Well, you two haven't spent more than an afternoon in Oz, over the last two years." Glinda said.

"Well, anyways, I should go check on her, make sure she hasn't gone back to sulking or something." Alex said.

Glinda nodded and unraveled some more of the yarn. Alex sighed and got up. As he left the chamber he thought that out of the corner of his eye he had seen a shadowy figure dart by. However he shook it off and kept on his way.

 _Meanwhile elsewhere in oz._

A large flock of ravens hand landed on the tower of the castle of Theodora and Evanora and had formed together into a dark cloaked figure. This figure was known as Shade. He was tall, thin, lanky, and a ghostly pale. He didn't walk more than floated. As he floated down the steps of the tower he found Theodora and Evanora, sitting at a tea table, enjoying some tea.

"Ah, Shade, I assume you have some news." Evanora said placing her cup down on the table.

"The girl, has not made any weaknesses apparent besides the ones of which we are already aware of." Shade said.

"Well, then we need you to keep an eye on her, I am aware that you let you and your flock be seen, choose a less obvious form." Evanora said as she got up and her shadow returned to her.

"The shadow brings no news either." Theodora said.

"Thank you sister dear, let's hope our dear cousin Cassandra, or cousin Angela don't start meddling." Evanora said.

"Let's hope not." Shade rasped out as he vanished in a swirl of black smoke.

"Soon the army of flying baboons will be ready for an attack on the city, I don't see why the witch of the west didn't use baboons, and only because they are much more aggressive." Evanora said.

 **Okay I know this chapter was short but I promise the next chapter will be longer. Oh and by the way, a shade, is a person with magical abilities possessed by a spirit or spirits, but in this case my character shade, is only partially a person and partially a spirit.**


	19. a personal day pt1

**Disclaimer, you know by now**

The next day Dorothy awoke bright and early. She changed into her dress, went into the bathroom, brushed her hair, and washed her face. When she emerged from the bathroom she made note that Alex was no where to be seen. She smiled and grabbed the scepter and slippers and then left her room. When she got to Alex's she found him sitting at his desk, reading. His reading glasses however were not over his eyes, but up over his forehead. She stood there and watched until Alex finally said something.

"You know, when someone is at someone's door its polite to make ones presence known." Alex said turning to face her.

Dorothy smiled and walked over to him. Setting down the scepter and the slippers she then looked over his shoulder and saw that he was reading a book on swordsmanship again. She kissed him on the cheek and then wrapped her arms around him.

"So, you've been doing some light reading I see." Dorothy said.

"Yes, Glinda actually made me leave my chair to come here and get some proper sleep." Alex replied.

"And likewise you stayed up all night reading?" Dorothy asked.

"You know me so well." Alex replied

Dorothy smiled and released Alex. Walking over to the bed she sat down on it. She sighed and laid back on the bed. It was then that she got an idea

"Alex?" Dorothy asked.

"Yes Dorothy?" Alex replied as he got up and walked over to her.

"Do you have any plans for today?" Dorothy replied,

"Actually yes." Alex replied.

"Oh." Dorothy replied a little disappointed.

"I was planning on taking you on a picnic, just you and me, alone, no interruptions, just you, me, a nice day, and some food." Alex said.

"Oh, and you got Glinda's blessing?" Dorothy asked.

"And Ozma's as well." Alex replied laying down next to her and kissing her on the cheek.

Dorothy giggled and blushed. She liked that Alex was one step ahead of her for once. She hadn't actually spent any legitimate time alone with Alex, at his house Annabella was always around, at school it was Donna, Kelly, and Ellie. At the farmhouse she always had to watch her cousins. But here in Oz she

"Alex, you know I don't think we've ever spent any time alone together." Dorothy said.

"I know, that's why I asked Glinda if Brianna could set up a picnic for me and you, Ozma was in the room at the time so she gave me her blessing, I just thought of one thing I over looked though." Alex said sighing.

"And that is?" Dorothy asked.

"Where are we going to have the picnic?" Alex asked.

"Um, well there's the clearing, there's the bridge a few miles away from china country, the one with the beach we tend to dock at when we go there." Dorothy said trying to think of more places.

"I think we should go to the clearing, don't want to stray too far from the city, there's still a chance of getting attacked." Alex said.

"Right so the clearing it is then." Dorothy said turning her head to look at him.

"Well, good to know we're agreed on the clearing." Alex said kissing her again.

"They'll be watching though." Dorothy said smiling.

"I know." Alex replied.

Dorothy smiled and pushed herself into a sitting position. She smiled and held her hand out for the scepter. It immediately flew into her grasp. The slippers were still sitting on the desk. Alex got up and smiled he then walked over to the desk and grabbed the slippers. Walking back over to the bed he set them down on the floor. Dorothy smiled and slid her feet into them.

"You would not believe how often I've been tempted to just put these on and click my heels together, come here for a day and no one would notice." Dorothy said.

"Well I would, and you've had several opportunities to do it." Alex said.

"A few parties, and you were with me." Dorothy said.

"Hm, fair, really fair." Alex replied

Dorothy smiled and stood up. She walked over to the door and then turned around.

"Make sure you bring your sword with you when we go." Dorothy said before walking out of the room.

 **Okay I know this was a short chapter. But I promise the next one will be longer, and relatively more eventful.**


	20. a personal day p2

**Disclaimer you know.**

At half passed noon Dorothy and Alex arrived at the clearing. When they set up the picnic blanket and had sat down upon it Alex pulled out a pitcher of lemonade, as well as a corked bottle filled with a cherry red liquid that Dorothy didn't recognize. She then reached into the picnic basket and pulled out a couple of sandwiches wrapped in waxed paper. Alex smiled and pulled out a basket of large ripe strawberries and a container of clotted cream.

"There's a pie as well, but I think we should start with this." Alex said

"Alright, what's this?" Dorothy asked picking up the bottle of red liquid.

"Glinda handed it to me, said that, she enjoyed it when she was younger, Ellie recommended it as well, they didn't tell me what it was, or at least I don't think they did, I remember them telling me while I was walking out that it's a pain to get out of clothing." Alex said

"Well if they think we'll like it, there can't be any harm in trying it." Dorothy said handing the bottle to him.

Alex smiled and took the bottle. Taking a corkscrew from his pocket he struggled for a few minutes before managing to get the bottle uncorked. Immediately a smell that was a mix of cherries, strawberries, chocolate, and mint filled the air. He immediately took a glass from the picnic basket and filled the glass halfway. He sniffed it and then handed it to Dorothy. He then poured a glass for himself. They both looked at each other before taking a small sip. It wasn't like anything that either of them had ever tasted. It was incredibly sweet. It had a specific yet distinct taste to it but neither of them could place it. Dorothy held out her hand and the scepter, which she had set next to a tree while they were setting up, flew to it. She then set it next to her before taking another sip.

"I can't place the taste, but it's good." Dorothy said kissing Alex on the cheek.

"I can't place it either." Alex said setting down his glass and picking up a sandwich and unwrapping it.

Dorothy took a sandwich for herself and they ate in silence for a minute or two. Unbeknownst to the couple, the servant of Evanora, shade was watching unseen several feet away. He shook his head then vanished to report to Evanora. Dorothy and Alex however had started on the strawberries.

"Dorothy, can I tell you something?" Alex asked curiously.

"That all depends, good news, or bad news?" Dorothy asked in response.

"Your aunt told me not to tell you this, but your aunt and uncle feel that you should face your fears and return to your parent's house." Alex said taking a strawberry and dipping it into the container of cream.

"They've suggested that every other week for the last two years, I've told them I don't think I could ever return there." Dorothy said looking him in the eyes and picking up a strawberry.

"I don't see why they told me not to tell you this then." Alex said offering Dorothy the container of cream.

Dorothy smiled and dipped the strawberry in the cream. She had only ever had clotted cream on and in pastries, but she was always told that it went well with strawberries. Everyone who had told her weren't wrong either. She sighed and looked into the picnic basket. There was what looked like an apple pie which she reached for. As she took the pie from the picnic basket it felt as though a barrier had broken and the scent of the still warm pie filled her nostrils. It was indeed apple and the pie was made from scratch. Alex smiled and took the pie from Dorothy who then reached into the basket and pulled out a sharp knife, a spoon, two forks, and two plates. Handing the knife to Alex, she smiled as he cut the pie into slices and gave her a slice.

 _Meanwhile at the city._

"You know, those two do make a perfect couple." Locasta said looking at her cousin.

"I know, and they liked the drink, I'm actually thinking about it now, I'm not even sure I know the proper name, I have loads of those bottles in the castle at home, and several dresses stained with the liquid, but I'm not even sure I know the proper name of it, I always just called it, sweet in a bottle, I'll have to ask dad." Glinda said looking up from the crystal ball.

"That's what we called it when we were her age though" Locasta replied.

"Should we ask Cassandra?" Glinda asked

"I have, several times, she said she can't recall, but she knew at one point it did have a name, but old age has made it harder to recall." Locasta said

"But why did we give it a nickname?" Glinda asked.

"If my memory serves, it was to avoid confusion with something." Locasta replied.

"But what?" Glinda asked.

"Right, well maybe we should ask your father, though I'm sure there are other people we could ask." Locasta replied.

"Locasta, you know we can't." Glinda replied.

 _Meanwhile in a remote part of the city._

Hidden in the shadows, the jester, who was also watching Dorothy in a crystal of his own. He had made his presence known to Glinda, Locasta, and Ellie, but the three of them he made promise not to tell. None of them knew how he survived, and that was a surprise he was going to share with Dorothy and Rose. Unknown to him however Rose had felt his return, she and her daughters had felt the power that had brought him back. To be able to get the necessities that he needed he had taken up a disguise, a rather crude one but it was a disguise and it worked.

"Soon, I just need the right moment" he said pulling the hood of his cloak over his head.

 _Later at the clearing._

Once Dorothy and Alex had concluded with their picnic and packed up the eating ware they stuck around the clearing until the sun had begun to set. As they folded up the blanket and packed it in the basket Dorothy kissed Alex on the cheek once more before taking the scepter in hand. They departed to Tugg and were soon back on their way to the city.

 **Okay I know this took a while, writer's block, real life, you get the picture. Anyways the next chapter I promise will be up much, much sooner. anyways a personal day not just for dorothy and alex, but for glinda, locasta and the jester as well. what affect will the jester eventually revealing himself have on dorothy, or rose, or the rest of the narrative for that matter? leave a guess or wait for the coming chapters.**


	21. the darkside of the city

**Disclaimer, you know.**

When Dorothy and Alex had returned to the city Dorothy had decided to turn in early and went directly to her room. When she got there she quickly changed into a night gown and then went to sleep. She awoke again before sunrise the next morning. Looking around she wasn't surprised to find Alex asleep in his chair, she was beginning to wonder why Glinda or Ozma didn't just merge Alex's room with hers, just with as much time as he spent in her room. Dorothy smiled and got up holding out her hand for the scepter. As it touched her fingers she smiled and poked Alex in the chest with the scepter causing him to stir. Dorothy smiled and got up. She walked into the closet and quickly changed into one of her many outfits. When she emerged from the closet she found Alex sitting on her bed holding the slippers on his lap and watching Toto and Pockets who were on the floor batting a ball back and forth. Dorothy walked over to Alex and kissed him on the cheek causing him to smile. He handed Dorothy the slippers and kissed her on the cheek. Dorothy smiled and slid the slippers on before pulling Alex to his feet and leading him out of the room. Immediately they bumped into wiser.

"This is becoming a habit, running smack into someone." Dorothy said

"well you were running rather fast." Wiser said

"well we know that." Alex said.

"know what?" came the voice of the china princess as she walked out of her room.

"Oh, nothing much, just that we were running rather fast, and ran into Wiser." Dorothy said regaining composure.

"well I was under the impression that everyone who doesn't watch where they're going tend to run into people, or in your case, one incredibly large owl." The princess said as her husband joined her.

"well, beter to run into me and not tin man." wiser said.

"right, that would really hurt." Marshal mallow said,

"what would hurt?" Came Ozma's voice.

"Oh, now it's a party."Dorothy said.

"Am I interupting something?" Ozma asked.

"that depends, were you already awake or did we wake you?" Alex asked placing a finger on Dorothy's lips.

"I've been up all night pondering something, I wont say what, but it was something." Ozma replied.

"Ozma please get at least some sleep tonight." Dorothy said pushing Alex's hand from her mouth.

"I promise I will, anyways, what's this little roadblock in the hallway discussing?" Ozma asked,

"Well, we, being me and Alex, were running out my room when we ran smack into wiser, and in the words of him, at least we ran into him, and not Tin Man since that would really hurt." Dorothy replied.

"and he's not wrong, ive done that on one occasion." Ozma said.

"well anyways, now that that's out of the way, Alex and I were going to go to the banquet hall." Dorothy said.

"We were?" Alex asked.

"Well that was my plan." Dorothy said handing him the scepter.

"oh you actually had a plan?" Alex asked chuckling.

Dorothy rolled her eyes and without a word took his hand again and dragged him passed the others. When they did eventually arrive at the banquet hall they found it almost completely empty. There were no people, but someone had already said the large table in there.

"Someone's been in here recently, and judging by the smell of things, but Glinda and briana were that someone."Dorothy said

"well what was your plan?" Alex asked.

"dancing," Dorothy replied.

"I see, Dorothy, why don't we go to the business district, maybe get you a new pair of glasses, or go sit by the fountain in the center of the district?" Alex asked.

"Because im really not in the mood to run away from a large crowd of people." Dorothy replied.

"well it's still early, no one will be awake, except for maybe a few shop owners." Alex replied.

Dorothy thought about it for a moment, she had always wanted to spend some time actually looking around the business district, and actually take her time without being interuppted.

"Alright Alex, you win, come on." Dorothy said

Alex smiled and handed the scepter back to Dorothy. they both left the hall hand in hand and eventually arrived at the door to the business district. As they entered the business district it chilled both of them to see it so empty. There appeared to be a few early risers in the district as they walked along. for the first time as they went Dorothy noticed more resturaunts, dress shops, jewlers, and bookstores than she had ever noticed before, but she hadnt seen much of the business district till now either. she had seen a few stores when she and Ellie had once gone on a trip there so long ago, but she hadnt had much of a chance to look around.

"the place is kind of creepy when its relativley empty and relativley quiet." Alex whispered to her.

"tell me about it." Dorothy replied in a whisper.

Alex was about to when immediately someone bumped into them. immediately a loud thud was heard as two stacks of books, held together by leather straps fell to the ground. They were dropped by what looked like an old man, hunched over, with a long white beard, long hooked nose, wearing a traveling cloak and a dismal look on his face.

"I'm sorry sir, we werent watching where we were going." Alex said as he picked up both stacks of books.

Immediately the man snatched both stacks of books from him and hobbled off rather quickly grumbling to himself. Dorothy looked at Alex and brought her mouth to his ear.

"the business district kind of gives me the creeps early in the morning." She whispered.

"same, I feel like we really shouldn't be here." Alex said as they reached the fountain.

Dorothy was about to whisper something else to Alex when someone placed a hand on their shoulders making them both jump. Dorothy and Alex looked back to see brianna standing behind them. she put a finger to her lips to signal for them to be quiet and then lead both of them to her ice cream parlor shutting and locking the door behind her.

"Now, what are you two doing out in the business district this early?" brianna asked.

"Well you and Glinda had set up the banquet hall where Alex and I had planned to practice dancing, so we decided to go explore the business district while it wasn't that busy." Dorothy said.

"well im sorry we ruined your plans, but the business district isnt the safest place to be this early in the morning, because this early in the morning, is when, for lack of a better term, the not so nice people come out." brianna said.

"How come we've never seen them before? I mean we've been out late before." Alex said.

"because you've never been that far into the bussiness district during those times, remember, for every bright side there is a dark side, I saw you two bump into that old man, im glad it didn't cause a stir." Brianna said looking at the scepter.

"Wait, what are you doing out here then?" Dorothy asked.

"Well I own this shop." Brianna said.

"Right, you know, now that I think about it, im surprised no one had pointed out the scepter." Dorothy said looking at the crystal.

"Most of them noticed im sure, but there's a truce between the people who come out at night and anyone stupid enough to go out there, no violence and their little community is safe, they have your scent now and its probably best if you avoid coming to the business district this early without an escort." Brianna said.

"Who declared the truce?" Alex asked curiously.

"Glinda and Ozma." Brianna replied

"so there's a hidden community out there of these, not so kind people?" Dorothy asked.

"Correct, no one has ever actually found where they hide away during the day but we know for a fact that the community exists." Brianna said.

"but only because of an anonymous tip." Came Glinda's voice from a nearby mirror.

"Oh, Glinda, I found them." Brianna said.

"I can see that, ive been watching this conversation since you three got here." Glinda replied.

"Glinda, why didn't you tell us about the hidden community in the business district?" Alex asked.

"I didn't think you'd ever have to find out about it." Glinda replied.

"well what can you tell us about the community?" Dorothy asked curiously.

Glinda looked at them for a moment and sighed. she knew she couldn't avoid telling them.

"the community is made up of people in the emerald city who arent exactly the best to be around, those who want to practice dark magic, those who arent the kindest people in oz, but a truce was put forth to keep those who are practicioners from ever using their powers against the citizens of the city, or ever harming anyone, they break the truce, they get thrown out, they are stripped of their knowledge of magic through a special potion, and are left to fend on their own." Glinda said.

"why would you even allow that?" Alex asked curiously.

"because in the two years you had been gone, many things have happened, there are some people who werent too happy about your defeat of the jester, but the community went mostly quiet till now, with this new threat rising some people think it's safe again." Glinda replied.

"Dorothy like I said, not everything is always as it seems, for every good side, there's a bad one to follow it." brianna said.

"well who leads the community?" Dorothy asked.

"No one knows, but they who ever they are, they arent like the rest." Glinda replied.

"well how long has it been around?" Dorothy asked.

"Well my theory is that its been around for years, long before you arrived, because there have always been people who have wanted to practice dark magic in peace and there have always been outcasts, actually no I shouldn't say that, that's my definition of outcast, some of the people who come out at night are actually quite nice until you make them angry." Glinda said.

"you've met a few then?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"Regretably I got on their bad side." Glinda said.

Dorothy sighed and shook her head. She then walked up to the mirror and placed her hand on it just as the image began ripple and fade. As the image faded completely Dorothy turned to Alex who had followed her over to the mirror. she smiled and hugged him tightly. She wouldn't say it aloud but now she was frightend.

 **So Oz, or atleast emerald city has its own dark side. But who do you think runs the community, and are there more throughout oz? find out in the future chapters.**


	22. a new problem

**Disclaimer, you know.**

At sunrise when Dorothy and Alex finally got to go back to the city, they were met by Glinda who pulled them both into a tight embrace. She didn't want either of them to leave her sight now, but at this point she knew she couldn't control them, she couldn't keep them locked up 24 hours a day. But now they knew about the community, which put Dorothy at even more risk. As she released them she pulled Alex to the side and told Dorothy to go to the chambers and not to listen in.

"But glin…" Dorothy started to say before Glinda placed a finger on Dorothy's lips,

"No buts, just go, I promise Alex will tell you everything when I send him to the chambers." Glinda said sternly.

Dorothy sighed, she wasn't going to argue with Glinda when she meant business. She tightened her grasp on the scepter and sighed again before turning on her heels and running off. When Glinda heard the last of Dorothy's footsteps fade into the distance she closed her eyes, turned to Alex, and sighed.

"Glinda is something wrong?" Alex asked.

"She just ran into the chamber." Glinda said opening her eyes.

"You didn't answer my question." Alex replied.

"Oh, right, well, yes, there is, now that you and Dorothy have seen, the community, you two are in more danger than anyone else right now on top of the current matter." Glinda said

"Why? Do people really hold a grudge against Dorothy?" Alex asked.

"More than you know, and I haven't told you everything, each corner of Oz, munchkin land, Quadling country, Gilikin country, and Winkie country, each have their own branch of the community, some of them would go on to become powerful villains, an example is the witches of the west and east, after the incident that made the witch of the west into the ugly thing she was, she and her sister disappeared for months, when they emerged they took over the territories they were known for, and my current theory is that the community, or at least that's what we've named it, is what they created." Glinda said.

"I was thinking about calling it the dark areas." Alex said.

"you've missed the point, there are some people in Oz who would do anything to get her out of the way so that they could join any rebellion in Oz, now before you ask, yes, most citizens in all four corners of Oz are relatively accepting of others no matter what they do, but there are a select few who aren't and they are the ones who drive them into hiding, now with the rise of Theodora and Evanora, whoever they are, word is spreading around fast, and you can probably see where I'm going with this." Glinda said looking Alex dead in the eyes

"Actually, now I'm more confused, would you mind writing it down?" Alex asked.

"Sure, bottom line is, not only do we need to keep Dorothy safe from the two witches who really want her to drop dead, now we need to keep her safe from anyone that would be willing to help them, now run along, I'm sure Dorothy has a lot to ask you." Glinda said.

Alex nodded and quickly ran to the chambers. Unknown to either him or Glinda, that they were being watched.

 _Meanwhile elsewhere in Oz,_

"So, the secret underground societies do exist" Evanora said turning away from the crystal ball.

"Yes mistress, and hopefully your shadow shall report back soon with some news." Shade said turning into the form of a raven and perching himself on the table.

"And soon, very soon in fact, I shall launch my first attack on the emerald city using the flying baboons," Evanora said

"Not even your cousins will expect the attack." Shade said flying over to the crystal ball and landing on it.

"Shade take wing back to the city, see what you can find." Evanora said.

Shade nodded and flew off the crystal ball. He flew around the room a few times before disappearing in a puff of black smoke.

"Now, where is my sister and that stupid child?" Evanora asked herself.

 _Back at the city._

"So Glinda's theory is that there is more than one community?" Dorothy asked looking at Alex and Ellie.

"Can we just call them dark areas? Community sounds way to much like we're referring to the entire community that is Oz." Alex said.

"Fine, dark areas then." Dorothy said walking over to one of chambers windows and leaning against it.

"Child you seem a little upset by this new development." Cassandra said not even looking up from her knitting.

"Well I'm irritated, now that I know I have to sleep with one eye open." Dorothy replied.

"Dorothy you know that the palace is probably the second most secure place in Oz, the first being the dungeon." Scarecrow said walking out of his workshop followed by Aislynn.

"It also bothers me that all of you knew about it, and didn't tell me." Dorothy said not looking away from the window.

"Ozma forbade anyone from talking about it unless you found out on your own." Scarecrow replied walking over to her.

"And who was supposed to benefit from that?" Came Lily's voice as she walked into the chambers.

"Lily I thought you were practicing your music." Ellie replied as Rose and Violet followed behind.

"Word got out." Rose said.

"I think I'm going to go to me room in a minute." Dorothy said beginning to get really annoyed.

Alex sighed and walked over to Dorothy. Standing next to her, he looked out the window and then placed a hand on hers. He was surprised to find her cold as ice again and expressed it.

"Dorothy, are you feeling alright? Your skin is ice cold again." Alex asked running a hand along her arm just to be sure.

"Alex I'm fine, I'm just frightened." Dorothy said turning to look at him.

"Dorothy, I understand that, I'm frightened as well, but for right now there's nothing we can do about it." Alex said with a sigh.

Dorothy looked at him and sighed. She then embraced him tightly and cried for a minute before sniffing and regaining her composure. Alex took out a handkerchief and wiped her face with it before placing it in her hand and walking back a few paces.

"Dorothy, don't fret about it for now, we promise that no matter what, we will stick by you." Glinda and Locasta said in unison as they walked into the chambers.

Dorothy sighed again and then ran out of the chambers. Running passed tin man and lion without saying a word. As well as passed the china princess and marshal mallow. She ran into her room and locked the door behind her. As she turned around she found Ozma sitting on her bed.

"You're frightened." Ozma said.

"Thank you for stating the obvious." Dorothy said avoiding eye contact.

Ozma sighed and got up. Walking over to Dorothy, she embraced her tightly and then led her over to the bed. Sitting her down, and then kneeling so that she could make direct eye contact.

"Dorothy, listen to me, as princess of Oz, and soon to be reigning queen, I will do whatever is within my power to help, and really you could have anything you want already." Ozma said.

"Ozma, why are you telling me this?" Dorothy asked.

"Because you always…"Ozma started to say before Dorothy placed a hand over her mouth.

"Always, always go to pieces over what seems like nothing? Always get headstrong about certain things? Always get reluctant and stubborn when it comes to accepting help? The list goes on doesn't it?" Dorothy asked sounding rather irritated.

Ozma pulled Dorothy's hand off of her mouth and sighed. Immediately there was a knock on the door. Ozma took her small silver wand from her sleeve and waved it in the direction of the door. Immediately it opened and Alex walked into the room. Dorothy looked at him and sighed. She really needed to get him a key for her room.

"Oh, Ozma, everyone was wondering where you were." Alex said.

"I've been here." Ozma said

"I can see that, but that's not why I came here, Dorothy, Glinda brought your aunt, uncle, and cousins here for a visit, now before you say anything, in everyone else's defense we had planned this about two days ago now." Alex said.

 **Well now, what will Dorothy do in response to this? And will the jester reveal himself to Dorothy anytime soon? Will there be any musical numbers in this fic? (Answer, yes) and most importantly, when will Evanora send the attack in the next chapter? Well find out in the next chapter and remember to leave a review.**


	23. a big problem

**Disclaimer, you know.**

Dorothy was dumbstruck. Why didn't anyone tell her? Or if they did why didn't she remember it? She bolted up and immediately felt faint. She was sure she fainted and was out for a few minutes because the next thing she knew she was sitting on her bed with Alex holding a glass of water to her lips.

"You got up too fast." Alex said crouching down so that he could look her dead in the eye.

Dorothy took a few deep breaths. She then looked at Ozma who nodded and ran out of the room. Dorothy and took Alex's hands in her own. Holding him tight. She thought about just getting up and running away. The look in her eyes made Alex sigh and get up he walked over to the bedside cabinet knock on it. The cabinet opened and Alex pulled out the pink crystal orb as well the moon's tear. He walked back to Dorothy and placed the orb in her hand and the chain with the moon's tear on it around her neck. He then looked her dead in the eyes and immediately felt his mind being pawed through by Dorothy. All of his memories awakening. It took him a few seconds but he was able to force her out of his mind and invade hers. Only to find himself being pushed out a few moments later.

"How? How, how did you do that?" Dorothy asked beginning to take some more deep breaths.

"Opening a door allows entrance from both sides." Alex said trying to sound assuring, when in all honesty he had no clue how he had done it.

"Alex, don't ever do it again." Dorothy said hopping off the bed and embracing him.

"Dorothy, Dorothy, are you alright?" Glinda asked walking into the room.

"Glinda, why, why did you bring them here?" Dorothy asked.

"It wasn't really my decision child." Glinda said pointing her wand at the pink orb.

Immediately it began to glow and Dorothy felt the old feeling of peacefulness and tranquility sweep over her. She took one very deep breath and then got up.

"What do you mean it wasn't your decision?" Dorothy asked,

"Dorothy, I wasn't going to argue with your aunt and uncle." Glinda said.

"You all need to tell them the risks of being here now." Dorothy said.

"Ozma, Ellie and Locasta are giving them the basic run down, your cousins really want to see you though, separation anxiety I think." Glinda said.

Dorothy sighed and walked over to Glinda. She handed her the pink orb and then walked out of the room. She quickly made her way to the chambers where she was nearly knocked down by her three cousins. Dorothy smiled and knelt down and embraced all three of them.

"Dorothy, where's Alex?" Auntie Em asked curiously,

"Um, I think she's still at my room with Alex, I didn't hear either of them follow after me." Dorothy said sitting down in front of her cousins.

"Dorothy, you need to be more careful, and stay with Alex unless you can't avoid it." Em said kneeling down next to her children and niece.

"Dorothy, your aunt and I still worry about your wellbeing, your birthday is in six days, don't do anything too rash." Henry said.

Before Dorothy could open her mouth immediately the sound of screeching was heard. Dorothy bolted up and ran to the window. Immediately a large swarm of winged creatures began circling the castle.

" **Fly my pretties! Have a Taste of my flying baboons!"** came the voice of Evanora.

Immediately one of the baboons swooped in through the open window and lashed out at Dorothy. It got her on the wrist which made her wince. She retaliated by shooting a random spell from the scepter. However that didn't stop these winged creatures. However as spell from Cassandra did. The baboon screeched and flew off as a small swarm swooped down and into the room. This as a result caused Dorothy's cousin's to scream. Just as Glinda and Alex ran into the room the booming voice of Evanora echoed through the land.

" **Do Not harm the children, Dorothy gale, consider this your last warning, leave Oz, or face our wrath, this is just a taste of what we have to throw at you"** came the voice of Evanora again.

Immediately a loud clap of thunder was heard and before anyone knew what had happened the baboons had vanished. Dorothy sighed in relief and then turned her attention to her wrist. Three large gashes were left where the baboon had scratched her. It took her brain a few seconds to click and process that she was bleeding. The next thing she knew, her vision blurred, and she blacked out.

 _Elsewhere in Oz,_

Evanora was now more than slightly miffed. Her plans hadn't factored in any small children being around the girl, or anywhere in the emerald city for that matter. As the baboons returned to their new hideaway at the castle and Evanora descended from the balcony she was standing on, she knew that she would have to send a message to the emerald city, to Cassandra.

 **Well this leads to a new development. Will Glinda keep Dorothy's aunt, uncle, and cousins there and try to protect them? Or will Cassandra have something to say about it? Will any of the events affect plans for Dorothy's birthday? Find out in the coming chapters.**


	24. a smaller problem

**Disclaimer, you know.**

Dorothy was awoken by a sweet smell, something like homemade caramels or toffee being cooked on a stove. She felt a damp cloth on her forehead and a slight pain where she could only assume she hit her head at some point. She opened her eyes and found that she was in her bed. Alex standing at her bedside. She raised her hand out to him and found that her wrist was tightly wrapped with gauze bandage.

"you fainted after realizing you were bleeding, Glinda, she's throwing a bit of fit after an argument with Cassandra and Locasta, but otherwise she, Ellie, Alison, and rose are busy putting up a barrier around the city." Alex said.

Dorothy looked at Alex for a moment then nodded. She was slightly confused now but that didn't really matter. She pushed herself into a sitting position and winced as pain shot through her wrist

"Alex, why didn't someone heal my wrist?" Dorothy asked.

"We can't, that's the problem, after calling on Elena she found that her potion didn't work on it, couldn't even heal it with magic." Alex said.

"Okay, still confused, but what about my aunt, uncle, and cousins?" Dorothy asked worriedly.

"They're still here, they have their own room in the city still." Alex said.

"Okay, and that sweet smell?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"Ah, Brianna made a batch of caramels." Alex said pointing to a small box on Dorothy's side table.

"Oh." Dorothy said.

"Anyways, I do have some good news on that note, and that's that for right now, we're completely safe." Alex said.

"By which most people mean, we are in more danger than we think." Dorothy said.

"Way to be a Debbie downer." Alex said.

Dorothy sighed and grabbed the box from her bedside. Opening it she found about twenty caramels wrapped in wax paper. She unwrapped one and popped it in her mouth. It tasted great.

 _Elsewhere in oz._

Theodora was taking a moment to watch Dorothy on her own without her sister who was busy mixing up a potion. Eveline was sitting on a chair in the corner looking worried. Eveline could see through Evanora. She was always able to sense that Evanora didn't care about her sister and was only doing this for her personal gain. But she would never admit this to Theodora. Mainly because she was scared of Evanora but mostly because she didn't know if Theodora would believe her.

"Sometimes I wonder if Dorothy will ever take a warning." Theodora said.

"She's incredibly headstrong." Eveline said.

Theodora sighed and waved her hand over the crystal ball. She didn't know what her sister had given the baboons to make it so that the wounds on Dorothy's wrist. But she knew it wasn't healthy.

 _That night in the emerald city._

Dorothy found herself being frequently checked on by Elena. The first time Elena came to check on her she changed the bandages on her wrist. As they were unwrapped immediately the wound began bleeding again. Dorothy winced as Elena bound the new bandage tightly. She then went to go find Glinda. Every other time was just to make sure Dorothy was still alright. At around 10 o'clock Glinda came in without a word and led Dorothy out of her room. Leading her to her own she sat Dorothy down in the chair and set her bound arm on a towel. She walked over to the bookshelf and grabbed a strange looking magnifying glass and walked back over.

"Glinda, please, what are you about to do?" Dorothy asked beginning to get worried.

Glinda said nothing, she simply walked back over to Dorothy and waved her hand over the bandages. Dorothy looked away from the wound. Glinda sighed and held the magnifying glass over the wound. Immediately the glass began to glow brightly. Dorothy looked at Glinda and then immediately looked away again. To her surprise Alex was now standing in the door way, a shocked look on his face, and the scepter in hand. He walked over to her and grabbed her free hand.

"Aha!" Glinda suddenly shouted causing both of them to jump.

"Aha?" Alex asked.

"I think I know what's causing this." Glinda said getting up and walking over to a nearby cabinet.

"Glinda, please tell me you're not experimenting on her." Alex said worriedly.

"Experimenting would imply that I don't know what's happening and want to know the result." Glinda said.

"That's exactly what I see right now, so unless you have an antidote to stop what's causing this I want you to re-bind her wrist again." Alex said as Glinda walked over with a bottle of blue powder.

"Antidote, no, if I'm right though, I can make one though." Glinda replied.

"What's the catch?" Alex asked.

Glinda said nothing, she simply poured some of the powder next to Dorothy's are and then tilted it so that some of the blood dripped onto it. Seconds later the powder began hissing and letting off an odor Alex could only compare to burnt wood stain. Both he and Dorothy gagged on the scent while Glinda simply giggled and clapped.

"well I was right, what's causing this is a toxin, not poisonous or anything like that, just inconvenient, stops the would from being healed through any method, including naturally, when I was around your age it was outlawed by the wizard for what he called 'safety, concerns' and it fell out of use." Glinda said.

"And the antidote?" Alex asked.

"takes about eight days to make, well three days to mix everything together properly, and then five days to ferment." Glinda said.

"Right, well, I'm going to go get Elena so she can re-bind Dorothy's wrist." Alex said.

Glinda simply smiled and waved her wand over Dorothy's arm. Immediately the bandage re-wrapped itself tightly over her wrist. Dorothy winced and squeezed Alex's hand. Glinda smiled and took a small silver bell from the table which she rang. Immediately Elena and Alyssa ran into the room. They were both shocked to find Dorothy and Alex in the room.

"Elena, go figure out where Alison went off to, Alyssa, I thought you were with Terrance." Glinda said.

"I was, and Alison is in the chambers, waiting for you actually." Alyssa said.

"Well tell her what I assumed was right and we do need the ingredients." Glinda said.

Alyssa saluted as did Elena. They then both ran out of the room.

"Glinda, can I move my arm now?" Dorothy asked.

"Oh, right, yes, feel free, I'm sorry if I in any way made you nervous or uncomfortable." Glinda said.

"It's alright, just please, warn me next time you plan on dragging me off somewhere." Dorothy said trying to sound reassuring

"Dorothy, don't lie, I know you, and I know when you are lying to me." Glinda said

Dorothy sighed in defeat. She know she wasn't going to win this argument. She looked at Alex and nodded. Alex smiled and kissed her on the cheek. He then looked Glinda in eyes and sighed.

"Glinda, you and I both know she was terrified, heck even I was terrified, I thought you had lost it." Alex said.

"Well if there's anything I can do to make it up to either of you, let me know." Glinda said.

"We'll let you know if anything comes to mind." Dorothy and Alex said in unison.

Dorothy smiled and let out a long yawn. She then realized how tired she was. She got up and walked out of the room. Within minutes she was back in her room, on her bed, and soon after, she nodded off.

 **Well, that was, eventful to say the least. Now the next chapter will have the jester in it, I promise.**


	25. an early morning adventure

**Disclaimer, you know.**

At around one in the morning Dorothy woke to the feeling of being watched. She looked around the room but only found Alex asleep in his chair. She quietly climbed out of bed, grabbed the scepter, and left her room. She eventually reached the doors to the business district. She didn't know why but something had compelled her to go there. As she walked through the doors and under the archway the first thing that came to mind was that the business district was still definitely creepy this late at night and she was glad that she had the scepter with her. As she walked towards the square she immediately got the feeling that she was being followed by something or someone. She occasionally took glances behind her and to both sides to try and reassure herself. As she got to the square she found it full of odd individuals once more. None of them paid any mind to her though, she knew she was noticed by a few of them. She slowly walked around the perimeter of the area when she was suddenly stopped by an old women.

"You lost dear?" she asked in a voice that made Dorothy's blood run cold.

"n-no I'm fine, I know my way around." Dorothy said in a nervous tone.

"You don't seem so sure dearie." The lady said walking off.

Dorothy sighed in relief and continued on her way. Now people were beginning to notice her. she ignored them hoping they would just leave her alone but every time she glanced towards them, it appeared as though they were following her. Her stomach began to churn and she began to feel dizzy. Immediately a few of them began to approach her when suddenly a loud, deep voice caused them all to stop.

"Stop right where you are." The voice said.

Dorothy looked to see the old man that she and Alex had bumped into the other day. The man hobbled over to her and looked at her for a moment. It was then that Dorothy got a good look at him.

"Sir?" Came the voice of the women who had stopped Dorothy earlier.

"Quiet. You, come with me, I promise no harm will come to you." The man said grabbing her by the wrist.

Dorothy looked the man in the eyes and saw the honesty and sincerity. She nodded and was quickly led away from the square. They walked to an alley way not far from the square and the man led Dorothy through it to a door. He pulled out a key and unlocked it. As they entered the room Dorothy noticed several books lying about, bottles of powders that she didn't recognize, and amongst other things, a silver basin with a fire burning in it. As the man shut the door behind them Dorothy immediately felt safer even though she knew she should try to be more on guard. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by the man.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you and your friend the other day, it was a rather bad morning and I was in a rather bad mood." The man said.

"It's alright, I'm just curious now, who are you?" Dorothy asked curiously

"I'm known by many names, the prophet, the enchanter, the old man, the elder, Tim, you name it, I've probably been called It." the old man said.

"Okay then." Dorothy said now slightly confused.

"Ozma and Glinda told me to keep an eye out if you ever were to come here again, I was surprised to find you came back." the man said picking up a bottle of blue powder and walking over to the silver basin.

"What are those powders for?" Dorothy asked curiously

The man chuckled and took the lid from the bottle of powder and poured a little into the flames. Immediately the flames changed color. Dorothy could hear the man whispering some incantation but she couldn't tell what he was saying or what it meant. As the flames returned to normal the man picked up a pad of paper and a quill pen and began scribbling stuff down.

"Right now it's not important, for now all that is important is that you are kept safe." the man said walking over to her.

"What did you write on the paper then?" Dorothy asked.

"That is also not important at this time." The man said.

Dorothy rolled her eyes and sighed. She then walked over to a nearby chair and sat down on it. She let go of the scepter and let it float in place in front of her for a bit before another question came to mind.

"How do you know Glinda and Ozma?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"I have known Glinda since she was a your age, Ozma was introduced to me when she came to the emerald city for the first time, when you ended up here in the business district the other day Glinda had a hunch that you would likely end up here again late at night at some point, so she contacted me and told me to keep an eye out for you and your friend." The man said.

"So Glinda was meddling again, good to know, is there anything useful you can tell me?" Dorothy asked.

"Oh plenty, but I won't, because there is plenty that you must find out on your own." The man said.

"There's always something I don't know isn't there?" Dorothy asked.

"it's like that for everyone, I think I can tell you this, not everything is as it seems, some facts you may believe to be so, you may later find are false, and perhaps, one day, you will find yourself making a choice you have made once before, but never thought you would have to make again." the man said.

Dorothy thought about this for a moment and became confused. She sighed and stared at the scepter a bit before leaning on the arm of the chair and trying to nod off.

 _Meanwhile, at the palace._

Dorothy's disappearance did not go unnoticed as Alex had woken up to find Dorothy missing. The first place he went was to Glinda's room. As he walked in he was sure, for a split second, that he saw someone disappearing just as soon as he entered the room. Glinda however made no reaction so he simply told Glinda about the dilemma.

"Alex, she's safe, don't worry, but she is going to be scolded as soon as she gets back, she went to the business district." Glinda said.

"Why would she do that?" Alex asked.

"I don't know, and quite frankly I'm not sure I want to, she is presently at the house of an old friend of mine, and someone you two are only acquainted with." Glinda said.

"Glinda, I need more information than that." Alex replied

"The man you two bumped into the other day, he was just in a bad mood that day, she is staying with him until sunrise, and like I said she will be getting scolded when she gets back." Glinda said.

Alex sighed and left the room. He returned to Dorothy's room and sat back down in his chair. He looked around the room and began to wonder what Dorothy had been thinking.

 _Meanwhile elsewhere in the city._

"She just doesn't learn does she?" the jester asked himself walking away from the crystal ball.

The jester sighed and paced around his little apartment. If that man had not shown up he would have been forced to reveal himself. Presently only Glinda, Locasta, and Ellie were aware of his return, he wasn't sure when or if he'd be able to face Rose, but he knew he'd be able to face Dorothy when the time came.

 _Meanwhile in the business district_

Dorothy had taken to exploring the little house she had been forced to stay ion for the rest of the night. She found several uninteresting books with the exception of one, it was a book with a lock on it. The lock was made of gold and when she held out her hand to it she received a nasty shock. She sighed and walked back over to the silver basin where the fire was still burning. She looked at the old man who was busy looking for something she looked at the shelf of powders and saw a packet that seemed really out of place. Reaching for the packet she found that it was a square envelope. It was marked with her name and the words, 'when the time comes' scrawled in what she could only assume was the man's handwriting.

"Aha, that's where that was." the old man said.

"What is it?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"You'll know when the time comes, when it does the packet will open and you will be able to throw the powder inside into a fire." The man said.

"But why?" Dorothy asked.

"Because when the time comes you will need it most, when you find you have no one else to turn to, and when you need a person you care about most, but cannot have that, then will the special powders work their magic." The man said

"Cryptic.' Dorothy said.

"One day you will understand" the man replied.

"I'm not sure I want to." Dorothy replied nervously.

The man sighed and walked over to the chair Dorothy had been sitting down.

"Feel free to experiment, I write down every combination I find that does something, in the little blue book between the sapphire and ruby powders." The man said.

Dorothy chuckled and place the packet in the pocket of her dress before picking up the blue book from its spot. She looked at it, skimmed the pages, and then placed it back in its spot.

"I'm sorry but I don't practice in sorcery, I only have one spell in memory that helped me with the jester's puppets." Dorothy said.

The man chuckled and closed his eyes. Moments later he began snoring loudly. Dorothy sighed and gazed into the flames in the basin. She then tightened her grasp on the scepter and let a tear roll down her face. She then became aware of something watching her. She turned and thought she saw a shadow dart away. She shook her head a few times to try and clear it before sighing and sitting down on the floor. And eventually she nodded off

 **Well that was a nice turn of events don't you think? What use will that strange packet of powder serve Dorothy in the future? And when will the jester reveal himself to Dorothy, rose, and everyone else? Find out in the coming chapters.**


	26. a light scolding

**Disclaimer, you know.**

As the sun began to rise and the center of the business district cleared both Dorothy woke to find a blanket wrapped around her and the old man no where to be found. Everything seemed just as it was when she dozed off and she knew didn't have the blanket around her before that either. She smiled and got up. Grabbing the scepter she smiled and found a pad of paper and as well as a pen. She then quickly jotted a note down thanking the man for his hospitality and she was sorry that she didn't stick around. She then signed the note and left it in plain sight before exiting the house. As she found her way out of the alleyway and back to the center of the business district, she found it completely empty as opposed to earlier that morning. She quickly ran back towards the entrance to the palace. When she got there she found Alex waiting for her, looking at her with an upset look on his face.

"Okay, I know I have some explaining to do." Dorothy said.

"oh yea, big time, but I think Glinda went to go ask your aunt and uncle something, so I'd wait for her first." Alex said.

"Dorothy Madeline Gale!" came the voice of not Glinda but her aunt Em.

"Your middle name is your mother's first name?" Alex asked.

Dorothy sighed and handed Alex the scepter. They both then walked to the chambers where aunt Em, Glinda, and Ozma waiting for her. Glinda walked over to her and gave her an upset look.

"I thought I told you not to go out that early." Glinda said.

"Glinda, I'm sorry, I don't know why I did it, I really don't, but I…" Dorothy said before Glinda placed her hand over Dorothy's mouth.

"Dorothy, we told you not to endanger yourself, and you go and do it again, child, it saved me the trouble of getting that packet to you but you shouldn't have left the confines of the palace." Glinda said.

"Glinda don't be too hard on her, at least give her a chance to explain herself." Alex said.

"Alex why don't you go find something to do, I'll send Dorothy to find you later if she's lucky." Glinda said.

"Take your hand off her mouth first." Alex said.

"Alex listen to Glinda." Em said.

Alex sighed in defeat and left the room. Glinda after she was sure he was gone turned her attention back to Dorothy.

"Now, Dorothy I'm going to take my hand off of your mouth, and I want you to explain, why you did it, Ozma, you go after Alex and keep him company." Glinda said.

Ozma nodded and ran out of the room after Alex. Glinda then sighed and motioned for Em to come over before removing her hand from Dorothy's mouth.

"Glinda, I don't know why, all I know is that I woke up to the feeling of being watched, and then a feeling compelled me to go for a walk to shake it off, before I knew it I was in the business district." Dorothy said.

"Still, you put yourself in danger when there is someone out there who actually does want to kill you, and won't stop trying till they succeed." Glinda said.

"what Glinda's trying to say dear, is that you need to be more careful, listen to your conscience more than your gut instinct and the mad impulses." Em said.

"That's not at all what I'm saying Emily." Glinda said.

"Yes, I think it is." Em said sounding a little shocked.

"What I'm saying is that Dorothy needs to stop doing things that could get her captured, tortured, or worse." Glinda said.

"Which is basically what I said just not as dumbed down." Em replied

"Dorothy, until we can agree on a proper punishment for you, you are to be confined to your bedroom, no ifs, ands, or buts." Glinda said.

"But glin…"Dorothy started to say before she found Glinda's hand clapped over her mouth again.

Glinda gave Dorothy an angry glare. Dorothy sighed in defeat and stormed out of the room. When she arrived at her bedroom she ran to her bed and jumped onto it. She then lay face down and began crying. Toto and pockets jumped up on the bed and tried to cheer her up but received no response, Toto then barked loudly and soon Alex came into the room carrying the scepter. He sighed and walked over to Dorothy and sat down on the bed next to her. Ellie had been watching her sister's actions and Ozma had been watching quietly in a mirror. He could understand that Dorothy was upset, but he didn't understand why she was crying.

"Dorothy, please, I know you're frightened but please, don't worry about it, Ellie has gone to try and talk some sense into Glinda." Alex said placing a hand on her shoulder.

Dorothy stopped crying and rolled over. She looked at Alex and took his hand into her own.

"Alex, I've never seen Glinda so angry before, the look she gave me, it was like she was trying to burn right through me." Dorothy said.

"Dorothy, I know, we were watching the entire time, and I think Glinda is just a little more anxious since the attack, but why didn't you wake me up?" Alex asked curiously.

"Alex, I'm not even sure why I left the room in the first place." Dorothy said.

Alex sighed and squeezed Dorothy's hand. It was then that Ellie came into the room. She looked at the two of them with a worried expression.

"Ellie, please tell me Glinda hasn't decided to do anything rash" Alex said.

"She won't, but I've never seen her so upset." Ellie said.

"I think she's just a little anxious and paranoid since the attack." Alex said.

"Me too, but still she's upset, and is rather jumpy, kind of like me with thunder." Ellie said,

"Alright Ellie, please, if you wouldn't mind leaving me, Dorothy, and Alex alone?" Glinda asked walking into the room.

Toto barked loudly and jumped off the bed followed by pockets. They both ran up to Glinda and growled.

"Toto, pockets, leave Glinda alone, I broke the rules and now I have to pay for it." Dorothy said

"But Dorothy, who knows what she will do." Toto replied.

"Toto, you and pockets need to go with Ellie, don't worry about me." Dorothy said

Toto let out a whimper and he and pockets left the room with Ellie. Glinda then walked over to the bed and sat down next to Alex.

"You're lucky I don't just have Roquat come here and turn you into a kitten again, and if it weren't for your wrist I would." Glinda said.

"Glinda, don't say things like that, especially when we know you're upset." Alex said.

"Alex, I mean it, but as the antidote for the toxin still isn't finished I can't take the risk of having her transformed with that injury, as for a punishment, your aunt convinced me to let you find a way to redeem yourself, and I'll let you work out how you're going to do that on your own." Glinda said.

"I guess that's fair, I guess Alex and I should be grateful you aren't giving us anything else." Dorothy said.

"You really should but I think you just need to consider yourself lucky that you didn't get harmed while you were out in the business district." Glinda said.

"Dorothy, Glinda has a point, with all the people out in the business district that early, many of them wanting to get rid of you, I was worried sick." Alex said.

"well now that that's out of the way, Dorothy, I want you to run to my room, on the desk you should find a list of ingredients, if it's not there then I have to go and figure out what Alison has been up to." Glinda said.

Dorothy nodded and got up. Grabbing the scepter she quickly ran out of the room.

 _Meanwhile elsewhere in Oz._

Evanora had been watching everything unfold. She was almost ready to do a full attack on the city. As her shadow returned to her she became aware that all was not well. Something else was threatening her plans but she didn't know what it was.

 _Meanwhile somewhere else in the city._

The jester had also been looking at things in his own crystal. He knew soon he would have to reveal himself to Dorothy and the others. He then came up with a plan. The next time Dorothy and Alex were alone he would reveal himself to them.

 _Back in the palace._

Dorothy had quickly gotten to Glinda's room and found the list. Bringing it back to her bed room, Glinda took the paper from her and read it through mumbling to herself. Dorothy looked at Alex and shrugged as Glinda left the room and shut the door behind her. It was then that Dorothy looked Alex in the eye. He had a look on his face that said that he was hiding something. Alex realized this sighed.

"Dorothy, I wish I could tell you what Glinda told me, but she made me promise to let you learn on your own." Alex said.

"Can I at least get a hint?" Dorothy asked.

"sorry." Alex replied.

"Why did she tell you not to tell me?" Dorothy asked.

"Because she also made a promise not to tell you." Alex said.

"Well you know I hate being left in the dark." Dorothy said.

"Not my choice." Alex said.

Dorothy opened her mouth to say something when a knock on the door was heard.

"Come in." Dorothy said.

As the door opened Ozma walked into the room followed by Ellie. They walked over to the bed and sat down on the floor.

"I'm just glad Glinda decided to give you another chance, I honestly thought she was going to do something drastic." Ozma said.

"If my sister had done anything drastic, Locasta and I would have tried to get her to change her mind." Ellie said.

Dorothy smiled and looked at her friends. She then began to feel as if she was being watched again. This time however she didn't express it. She simply continued to smile and then laid down on the bed. Seconds later Toto and pockets both jumped up on the bed and sat down next to her head.

"Dorothy, please don't leave the city at night again." Toto said.

"I promise I won't Toto, at least not unattended anyways." Dorothy said.

"He asked you not to leave at night anymore didn't he?" Alex asked.

"yes." Dorothy replied.

"Dorothy. I'm going to be frank with you right now, none of us really want you leaving the palace at night, even if you don't go alone, it's still incredibly dangerous." Ozma said.

"Thank you Ozma, I know, still I don't know what I was thinking when I did it to begin with." Dorothy said.

"And you wonder why I tend to sleep in the chair I have set up in here." Alex said.

"Actually I don't, but to be honest, with the amount of time you spend in here rather than your own room, I'm surprised that our rooms haven't been merged yet or something like that." Dorothy said.

"What would be the point?" Ellie asked.

"Ellie, it bothers me that you had to even ask that." Ozma immediately replied before Dorothy or Alex could say a thing.

"I'm with Ozma on this one, but Ellie does bring up a good point, even if Dorothy and I did share a room, that wouldn't stop me from sitting at your bedside every night." Alex said looking down at Dorothy.

Dorothy smiled and sat up again. She then rested her head on Alex's shoulder. Alex smiled and put his arm around her. Dorothy sighed and closed her eyes. She then realized even though she only woken up no less than an hour earlier that she was getting drowsy again. And a moment later, she had nodded off.


	27. gathering ingredients

**Disclaimer, you know.**

Dorothy awoke no less than two hours later feeling completely refreshed and revitalized. Alex was nowhere to be seen, which really didn't bother her. Dorothy smiled and grabbed the scepter. A moment later the sound of knocking was heard.

"Come in." Dorothy said.

Immediately the door opened and Alyssa and the china princess walked in. Dorothy smiled and walked over to them.

"Glinda took most of the others with her to her castle to get ingredients, she decided she's going to need a lot, since she plans on make a big batch just to be safe." the china princess said.

"You said most, who are the exceptions?" Dorothy asked.

"Your aunt, uncle and cousins, lily and violet, Ozma, and Cassandra." Alyssa said

"And yourselves." Dorothy said.

"Yes but that's rather obvious." The china princess said.

"Well, where is Cassandra?" Dorothy asked

"In the chambers, with the others, she's teaching lily and violet how to do embroidery" Alyssa said

"And Ozma is helping in watching my cousins I can only assume." Dorothy said

"yep." The china princess said.

Dorothy smiled walked passed them and started for the chambers.

 _Meanwhile at Glinda's castle._

Glinda's castle was incredibly large, and incredibly pink. Glinda was in her study looking through cabinets for some of the ingredients. Everyone else had scattered throughout the castle to find other ingredients. Alex was in the courtyard with one of the servants tapping a specific tree for its sap.

"So, how much sap do you think Glinda is going to need?" Alex asked.

"She said enough to make a really large batch, so about a bucket full I'd imagine." The servant said.

"Do you happen to know what this tree is called?" Alex said.

"It's called a quoxwood tree, its sap has light healing properties." The servant said.

Alex sighed and watched the sap slowly drip into the metal bucket. He wished Dorothy was here to keep him company, but as far as he was aware, she was still asleep. He had tried waking her up several times before they had departed.

"Have you ever had to tap this tree before?" Alex asked curiously.

"Oh several times, it used to be my father who did it when Glinda needed it, but when he decided it was finally time to settle down it became my job, haven't had to do it in years though, so it shouldn't take too long to fill the bucket, maybe about an hour or so more." The servant said.

"oh." Alex replied.

"So, Dorothy gale, Ellie told me you spend a lot of time with her." the servant said.

"Indeed, if it weren't for her, I would not be the person I am today." Alex said.

"So I've been told." The servant said.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the castle. In what you would assume was a greenhouse if you saw it, were scarecrow and Aislynn. They were busy cross referencing pictures of plants with ones in the rooms and taking leaves and cuttings from specific ones.

"Who would have guessed that making an antidote would require so many ingredients?" Aislynn said.

"Well no one ever said potions were easy to make." Scarecrow said taking some leaves from a light blue plant.

"fair." Aislynn said looking through the pictures.

Meanwhile Ellie, Brianna, Elena, Alison, and Chrissy were busy looking around the storage wing for some of the ingredients that Glinda had stored away for safekeeping. Alison and Ellie both knew that the potion was simple to make, though it took time to ferment, but the ingredients were in such remote places in the castle they all five of the girls wondered if they would be able to find them all. In the cellar however Marshal mallow, tin man, and lion were trying to find a way to move a large cauldron upstairs, the problem was that the cauldron was too large to get up the stairs without it getting stuck on the spiral steps.

"This cannot have gotten down here by any, 'natural' means." Marshal mallow said.

"But Glinda told us to get it, so she knew that there is a way to get it upstairs by 'natural' means." Lion said.

"Well this is rather worrying." Tin man said.

Meanwhile, in the kitchens, wiser, was gathering food rather than looking for potion ingredients.


	28. new friend, new development

**Disclaimer, you know**

Dorothy had spent the rest of the morning and a good part of the afternoon playing with Ozma and her cousins. When the group did not return by nightfall and Em had put the triplets to bed, Dorothy became slightly concerned. She eventually excused herself from the chambers and went back to her room. When she got there she shut the door and listened. Tightening her grasp on the scepter she then looked down at her feet and at the ruby slippers.

" _Take me to Glinda's castle_ " she whispered as she clicked her heels together

Immediately Dorothy felt herself lurch forward. The colors whizzing around her were a familiar sight. It wasn't long before she began to feel dizzy or sick so she braced herself. Immediately she felt her feet touch the floor and she would've fallen over had she not leaned into the scepter for support. The first thing she found was that she was in an entryway that was entirely pink. Behind her, a large door, ahead of her, a large staircase. To her right and two her left were doors, and to the right and left of the staircase were two hallways. Dorothy looked around and first resigned herself to going down one of the hallways. She was stopped however by a hand being placed on her shoulder causing her to jump. She turned around to see Rose standing behind her.

"Glinda told me you might show up here eventually, she told me if and when you did to find Elena first to change your bandages." Rose said.

Dorothy sighed and immediately allowed for herself to be lead off by rose. They walked around the castle passing by various rooms until they found the storage room that Elena was in. she didn't seem too surprised to see Dorothy. She quickly got her nurses bag out and it wasn't long before the wound on Dorothy's wrist was tightly wrapped in a fresh bandage. But before she could thank Elena she found herself being led off by Rose. They wandered for several minutes before they found the courtyard. Alex was laying down on a bench whistling to himself while the servant was busy lighting up lanterns dotted about the courtyard. Dorothy did a fake cough which caught both Alex's and the servant's attention. Alex got up and ran over to her.

"Dorothy, what are you doing here?" Alex asked curiously.

"I was beginning to get worried, and bored." Dorothy said.

"Well, I have to go tell Glinda that you're here, so I'll leave you two alone with the servant." Rose said walking off.

Dorothy smiled and walked over to the servant. The servant was a girl, she was a head taller than Dorothy. She had long brunette hair that was tied up in a ponytail. She had eyes that were a greyish blue color and she was by most standards, rather pretty. She was wearing a pink dress with a small silver G embroidered on the right breast pocket. The servant looked at Dorothy and smiled.

"Do you have a name other than servant?" Dorothy asked.

"Yes, but I prefer servant." The girl replied.

"Why?" Dorothy asked.

"I've been trying to get her to tell me that." Alex said.

"Well, I'm curious, what is your name?" Dorothy asked.

"Chuck, my name is chuck." The servant girl said.

"Chuck?" Dorothy asked.

"yea, my father said he and my mother named me that because it was the first name that came to mind, Alex would you mind checking how much of the sap has collected in the bucket?" the servant asked curiously.

Alex sighed and walked over to the large tree. He then peeked into the bucket.

"It's a little more than half full." Alex said

"Okay so it's taking longer than I had hoped." The girl replied lighting one more lantern before walking over to the tree.

Dorothy smiled and walked over to Alex. Taking his hand in hers and squeezing it tightly. She sighed and then kissed him on the cheek. This caused a giggle to come from chuck. Dorothy looked at chuck and smiled again. It was then that a small bell rang and chuck ran off. Leaving Dorothy and Alex alone in the courtyard.

"I still think this courtyard is rather girlie." Alex said.

"Yea, I don't like the pink either." Dorothy replied.

 _Meanwhile elsewhere in Oz,_

Theodora had now taken to wandering about their castle. Eveline following behind her the entire time. She was trying to think of a way to convince her sister that they didn't need to get of Dorothy. It wasn't an easy task, seeing that Evanora could easily read her thoughts if she began thinking too much.

"Theodora?" Eveline asked.

"Yes Eveline?" Theodora replied.

"Is there a way we can keep Dorothy and her friends occupied?" out of the way? You know, out of her way?" Eveline asked.

"The only way to do that would be if we did it ourselves, and you know we can't." Theodora said.

"Perhaps find a way to convince her that your sister isn't all bad." Came the rasping voice of shad.

"Shade, who's side are you on?" Theodora said

"I have a contract that binds me to your sister's service, but she is becoming too thirsty for power, too thirsty for any of our own good, at the rate she wants to do things it will mean we cannot hide from Glinda's eye forever." Shade said.

"Shade, Go back Evanora, before she finds that you're talking to me again." Theodora said.

Shade nodded and vanished in a black swirl of smoke. It was then that Theodora had an idea. She whispered it to Eveline who giggled. They then went off to tell Evanora.

 _Meanwhile at Glinda's castle_

Eventually Glinda called for dinner and everyone met at a grand banquet hall. It was banquet hall number three. All of Glinda's chefs had prepared a nice feast after they had stopped wiser from eating everything in sight. As dinner was served and everyone helped themselves everyone remained silent. After an hour dessert was served. And as dessert was served Tin man, scarecrow, and marshal mallow who were resigned to not being able to eat anyways, had decided to go to the basement to see if they could find a logical way of getting the cauldron up the stairs. After everyone had finished they're meal Glinda had bid everyone goodnight before dismissing herself to her chambers and had the servants lead everyone off to rooms she had set up for them. Dorothy and Alex were led off to a room that had both their names on the door written on what appeared to be rose quartz. As they walked into the room they found it was set up completely symmetrical, there were two queen sized beds each with a side table on each sides, the center point of the room was a large wardrobe. And between the wardrobe and the beds were changing screens.

"Are you going to remark on the symmetry or shall I?" Dorothy asked curiously

"I think it's nice." Alex said walking over to the wardrobe.

Opening it they discovered that it was set up completely symmetrical. One side was set up with nightgowns and plain day clothes. While the other was set up with night shirts and pants, and then regular day clothes. While Dorothy side was all pink, Alex's was mostly purple. Both of them grabbed a night outfit and went behind their changing screen. A moment later they were both changed and admiring themselves in a mirror. Soon after they were both in their beds and asleep.


	29. another early morning

**Disclaimer, you know.**

Dorothy awoke before sunrise and looked to find Alex nowhere to be seen. The night clothes he had been wearing were strewn over the changing screen in a relatively neat manner so she knew he hadn't been in a rush. She got up, changed, grabbed the scepter and the slippers and left the room. She ran into Alex who was carrying a bowl full of fruit.

"Glinda started the antidote already, actually, that was probably the wrong place to start wasn't it?" Alex asked.

"Yep, I wanted to know why you didn't wake me if you were going to get food." Dorothy replied.

"I didn't want to wake you, you were sleeping rather peacefully." Alex said

Dorothy rolled her eyes and sighed, another question then popped into her head.

"So, is Glinda staying here? Or is it going to be safe to leave the potion brewing here alone?" Dorothy asked.

"Actually, apart from Glinda's servants, we're the only ones still here, she transported everyone else in the night, boy I've only seen Ellie so miffed a couple times, but really no one was really happy about that." Alex said.

"Me included." Dorothy said taking an apple from the bowl.

"Well, Glinda thought it would be best, I can't imagine why, but she did." Alex replied

"Well, let's go back to the bedroom and tidy up, we'll head back to the city afterwards." Dorothy said.

"Fair, come on." Alex said walking around her.

 _Meanwhile at the city._

"So, when do you think they'll come here?" Ellie asked watching her sister stir the cauldron.

"I have no idea, now Ellie, if you don't mind, why do you go find something to do, I need to concentrate on the potion." Glinda said.

Ellie sighed and left the room. She made her way to the chambers where she found Ozma was lying on the throne with her legs hanging over one arm and her head resting on the other. She looked at Ellie and sighed.

"So, you bored as well?" Ozma asked

"Very, I take it you couldn't sleep?" Ellie asked.

"Not at all." Ozma replied.

They both sighed as Ellie walked over. It was then out of the corner of her eye Ellie spotted a raven sitting on the sill of the window closest to her. Before she could say anything it cawed loudly and vanished in a puff of black smoke. Immediately Locasta ran into the room. As the remnants of the smoke faded Locasta got a worried look on her face.

"Ellie, keep your guard up." Locasta said quickly walking out of the room

"But Locasta what was that!?" Ellie shouted

"Just keep your guard up!" Locasta shouted.

Ellie looked at Ozma who shrugged. Ozma then got up and walked over to the window. She immediately closed the shutters and followed suit with the rest of the windows. She then turned to Ellie and sighed.

"Well, on a lighter note, I've over heard talk that Alex and Dorothy are wonderful dancers." Ozma said.

"Oh they are, and there's something somewhat hypnotic about it, when they dance, you can't help but watch, you can try to look away but you find that, that your attention is always drawn back to them." Ellie said.

"I must ask to see that sometime." Ozma said.

"I wouldn't the main issue is that when Dorothy and Alex begin dancing together they don't seem to notice time passing or anything for that matter." Ellie said,

"Strange." Ozma said,

I've always thought so, but after having dealt with the jester and his hijinks strange is the norm for most of us." Ellie replied.

"Fair point." Ozma said.

Ellie opened her mouth to say something when immediately the door to the chambers made a loud whacking sound and closed slightly. At the same time a light thud was heard as it seemed someone had run into the door.

"Ouch." Came Lily's voice.

"Lily, you okay? That sounded painful." Ellie asked.

"I'm fine, I'm not bleeding, nothings broken." Lily said walking into the chambers,

"Lily you really need to watch where you're going." Violet said walking in behind her sister.

"Hey, I still won the race." Lily said rubbing the place that her forehead had hit.

"I think that you should still at least put some ice on it, or have Elena look at it." Ellie said.

"I'll be fine." Lily said.

Ellie rolled her eyes and sat down on the floor. She then took her little ball from her pocket and began bouncing it.

 _Meanwhile back at Glinda's castle._

Dorothy and Alex had tidied up the room to the point where you would need something akin to an electron microscope to tell if anything was awry. They then went to the courtyard and enjoyed some moments of peace before Chuck came in. she walked over to the tree and pulled the tap out of the tree. She then walked over to Dorothy and Alex.

"You two want to know a property of quoxwood sap?" chuck asked.

"sure." They both said in unison

"Dorothy can you remove the bandages from your arm?" Chuck asked.

Dorothy looked at Alex who took her wrist in his hands. He fidgeted with it for a moment before managing to get it undone. Dorothy winced as the wound began to sting. Chuck then to the tap and held it over the wound. A few moments later a large drop of the sap dripped onto the wound. Immediately Dorothy felt a chill and then felt a soothing feeling as the sap spread.

"It has soothing qualities." Dorothy said

"Indeed it does." Chuck said wiping off the tap with a handkerchief.

"But it won't get rid of the toxin." Alex said.

"No, but it does reduce bleeding temporarily, and it shouldn't sting that much anymore, at least until Glinda applies the antidote, which will burn a lot." Chuck said wrapping the handkerchief around the wound.

"So when she does it, be prepared for a lot of pain?" Dorothy asked.

"It only last a few seconds to a few minutes depending on factors." Chuck said.

"great." Dorothy said sighing.

"anyways, I have other duties to take care of, I'm sure we'll meet again at some point, but I think it's about time you two return to the city." Chuck said before walking out of the courtyard.

As Dorothy and Alex were left alone they shared a glance before Dorothy took Alex by the hand. She tightened her grasp on the scepter.

"Take Alex and I back to the emerald city." Dorothy said clicking her heels together.

Immediately they felt themselves lurch forward.


	30. solid ground shift and shake

**Disclaimer, you know.**

As Dorothy and Alex arrived at the city they found themselves in Dorothy's bedroom. It took both of them a minute to catch their breath and regain their composure after the short journey. Seconds later the latch on the door clicked and Elena came into the room. she saw the handkercheif wrapped around Dorothy's wrist and chuckled.

"I see Chuck show you one of the properties of quoxwood sap." Elena said.

"yep." Dorothy said.

"Dorothy, the soothing properties should last, but I want you to go and wash it off, because normally it also has other healing properties, but with the wound being unable to heal without the antidote, I don't know what happens if it remains." Elena said.

Dorothy nodded and walked into the bathroom. She quickly undid the handkerchief and washed off all the sap at the sink. Once she emerged from the bathroom Elena quickly ran over to her and before Dorothy could even react, began wrapping her wrist rather tightly. She then left the room without a word. Dorothy looked at Alex and sighed. she then walked over to her bed and sat down. it was then that both of them, at the exact same time, felt the feeling of a presence in the room.

"you feel it too, right?" Dorothy asked.

"the feeling of another presence in the room?" Alex asked in response.

"yes." Dorothy replied.

"yes." Alex said in response.

"good, just making sure." Dorothy replied looking around the room.

It appeared as though the two of them were the only ones in the room. and as quickly as the feeling came, it vanished. They both shared a glance and then got up and quickly left the room. they soon arrived at the chambers where Ellie, Ozma, lily and violet had been passing the time tossing Ellie's ball around the room.

"Oh, Dorothy, Alex, you're back." Ellie said as the ball came to her.

"we just got back." Dorothy said.

"oh, alright." Ellie said tossing the ball against the wall causing it to bounce to Ozma.

"Ellie and I had been talking about you two earlier." Ozma said catching the ball and tossing it to Alex.

Before Alex could even get the ball in hand the floor began to shake. Immediately the room began to shake violently. Dorothy lost her footing and fell over. The scepter hit the floor and a loud bang resounded through the chambers. Alex had grabbed onto the the door Ellie and ozma had grasped onto the throne and lily and violet were already on the floor. The floor began to crack underneath them but as quickly and suddenly as it had started, it stopped. Alex had regained his composure and then helped Dorothy up. Dorothy sighed and held out her hand. the scepter flew to it and then began glowing brightly.

"you all alright?" Dorothy asked

"yea, but you took quite a spill." They all said in unison, which triggered a laugh from all of them.

"yea, im fine." Dorothy said as the china princess ran into the room.

"anything broken?" she asked worriedly.

"Not that we've seen, good to see you're alright." Alex said.

"yes, that was a powerful earthquake, my husband is checking on everyone else." The princess said.

Dorothy opened her mouth to say something when Toto and pockets ran into the room. they ran up to Dorothy with a worried look.

"Dorothy, are you alright?" Toto asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Toto, where have you and pockets been?" Dorothy asked.

"wandering about the palace." Pockets said.

Dorothy smiled and sat down on the floor. Moments later Dorothy's aunt ran in and seeing that everyone was alright sighed in relief.

"so it seems no one was harmed by the earthquake then." Alex said.

"no, we're all fine as far as we're aware." Em said.

"what about damages?" Dorothy asked.

"well, I walked by your room, there are some cracks in the walls surrounding the door but other than that everything else seems fine, I was rather in a rush to make sure you guys were alright." Em said.

"Auntie Em, go find locasta, Rose, and Cassandra, let them know we're alright, also if you see, ace, let her know as well." Dorothy said.

"Know what?" aislynn asked as she walked in.

"that we're alright." Alex replied.

"Okay this is beginning to sound like a broken record." Ellie said.

"tell me about it." Dorothy replied.

 _Meanwhile elsewhere in Oz._

Evanora was sitting in a chair watching the scene in the crystal ball. she had decided to send one harmless warning shot to prove she meant business. As shade appeared in the room he floated over to evanora and smiled.

"misstress, the spell has shaken the entire land, no damages to the emerald city though." Shade said.

"I am aware of this shade, go back to your vigil at the city, and this time, do your best not to be seen, locasta is now suspicous, having dealt with one of your kind before, I don't need anymore risks, soon my army will be ready and we will storm the emerald city, and all of Oz shall be mine," Evanora said.

"and what of your sister and the child?" Shade asked.

"oh I shall have you find a way to dispose of them, but the girl, Dorothy gale, I must get her out of the way first." Evanora said.

Shade said nothing in response. He was beginning to resent his mistress, she was becoming to hungry for power for her own good. He knew it would be her undoing but he never said a thing. He simply vanished in a swirl of black smoke.

 _Meanwhile elsewhere in the emerald city._

The jester was now concerned. The earthquake shook the entire land of oz, and it was the most powerful earthquke he had ever felt. He had created some powerful earthquakes in his days. as he watched the chambers in his own crystal ball he noticed a raven appear on the sill. Unoticed by anyone as attention was drawn to the events that had just occurred. He had seen the raven appear and vanish again earlier, and he knew what it was. as he pulled the second wand of his sister from his sleeve he smiled and gave it a flick immediately vanishing from the room.


	31. the construct

**Disclaimer, you know.**

Everyone had taken to looking about the palace to make sure everything was alright. There were two exceptions however being Glinda, and Ozma. Ozma had gone to the business district to check on her people. Dorothy and Alex had managed to find themselves lost. They had started their way back to Dorothy's room but it seemed as if the hallways had become jumbled up to the point where they recognized nothing. Seconds later they found they had gotten themselves separated.

"Alex!" Dorothy shouted.

Receiving no response she got worried. She looked around and then began walking again. The hall seemed to twist in impossible directions. This was until she eventually came to a door with a large "W" on it in gold. Trying the knob she found that the door was unlocked. As she opened the door she found that in the middle of the room was a table set up with a chessboard set up on it. Other than that with the exception of another door there was nothing. She walked over to the table and immediately a chair appeared in front of her. She sat down on it and noticed that in the middle of the chessboard was an envelope that had her name on it. She picked it up and was about to open it when the door swung open. Alex stood in the doorway shocked. He then ran over to the table and looked at her.

"What sort of place is this?" Alex asked.

"I don't know." Dorothy said opening the envelope.

Pulling a piece of paper from the envelope she found that the letter was in Glinda's handwriting.

"Well?" Alex asked.

"it says, Dear Dorothy, by now I'm sure you and Alex are wondering where you are, the answer is simply that you are in a construct I create to isolate you two from everyone else, you are perfectly safe there, and I shall be in to check on you two eventually, if not I'll send someone, feel free to enjoy a game of chess, or take a look around as the halls will have changed by now, I know there is a kitchen in there somewhere but where it will be I cannot tell you, Yours Truly, Glinda, P.S. neither the scepter or the slippers can get you out of there I have made sure of it so don't even try." Dorothy read aloud.

"Why did she want to isolate us from the others?" Alex asked

"Why should I know, I assume after that earthquake she just wanted to hide me somewhere safe." Dorothy said.

"And why would she do that?" Alex asked.

"I know that she's frightened, so that could be a reason." Dorothy said.

Alex sighed and sat down. Looking at the chess board he sighed again and shook his head.

"Say we split up and look for the kitchen?" Alex asked.

"Let's not and say we did." Dorothy said rubbing her wrist.

"Why not?" Alex asked.

"Because if one of us gets lost we don't even know our way around." Dorothy said.

"Okay then, well how about a game of chess, winner decides what we do next." Alex said.

"sure." Dorothy said sitting down.

 _Meanwhile back at the city_

"Glinda, why did you put them in the painting I told you the painting was only for emergencies." Locasta said

"I did it for her safety, ive left a letter for Dorothy, and they'll eventually find their way around." Glinda said returning to her work.

Locasta sighed and looked at the painting. It was a painting of a castle. Painted with the help of Glinda's father and Rose. The painting was enchanted so that you could be placed into the castle and the scenery. Every now and again the towers on the castle would shift and that was a design Glinda's father came up with. The paint was a magical variety of paint that very few people had access to and that was provided by Rose. Now however her thoughts were drawn towards keeping Dorothy and Alex occupied it was then that she came up with an idea.

"Any opinions of summoning Jon foreman?" Locasta asked.

"There's an idea, send him to keep the two company." Glinda said.

 _Meanwhile in rose's room._

Rose had been sitting in front of the fireplace that was in her bedroom, lily and violet had decided to go help the others. Rose had taken to doing her embroidery. After a few minutes she began to nod off. As soon as she was asleep the jester appeared in the room. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her cheek. She stirred causing him to draw back.

" _Rose, could you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?"_ the jester whispered

The jester sighed and took out the wand again. He dimmed the lights and brought the fireplace down to coals. Every night he reflected on the life he could have had, he would redeem himself. His thoughts however were broken by the voice that made his blood run cold.

" _I forgive you."_ Rose whispered.

The jester immediately gasped and gave the wand a flick. As he vanished rose opened her eyes and looked around. Finding no one in the room she began to wonder if she had simply been dreaming. Her senses normally didn't lie to her. However over the last two years one thing that always came to her mind was the jester. The only man she would ever love. Her emotions constantly over powered her magic. The man that had stayed by her side until he was cursed and she had fallen ill. Lady Cassandra had healed her but she was never able to find him. That is until he had tried to take over Oz on numerous occasions. But she had one piece of information that very few people had. And that was the jester's name, his real name.


	32. the chess game, and some exploring

**Disclaimer, you know.**

Dorothy and Alex spent what felt like a couple of hours playing chess. Both of them took their time with their moves and made sure they played strategically. It wasn't long before either of them lost track of time. The game dragged on and soon both of them were about ready to doze off. That is until Dorothy finally said something.

"Check mate." She said.

"Oh drat." Alex said.

"Well, that was amusing." Dorothy said.

"Rematch?" Alex asked.

"Not right now." Dorothy said as her stomach growled loudly.

"Hungry?" Alex asked chuckling.

"quite." Dorothy replied

"Shall we go look for the kitchen now?" Alex asked.

Dorothy said nothing, she simply nodded, they both got up and started towards the door that Alex had come through, they found a new set of hallways. As they walked along it only took them a matter of minutes to find the kitchen. It was completely stocked with all types of food. Dorothy however opted for an apple. Alex wasn't feeling that hungry so he didn't grab anything. Soon they headed back to the hallways and found that they had shifted.

 _Meanwhile elsewhere in Oz._

Evanora hadn't seen Dorothy's disappearance. So likewise she was rather miffed when she couldn't find the girl in her crystal ball. Something else that had her slightly miffed was that her crystal was having a hard time keeping the city in focus and the image kept flickering. As her shadow returned to her it was confirmed that the girl was no longer in the city.

"Where could she have gone?" Evanora asked herself.

She sighed and immediately her shadow vanished again. She needed to find the girl. She had specific plans for her.

 _Meanwhile back in the palace._

Locasta had contacted Mr. Foreman and had explained the events of the past days before bringing him to the city. She showed him the painting just as the castle changed its shape once again. He was intrigued by this and expressed it.

"Well my dear, I don't know what to make of this, it's interesting but I cannot say I am surprised by it." Mr. Foreman said.

"I wouldn't expect you to be surprised by it." Locasta said

"Now you want me to go in there, find them, and keep them company if I understand correctly?" Mr. Foreman asked.

"That is correct." Locasta said.

"I see, and how am I to get there?" Mr. Foreman asked.

Locasta smiled and waved her hand in the direction of the painting. A second later, Mr. Foreman was no longer standing in the room. She chuckled and looked at Glinda who hadn't even bothered looking up from the cauldron. She sighed and walked out of the room. She made her way to the chambers where she found Lily, violet, and Finley.

"Finley, where have you been?" Locasta asked.

"I've been about, keeping out of sight mostly." Finley said quietly.

"We found him flying around the library, he sort of followed us here." Violet said.

"Well, Finley, try to stick around more, we're going to need as much help as we can get." Locasta said.

Finley nodded but quickly flew out of the room. Locasta sighed and then looked at the two girls. Lily and violet smiled and looked each other in the eye. Then they both nodded and giggled before running out of the room.

 _Meanwhile back in the construct._

It took Dorothy and Alex several minutes to find their way back to the room. When they got there they found that the chessboard had been reset as well as the chairs and the envelope. Seconds later Mr. Foreman walked through the door opposite of them.

"Ah, I was wondering when I would find you two." Mr. Foreman said.

"Jon, what are you doing here?" Dorothy asked.

"Locasta sent me to keep you two company." Mr. Foreman said as another chair appeared in the room.

Dorothy and Alex looked at each other and smiled. They were glad that it wasn't just them trapped in this construct. They both then walked over to the table and sat down where they had been when they arrived.

"Did they tell you that the hallways shift around?" Alex asked,

"Indeed." Mr. Foreman said

"We just spent several minutes trying to get back here from the kitchen." Dorothy said

"Well perhaps if you wait long enough you'll find the hallways in the right variation to get around easily." Mr. Foreman suggested.

"That is actually a good point." Alex said looking at Dorothy

"But this room also returned to the state that it was in the moment we arrived, even the envelope with Glinda's letter has gone and resealed itself." Dorothy said picking up the envelope and reopened it.

The letter and the envelope had indeed by returned to their previous state. Dorothy smiled and placed the letter in her pocket. She then moved one of the pawns on her side of the chess board. Alex smiled and moved his own piece, and soon they were engaged in a game with Mr. Foreman watching them.

 _Meanwhile in times domain._

In the domain of father time, things were rather hectic. He had seen everything that was happening and no matter what version of the future he looked at, all he could ever find was the same outcome, and this was one outcome he would have to break all of his own rules to prevent.

 **So, what do you think it is that father time wants to prevent? And why would he want to change the future? Will Dorothy, Alex, and Mr. Foreman get out of the construct anytime soon? and will evanora learn about the construct? Find out in the coming chapters.**


	33. challenges and questions

**Disclaimer, you know**

As the sun set over the Land of Oz, and the moon began to rise, a feeling of foreboding fell over the entire land. From all four corners of Oz a feeling of unease was apparent in everyone. Something big was coming, no one knew what it was or when it would happen, but it was apparent with the feeling of unease.

 _Meanwhile in the construct_

After a while Dorothy had nodded off and this was shortly followed by Alex. Mr. Foreman however had taken to examining the chessboard. The chessboard was actually part of the table and neither it nor the table could be moved. He had removed the remaining pieces from Dorothy and Alex's game from the board and realized that there was something different about the board. He dug through his pockets for a few minutes and eventually produced a jeweler's lens. Placing it in his eye and closing the other he examined the board and found that certain squares were numbered. The numbers went from one to twelve, though the numbers were not in numerical order and scattered throughout different places on the board he began to wonder if it meant something. As he took the lens from his eye and placed it on the table he began to reset all the pieces on the board. When this was finally done and over with he put the jewelers lens back in his eye and began moving pieces around. This went on for a couple of hours before Dorothy and Alex eventually woke up. Seeing what Mr. Foreman was doing they became curious but they didn't say anything. Eventually Mr. Foreman found what he was hoping for and as he placed the queen down where the number twelve was, immediately the sound of stone grinding against stone was heard and the room began to shake. Behind Dorothy, a wall began to shift out of place revealing a passageway as well as a small table with an envelope on it. Dorothy looked at Alex before getting up and walking over to the passage. Picking up the envelope and opening it she found that the note this time was not from Glinda but from Mr. Upland. She smiled and read the note aloud.

"Dear Dorothy, if you are reading this note that means you, and anyone else who is there with you, has discovered the secret of the chessboard, though my daughter would disagree with this if she found out, inside this construct are three more puzzles that once you solve them, will release you from the construct. The puzzles are in no way challenging, just really hard to find, good luck, yours truly, Mr. Upland." Dorothy read.

"So there is a way out of this shifting castle then?" Alex asked.

"It would appear that way." Dorothy said.

"Well then, I suggest we start looking around." Mr. Foreman said taking the jeweler's lens from his eye again and placing it in his pocket.

"Jon, how did you even figure out the thing with the chessboard anyways?" Dorothy asked.

"I'll explain later, right now I suggest we find out way out of here." Mr. Foreman said walking over the passage followed by Alex.

 _Later in the emerald city._

"Ellie!?" Aislynn shouted as she walked into the library.

"Yes ace?" Ellie replied.

"Have you noticed that Dorothy and Alex are nowhere to be found!?" Aislynn called out.

"yes, that's some of my sister's work, about a year ago she our father, Locasta, and Rose build a magical construct inside a painting that could be used to send people to for their own protection, as far as any of us are aware they can only be released from the construct by Glinda herself, but if I know my dad well enough, he left some other means of escape, but I'm not sure, we'll eventually find out though I assume." Ellie replied emerging from the rows of shelves with a large leather-bound book

"Well then, that's rather upsetting." Aislynn replied.

"I like to think so, but I feel that it's best not to argue with Glinda right now, mainly because you won't be able to win, but mainly because she's a bit on edge, she's under the impression that there could be an invasion at any time, and I'm finding it hard to disagree with her." Ellie said.

Aislynn sighed and left the library without a word. Walking to the chambers she found scarecrow in his workshop working on the rainbow mover.

"Hey ace could you grab me that wrench next to you?" scarecrow asked.

Aislynn nodded and picked it up. Placing it in his hand without a word. He then returned to his work which Aislynn watched with great interest. Scarecrow was adding something new to the rainbow mover, and she had no idea what it was.


	34. the next challenge

**Disclaimer you know**

 _Elsewhere in Oz._

At this point Evanora was more than just completely miffed, she was completely and utterly angry. Something was blocking her ability to see the emerald city in her crystal for more than a couple seconds at a time. She still had no idea where Dorothy was either. Theodora and Eveline however were a little more at ease. Shade however had not returned this time and having realized this was putting everyone a little ill at ease.

 _Meanwhile in the construct._

Dorothy, Alex, and Mr. Foreman walked along the passage way for what seemed like hours before coming to a large room. After looking at it for a few minutes they all came to the conclusion that it resembled a ballroom.

"What do you think the puzzle for this room is?" Alex asked.

Dorothy shrugged and leaned the scepter against the wall before walking towards the center of the room. She then turned to look at Alex and Mr. Foreman.

"What do you two think?" Dorothy asked.

"Well, I think we can take this chance to work on our dancing." Alex said.

"If we weren't trapped in this construct, I would agree with you, but seeing as we are, not right now Alex." Dorothy said.

Alex sighed and began walking towards her. The moment he did however the part of the floor behind him began to vanish. This caused Mr. Foreman to jump forward and for the rest of the floor behind them to vanish.

"Well, this is very curious." Mr. Foreman said.

"Yes, neither of us can move without the floor vanishing behind us." Alex said.

"What about me though?" Dorothy asked.

"Try moving?" Alex suggested holding his hand out towards the scepter which immediately flew to it.

Dorothy sighed and took a step forward. Immediately the floor behind her began to vanish as well.

"What kind of a room is this?" Dorothy asked.

"Well by the looks of it, a very complicated one." Alex said.

"I think we need to choose our steps wisely." Mr. Foreman said.

"But what good will that do, do either of you see a door?" Dorothy asked.

The three of them looked around. Dorothy was definitely right, the only way in or out of the room was the way they came in and now getting back there was practically impossible. As they looked at their surroundings they began to wonder where the exit to the room was. It was then that Dorothy took another step forward and watched as the floor behind her vanished. It seemed rather hopeless at this point and none of them had any idea what to do to get out of it.

"Dorothy, do us a favor and stop moving, the floor disappears in rather large chunks when any one of us moves." Alex said.

Dorothy sighed and sat down and began to think. She knew that Mr. Upland had included these additions to provide a chance of escape, so by extension, she knew that none of the rooms were dangerous at the very least. She sighed again and then looked at Alex who appeared to be in a state of thought as well. She then turned her attention to Mr. Foreman who was looking the edge of the floor with a look of curiosity.

"Alex, could you do me a favor and tell me what you see at the bottom of the gap." Mr. Foreman said.

Alex looked at Mr. Foreman curiously but did as he asked anyway. He looked down over the edge. At first he didn't know what he was supposed to be seeing but then it clicked. Below them was some sort of reflective surface in the darkness. Dorothy, who was curious at this point looked over the edge just like the other two. She could see through the darkness perfectly and saw the surface of what she was pretty sure was water.

"Dorothy, what do you think that is?" Alex asked.

"I think its water." Dorothy replied.

"That's what I was thinking." Alex said.

"Well then, we can assume it's probably deep enough to swim through, seeing as there is no other way out now and anyone in this room is liable to fall in eventually." Mr. Foreman said.

"Well, on the count of three then?" Dorothy asked.

"Sure why not." Alex replied seeing no other options.

"Right, one, two, three!" Mr. Foreman shouted before jumping down the gap.

Dorothy and Alex shared a glance with each other and then quickly followed suit.

 _Meanwhile in Oz._

As night ended and the sun began to rise over the land, the feeling of foreboding had yet to lift. Something big was bound to happen, and no one knew what.

 _Meanwhile in the emerald city._

Scarecrow had continued with his work on the rainbow mover all throughout the night. Aislynn had fallen asleep in a chair on the far end of the room. Scarecrow smiled and looked at Aislynn as she slept. He then admired his work on the rainbow mover. It wasn't much, it was a large red button with a cover over it which said _**"for emergencies only."**_ In large red letters. He wasn't going to tell anyone what the button was for until the moment came to use it.

Meanwhile in Glinda's room, Ellie was watching her sister intently as she mixed up the antidote. All of the ingredients of the potion had finally been added to the cauldron and now all it needed was constant mixing until the next 5 days had passed. The day after Dorothy's birthday and if things continued to go on as smoothly as they were, the coronation of Ozma, would be when the antidote was done.

 _Meanwhile elsewhere in Oz._

Evanora was getting things ready for an invasion on the emerald city at this point. She was growing impatient with things and suddenly decided that now was the time to begin preparing for invasion. She had a completely planned out the entire thing. She would take prisoners and begin to force people to work to her will. She would take all of people in emerald city prisoner, make them all work. She would find something to do with Ozma, which was something she hadn't decided on yet. What she did decide however was that she would invade in the night time. Theodora however thought that her sister was starting to act childish at this point. Acting like a child who couldn't seem to get her own way in things. Though Evanora was the older of the two of them she always seemed to act only on what she thought would be fun for her. She couldn't express her thoughts to Eveline because she knew that sooner or later her sister would find out. All she could do at this point was just stand on the sidelines, and watch.

 _Meanwhile in the construct._

The three of them had hit the water below them with a considerable amount of force. But they all managed to stay conscious during the fall. Dorothy looked around and saw at one end of the room was an opening in the wall. She pointed this out to Alex and Mr. Foreman and they swam towards it.

"You think it's likely we'll find some place to dry off after this?" Alex asked curiously.

"Who knows, let's just worry about getting out of here first." Dorothy replied.

As they reached the opening they found that the floor began inclining upwards creating a path to the opening. As they found their footing on the incline they walked up to the passage and found that it led to another long hallway.


	35. the final challenge

**Disclaimer. You know**

 **AN: sorry for my extended absence writers block and the real world have gotten in the way.**

The three of them walked for what seemed like an hour. Dorothy was already beginning to feel uncomfortable walking along in wet clothing. Alex and Jon seemed not to notice but neither of them were known for complaining. Dorothy shivered as what felt like a cold wind seemed to blow through the long passage. After a while though they came to a room filled with books, large mountains and stacks of books.

"you know, I find it odd, these challenges, but what do books have to do with anything?" alex asked picking one up.

"Perhaps one of these books is the key to getting out." Mr. Foreman suggest.

"I imagine you're right, Dorothy, what do you think?" alex asked turning to her and tossing the scepter.

"I think that Jon is right, but I really want to focus on getting out of here and out of these wet clothes." Dorothy said.

In the back of her mind dorothy was beginning to harbor a bitter resentment towards Glinda. And looking at her you probably wouldn't be able to tell if it were the fact that she was soaked to the skin, or just the fact that she was forced into a situation like this that caused that resentment, but one thing was for sure, she was going to give Glinda a lecture when she got out of here.

 _Meanwhile in the City_

"Glinda!" ellie shouted.

"Ellie, don't bother your sister right now she's rather busy, you know that!" Locasta called.

"Sorry, but, um Scarecrow just wanted you two to know he was finished with additions to the rainbow mover!" ellie shouted.

"thank you ellie!" Locasta called.

"Actually Ellie, can you come here!?" Glinda called.

It only took a few seconds for Ellie to arrive.

"Yes sis?" ellie asked.

"Be a dear and keep an eye on the antidote for me, I'm going to check on dorothy, alex, and Jon" Glinda said.

"Sure, but will you be long?" ellie asked.

"Assuming they aren't lost somewhere in the shifting halls." Glinda said vanishing

Ellie sighed and pulled out her own little wand. She waved it in the direction of the cauldron and immediately the liquid began swirling.

 _Meanwhile back in the construct._

Alex and Mr. Foreman had begun climbing the largest stack of books to look through them while dorothy began rifling through the stacks until she found a notebook. Opening it she found all the pages empty but a few pages seemed to be torn out from the back. She carefully set it aside with the scepter and then began rifling through the stacks again. That is, until alex grabbed her attention.

"Dorothy." Alex said.

"yes alex?" dorothy replied looking up at him.

"I found a book with blank pages." Alex said.

"As have I" Jon said.

Dorothy looked at the quizzically and got up from her spot. She walked over to the pile and began making herself a stack of books to stand on. As she came to the them alex handed her a book with emerald green binding. The one that Jon was holding was bound in baby blue dyed leather.

"do you think they have any connection?" dorothy asked.

"I don't assume anything anymore, who knows, let's just put them aside with that book by the scepter." Alex said handing his book to dorothy.

Dorothy smiled and then shivered as the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Something was watching them. She knew it, and it wasn't until she started to wobble on her stack of books that her concentration returned.

"You got the feeling as well?" Jon asked curiously handing his book to dorothy.

Dorothy nodded and took the book from Jon before jumping off her stack. Walking over to the scepter she placed down the two books next to the notebook and then looked around. It was definitely just the three of them in this room. Or at least that's what she thought.

"Dorothy, are you alright?" alex asked sliding down the pile with another book.

"Alex, I think that we're being watched." Dorothy said.

"yes, I know, but we are in a construct, so odds are someone's keeping an eye on us." Alex said.

Dorothy nodded and then shivered as another draft blew through the room. Alex sighed and placed a hand on Dorothy's shoulder. Dorothy embraced him tightly. Of all the things going on right now, she was just glad to have him with her. It was then that Jon came down from the pile with a large, old looking, tattered book. Dorothy broke from her embrace with alex and they turned to look at him.

"I found this one, it's got one picture in it, nothing else, but I thought I'd show you two." Jon said handing the book to alex.

Alex sighed and opened the book. Dorothy glanced over his should and was shocked by what was on the page. The picture was a picture of her parent's house.

"So, this is where you three ended up." Came the voice of Glinda causing them all the jump.

"Glinda I thought you had to keep an eye on the antidote?" Alex asked.

"I have Ellie keeping an eye on it, I should have known our father would create a way out." Glinda said walking over to the stack of books that alex and Jon had been on.

"Glinda, why does this book have a picture of my old home in it?" dorothy asked.

"I imagine because my father just filled a lot of these books with all the filler that he could find, something to provide a challenge, like the blank books." Glinda replied shifting a few of the books and pulling out a rather large emerald green one.

"Ah, I see." Jon said.

"No you don't." Alex said causing dorothy to punch him on the arm.

"Anyways, after all this, I guess I can let you three out." Glinda said walking over to them and handing the book to alex.

Alex sighed and looked at dorothy. Dorothy nodded and grabbed the scepter.

"It will be nice to get into some dry clothes." Dorothy said.

"Right, just open the book and we should all instantly be transported out of the construct." Glinda said.

"Glinda, when I can think of one long enough to satisfy myself, I am definitely giving you a lecture for this." Dorothy said.

Glinda said nothing, she simply smiled and nodded to Alex. He sighed and opened the book and in a bright flash they were in Glinda's bedroom.


	36. thoughts and plans

**Disclaimer, you know.**

 _Meanwhile elsewhere in Oz_

"So, Glinda put them in a construct, interesting the things she'll do to keep that child and her friend safe." Evanora said walking away from the crystal ball.

"Sister dear?" Theodora asked.

"what Theodora?" Evanora asked turning around.

"you aren't going to do anything rash are you?" Theodora asked

"Never you mind, go find that child you insist on coddling and get her things packed, get the baboons ready, and prepare because we invade the city in three days' time, I just have one more thing to prepare." Evanora said storming passed her and down the stairs of the tower.

 _Meanwhile back in the city._

After their return, dorothy, alex, and Jon all got themselves into some dry clothes before dorothy and alex went to Alex's bedroom. When they got there dorothy leaned the scepter against the wall and then winced as the pain shot through her arm from the wounds.

"the quoxwood sap is wearing off." Dorothy placing her other hand on the bandages on her wrist.

"Well I guess we should have expected that." Alex said picking up his sword and strapping the sheath to his belt.

Dorothy sighed and sat down and Alex's desk. Alex simply chuckled and kissed her on the cheek. Dorothy sighed and closed her eyes tight for a few seconds before opening them again. She then took her reading glasses from her dress pocket and put them on before tilting her head up to look at alex.

"Alex, you know I worry about you guys right?" dorothy asked.

"you never stop reminding us, dorothy, can't you just take time to really relax? You know, let your mind wander, lose yourself for a while, you spend too much time worrying." Alex said.

"I know, I know, this isn't the first time you've given me this speech." Dorothy said.

"I know, but good lessons bare repeating." Alex replied.

"Yes, now if you would only stop repeating it." Dorothy said.

Alex chuckled and kissed her again. They were interrupted however by a knocking on the door.

"Come in." alex said.

Immediately the door opened and ellie and Aislynn walked into the room.

"I told you'd they'd be together." Aislynn said.

"Fine, you win, anyways, dorothy, everyone is looking for you per request of Glinda, you need to have your bandages changed again." Ellie said.

"Tell Elena I'll be about in a few minutes, but anyways, ellie, ace, is there a plan?" dorothy asked.

"What you mean in the event of inevitable invasion?" Ellie asked.

"Yes." Dorothy said.

"um, would it make you feel better if we said yes?" Ellie asked.

"So, no?" dorothy asked.

"Yes." Ellie responded.

"terrific, before you go track down Elena, can you answer something for me?" Dorothy asked.

"we'll endeavor to." Aislynn replied.

"Why does my presence always seem to put the people I care about in harm's way?" dorothy asked.

"Dorothy." The three of theme groaned out.

"Answer the question!" dorothy shouted.

The three of them, alex, ellie, and Aislynn all shared a glance. Not one of them could answer this question, not with their integrity, or this friendship intact. Dorothy looked at them and sighed.

"Dorothy, don't you dare start." Alex said.

"Dorothy, it's not your fault, not entirely anyways." Aislynn said.

"Ace is right, your first two triumphs were complete accidents, the jester, what you did you did without choice." Alex said.

"What I did, I did without choice, in the name of peace, as I said before, if I could go back I would try to change it, give him imprisonment, he wouldn't be able to be humiliated any more than he already was, I mean he was stuck in that silly jester's clothes." Dorothy said.

"Yes." The three of them replied.

"And now there's another threat, one that actually wants to kill me, I mean wipe from the face of the earth kind of kill." Dorothy said.

"We've realized that." Ellie said.

"Well, then, you know the stakes are higher this time." Dorothy said.

"yes dorothy, we've all discussed this, or at least we've tried." Ellie said.

"That makes me feel so much better." Dorothy replied rolling her eyes.

"Dorothy…" Alex said trailing off.

"Alex, shut it." Dorothy said closing her eyes.

Alex backed up, looked at ellie and Aislynn, sighed, and grabbed the scepter.

"So, this is where you all ended up." Elena said walking into the room.

"Oh, Elena, I was just about to come looking for you." Ellie said.

"Yes, I imagine you were." Elena said walking over to dorothy.

"Elena, do me a favor." Dorothy said.

"Depends on the favor." Elena replied setting her medical bag down on the desk and having dorothy lift up her arm onto the desk as well.

"I'd like to talk to Alyssa." Dorothy said.

"I think I can arrange that, but why?" Elena asked.

"Because we need a battle plan, and captain of the guard seems the best person to talk to." Dorothy said.

"Dorothy, we, meaning me, Chrissy, Brianna, Caitlynn, basically all of us, have been trying to come up with a plan behind the scenes, while Glinda, Locasta, Cassandra, Angela, and rose are busy." Elena said.

"We are?" Ellie asked.

"Oh, right, now that we are talking about my sister, ellie, I have a note for you from her." Elena said pulling a piece of paper from her pocket and handing it to her before returning to working on Dorothy's bandages.

"Why didn't you give this to me earlier?" Ellie asked.

"I forgot ma'am" Elena said.

Ellie sighed and left followed by Aislynn.

"Well, that went well." Alex said.

"She hates it when I refer to her as ma'am" Elena said taking some fresh bandages from her bag.

"so do I." Dorothy said wincing as Elena wrapped up her wrist.

"We know." Elena said as she finished wrapping up Dorothy's wrist.

"Well, at least you're done, now why don't you go back to the others, I could use some peace." Dorothy

"sure." Elena said getting up and leaving dorothy and alex alone.

Dorothy groaned and slumped back in her chair.

"alex, sometimes I wish, I wish I could just go, run away to some place far from all my problems, but no place like that exists not even in Oz." dorothy said tears beginning to roll down her face.

Alex sighed and took out a handkerchief. He wiped Dorothy's face and kissed her on the cheek.

"I can't say I know how you feel, but I can't think of any alternatives, I guess you could try running, but even in this wonderland that is Oz, there's no place far enough you could run, Ladies Evanora and Theodora seem to have a set of eyes all over Oz." Alex said.

"Was that supposed to make me feel better?" dorothy asked

"um…" alex said at a loss for words.

Dorothy said nothing she simply sighed and got up. Grabbing the scepter from alex, she left the room and ran for hers as fast as she could only to be stopped by Locasta a few feet down the hall.

"now where do you think you're going dear?" Locasta asked.

Dorothy said nothing, she simply walked around Locasta and ran to her room. Shutting and locking the door she ran to the bed and plopped herself down upon it. She began to think, and then she realized something. The emerald city now had several of the most powerful and influential people in it right now, Rose, Glinda, Locasta, the China princess, Lion, Tin Man, Scarecrow, Marshall Mallow, Lady Angela, Lady Cassandra, Ellie, and Ozma. She wasn't going to include herself in that list because she was the main cause of the entire situation, or at least that was her belief. She wasn't going to include alex because he was always reluctant to leave her side, and ace was always with scarecrow. Her aunt, uncle, and cousins were all in danger because of her, and to top all of her worries off, so long as she was here, she was putting everyone in jeopardy, but she knew she couldn't just leave, that would just make things worse. It was then that it came to her. She had to come up with a plan of her own, just in case. She immediately got up and ran over to the desk, wiping the tears from her face she pulled out a notebook and pencil she began trying to come up with ideas of what she could do, and drew up a map of Oz.

"now I don't have a full grip on Oz's geography, but I do know Munchkinland, a good chunk of Winkie country, I can just about guess where candy county and dainty china country would fall, I haven't traveled much of the north, or the south for that matter so I'll just leave them blank, and then there's castle grey which is somewhere under Munchkinland, oh, Yoop castle I can put that in the south, not sure where though." Dorothy said to herself

Meanwhile in the chambers however things weren't much better. Locasta had tried to catch dorothy before she locked herself in her bedroom. She headed to the chamber where she found Ellie, Aislynn, Brianna, Elena, Chrissy, Caitlyn, and Alyssa. Alex came in a few moments later.

"So, do we have a coherent plan?" Alex asked.

"No." Aislynn said.

"They've been at this all afternoon." Ozma said walking in with a large bowl of fruit.

"Ozma, where were you?" Locasta asked.

"I was in the courtyard, admiring the flowers, gathering my thoughts, everyone was in here nattering on about coming up with a plan of action so I just slipped off for a bit of peace, after a few hours I found myself getting hungry, so I decided I should go to the kitchen, I grabbed myself an apple and then decided you all would probably be hungry so I brought a bowl of fruit." Ozma said placing the bowl on a nearby table.

"I see, well it would be best that you stick around, Dorothy has gone and locked herself in her room again, and I think that its best if we come up with a plan before trying to confront her again." Alex said.

"Where are Dorothy's relatives?" Ozma asked turning to Locasta.

"their room, currently tucking in their children for the evening." Locasta said.

"And the Garrisons?" Ozma asked.

"Rose as far as I know is in her Room with Lady Cassandra and Lady Angela, Lily and Violet are in the library as far as I'm aware, or at least that's where I last saw them, but they don't stay still." Locasta said

"Scarecrow, Lion, Tin Man, Marshall Mallow, the China Princess, and Wiser have gone somewhere, not sure where though, didn't occur to me to ask." Aislynn said.

Alex was about to say something when a loud cawing sound interrupted him. They all turned to the window which was the source of the sound. There they all saw a raven, which fluttered its wings and vanished in a wisp of black smoke.

"What was that?" Ozma asked worriedly.

"Hopefully just a trick, realistically though, something possibly much worse." Locasta said getting up and running out of the chambers.

 **So shade, allowed himself to be seen, but only in his form of the raven. What plan will the others come up with? What plan will dorothy come up with? Find out in my next installment.**


	37. in the dark of the night

**Disclaimer, you know by now.**

Late that night dorothy found herself sketching little intricate details into the map she made. She had torn pages out of the journal that she had written potential plans on and laid them out over the desk. She had to admit to herself that most of her plans did have flaws and at least one of them would end with her being captured. In her mind, putting it lightly, she was getting nowhere. Her thoughts however were interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

"Dorothy, are you still awake?" came Alex's voice.

Dorothy sighed and turned to look at the door. She really didn't want to talk to anyone at present. But she knew alex wouldn't leave her be until she responded. She sighed again and grabbed the scepter. Waving it in the direction of the door. The lock clicked and the door swung open. Alex slowly walked in and saw dorothy at the desk.

"What do you want?" Dorothy asked frustrated.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright." Alex responded.

"well I'm frustrated, if that means anything, I personally cannot come up with any coherent plan." Dorothy said.

"Well, we have come up with something." Alex said.

"oh?" dorothy responded turning to look him in the eye.

"we're going to move your family, your aunt, uncle, and cousins to a safe house, I can't say where in case we're being watched by one of the shadows." Alex said.

"gee that helps me." Dorothy said rolling her eyes.

"Well it's not much of a plan but it's a start dear." Alex said.

"well you do realize that it doesn't help that we have some of the most powerful and influential people in Oz under one roof?" Dorothy said.

"I've been thinking about that as well, but I feel like it wouldn't help to mention it, since, well mainly because more people are worried about a full on invasion." Alex said.

Dorothy sighed and went back to her papers. Alex wasn't saying anything useful, but she was glad that her family would be safe. Now all she needed was a way to keep the others safe.

 _Meanwhile Elsewhere in Oz._

Evanora had gone back to watching things unfold in the crystal ball. She herself was coming up with a plan of her own. She had the baboons ready to fly to the emerald city at her command. She had a spell that could put people under her power, she would make herself an army. The only thing getting her way, the only piece of the metaphorical chess board that threatened her every move, was dorothy. As shade appeared in the room she chuckled and turned to him.

"soon the emerald city will fall to me, and you, you will get your reward." Evanora said.

"thank you Mistress." Shade said vanishing.

"now, dorothy gale, it's my turn to call the shots, and you will fall!" Evanora shouted.

Meanwhile in the shadows Eveline was standing. She was worried now, she could feel the power in Evanora beginning to grow, she didn't know how but it seemed that Evanora was becoming more powerful.

 **Well short chapter, I know, but I promise the next one will be longer.**


	38. a morning

**Disclaimer, you know.**

As the sun rose over the land of Oz, dorothy bade farewell to her aunt, uncle, and cousins. She decided to send Toto and pockets with them just to be safe. As they departed with Locasta dorothy smiled and walked to Glinda's room. As she arrived she could have sworn she saw the purple cloaked figure out of the corner of her eye. She found Glinda sitting at her desk, wand in one hand pointed at the cauldron. In the other hand was a book.

"Ah dorothy, feeling a little more at ease?" Glinda asked.

"not really." Dorothy replied.

"didn't think so, but I had hopes that you might." Glinda said.

Dorothy opened her mouth to say something but immediately shut it again and sighed. She then turned and left the room without a word, if this was Glinda's plan to make her happy then she needed another plan. Her thoughts however were interrupted by alex running into her. They both fell to the ground with dorothy whacking her head on the floor causing her vision to go fuzzy.

"Dorothy! Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry, are you alright?" Alex asked getting up and helping her up

"when my vision clears I'll let you know." Dorothy said blinking a few times until her head cleared.

"come on, we'll go to the kitchen and get you some ice." Alex said picking up the scepter

Dorothy sighed and felt the lump forming on the back of her head.

"Why were you running anyways?" Dorothy asked.

"I was looking for you, you shouldn't run off like that." Alex said

"Do I have to tell you guys when I'm going somewhere?" dorothy asked

"well seeing as we expect an invasion to happen any day now, yes." Alex said as they walked to the kitchen

Dorothy's vision suddenly went fuzzy again and the next thing she knew she was in a chair and had a rather fowl taste in her mouth that made her start gagging. Before she could even gather her thoughts, or her vision for that matter she was blinded by a bright light.

"Alex, Ellie, back up." She heard Elena say as her vision finally returned to normal.

"what happened?" Dorothy finally managed to ask.

"you, somewhat fainted." Ellie said.

"dorothy, drink this, it will taste terrible, but given the circumstances, you need this." Elena said bringing a cup to her lips

Dorothy braced herself as she nearly spat out the liquid being forced into her mouth. It was more bitter than anything she had tasted so far in terms of concoctions. However, as some of it made it down her throat her head began to stop hurting. She could now see that she was in the kitchen and there was a bag of ice being held against the lump on the back of her head.

"Dorothy?" alex asked.

"yea?" was her response.

"Feeling better?" he replied.

"A bit." Dorothy said

 _Meanwhile elsewhere in Oz_

Theodora had been looking around the castle for her sister. She eventually found her but the circumstances by which she found her were a bit odd. Evanora was in the tower, which now instead of being a stone room with the crystal ball, the entire room was now made of ruby, she was watching the crystal ball with shade in his raven form on her shoulder.

"Forget three days, get the troops ready for tonight, it's time." Evanora said.

"Sister, what have you done?" Theodora ask touching the now ruby wall.

"I was testing something." Evanora said

Theodora wanted to question her sister but at this point was too scared of her sister to try. Evanora laughed as she picked up a rose. Immediately it began to wither and fade. She crushed the dead, dry flower into dust. And let it fall to her feet.

 **Okay yes another short chapter, but the next chapter will longer I swear.**


	39. the invasion

**Disclaimer, you know,**

The late evening found dorothy at her desk, she felt ill. She tried to take her mind off it by sketching but something was making her skin crawl. As the moon began to rise a sense of foreboding began welling up inside her. She began tapping on the desk with her pencil but she began to grow more uneasy as the clock ticked on. Something was coming, and she could feel it. Her thoughts were broken however by pair of hands being placed over her eyes.

"guess who." Came the voices of Alex, Ellie, and Ozma.

"One guess?" dorothy asked starting to smile.

"yep." The three of them said in unison.

Dorothy smiled, they all sounded like they were behind her. They didn't want to make this easy for her.

"Hmm." Dorothy said aloud.

"take your time." Alex and ellie said.

Dorothy couldn't help but let out a giggle. But she had one shot and she was sure she knew who it was. Both ellie and alex had pulled this one on her before, but Ozma hadn't, and it would make sense that the two of them would let her take a shot at their guessing game. She smiled and spoke.

"Ozma?" she asked.

Immediately the hands lifted themselves from her eyes. She looked to her left to see Alex, to her right was Ellie. This confirmed her guess.

"how did you guess?" Ozma asked running a hand through Dorothy's hair.

"lucky shot?" dorothy replied smiling.

All of them at that moment burst into a fit of laughter. This lasted for a good couple of minutes before there was the sound of clattering and ellie grumbling.

"Blast this brooch, if it doesn't stay straight it doesn't stay on, dorothy do you mind if I use the mirror in your closet to try and get this set properly?" ellie asked picking up a pink flower shaped brooch from the floor.

"Ellie, you know you don't have to ask." Dorothy said.

"I know, I just like being nice." Ellie said walking to the closet grumbling about the brooch along the way.

"Where did she get that brooch anyways?" dorothy asked.

"Locasta gave it to her, no idea why and she's been fiddling with it all day." Ozma said.

Dorothy said nothing, she simply smiled. However, her mood suddenly fell when she saw alex. He had a very concerned look on his face as he walked over to the window next to the table. A second later ellie emerged from the closet carrying Dorothy's satchel in her left hand, and shaking her right hand, having pricked it trying to fasten the brooch on. Dorothy shook her head as ellie walked over rummaging through the satchel until she pulled out Dorothy's sketch book, and threw the satchel on the desk which hit it with an unusual thud. Dorothy however shook this off as ellie thumbed through the sketchbook and found her way to the back, where she put the sketches dorothy had made.

"ellie, I don't want to save those, I was just using them to take my mind off the…" dorothy started to say before ellie clapped a hand over mouth.

"The feeling of foreboding, we know, alex anything?" ellie asked.

Alex said nothing, he simply drew his sword. Dorothy managed to pull Ellie's hand off her mouth so that she could stand up. As she did the room filled with a dazzling emerald green light which was emanating from the scepter. Then suddenly a loud crashing sound, and then a loud screech of flying baboons.

"dorothy?" alex asked.

"alex?" dorothy replied.

Before alex could reply a flying baboon flew through the window. Ozma screamed causing the baboon to screech in return. Dorothy instinctively held her hand out for the scepter. Once it was in her grasp and before she could react she felt her satchel being put over her head and with a large amount of agility Ellie grabbed Dorothy's wrist and pulled her out of the room. Immediately they were met with a hoard of flying baboons.

"Dorothy, get to the chambers, go to the rainbow mover, you need to leave." Ellie said pulling out her wand.

"Ellie I'm not leaving you guys behind." Dorothy replied worriedly.

"dorothy if you stay, if you get captured, you will be killed, Evanora and Theodora mean business, and I don't want your life on my conscience." Ellie said.

"Ellie, I…" dorothy started to say before ellie clapped a hand over her mouth again.

"Dorothy, don't you dare be stubborn, we all care about you, and if you die, none of us will be able to forgive ourselves. "Ellie said tears beginning to form in her eyes.

A second after ellie said this she shot several spells at the hoard. Alex and Ozma ran out of the room a second later with Ozma shooting a spell at the baboon chasing them stunning it. Alex quickly grabbed dorothy by the wrist and they ran through the hoard as ellie, Ozma, and now Glinda were shooting spells at the baboons and opening a small path for them to run through.

" _ **Dorothy gale, I warned you, and now, you shall die!"**_ came the voice of Evanora echoing throughout the palace.

Dorothy looked at alex worriedly, he gave her a reassuring look as they ran, however they both found their path to the chambers blocked by who they could only assume was Evanora and Theodora, they had their backs to dorothy and alex. They stood there frozen in place for a second, but only a second as a raven flew in through a window cawing loudly as it landed and transformed itself into shade. This caught the attention of Evanora who turned and smiled.

"sister dear, we have company." Evanora said.

"Dorothy, when I say run, run, understand?" Alex said.

Dorothy looked at him, she couldn't do anything other than nod. As Evanora raised her hand conjuring up a spell.

"I warned you, to leave, or face the consequences, I won't kill you right away, but I think for now the city could use a new statue, don't you?" Evanora asked raising her hand as she was nearly a foot away from them.

Dorothy looked at alex who seemed to be frozen in fear, as if he hadn't expected this. However, some saving grace came as a spell came out of seemingly nowhere and struck Evanora's wrist causing the spell to shoot into a wall turning it into a patch of ruby. It was then that alex released her hand.

"Run!" he shouted.

It took dorothy a second for her mind to register this as she stared at him, but she immediately took off in a full sprint, pushing passed Theodora who didn't even resist and simply fell over, dorothy looked back to see alex holding back Evanora from striking him with a spell. Inside the chambers she found tin man, scarecrow, lion, Locasta, and Rose fighting off some of the baboons. Rose then spotted dorothy and ran over to her grabbing her wrist and dragging her to the work shop. the next thing dorothy heard was the clang of metal hitting the ground. She turned and saw Alex's sword on the ground, and Evanora walking into the room. She shot a spell towards dorothy that missed by barely an inch hitting a nearby vase which turned into ruby statue as it fused to the table.

"ALEX!" she shouted hoping to hear him.

"Don't worry, I won't kill him, it's you I want." Evanora said still following them.

As Rose pulled dorothy through the curtain to the workshop she pushed dorothy into the receptacle for the rainbow mover and ran to the controls. She pushed the large red button scarecrow had installed and the rainbow mover hummed to life. Just in time for Rose to be lifted into the air and thrown against the back wall. The next thing dorothy heard was a familiar voice shouting "NO!" as Evanora shot a spell at dorothy, and the next thing dorothy knew for a second everything went white, and then just as fast everything went black.

 **Well what do you think happened to dorothy? Did she manage to get away in time or did she get hit? If she got away where do you think she'll end up? Find out in the next chapter.**


	40. awakening, and no news

**Disclaimer, you know.**

Dorothy awoke to a splitting headache, and in a place that was incredibly unfamiliar to her. Though in her lifetime so far that wasn't new. She pushed herself up and decided to look at her surroundings. She was in a bed, and the scepter was floating at the foot of the bed. Her satchel hanging from the bedpost. The room was a simple stone room. But her head was throbbing too much to take in any more information. She looked to her left and found a glass of water and a small tablet with a note saying _take this it will help._ Dorothy sighed and did just that, for a few minutes nothing, but then the throbbing headache stopped. She couldn't remember what had happened for a few minutes leading up to her waking up. but then she saw something leaning against the bedpost. She threw the covers off of her, she hadn't been changed into a night gown and she was still in her day clothes and she was still wearing the slippers. As she got out the bed she realized that it was a bit chilly. As she walked to the foot of the bed she saw what she had noticed. Alex's sword, leaned against the bedpost. Her heart sank, she hoped that he was here, that someone had managed to get him out of the city. But she didn't have much hope for news that she would most likely be getting.

"Alex, please be here, please." Dorothy whispered to herself closing her eyes

She opened her eyes and sighed. She had to choke back tears in order to even make it to the door of the room. As she opened it she was met with a cold breeze and long corridor. Looking at the door she had just opening she noticed that the door had a gold 8A emblazoned on it. Underneath that was her name in gold as well. She walked along the hall and noticed several each of them labeled with a number and letter but no names. Soon she came to a staircase. It was all incredibly eerie, the only thing she could hear was her own breathing, and her footsteps as she descended the steps. She began to grow nervous, she didn't know what became of the others, and quite frankly, she knew she'd regret it if she asked who ever brought her here. she made a mental note that whenever she figured out who brought her here she would try to avoid the subject, she didn't think she could the possibility of bad news. However, as she descended the steps she began to wish she was with her aunt, uncle and cousins, she wanted to embrace them, and feel safe in their arms. But as she continued to descend the stairs she got a sinking feeling. She counted down the floors as she went, when she got to two she heard humming, and laughing. She grew nervous as she continued to descend. As she reached the bottom of the steps she found herself in hallway and closer to the source of the conversation. She walked towards the opening and found herself in a room with a large fireplace, and several chairs facing it.

"but what are we going to do?" came a voice she didn't recognize but she was sure it was a man.

"wait for him to get back from seeing if there were any other survivors to the attack, I mean, you heard what he said, a lot of the people were turned into ruby statues." Came another voice.

"but what about dorothy?" came another voice, this one female.

"what about her?" came another female voice.

"well the master put her upstairs, in a room that had been set up specifically for her, as if he foresaw this." The voice replied.

"Well, I cannot atone for his actions, but at least he had a plan." The other one said.

"What about you, old man? You've been awfully quiet, is there anything you would like to add?" can a new voice.

"well, no, nothing to add, I cannot atone for the man's actions, but I'm glad he has done what he has." Came a voice that filled dorothy with hope.

This voice belonged to Mr. Foreman.

"Jon?" dorothy asked causing someone to jump and drop what dorothy assumed was a tea cup by the shattering sound.

Mr. foreman stood up and walked around his chair, the chair directly to the right of the one in the middle of the group. Dorothy immediately ran over to him and embraced him tightly. She was still choking back tears and at this point she was finding it hard. Mr. Foreman smiled and returned the embrace.

"Good morning." was his response.

"Jon, please, give me some good news." Dorothy said.

At this point his face fell, and though dorothy wasn't looking at it, she could sense bad news coming. She broke from the hug and turned away from them.

"Dorothy, dear girl, I'm sorry, but you're just going to have to wait, till our rescuer gets back, if there's any good news, he'll bring it, but I'm sorry that you're going to have to go through this." Mr. Foreman said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Jon, please, is there anything you do know?" dorothy asked.

"no, I was stuck in the library, those baboons were brutal, but I did have instructions to take a look at your wrist once you woke up." He replied.

Dorothy sighed and looked down at her wrist. It was beginning to throb and had been wrapped in fresh bandages. She walked over to a nearby table and set herself in the chair as she began undoing the bandage. Just looking at the wound made her cringe now. As Mr. foreman took a look at it he sighed and immediately wrapped it up.

"well?" dorothy asked.

"you'll get the remedy for it when he gets back." Jon replied.

"who is he?" dorothy asked.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot reveal that either, and I know it hurts you, but he made me promise not to tell you." Jon replied.

Dorothy said nothing, she simply let out a deep sigh. Closing her eyes, she wished that she could be somewhere else, as well as someone else. When she felt a hand on her shoulder she tried to shrug them away.

"Dorothy?" came the voice of an old man, a voice which sounded familiar.

Dorothy opened her eyes and found herself face to face with the prophet, who went by many names.

"You…" dorothy started saying starting to trail off.

"yes, me, child, you need to understand, I know you don't like things being kept from you, especially by people you care a lot about, this man, the one you refer to as Jon, told me all about it, but we have nothing definitive until our rescuer gets back from his so called, scouting mission." The prophet said.

Dorothy shook her head and sighed again, now wanting more than ever to be someone else, somewhere else, where things were safe, and normal.

 _Meanwhile in the city._

"she escaped!" Evanora shouted.

"that's the one hundredth time you've said that." Shade rasped out.

"and I will keep repeating it until I'm done!" Evanora shouted causing shade to vanish.

This was how the entire night had gone, Evanora was miffed, and she expressed it. She had turned most of the girl's friends into ruby statues with the exceptions of Mr. Foreman, Cassandra, and Angela. Mr. foreman had escaped her grasp through unknown means, and Cassandra and Angela were the only people that could combat her own magic.

 _Elsewhere in the city._

The jester had been looking around for anyone whom dorothy would recognize to bring with him. But at this point the only people in the streets were the members of the community, he dared not try to confront any of them, he didn't want to be known about yet, as he made his way back to the palace he summoned his cloak and put it around him, when he made it to the doors of the chambers he found alex, turned into a ruby statue, frozen to the spot. He wracked his brain trying to think of a spell to reverse this but he had only ever worked with white marble in his spells. He needed time, he needed to get back to the others.

" _I'll be back."_ He whispered to the statue before he vanished.

 **Okay obviously I wasn't going to kill off dorothy, she's the main character. But I have a question to pose. What do you think Evanora has against dorothy? Leave a review with your thoughts on the matter if you'd like. And stay tuned for the next exciting chapter**


	41. Painful news

**Disclaimer, you know by now.**

As the morning dragged on, dorothy sat there for about an hour, not saying a word, mustering all of her will power to stop herself from just breaking down on the spot. Jon and the prophet, or whatever he was called, returned to their chairs. The entire group sat in silence until a cold breeze blew through the place. This made dorothy close her eyes and shiver. Then the sound of footsteps came into the room.

"sir? any…" one of the men started to ask before stopping themselves.

The footsteps came in her direction now. The sound of little bells jingling with each step. Suddenly what seemed to be a large hand came down on her shoulder. As well as a familiar chuckle. Dorothy opened her eyes and turned. She found herself face to face with the jester. She immediately stood up and her back made a rather unwelcome greeting with the table.

"Kid, calm down, I'm not here to..." that was as far as he got before dorothy ran into him and hugged him tightly.

"looks like I owe you a cup of tea." The prophet said looking at Mr. Foreman.

"did you two make a bet on what her seeing me would lead to?" the jester asked.

"I thought she would immediately go for the scepter." The prophet said.

"she forgave me, all of Oz saw it, in the memory orb." The jester said patting dorothy on the head gently.

Dorothy said nothing, she was just glad that he was here, one of the things she asked for, him to get a second chance. Right now she didn't care how or why, she was just happy about it, but it didn't undermine the dread that she was feeling.

"Sir? Is there any news?" one of the women asked.

At this dorothy pushed herself away from the jester, hoping for some good news. Immediately he sighed and looked down at her.

"Kid, you might want to sit down again." The jester said.

This made Dorothy's heart sink, to the point where her gut seemed to be knotting itself. She said nothing, it was becoming much harder for her to hold back the tears as she returned to the chair.

"Nothing good?" Jon asked.

The jester shook his head and then looked at dorothy.

"you sure you want to hear this?" The jester asked.

"I want to know, but I'm scared of what I might hear." Dorothy said.

"well, I'll start with the news you probably want to hear most of all, and at the same time probably don't." the jester said.

"that bad?" the prophet asked.

"the only people in the palace apart from the guards that aren't ruby statues at present are Cassandra and Angela, the only people who seem to be able to combat the magic." The jester said.

This made Dorothy feel sick, she knew what it meant.

"and Alex?" Dorothy asked, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"kid, I'm sorry, he was the first to fall, protecting you, I saw his statue, frozen in the position he was in, he had a look of acceptance on his face, as if he knew he had bought you enough time, again I'm sorry." The jester said.

At the sound of this news dorothy broke down, she had abandoned her friends. She had broken her own rules, and now, now she was the only one left. She immediately rested her arms on the table, rested her head in her arms, and began crying.

"Nothing you could do?" one of the men asked.

"no Cecil, not right now anyways." The jester said.

They all let out a collective sigh, and looked at dorothy. She was sobbing still. They kept their distance from her for about ten minutes this was when she got up.

"dorothy?" Jon asked turning to look at her.

Dorothy looked at him and sniffed. She walked over to them wiping her eyes.

"what?" dorothy asked

"are you done already?" he replied.

She shook her head.

"then why did you stop?" he asked.

She said nothing, he knew she was going to bottle up her emotions, she had been doing it for years. He knew that there was only really one thing that could set her off, and that was mention of her parents, both of whom had died when she was very young.

"kid?" the jester asked getting up from his chair.

Dorothy turned to look at him. They both said nothing, he simply grabbed her by her good wrist and led her out of the room, the scepter began following her. They walked through the hall until they came to a purple door. He immediately opened the door and walked in, what dorothy saw shocked her, it appeared to be a study, but it had a large cauldron in the middle of the room, the walls were lined with shelves of potions, books, and ingredients. The jester led her to a chair and sat her down in it. He began humming as he looked through the bottles of potions

"I know I have some somewhere on this shelf." He said to himself as he grabbed a stepladder from behind the cauldron.

Dorothy watched him for several minutes as he examined the bottles. Eventually he chuckled in what she could only assume was delight, she watched as he walked over to her carrying a dusty bottle.

"what's that for?" dorothy asked.

"for the toxin, yes, I know about it, and no, no one else in Oz, at least no one that isn't a ruby statue, knows that I'm alive, I made your little friends swear not to tell you, or I would take care of them myself." The jester said.

Now this was shocking news to dorothy, but now she felt guilty she knew her friends were hiding something from her, but she didn't know they were forced to keep it a secret. But she was finding it hard to hold anything against him, he had obviously wanted his return to be a surprise to her. She shook her head though, and began undoing the bandage again.

"I was told it's going to hurt." Dorothy said.

"yep, burns worse than fire, but that's my personal opinion, if you have a high tolerance to pain you might not feel a thing." The jester said uncorking the bottle.

"well you should know I have a low tolerance." Dorothy said.

The jester said nothing he simply had dorothy place her arm over a basin and told her to brace herself. She closed her eyes tightly and gritted her teeth expecting the worse.

"Ready?" the jester asked.

"Just get it over with!" dorothy shouted causing him to nearly drop the bottle.

He sighed and slowly poured the contents of the bottle onto the wound. Immediately it began to hiss and dorothy felt a stabbing pain shoot up her arm, she gritted her teeth hard and had to bite her tongue to stop herself from screaming. This pain lasted for a minute or two before it finally began fade. The next thing she felt was a towel on her arm. She opened her eyes to see the jester patting her arm dry with a towel. When he removed it she could see where the wounds were, now healed over with new, but very pink and tender skin.

"no charge for that." The jester said laughing.

"that was awful." Dorothy said.

"yea, that look on your face said it all." He replied as he looked at the bottle. He had used about half of its contents on the wound.

He then let out a sigh as he corked the bottle and went to put it away. It was then that one of the questions he was waiting for was asked.

"where are we?" dorothy asked.

"I thought you'd never ask, this was my parents winter castle, it's in the frozen wastelands far north of the western castle, it's always cold here, basically the forecast here is a cold wind in august, but that's beside the point, no one can find this place, it's untraceable thanks to my parents, they didn't like unwanted guests so they placed a spell on it that basically edits it out of your mind like a blind spot, people have literally walked passed this castle their entire lives and never noticed it, and as long as someone who knows about it is alive the spell holds." The jester said as he climbed the step ladder to put the bottle back in place.

Dorothy said nothing, she simply nodded. She looked to her right and saw the scepter, it was floating, waiting her to need it again.

"how far does the spell extend?" dorothy asked.

"I'm not sure, I'd say a few feet passed the door, but I personally never looked into it." The jester replied.

"alright, new question, why did you bring me here?" dorothy asked.

"I brought you here for your own safety, the same reason I brought the old man, and the prophet." The jester said doing a backflip off the ladder.

"alright…" was all dorothy managed to say before trailing off.

"okay now, while I was there I found that Evanora is rather miffed that you escaped her grasp, but I don't think it will be long before she realizes that you have the slippers." The jester said.

Dorothy gave him a curious look before looking down at her feet. She did still have the slippers but she didn't see what that had to do with anything.

"okay?" dorothy asked.

The jester said nothing, he simply took out the wand, something dorothy hadn't seen in a long time. And he pointed it at her feet. Immediately the slippers were surrounded by a red aura cloud, floating in the air like red steam or smoke.

"she can use them to find you." The jester said.

"but you just said…" dorothy started saying before he shushed her.

"I know what I said, but she has really powerful magic, and to be frank about it, the power of my sister's shoes, sort of over power my parents magic." The jester said.

"okay, so, what am I supposed to do, and then what about the scepter?" dorothy asked.

"well the scepter is a different case, it doesn't give off an aura, I've never known why, but the slippers, so long as they are worn by their owner, give off the aura cloud, it's how I always knew when torture was coming when I was younger." The jester said.

"so, you're saying, wearing these is practically like holding up a searchlight and saying, hey come find me?" dorothy asked.

"in a way, yes." The jester said walking over to her.

Dorothy sighed and slid the slippers off, she then stood up and picked them up. Her feet touched the cold stone floor and she shivered.

"I wish I could provide you with some decent footwear but I know I definitely have nothing in your size." The jester said.

"it's alright, I don't mind being barefoot, it's just kind of cold." Dorothy said.

"you'll get used to it, anyways, feel free to have a poke around the place, it's going to be your home for quite a while I imagine." He said walking out of the room.

Dorothy said nothing, she simply grabbed the scepter and left the room, shutting the door behind her. She then managed to find her back to the stairs which she climbed. When she made it back to her room she walked in and over to her satchel. She looked inside it and made a discovery that made her blood freeze along with the chilly air. In her satchel was the book she recognized as the Grimmerie. She didn't know why it was with her, but she was glad that it wasn't at the city with Evanora and Theodora, it couldn't cause harm. She slid the slippers into the satchel next to it and closed it again. She then looked at Alex's sword, thoughts of sadness and anger rushed into her mind. She picked up the sword and looked at it. This was the blade that had defended its owner, unable to even pierce the skin of people the wielder cared about. the sword served its purpose, she put it down, unable to stand looking at it any longer. She slid it under the bed.

"alex, why, why couldn't I save you?" dorothy asked herself.

In her mind she knew that if she hadn't listened to him, she would have been a statue as well, but she would have taken that fate rather than imagine him, frozen in place, as a ruby statue. She wanted him here, with her, he always seemed to know how to comfort her, she felt safe in his arms. They were a unique couple, with a bond that no one, not even they themselves could explain. She sighed and walked out of the room. Shutting the door behind her. As she walked back to the staircase this time the only sound she could here was the sound of her bare feet slapping against the cold stone floor. As she descended the stairs again she tightened her grasp on the scepter, the only comfort she had now, she was glad that Jon hadn't suffered the fate of the others, but he was just one of them, one survivor out of all of her friends. The only one she wanted now was alex. Looking out a window as she passed it she could see that it was still early morning, maybe seven or eight in the morning. As she made it back to the main floor she walked back to the room where everyone was. A chair had been added in front of the fire place for her. She walked over to take a look at it. It was a large armchair, similar to some of the ones in the palace. She was sat between Mr. foreman and the jester. She walked around and climbed into the chair, hugging her knees against her chest.

"Cecil, Pat, go get some food together." The jester said.

Immediately the man named Cecil and another man named pat got up and bowed before walking out of the room.

"Patricia, Elissa, Polly, you three go to the library and dust the shelves, I'm going to be in there this after noon." He said.

The three women then got up from their chairs and bowed before walking out as well.

"Servants?" dorothy asked.

"yea, actually the only people who ever showed me kindness after the death of my parents, well apart from Rose." The jester said his face falling.

Dorothy sighed looked at Mr. foreman who was staying silent, then looked at the prophet, who she was just going to refer to as Tim for now, since that was a name he mentioned when they last met. She let out another long sigh, she didn't want to say anything, she was already feeling pain as her heart was starting to break, she didn't want to hurt anyone else.

 **Well that was an eventful chapter. What will dorothy do now? Will she try to make a run for it? Or will she accept fate until the jester comes up with a plan. Will they manage to rescue any of the others? Will dorothy eventually have a breakdown? Find out in the coming chapters.**


	42. Exploration

**Disclaimer, you know.**

The morning seemed to drag on for dorothy. Breakfast consisted for dorothy of an apple, because that's all she felt in the mood for. Right now she was sitting in the chair, it was only around half passed nine in the morning and dorothy had been bottling her emotions. She knew alex would tell her how unhealthy it was to be doing that. At around quarter of ten she got up and left room. Scepter in hand she decided to go exploring, and try to take her mind off of things. Her thoughts, however, were interrupted by the sound of the jester, humming a tune that she hadn't heard before. Until he reached her.

"Exploring?" He asked.

"trying to take my mind off things." Dorothy said looking away from him.

The Jester smiled and continued on his way down the hall. Dorothy sighed and ducked into the closest room. Looking around it she found herself in some dusty old office, dusty in the fact that the desk and all the belongings seemed to be covered in a thick layer of dust, but the floor was polished, and actually quite slippery under her feet. Uncharacteristic to the stone floor of the hall way, someone had made sure the stone in here kept a reflective surface. She walked over to the nearby desk and looked at it. There were several papers with writing on it in a language that she didn't recognize. It gave her the feeling that she shouldn't be here. she walked across the room and to the door when she was sure she heard whispers. She shook this off as guilt playing tricks on her, and when back to exploring.

 _Meanwhile back at the palace._

"What do you mean you can't find her!?" Evanora shouted throwing a book at shade.

"She appears to have just vanished." Shade rasped.

"They've sent her to a place where she would be safe, expand your range, leave no rock unturned, FIND HER OR ELSE!" she shouted

"Perhaps, mistress, if you try another approach? Asking the citizens of Oz to aid you? People of the community?" shade rasped out in suggestion.

"Fine." She said conjuring a spell.

"right away mistress." Shade rasped as he turned into a raven and flew off.

" _ **People of Oz, your attention please, this is your new ruler, Queen Evanora speaking, Dorothy gale, a name you are all familiar with, managed to escape from my clutches, I implore you, search for her, bring her to me, and you will be, rewarded."**_ She said, her voice echoing to all four corners of Oz.

"Theodora?" Eveline asked.

"yes my child?" Theodora replied.

"What does your sister have against dorothy?" Eveline asked.

"Dorothy is the only piece that stands between her, and all the power, she doesn't even need to channel her magic through her Pendant anymore, for a long time she's been planning this take over since we were little, old enough to cast spells, but she holds more power than me, the only people who can oppose her are our cousins, Cassandra and Angela, and dorothy. Meanwhile Cassandra is too crippled from the accident to do no more than sit around until the time is right, and Angela only seems to listen to her sister. Meanwhile dorothy, she always wins, even when she doesn't intend to." Theodora said

Eveline was confused now so she simply nodded.

"Sister, bring me the Grimmerie, I imagine that goody-goody Glinda hid it in her bed room, find it!" Evanora shouted.

"Yes sister dear, come on Eveline." Theodora said dragging her out of the chambers.

 _Meanwhile back at the winter house._

Dorothy had heard Evanora's voice, it worried her, but she continued her exploring. After about an hour she found herself in an indoor garden growing various flowers, herbs, and some trees bearing what she could only assume were fruits, none of which she recognized, but all of which gave off a heady aroma that attracted her to them. Not wanting to disturb anything she quickly saw herself out of the room. Only to be met with the jester walking by with what appeared to be a large tub of juggling balls. She shook her head and continued through the maze of hallways. She found many empty offices, and several rooms filled with just boxes of what she could only assume were belongings of the jester's parents. This went on for about 15 more minutes, until she came upon the library. When she walked in she just stood there for a moment to take in what she was looking at. The library was huge, almost as if someone had taken the emerald city's library, put a second one next to it, and then stacked one on top of both.

"wow." Dorothy said her voice echoing around the room.

"impressive isn't it?" The jester asked, his voice echoing as well.

Dorothy looked around for the jester. She eventually found him halfway up a large ladder.

"Yes, quite impressive, ace would have a field day in here." Dorothy said beginning to wish she hadn't said that.

"she's the smart one right?" the jester asked.

"yes." She replied.

"well, I'm sure she would." The jester said.

Dorothy sighed and walked over to him. She noticed several field journals each with titled with a number.

"Most of these books are research journals, my parents used to be part of a large group, they used to study up on creating spells and stuff, you might have noticed all the empty offices." The jester said.

"yea, I was going to ask at some point." Dorothy said.

"no you weren't, anyways, after my parents died the group broke up, and my sisters only came here when they needed ingredients from the garden, and yes I know you were in there, I did see you." The jester said.

Dorothy said nothing, she simply sighed and walked over to a nearby armchair which she curled up in.

"you know kid, it seems odd to see you alone, where, where's your little dog, or those cats that I gave you?" the jester asked.

"With my family, at a safe house Glinda set up, but in honesty, I wish I had them here with now." Dorothy said.

"I wish I could help, but I don't know where they are." The jester said sliding down the ladder with a few journals under his arm.

"I didn't ask you to help." Dorothy said wishing she could just run, and never stop running.

The jester smiled, but not the wicked smile she was accustom to, it was a warm smile, it gave her the creeps. He walked over to an arm chair, he sat down and pulled out a magnifying glass from his sleeve and began analyzing the writing in the notebooks.

"Any more questions?" the jester asked.

"none that come to mind." Dorothy said.

"let me know when something comes to mind, I'll do my best to answer, this place is full of secrets, and I haven't discovered all of them." The jester said.

Dorothy sighed again and hugged her knees to her chest. It was then that a question occurred to her, one that was staring her in the face.

"Why are you being nice to me? I mean, I know you have a soft side, but you have no reason to trust me, no reason to let me into your home, no reason to protect me." Dorothy said.

"well, you allowed me a second chance, for starters, and secondly, Rose, she would want me to try and protect you." The jester said, his face falling again.

"Please, don't talk about them, it'll only make me feel guilty." Dorothy said.

"Kid, it's not your fault, they wanted to protect you, and Evanora thought it would be best to turn them all into ruby statues, except lady Cassandra and Angela, they were able to combat them, but they were both subdued." he replied.

"that makes me feel so much better." Dorothy said sarcastically.

"I know; I don't like it either." The jester said.

"Don't talk about it then." Dorothy said.

The jester said nothing, he simply chuckled before going back to his studying. They both sat there in complete silence for about an hour. Dorothy distracting herself by watching the smoke in the orb on the scepter. Looking into it she realized the red haze had gone from the center, this made Dorothy's heart sink farther than it already had. She missed alex even more now. She wanted to go and rescue him, but she knew if she left she would get a terrible scolding from everyone. She knew she would see alex again, eventually. She just couldn't say when. The jester saw the thought and sorrow on her face, he sighed and picked up a little silver bell that seemed to just appear there. Immediately a tea set appeared on the table between them.

"Help yourself." The jester said pouring himself a cup.

"thanks." Dorothy mumbled as she poured herself a cup and took a sip, it wasn't the china princess's mint tea but it was tea none the less.

The jester took a long sip of tea before setting his cup in the air where it hovered on its own. He looked at dorothy and gave her a warm smile again. Dorothy smiled back this time, she was glad to have a warm drink, but didn't have the nerve to ask for one earlier. She was content for now as the thoughts of the others floated to the back of her mind.

 **Well that was an eventful chapter, we learn more of Evanora's plan, but why does she want the Grimmerie? And what will she do when she finds out the Grimmerie is nowhere to be found? Find out in the coming chapters.**


	43. Thinking of them

**Disclaimer, you know by now.**

At around noon both dorothy and the jester left the library. dorothy returned to the parlor where she curled up in her chair by the fireplace. Mr. Foreman had been there as well, sitting in silence. And this was how it was for about half an hour before he broke the silence.

"Dorothy?" He asked.

"Yes Jon?" was Dorothy's response.

"it's two days left till your birthday, I know it would be difficult, but is there anything in particular that you want to do?" he asked.

This left dorothy dumbstruck. She had forgotten about her birthday, but in honesty, she didn't care. The only thing she wanted now was to go to emerald city and rescue the others. Her face fell, she knew that would be impossible for her, seeing as none of them would let her leave.

"no Jon, not really." Dorothy said shaking her head.

Jon said nothing in response, he simply smiled, knowing full well what dorothy wanted. But he could not help her he knew all they could do was wait. Dorothy let out a sigh and got up. Grabbing the scepter, she left the parlor and started for the staircase, however the sound of growling stopped her in her tracks. She slowly turned to see a familiar looking gigantic hound looking at her. She slowly backed away from the dog, she wasn't sure if it saw her as an enemy or a friend. But she didn't want to try and strike up conversation with the dog. For the first time since she got here, she was frightened. It was then that the hound bounded towards her. It pounced her and knocked her to the floor. Pinning her down it sniffed her, it looked at her quizzically for a few seconds before licking her face. This caused dorothy to giggle. A moment later the jester appeared.

"Alright Fangs, get off of her." He said.

That's when it struck her, that's why the hound looked familiar, he was there, with the jester. Memories began flooding back into her head. She smiled as the dog got off of dorothy and sat next to her.

"I thought he looked familiar." Dorothy said.

"I recognized your smell." Fangs said.

"Yes, I know, you did, that's why you were smelling me." Dorothy said getting up and wiping the slobber from her face.

"Right, you can still talk to animals." The jester said walking over and scratching fangs behind the ears.

Dorothy said nothing, she simply picked up the scepter and started up the stairs. When she eventually reached her floor she walked to her room, walking in she noticed something that wasn't there before, a desk had been placed next to the bed, and it had an armchair placed in front of it. Dorothy sighed and shook her head. Walking over to the bed she began rummaging through her satchel, the Grimmerie and the slippers were still in there, she eventually found her glasses, which she put on, and she found her sketch book. Stuffed at the bottom she found an extra set of clothes for her, folded up with precision as to not take up much space. Dorothy sighed shook her head. she walked over to the desk and sat down in the armchair. She set the sketchbook down opened it to the first blank page, which wasn't hard to find seeing as it was marked with a pencil. She immediately began sketching, but her mind kept getting drawn back to Alex, she missed having him watching over her shoulder. Her thoughts were then drawn to Ellie, who had was as loyal to her as any of her friends. Then Ozma, the girl ruler of Oz, she hadn't known her for very long but she knew Ozma liked her, not just like a friend, but like a sister. She then thought of Glinda, the first person she ever met in Oz, she was Dorothy's introduction to the witches of Oz, she began to remember her first trip, the first thing Glinda had said to her, was not a hello, or welcome, but it was a question. She had asked her if she was a good witch or a bad witch. At the time she answered that she wasn't a witch at all, and that was the answer that she stood by, no matter how much magic she used.

Her mind then turned to Locasta, the cousin of Glinda and Ellie, she and Glinda had a bit of a strained relationship, but they cared about each other. She then thought about Alyssa, Brianna, Alison, Chrissy, Caitlyn, and Elena. All of them were Ellie's friends, Alyssa wasn't all that nice at first, but dorothy changed her. She then thought of the Tin Man, scarecrow, and lion. They were her three closest friends in all of Oz, they've stuck by her since the beginning. Then there was The China princess and Marshal Mallow, dorothy had brought the two of them together during her first encounter with the jester. They were now married but dorothy hadn't seen them during the invasion, but she knew they too were statues. She then turned her thoughts too Wiser, he probably met the same fate as the others, assuming he hadn't taken flight at the attack. Then she thought of Aislynn, and this caused her heart to drop, Aislynn, or ace as most of them called her, was in Dorothy's custody, and someone she was supposed to take care of and protect. Left in her Custody by the wizard of Oz himself. Then she thought of Rose, Lily, and Violet. Rose was the girl who loved the Jester and the one the Jester loved, her daughters, they had no father, according to Rose they were the result of a powerful wish, dorothy always assumed that the Jester was the source of the wish seeing as all he wanted was for her to be safe and happy. She remembered her first meeting with Rose, just as well as she remembered meeting all her friends for the first time

These were memories that didn't seem to harm her, but it made her think, of all the people she had touched the hearts of through all her adventures. She wished that she could be with them now. As tears began to roll down her cheeks she began to miss them more, they all sacrificed themselves to keep her safe, to give her a chance to get away. However, the news that cut her deep was the news that alex had been the first to fall. He had told her to run while he held Evanora off. This bought her enough time to escape but it turned him into a statue. He gave up his freedom for her, and it made her heart hurt, she wished he was here, but she knew that she would have to wait to see him again.

Her thoughts then finally turned to her family. She was glad they were all safe, and out of harm's way. Hidden by Glinda her aunt, uncle, and cousins were safe, and this was something that gave her a sense of relief. The people who cared about her, raised her as their own. She missed them, but she knew they were safe. And that set her a little more at ease. She let out a sigh and wiped the tears from her cheeks before returning to her sketching.

 **Well, this chapter was definitely interesting. Dorothy has memories that don't awaken the bad feelings inside of her. But she still misses her friends, will she attempt to rescue them? Or will she actually stay put for once? Find out in the coming chapters.**


	44. at dinner

**Disclaimer, you know.**

As the afternoon dragged into the evening dorothy continued sketching. As she looked out the window at the sunset she became aware of another presence in the room.

"Miss dorothy, dinner is being served in the banquet hall, if you would like to attend I shall lead you there, but the master has informed me that you might not be hungry." Came a woman's voice from behind her.

Dorothy immediately turned around and was met with one of the maids from earlier. She was about a foot taller than dorothy, with pale skin, brunet hair that was tied up in a bun, and sea green eyes. She wasn't sure which one this was though. She sighed and got up, grabbing the scepter she walked over to the woman. Knowing that if she stayed up here that either Jon or the Jester would likely come up here and try to talk to her.

"Please, call me dorothy, I don't like formalities, miss, um..." Dorothy said trailing off.

"Polly, ma'am, I assume you will accept the invitation for dinner?" Polly asked.

"yes Miss Polly." Dorothy said sighing.

"Splendid, just follow me, Dinner tonight is roast beef." Polly said turning on the spot and walking away, dorothy following close behind.

They walked all the way down to the stairs to the main hall. Walking passed the parlor and down a hallway that dorothy hadn't gone down earlier in the day. At the end of the hall was a large set of doors which were open revealing the jester sitting at the head of a long table. Jon, Tim the prophet, and the other servants were all seated

"The Jester's family was always kind, until his sister's took power, then it was just him." Polly said.

Dorothy said nothing she simply sighed as they walked into the hall. Dorothy took the seat next to Mr. Foreman. And Polly took her seat between Pat and Cecil. Then dinner was served, and drinks were poured. The jester stood up and did a fake cough, raising his glass.

"A toast, to absent friends." He said.

"To absent friends." They all said in return as the jester said.

"it's nice of you to join us." Jon said into Dorothy's ear.

"thank you Jon" Dorothy said cutting into the slice of beef in front of her.

As they ate they stayed silent for a good several minutes until the jester broke it.

"Patricia, Pat, Cecil, Elissa, Polly, you guys have out done yourselves once again." The Jester said

"It was Polly's idea." Cecil said.

"But it was Pat's recipe for spice mix." Polly said.

"but it was Elissa's and Patricia's cookbook that inspired me." Pat replied.

"well none the less, you five are very good cooks." The jester said.

"thank you sir." The five of them said.

They continued to eat and drink in silence for several more minutes before Jon broke it this time.

"So, dorothy my dear, what was it that you were doing upstairs?" He asked.

"sketching, and sulking more or less." Dorothy said.

"Trying not to think about things?" The Prophet asked.

"basic rundown of it." Dorothy said sighing as she took a sip of her drink.

 _Meanwhile back at the palace_

"The Grimmerie has to be somewhere did you check behind the bookshelf?" Evanora asked taking a drink of tea.

"Yes, are you sure Glinda would have hid it in her bedroom?" Theodora said.

"well there is the library." shade rasped out as he flew into the room.

"ah shade, any sight of her?" Evanora asked.

"No mistress." Shade said.

"Well look harder, both of you!" She shouted angrily.

Shade immediately vanished again and Theodora ran out of the room. Evanora was miffed, she needed the Grimmerie. The most dangerous magic spells in all of Oz, she would use it to take all the power. But in order for her to stand any chance she needed to get rid of the farm girl.

 _Back at the winter house._

After dinner was finished and dessert was served dorothy found her mind drifting back to the others. Dessert was a delicious spice cake. As she ate her slice she sighed she had a feeling that it was going to be a long night afterwards.


	45. An idea

**Disclaimer, you know.**

After dessert dorothy went to the parlor with everyone else for tea. However, unlike the others she did not partake in the idle conversation. Something was irking her, there was something she was missing but she wasn't sure what. But she was glad that whatever it was starting irking her, it took her mind off her sadness. Taking a sip of tea, she heard what sounded like a large clock strike nine.

"ah, So Cecil got the old clock working finally." Polly said.

"Took him long enough, right Elissa?" Pat said.

"Hey, don't blame him, it's a large clock." Elissa said.

"wait, where's the jester gone?" Mr. Foreman asked.

"Probably in the observatory tower, he used to like it up there on crisp clear nights like tonight." Patricia said.

"Hey guys, I finally got the clock working!" Cecil shouted as he ran in.

"were you standing next to the bell when you set the darn thing?" Pat asked.

"What? Speak up, I was standing next to the bell when I finished setting the darn thing!" he shouted.

"his ears are probably still ringing." Elissa said.

"What!? My ears are still ringing from the clock!" he shouted.

"It'll clear up in about an hour I imagine!" Jon shouted.

Cecil said nothing, he simply nodded and returned to his chair. At that point dorothy got up and stretched. She grabbed the scepter and left the room. She walked to the stairs and began ascending. But instead of stopping when she got to the floor her room was on she continued going up. It was getting colder as she continued. She eventually came to the top and found herself in the observatory tower. She found the jester standing over against the walls of a balcony. Dorothy walked over to him, shivering at the cold wind blowing through the tower. When she reached him she looked out at the night, the moon was almost full, but dorothy knew she couldn't enjoy it.

"Beautiful night isn't it?" The jester asked her.

"Yes, very beautiful." Dorothy asked.

"I used to come up here at night when I was younger, I always found it a peaceful place to relax." The jester said.

"I can see why." Dorothy said leaning against the balcony and noticing how high they were.

"yea, um, don't look down." The jester said.

"than-thanks." Dorothy said yawning.

"Tired?" the jester asked.

Dorothy nodded.

"do you need help getting to your room?" the jester asked.

Dorothy shook her head and started for the stairs. She did eventually make it to her room. And into bed. the scepter immediately floated to its vigil. The jester looked in on her to make sure she made it without injuring herself. Seeing that she had he shut the door quietly and headed back down stairs. When he reached the parlor he found the group chatting. He went to his chair and sat down.

"okay, everyone but the doctor here is going to have any clue what I'm talking about, but you all know the leader of the Community here in the west right?" the jester asked.

"That girl?" Elissa asked.

"Her name is Madeline." The jester said.

"But she can't be much older than dorothy." Pat said.

"she is the same age as dorothy, but that's not all, her branch of the community, actually support dorothy." The jester said.

"But Glinda said that most of the community would like to get rid of dorothy." Tim said.

"Yes, most, but not all, they keep low profile, for good reason, but the girl makes hats in her free time she has about as many hats as the kid does sketches." The jester said.

"And you're suggesting we request an audience?" Elissa asked.

"I was thinking about bringing the girl here, but we do have the clockwork elevator that we can use to get down there." The jester said.

"What's her full name?" Patricia asked.

"Madeline, Madigan, Hatter." The jester said.

"You're kidding?" Jon asked.

"I wish I was." The jester said.

"but I thought dorothy couldn't leave?" Jon asked.

"She'll be under my protection, and the protection of the community." The jester said.

Jon said nothing, he simply nodded and got up, going to his own room.

 **So, it's time to take a trip to the community, Madeline, Madigan (pronounced mad again), Hatter, a girl no older than dorothy in charge of an underground society. But one that on the down-low support dorothy. How do you think this meeting will go, find out in the coming chapters.**


	46. The next day, Pt1

**Disclaimer, you know.**

Dorothy slept more peacefully than she had hoped. Though she was still up before the sun rose. Getting up and stretching she decided to head down to the parlor. As she left her room however she immediately ran into Fangs. He was gnawing on what appeared to be a bone from last night's dinner.

"Morning fangs." Dorothy said walking over to the dog and sitting on the floor next to it.

"Morning." He said in a low growl as he continued to gnaw on the bone.

"Enjoying yourself?" dorothy asked.

"Always." He replied.

"Why are you up here?" dorothy asked.

"The Jester asked me to keep an ear on you, in case you started having some troubles, he didn't mention what." Fangs replied.

"He meant nightmares, something I tend to get a lot of." Dorothy replied

"I see." Fangs said standing up and starting for the stairs.

Dorothy sighed and followed him. As they descended the stairs dorothy shivered as a powerful cold wind blew from the tower. As they reached the bottom of the steps dorothy went to the parlor whereas Fangs wandered off to continue gnawing on the bone. As she went to the armchair that had been provided for her she heard the sounds of footsteps behind her. She turned to find Mr. Foreman.

"Ah, dorothy, I see you slept well my dear." He said walking up to her.

"Surprisingly." Dorothy replied climbing into the chair.

Mr. Foreman said nothing in return. He simply smiled and went to his own chair. A few minutes later the jester walked in, yawning.

"You two are up awfully early." He said.

"so are you." Dorothy replied not even turning to look at him.

"Fair." He said walking over to his chair.

Dorothy said nothing, she simply sighed. Within moments everyone in the house had arrived and taken their seats. The jester took out his wand and waved it causing a large bowl of fruit to fly into the room. Dorothy helped herself to an apple per usual. When she had finished about half of the apple she turned to the jester to see him writing something down.

"Polly, I shall be departing at around noon, I should be back by dinner, if I'm not, set a place for me anyways." The jester said.

"where are you going?" dorothy asked.

"that's not important right now, what's important is that we get some more help." The jester said.

"But…" Was as far as dorothy got before he gave her a stern look.

"Don't argue, I'll show you tomorrow if things work the way I'm hoping they will." The jester said.

"Alright." Dorothy replied.

"Sir?" Elissa asked.

"Yes Elissa?" the jester replied.

"do you want us to start moving your things to your new room?" She asked.

"No thanks, but if you wouldn't mind removing the bed and placing it in one of the storage rooms, that would be perfect, im going to turn my old bedroom into a lab." The jester said.

"Yes sir." Elissa said

"Oh, and dorothy." The jester said turning to face her.

"Yes?" Dorothy replied.

"while I'm gone, you're in charge." He said.

"Why?" dorothy asked.

"because I said so." The jester said.

Dorothy said nothing in response she simply sighed and went back to eating her apple. When she finished it she got up and left the parlor. She decided to head back to her room, when she arrived there, she immediately went to the desk and started sketching again.


	47. The next day, Pt2

**Disclaimer, the usual**

As the hours ticked on the only indication dorothy had that time was passing was the sounds of the giant clock. When it was around noon she began to wonder if the jester had been serious about putting her in charge during his absence. She assumed he was because she became aware of another presence in the room. She got up and turned around to be met with Polly and Elissa.

"Madam, is there anything you need?" they asked.

"he wasn't joking was he?" dorothy asked.

"No ma'am." Polly said.

"Well for starters, just call me dorothy, I don't like formalities." Dorothy said.

"Sorry, I had forgotten about that." Polly said.

"It's alright, but for the moment I'd rather be left alone." Dorothy said.

"yes ma'am." They both said curtseying and leaving the room.

Dorothy sighed and returned to her sketching. The day seemed to be going by so fast for her today compared to yesterday. She wondered why but then shrugged it off. It was then her thoughts returned to the others.

 _Meanwhile, underground._

The jester had taken a clockwork elevator that had been installed in the castle years ago down below. When he reached the intended destination he came face to face with another man. This one was tall, had messy matted hair, wearing what appeared to be an old suit and a long brown coat.

"Morris." the jester said.

"Sir." The man named Morris said.

"I have a letter I wish to deliver to the boss." The jester said.

"Miss Hatter is currently busy making a new hat for herself at the moment." Morris replied turning around and walking away.

"It concerns dorothy." The jester said following after him.

"Why, has the crazy queen finally caught her?" Morris asked.

"No, she's safe, but I think she could use some companionship, and we need all the help we can get." The jester said as they walked through the underground city.

"Well, as you know, the boss, and most of the people around here really admire dorothy gale on the down low, I know the boss told you to come if there was an emergency, I'll ask if she's able to receive you, but you know how she is when she's making a hat." Morris said.

"Last time I was here was about a week ago, she wouldn't receive anyone as she was working on three hats at once." The jester said.

"I know." Morris said as they stopped at a house which he walked into.

The jester stood there and waited, looking around he saw a group of people playing croquet. Having been down here before he knew that was really the only game that was ever played down here by the adults. Suddenly there was the sound of shattering glass and the door to the house opened. The jester looked around and entered.

"She will be with you in a minute, she just knocked over a vase upstairs." Morris said walking passed him.

The jester looked around. Immediately the first thing he saw in the room was a picture of the girl. Anyone who met her for the first time would say that she looked and sounded strikingly familiar but they were never able to place it. In the painting she was wearing a black top hat which appeared to have roses growing around. She was wearing a red and black dress that went all the way down to her ankles and over it she was wearing a long coat. Her hair which was sticking out from under the hat was brownish, with some other colors appearing to be mixed in.

"Jester?" came her voice as she descended down the stairs.

"Ma'am." The jester said bowing.'

"It's Maddie, or Madeline, I told you twice before I hate formalities." She said as she reached the bottom.

"well, you're the boss." He said.

"yes I am, I don't even let my own servants call me ma'am, or madam, or mistress." The girl replied smoothing down her outfit.

"You know why I'm here." the jester said.

"that's not a question, that's a statement, and yes, you wanted to talk about dorothy." She replied pouring herself a cup of tea from a nearby kettle.

The jester smiled and handed her the note he had written. She immediately looked it over, then folded it up neatly and put it in her pocket. She then walked over to the fireplace and pulled what appeared to be a decorated card. She snapped her fingers and a blue feather quill pen appeared. She immediately wrote something down on the card.

"look, tomorrow is my birthday, and normally on my birthday people celebrate with a large tea party in the middle of town while stay in here and relax for the day, but for Miss Dorothy Gale, I shall make an exception, tomorrow you and your friends are to come here rather early, leave this invitation and instructions on how to use the elevator with dorothy." Madeline said placing the card in an envelope and sealing it with a little wax from a candle and what appeared to be her personal seal.

"I can't just leave the kid alone." The jester said.

"she'll be safe as long as she stays in the house, and once she gets here the community will keep her safe." The girl said handing him the card.

"you know, you bear a striking resemblance to someone, I just can't put my finger on it, you do sound familiar though as I've pointed out before." The jester said.

"everyone says that, I think it's just the makeup I wear, bit of blush and stuff cover up some scars that I got from a fall, it goes a long way." She said turning to face a nearby mirror.

"That must be it." The jester said

"Funny thing, reflections, they show you every good quality about you, and allow to see the bad." She said.

"that was deep." The jester said.

"you need to remember, I'm not a bad person, I see things the way they are supposed to be seen, the people of the community here are like family to me, and it is my job, my duty as leader to protect them, and if I cannot be here, leave a capable leader in my place." Madeline said.

"Oz needs more people like that, the problem is, Evanora is more powerful than me, than Glinda, than both my sisters combined." The jester said.

"Scary thought isn't it, Oz is a wonderland in itself, it's so beautiful, now if only people didn't dream of conquering it so often and ruining the place." Madeline said.

"yea, yea rub it in." the jester said.

"It was once said that there would be a time of peace, this was believed when the wizard came along, but your sisters kept everyone in a panic, then dorothy came along, snuffed them out like candles, then you tried to invade Oz, and actually took over for a time, still ruining everything, with the ice storm, and all the rain, now we have Evanora and Theodora, though by the sounds of things, Evanora is the one with the reigns." Madeline said.

"Indeed." The jester said finally looking at the card.

The seal on it was in the shape of a top hat with the letter M in the middle.

"Deliver that card to her, tomorrow is going to be a day to remember." She said.

"wait, it's your birthday tomorrow…if my memory serves, it's also Dorothy's." the jester said.

"oh, splendid, well, I have a reason to make a dramatic entrance tomorrow then." The girl said.

"Big tea party in the middle of town?" the jester said.

"That's what I said" the girl replied turning to face him.

The jester said nothing, he simply looked into her eyes and nodded.

"oh, and by the way, if she doesn't show up, I will go see her myself, don't tell her that though." She added.

"I was thinking about leaving the card on her desk while she slept." The jester replied.

"that works." She said pulling a pair of glasses from her pocket and putting them on, "feel free to hang around for a bit, I have a hat to finish." She said running upstairs.

The jester looked at her and let out a sigh, there was something about that kid that bothered him. She definitely was the same age as dorothy, there birthday was the same day as he had just learned. He chalked those off as coincidence. He sighed and waved his wand conjuring up a piece of paper, he wrote down instructions on the paper on use of the elevator. It was then that someone appeared next to him causing him to jump.

"Relax." Came a man's voice.

The jester turned and was met face to face with a man who was so pale his face was practically glowing. He was wearing a white suit with gold buttons.

"Wow, I didn't recognize you in a suit, Wendell, don't just pop up out of nowhere like that." The jester said.

"Hypocrite." The man named Wendell said.

"Shut it, what do you want?" the jester asked.

"Actually, the boss has called upon me to help you, or rather, to escort Miss gale down here tomorrow." He replied.

"Well, I know she can manage on her own." The jester said.

"You know that, I know that, but the last thing we want is her getting lost." Wendell said.

"like that ever happens." The jester said.

"you'd be surprised." He replied.

"I'm sure I wouldn't." the jester said.

"Wendell!" came Madeline's voice from the top of the stairs.

"Yes Boss?" Wendell called.

"Where's my wand!?" she called back.

"On the table in its slot on the sewing machine!" he called back.

"Okay, found it, thank you!" she called.

"does this happen often?" the jester asked.

"Normally she doesn't put her wand in its slot that she made for the sewing machine, she only made the spot to put her wand for safe keeping, but she prefers to keep it tucked up her sleeve or in her pocket, when she puts it in the slot she normally forgets that it's there." He said.

"ah." The jester replied pouring himself a cup of tea.

 _Back in the house._

As the afternoon dragged on into early evening dorothy decided to get up and head downstairs. Grabbing the scepter, she walked out of the room. Heading down stairs she could smell was seemed to be soup cooking. As she reached the bottom of the steps she walked towards the banquet hall nearly running into Polly along the way.

"ah, Dorothy, I was just about to come get you, Dinner is tomato soup tonight." She said.

Dorothy smiled and thanked Polly as they both went to the banquet hall. The jester was absent still carrying on with whatever business he was taking care of. They all ate in silence, when all was said and done dorothy returned to her room without a word and went back to sketching. But as the time ticked on she found herself growing drowsy again. Eventually she nodded off at the desk, asleep with her cheek resting on her arm.

 **So we get a look at The girl. The one everyone seems to think looks and sounds familiar. Is there something this girl is hiding? A façade behind making hats when she's bored? A secret to be revealed? What kind of dramatic entrance will she make at the party? Find out in the next chapter.**


	48. The Madder of the Hatter

**Disclaimer, you know.**

Dorothy awoke to the feeling of both a sore cheek and an asleep arm. She hated that pins and needles feeling. She shook her arm a few times when she could finally open her hand again to get the blood flowing. The morning seemed too quiet. She heard the clock strike 8 in the morning. She wondered why no one woke her up. As she was about to get up she noticed the small envelope and another underneath. She picked up the envelope and broke the curious looking seal, taking out the card she read it aloud to herself.

"Miss Dorothy Gale, you are hereby cordially invited to my birthday celebration, Center of town Western community branch, yours truly, M.M. Hatter." She read before picking up the other card.

This made dorothy feel ill at ease, if someone from the community knew where she was, she suspected a trap.

"this can't be good." She said to herself looking at the card.

This one was in the jester's handwriting.

"Dorothy, five doors down from your room is a clockwork elevator, go into it and press the down button, and only that button, we will see you at the bottom, signed, the jester." She read.

Now this made her curious, she wasn't supposed to leave the place, and they left her alone instead of waking her. But being with them was better than being alone, that's when it occurred to her that she was invited to a birthday celebration, on her own birthday. This struck her as odd but she shrugged it off. Grabbing the scepter, she left the room, the only sounds accompanying her were that of her own breathing, and the sound of her bare feet slapping against the floor. The entire building seemed incredibly still with the exception of the sound of ticking in the distance. As she got to the fifth door she found an open passage with what appeared to be something similar to a service elevator. Walking into it her feet immediately hit cold metal and she was becoming unsure about this contraption, but if worse came too worse, she thought, at least the scepter can fly. She looked at the buttons and immediately found a down arrow. Pressing it she heard the clockwork groan to life. Dorothy gulped as the elevator began to descend. Eventually dorothy felt that she was dropping farther than the elevator should conceivably be able to go. Eventually she found the elevator to be descending into a large cavern. Suddenly the elevator reached a platform and groaned to a halt and dorothy was met with a man who was more pale than she was right now at the sight of him.

"Wonderful Wendell at your service." The man said.

"D-D-Dorothy Gale." Dorothy said curtseying.

"Yes, I know who you are, the jester and the others are already at the center of town, the boss's tea party." Wendell said turning on the spot and walking away with a brisk pace.

Dorothy was confused as she followed him. The community, was supposed to be a group of people who despised her. But then it occurred to her that Glinda said a lot of them would like to see her dead or something like that, had she said all the dorothy would have felt more ill at ease than she did now. They walked for what seemed to be a while, the stone path under her feet growing smoother as they walked.

"The Boss is absolutely mad about you, this may be surprising to you, but this is a branch of the community that has nothing against you." Wendell said.

"t-that's nice, um, who is the boss?" dorothy asked

"she told me not to tell you anything that she hadn't revealed in her invitation." Wendell said.

"I see." Dorothy said beginning to feel a little more ill at ease.

Eventually they made it to the town where someone was guarding the archway into town.

"Morris, I have the guest of honor." Wendell said.

"I see that, right this way Miss Gale." The man said walking off.

Dorothy looked at Wendell who nodded. She sighed and followed after Morris. Within minutes they were at the center of town where an incredibly long table set up with tea pots, plates, and various food things. And several empty chairs along with what dorothy could only assume was the entire town including the jester and the others.

"So, do I just sit anywhere?" dorothy asked as they approached the table.

"No, you sit there." He said pointing to a high throne at the end of the table.

"why?" Dorothy asked.

"Don't know, I don't question the boss." Morris said.

Dorothy sighed and walked over to the throne. Climbing up onto a stool that had been set there for her convenience it seemed. She looked over the group she had been set in front of. They all seemed to be whispering amongst themselves.

" _is that really her?_ " she heard someone ask.

" _I can't believe it_ " came another.

Not long after Morris and Wendell appeared both reading off a card.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, and dorothy." Morris said.

"We are proud to announce, her greatness." Wendell said.

"The one." Morris said.

"The only." Wendell said.

"The Marvelous, Mad Hatter!" they shouted.

Immediately out of nowhere a cloud of mist started swirling on the center of the table and an odd upbeat jazz tune started playing. As the cloud cleared it revealed a girl that she knew couldn't be much older than she was. She immediately started singing

 **The Mad Hatter**

" **Well hello there it's me with how it's gonna be  
so settle down and listen up good.  
the old hatter is gone and the hat must go on  
Worn by me, is that understood?  
So shut up and tow the line  
while I redefine  
how this all will be mine  
I have a dream, it's got a full head of steam**

 **What is true, what is not can both change in a shot  
People me, I couldn't care less  
Cause in two seconds flat  
living under my hat is the strategy for success  
I will look the other way  
If you wanna play  
something more than croquet**

 **Can't you catch my drift?  
My little personal gift**

 **I'm the mad Hatter  
Come and follow me this is it  
The Mad hatter  
all you have to do is submit**

 **And if you don't my friend  
Well then in the End  
there'll be nothing left to defend.**

 **Know what I mean?  
Cause you'll be facing the queen.**

" That's the boss?" dorothy asked shocked at the girl.

"The most respected leader of the community, and probably leader number one of your fan club." Morris said

"this is what she did when she first appeared a few years ago, but now she's rewritten her song specially as her introduction to you." Wendell said.

"Shh! Next part." Morris said as the music took a jazzy turn.

 **Upper Case Double spaced  
everyone gets a taste  
And a brand new leather hat band.  
but to participate  
let me reiterate you must first put me in command.  
I'm the wonder understand  
In this wonderland  
Put the reigns in my hand  
I'll do the rest  
As Soon as you've acquiesced  
**

**I'm the mad hatter  
offering a little bit more  
The Mad Hatter  
Giving you what you're looking for**

 **I'm the best worst case  
for the choice you'll make  
and the fastest rat in the race  
It's me or the Queen  
and she's the worst thing I've seen.**

The girl immediately walked down the table and sat down in front of dorothy. Her voice becoming sweet yet sinister.

 **There is nothing I won't do  
there is nothing too Taboo**

 **I will lie, I will cheat  
I will track you down  
and hit delete Tout suite  
So sweetie let me repeat.**

She immediately stood up again and jumped off the table.

 **I'm the Mad Hatter  
Pledge allegiance while you still can  
The Mad Hatter  
more than just a hat with a plan  
I am where you belong  
The right kind of wrong  
And I'll still be going real strong  
**

**the bottom line  
is everything will be fine  
as all the planets align  
it will be so divine.  
Since all of this is MINE!**

Immediately the music came to a stop, and dorothy couldn't help but clap. The one thing that bothered her though was that the girl sounded an awful lot like her. She could tell the girl was wearing makeup trying to parts of her looks.

"People of the community, I, Madeline, Madigan, Hatter am proud to announce that for the first time, I shall be joining you all in this birthday celebration, but note that I do not spend it alone, as you all can plainly see, up here with me, is the only, Miss dorothy gale." She said.

Immediately everyone applauded again. Their gaze now fixed on dorothy.

"I am also proud to announce, that today is also her birthday." Madeline said causing another round of applause.

Dorothy was in distress by this. Not only did the girl share the same name as her mother, but she also seemed intent on putting dorothy into an uncomfortable situation. Though her thoughts were broken by the girl summoning up a ladder and climbing up it so she could make eye contact with dorothy.

"dorothy, if at any moment you feel uncomfortable just let me know." She said tucking her wand into her sleeve and looking at the scepter.

"Well, your name, is…" dorothy started to say before Madeline cut her off.

"Your mother's first name, yes, I know, your friend down there already explained it to me, I know thinking about your parents distresses you." She said pointing to Mr. Foreman.

"Oh." Dorothy said as someone handed her a cup of tea.'

"Now, you've probably already gathered that I'm not crazy, but I'm sure you also have half a million more questions." Madeline said.

Dorothy said nothing, she simply nodded.

"later, when they all go back to their lives, I have a little gift for you at my place, but for now, enjoy yourself, enjoy the tea, have some cake, or cookies, or fruit, I don't care, just try to have a good time." Madeline said sliding down the ladder and picking up an apple from a nearby bowl, shining it on her dress and taking a bite from it.

Dorothy sighed and Climbed down from her place and grabbed herself an apple. Following suit, she shined it on her shirt and took a bite from it. Feeling an odd sense of Déjà vu.

 _Meanwhile at the city._

"Sister, we've looked all over in most of the obvious and some of the not so obvious places, the only way you're going to get an answer now is if you turn Glinda back too normal and force the information out of her." Theodora said.

"And risk her escaping?" Evanora asked.

"do you want the book or not?" Theodora asked.

"I want it, but I'm not that desperate, first get rid of the girl, then get the book, that's the new plan." Evanora said.

Theodora said nothing, she simply sighed. Leaving the chambers, she approached Alex's statue, she couldn't understand why the boy even tried to stand in his sister's way. But she felt sorry, seeing as he gave dorothy the chance she needed to run.

 **Okay, so Madeline hatter, a girl who isn't everything that she seems. Called Dorothy's biggest fan, and an avid magic user. Do you think she used magic to give herself her voice? Or is there something stranger at work? Find out in the coming chapters.**

 **Song, The Mad hatter from the musical, Wonderland, alterations to the lyrics, by me.**


	49. a gift

**Disclaimer, you know.**

As the day drew into the afternoon, dorothy was surprised to find herself having a good time. And she eventually went to talk to Madeline.

"So, how are you enjoying the party?" Madeline asked fixing her top hat so that it was blocking her eyes.

"Quite well surprisingly." Dorothy said

"I knew you would." She said.

"Oh really?" dorothy asked.

"yes, but now that I'm getting a good look at you, you don't seem complete, you're missing something, apart from shoes." She said.

"Okay?" dorothy replied now curious.

"Anyways, let's change the subject, is there anything you have a problem with?" Madeline asked.

"not really." Dorothy said taking a bite out of another apple she had picked up.

Madeline said nothing, she simply smiled and chuckled walking back over to the table. She pours two cups of tea and carried them over.

"I don't really like parties that much either." Madeline said.

"How did you know I wasn't a fan of parties?" dorothy asked.

"Well, for starters, when I asked how you were enjoying the party a minute or two ago you said, 'quite well, surprisingly', and secondly, call it intuition." Madeline said handing her the one of the cups.

"Fair point, thanks." Dorothy said taking the cup and taking a sip.

"you're welcome." She replied taking a sip from her own cup.

They both eventually went their separate ways again and conversed with others. As the afternoon dragged into evening and people started going back to their houses dorothy was left with a dilemma. Go on her own, or follow Madeline, she didn't know if she could trust the girl, but at the same time she felt that was all she could do, though when she looked around, she couldn't find her.

"Dorothy?" came the voice of the jester.

"yea?" dorothy responded trying to find the source of the voice.

"The others have gone back already; I'll be waiting for you at the elevator." He said.

"Don't wait up for me, I can manage." Dorothy said.

"alright, suit yourself." He replied

Dorothy sighed and looked around some more. She eventually spotted Wendell who was running up to her.

"The Boss would like to see you now." He said.

"I know, but where is her house?" dorothy asked.

"Right over there." He said pointing to the large house positioned directly behind the throne.

Dorothy looked at for a second and blinked. She then walked over to the house. The door immediately opened as she arrived in front of it. She looked around and walked in, there she noticed the painting. the girl looked familiar to her, but she knew she hadn't met the girl before today.

"Come upstairs dorothy!" came Madeline's voice.

Dorothy looked at Wendell who nodded. She sighed and walked up the stairs. When she reached the top she was surprised to see a room full of hats. Different shapes, different styles, and in a variable of sizes. In the middle of the room was a large work table and sewing machine on it. Next to it a suitcase, with various things sticking out of it. A moment later madeline seemed to appear of nowhere and was now next to her holding a small box, and a pair of blue flats. Both of wish she offered to dorothy.

"Happy birthday." Madeline said.

"You don't have to." Dorothy said.

"I insist." Madeline said.

Dorothy sighed and took the box and the shoes from her. Madeline smiled and ran over to the table. She waved her wand over her head and immediately the entire room packed itself up into the suitcase.

"You're, you're not coming with me are you?" dorothy asked.

"The jester said he could use all the help he could get, Evanora can conjure up spells without channeling magic through an object of power, trust me, you need another sorceress on your side." She said picking up the suitcase.

"Is there something I can call you other than madeline?" dorothy asked.

"Maddie would suffice." She said walking over to her, her shoes clacking against the ground.

As madeline reached dorothy she took off her hat and placed it on Dorothy's head. immediately dorothy noticed that the girl's hair looked exactly like her own, except it was messier. Though the more time she spent with this girl, the more she began to trust her. But there was one thing on her mind.

"But who will be in charge while you're gone?" dorothy asked.

"Wendell and Morris are my servants, but they are perfectly capable of acting as leaders whilst I am away, and in fact have in the past." Madeline said.

"I see." Dorothy said looking at the flats.

"Well, try them on, they're from my personal collection, I'm just not a fan of that particular shade of blue." She replied.

Dorothy sighed and set them on the floor, sliding her feet into them she found that they fit perfectly.

"they fit perfectly." Dorothy said tightening her grasp on the scepter.

"I had a feeling they might, I have an eye for these things." She said

"so, are you taking the elevator, or is there another way out of this branch?" dorothy asked setting the small box on the table.

"the elevator is actually one of the only ways out of this branch, that and another cave system which is a 6 hour walk to navigate." She said

"so, the elevator it is then?" dorothy asked.

"Quite so." She replied.

Dorothy smiled and let the scepter float next to her, she then picked up the small box and opened it. Inside was a locket, similar to one alex had once given her. Taking it out and opening it she found it was empty.

"You can put any picture you want in there." Madeline said.

"thank you, but like I said, you didn't have to." dorothy said turning to face her.

"but I wanted to." Madeline.

"you aren't really one for receiving gifts are you?" dorothy asked.

"No, and neither are you." She said with a chuckle.

Dorothy couldn't help but smile at the girl. This girl, she was like her, but different, they had quite a lot in common. She giggled and she took the top hat from her head and attempted to hand it back to Madeline.

"Keep it, I think it fits you." Madeline said.

"Maddie, I couldn't, seeing as you were wearing a few moments ago.

"I have plenty just like it, and worse comes too worse I can make another." She said

Dorothy sighed, she wasn't going to be able to win with this girl and she knew it. She smiled sweetly and picked up the scepter once more, placing the locket in her upper pocket for safe keeping. They both then went down stairs where Morris and Wendell were waiting.

"Wendell, Morris, you two are in charge while I am away, try not to argue." Madeline said making dorothy chuckle.

"Yes boss." They both said bowing.

Madeline smiled and opened the door for dorothy. Dorothy smiled and curtsied before walking out with her. They both walked to the edge of the town, in the distance dorothy could just make out the clockwork track that the elevator was on. It was then that they heard a voice calling after them. Turning around they both spotted a boy running to them. Looking at the boy dorothy found he had a striking resemblance to alex, exception being that he was blond.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" Madeline asked.

"I'm going with you; you need someone to protect you." He said holding up his suitcase.

"I don't know if the jester will approve." Madeline said.

"He's the one that told me you were going." He said finally stopping to catch his breath.

"Jack?" dorothy asked.

"The name's franklin actually, jacks my middle name, but I prefer jack over franklin." Jack said.

"Fair." Dorothy replied.

"Alright, dorothy, as you now know, this is jack, my boyfriend, jack, this is dorothy gale." Madeline said.

"Charmed." Jack said.

Dorothy curtsied in return

"anyways, we should be going, we won't make it back up before nightfall if we dawdle any longer." Madeline said.

Dorothy and jack nodded in agreement and they set off towards the elevator.

"So, um, dorothy, how do you like madeline?" Jack asked curiously.

"She's a really nice and kind hearted person, quite the opposite of what I came to expect from the community." Dorothy said.

"Run in with the other branches?" He asked.

"the one in emerald city." Dorothy said taking a look at the hat madeline had given her.

"Ah, that ones the worst of them all." Madeline said.

"Do you know who leads the community there?" dorothy asked.

"No one does, Orders and decrees are always announced by a new messenger each time." Madeline and Jack said in unison.

"okay, try to avoid doing that, it really creeps me out." Dorothy said.

"sorry." Madeline said.

"it's alright, I just get creeped out by things like that." Dorothy said as they reached the elevator.

"Well, up we go." Jack said.

 _Meanwhile back at the palace._

"Mistress, we have looked everywhere, no one in the communities can find her, north, south, and east have reported no evidence of her even still being in Oz." Shade

"And in the west?" Evanora asked.

As if answering the question, a raven flew into the room and merged with shade. But also of the jester.

"Nothing, there was a party going on there but nothing else." Shade said

"She has to still be in Oz, she wouldn't abandon the people she cares about." Evanora said

"Then she must be hidden somewhere protected by powerful magic." Cassandra said Hobbling into the room.

"Who said you could leave your room dear cousin?" Evanora said aiming a spell at Cassandra.

"No one." Cassandra said waving her hand causing Evanora's spell to fade.

"you should consider yourself lucky that I'm afraid of you, you and your sister have always been the favorites in the family."

"And your sister was always favored by your mother over you, does your sister know you plan to dispose of her once you take over?" Cassandra asked.

"SHADE!" Evanora screamed.

"He didn't tell me, I always know, but since he knows, you may try to watch your words, or you might find an army rallying against you." Cassandra said.

"Cassandra, I don't know why I didn't throw you and your sister out." Evanora said.

"you're afraid of me, you said it yourself, I have more power than you, but I am too old and tired to do anything." Cassandra said.

"you could fight me if you wanted to." Evanora said taking on a childish tone.

Cassandra said nothing, she simply chuckled and started hobbling out of the room. Evanora suddenly grew worried. She needed to guarantee Cassandra's silence in the situation

"wait! I'll do anything if you don't tell Theodora or Angela." She said.

"Alex, Ellie, Ozma, Rose, Violet and Lily, their freedom for my silence." Cassandra

"What! NO! they are my bartering chips." Evanora said.

"What good are they to you as statues?" Cassandra asked.

"the boy and the girl, that's as far as I'll go." Evanora said.

"Give me the wand you confiscated and you have a deal." Cassandra said.

Evanora sighed and groaned in defeat as she waved her hand and Ellie's wand appeared as well as Alex's and Ellie's statue. Cassandra snapped her fingers and in a flash of bright light alex and ellie fell to the floor with a thud. Conscious but dazed.

 **Okay, yes I freed Alex and Ellie, and yes, Madeline has a Boyfriend named Frank who goes by the name of jack, that was intentional, but not for the reasons you assume I'm sure. Will ellie and Alex be reunited with dorothy? How will alex take to Madeline and Jack? How will ellie react to them? Find out in the next chapter**


	50. Introductions

**Disclaimer, the usual.**

When they managed to make it to the house Madeline and Jack were led to their rooms. Which were revealed to be down the hall from Dorothy's. dorothy headed back to her room and set the hat and the locket on the desk. A second later there was knock on the door.

"Um, the jester has left you in charge, He received a summons from someone, he said he would be back soon but regardless you're in charge." Came Polly said.

"Thank you Polly." Dorothy said getting confused.

She was sure that no one else in Oz that she knew, knew the jester was back. She sighed and began pacing. She didn't know why she decided on pacing but she felt that it would help. That was, until Jack and Madeline walked into the room.

"dorothy?" Madeline asked.

"yes Maddie?" dorothy asked.

"can we ask you something?" Jack asked.

"Feel free." Dorothy said continuing to pace.

"What happened to them? Your friends we mean, you don't normally travel alone we know that, was there anyone with you in the city?" Madeline asked.

Dorothy immediately stopped in her tracks and turned away from them. Crossing her arms in front of her.

"Bad subject?" Jack asked.

"with the exception of Jon, the old man, the tall one, none of my friends made it out of the emerald city, hey were all turned into statues." Dorothy said

"I'm sorry." Madeline said.

"Maddie, can you two go find something to do?" Dorothy said sitting on the floor.

"Dorothy, did the jester say anything about visitors to you before he left, two more armchairs have appeared." Fangs said bounding into the room passed them.

"we haven't seen the jester." Jack, Madeline and dorothy all said in unison.

"You two can talk to animals?" Dorothy asked.

"Natural born ability." Jack said.

"accident." Madeline said raising her hand.

"Well, we're getting new visitors because some new armchairs have made their way out of storage." Fangs said.

"He must have found some people who could help, if anyone needs me, I'm going up to the observatory tower." Dorothy said getting up and walking out of her room.

Jack and Madeline looked at each other and shrugged.

"Name's fangs." Fangs said looking at them before walking between them.

"dorothy has a dog, doesn't she?" Madeline asked.

"Named Toto, she also has a few cats." Fangs said.

"any idea what happened to them?" Jack asked.

"according to the jester, they are safe with Dorothy's aunt, uncle, and cousins, at least as far as he knows." Fangs said.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps was heard coming from the stairs.

"Dorothy! Oh, hello, who are you?" alex asked pushing his way passed them.

"Madeline Madigan Hatter, and this is frank, but he prefers the name Jack." Madeline said.

Alex looked at jack, then at madeline.

"you two look familiar, have I seen you two somewhere before?" he asked.

"No, but I get that a lot, that's the first time I've ever heard someone ask Jack that though." Madeline said conjuring up another top hat for herself.

"Right, well, have you seen dorothy?" alex asked.

"Farther up, at the observatory tower, but, um, who are you, and why are you in such a rush to see dorothy?" Jack asked.

"well, I guess I should explain myself, alright short version, you see, I'm one of Dorothy's closest friends, me and Ellie have just been freed from captivity, the jester returned us to where ever here is, got it?" he said.

"I do." Jack said.

"I don't." madeline said.

"anyways, I wanted to see dorothy, it's her birthday today and I've had this gift I got for her that I've been keeping a secret for a while, Glinda and Ellie helped me make it a few weeks ago." Alex said pulling a small white flat box from his pocket.

"What a coincidence, it's your birthday today to madeline." Jack said.

"Oh, well, happy birthday, which was is the tower?" alex asked.

"Up the stairs I imagine, but please, take a breath, calm down, she'll be up there for a while I imagine, you have time." Madeline said.

Alex looked at her and blinked. He then took several deep breaths and sat down on the bed. he knew they were right, but he didn't want to spend another moment without dorothy.


	51. Another Gift

**Disclaimer, you know.**

Dorothy had taken to sitting watching the full moon rise. It was the most beautiful thing she had seen and the tower had her seeing it close. She just wished that she had her friends here to see it. Sniffing she closed her eyes and began crying. She could hear several sets of footsteps behind her, then she heard Madeline's voice.

"Oh the full moon, it's so pretty." Madeline said.

"it really is, isn't it?" she heard Jack asking.

"hush, you'll disturb her." Came Mr. Foreman's voice.

If dorothy had opened her eyes she would have seen alex and ellie pushing their way through the group. All she heard were footsteps approaching her.

"Why couldn't I keep them safe Jon?" dorothy asked.

"Dorothy?" alex finally asked.

"be quiet alex I'm sulking." Dorothy said causing alex and ellie the chuckle.

"Dorothy…" ellie said trailing off.

Immediately dorothy closed her eyes tight. Alex reached dorothy walked around her so that he would be facing her as he knelt in front of her.

"Dorothy?" he asked again, this time putting his hand under her chin.

Dorothy immediately opened her eyes and was met with Alex's. it was then she realized that she had just told him to be quiet. She turned to find Ellie sitting on the ground next to her.

"alex, how? What? Ellie? Why? Oh come here you two." Dorothy said pulling them both into a tight hug.

"Happy birthday." Ellie said.

"What about the others?" dorothy asked.

"Cassandra managed to bargain for us, she tried to get Rose, Lily, and Violet freed, but Evanora would only free us, Cassandra took us around the palace, dorothy, it's horrible, I saw my sister and Locasta, and Ozma, and ace, all of them, frozen as ruby statues, it was terrifying." Ellie said.

"that's when the jester was summoned, Evanora didn't see him, he gave us the run down, I immediately went to where he said your room was, and found madeline and jack." Alex said as something dawned on him.

"I call her Maddie." Dorothy said releasing them.

"understandable, did you guys see Ozma's statue?" Dorothy asked.

"I enquired about that, she has it hidden someplace special she said." Ellie said.

"Did it hurt?" dorothy asked.

"being turned into a statue? No." ellie said.

"being turned back too normal and hitting the ground real hard as a result? Yes." Alex said.

"Alex, you can give dorothy her gift now." Ellie said.

"Gift? When did he have time to get me a gift?" dorothy asked.

"two weeks ago, before all this began, he, Glinda, and I were making you a gift." Ellie said.

Alex said nothing he simply smiled and handed her the box from his inner pocket. Dorothy took the box and opened it revealing a beautiful jeweled necklace.

"I gave her an empty locket earlier." Madeline said.

"how enlightening dear." Jack said.

"thanks jack." Madeline said rolling her eyes.

"Madeline, alex is right, you do look familiar." Ellie said.

Dorothy shook her head and put the necklace on. Immediately she felt strange as the big jewel which appeared to be a ruby began glowing.

"Alex provided the idea, and the design, Glinda and I provided the material's and the magic, and he put it together." Ellie said.

"yes, I can tell, I don't think I'm going to wear it much, it's leaking energy into me." Dorothy said.

"yea, Glinda said that might happen. She actually wanted alex to leave out hoping it would discharge most of the excess energy." Ellie said.

Dorothy shook her head and took it off. At that moment it zapped her hand and she almost dropped it.

"oh, now it's discharging." Alex said.

Dorothy smiled and stood up helping alex and ellie up in the process. The then leaned against the railing and looked at the moon.

"I'm just glad my family is safe from what went on in the city." Dorothy said.

"we are too." Ellie said.

"I missed you guys." Dorothy said pulling them into another hug.

"I love reunions." Madeline said.

"me too." Jack replied.

"alex?" dorothy asked breaking from the hug and looking him in the eyes.

"yes?" Alex asked.

"Don't you ever, ever leave me again." She said beginning to cry and hugging him tightly.

"Dorothy, I had to get you out of the city, to me, you are the only thing that matters apart from my family." Alex said.

"alex, you matter to me." Dorothy said.

"so this is where you guys ended up." The jester said walking up the stairs, seeing what was going on he immediately did several backflips down the stairs.

"it is beautiful tonight." Ellie said.

"Ellie, Madeline, Jack, Jon, can alex and I have some time alone?" Dorothy asked.

"sure, come on you guys." Ellie said walking away.

Madeline and Jack followed her down the stairs with Mr. Foreman. As soon as dorothy was sure they were gone she hugged alex tighter. Tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Alex, I thought I'd never see any of you again, I felt so guilty for not staying with you." Dorothy said through her tears.

"dorothy, I can't imagine how you must feel, but I had to buy you time, I saw the other statues, I couldn't bear to imagine as one of them." Alex said.

Dorothy said nothing, she just hugged him tighter, she needed to be in his embrace, she never wanted him to let her go.

"Dorothy it's alright, I'm here now, and I promise I won't leave you." Alex said.

"Alex, when your sword fell I called out to you, I thought something terrible had happened to you, when I was horrified." Dorothy said

"Dorothy." Alex said trailing off.

"Alex, I love you." She said finally breaking from the embrace and kissing his cheek.

Alex blushed and kissed her forehead.

"now you need to explain your friends to me, why do they look so familiar?" alex asked.

"No idea." Dorothy replied blushing.

Suddenly the sound of the large clock chiming nine was heard.

"nine o'clock." Alex said.

"I know." Dorothy said.

"shall we go back to your room?" alex asked.

"our room, you wouldn't go to your own room even if the jester gave you one." Dorothy said.

"fair point." Alex said grabbing the scepter.

Dorothy smiled and took his hand. They both walked down the stairs hand in hand. When they arrived at the bedroom dorothy found a tea set and two cups had been left on a tray on her bed. she and alex walked over to the bed and sat down upon it. It was then that alex noticed the hat on the desk.

"is that Madeline's?" alex asked.

"actually it's mine, she gave it to me." Dorothy said getting up and walking over to the desk.

"why?" alex asked.

"no idea to be honest." Dorothy said picking it up and putting it on.

"well, it makes you look nice." Alex said.

"you'd say that even if it didn't." dorothy said taking it and tossing it to him.

"I assume she gave you those shoes as well?" alex asked taking notice of them.

"yes, and the odd thing is, they fit me perfectly." Dorothy said climbing onto the bed and taking them off.

"I don't think so; my mom was saying that girls give each other stuff all the time because they happen to be the same size in clothing." Alex said.

"well, donna does borrow jackets from me every now and again." Dorothy said.

"and never returns them." Alex said.

"yea well she forgets about them, I would to if I were in her place, I mean her parents are never around." Dorothy said placing the flats on the floor.

"well, that's true." Alex said.

Dorothy said nothing, she simply smiled. She rested her head on his should and sighed.

"you tired?" alex asked.

"alex, of all the things I've received today, the necklace and the locket, you and ellie are two of the best things I've gotten today." Dorothy finally said.

Alex smiled and smoothed her hair down. She smiled up at him and closed her eyes. Soon she drifted off to sleep

 **Well that was a sweet chapter. A good gift for dorothy. But what of the others? What has become of Ozma's statue? Will the jester be reunited with Rose anytime soon? Find out in the coming chapters.**


	52. a new development

**Disclaimer, you know.**

Dorothy was woken up by the feel of lips pressing up against hers. Dorothy smiled and opened her eyes and was met with Alex's gaze. she giggled and pushed herself into a sitting position before wrapping her arms around him.

"good morning." Alex said.

"Good morning to you." Dorothy said.

"sleep well?" he asked.

"wonderfully, how about you?" dorothy asked.

"same." Alex replied.

Dorothy said nothing, she simply smiled. They both sat there in silence for about a minute, until they heard someone knocking on the bedroom door.

"Come in." they said in unison.

The door immediately opened and Madeline entered the room. She was in a baby blue nightgown, her hair was tied up in a bun and she was wearing black top hat decorated with what appeared to be little golden stars.

"I thought I heard you two." She said.

"good morning Madeline." Alex said.

"good morning Maddie." Dorothy added.

"Morning, you two, sleep well?" she asked.

"yes." They both said in Unison.

"Good, I've been up for the last hour." She replied.

"why?" dorothy asked.

"I've always been an early riser." Madeline replied.

"dorothy and I normally wake up early as well." Alex said as they heard the clock strike five.

"Jack is awake as well; he's currently helping me set up my materials." Madeline said.

"you aren't going to spend the entire day making hats are you?" Dorothy asked.

"hm, only if you don't spend the entire day sketching." Madeline said.

"deal." Dorothy said giggling.

Madeline said nothing, she simply smiled and snapped her fingers. Immediately her nightgown changed into the outfit she had been wearing the day before, but this one was baby blue.

"Madeline, are you a witch?" Alex asked.

"Sorceress, but close enough." Madeline said.

Alex said nothing, he simply nodded and hopped off the bed.

"Dorothy, don't you have any change of clothes?" Madeline asked.

"I have one other set of clothes, in my satchel, I really didn't have much time to prepare." Dorothy said.

"that's alright, I'm sure I have plenty of clothes that will fit you." Madeline said.

"Maddie, you don't have to." Dorothy said.

"Dorothy, I insist." Madeline said.

"Why?" dorothy asked.

"yea, why?" alex added.

Madeline said nothing, she simply smiled and left the room. Dorothy looked at alex and shrugged.

"it's strange, the more time I spend around her, the more I trust her." Dorothy said.

"I know; she really does seem familiar though." Alex said.

"what about jack?" dorothy asked.

"him too." He replied.

"I'm sure we'll stumble on that answer eventually." Dorothy said climbing off the bed and sliding her feet into the flats madeline had given her.

"Shall we go downstairs?" alex asked grabbing the scepter.

"we shall." She said walking over to him.

They smiled at each other or a second before leaving the room and heading down stairs. When they got to the parlor dorothy was surprised to see that where her chair had been, was now replaced with a couch. They both walked over to it and saw that ellie was already sitting on it, reading through the little pocket compendium Glinda had given her a while back. They both sat down on the couch and she gave them a glance before returning to the book.

"Ellie?" dorothy finally asked after a few moments.

"yes?" Ellie replied.

"did you put the Grimmerie in my satchel?" Dorothy asked.

"Yes, yes I did, Glinda thought that it would be one of the first things Evanora would go after, and in the wrong hands the magic of the Grimmerie could rip apart both our worlds simultaneously." Ellie said.

"Well that's one mystery solved." Dorothy said.

"Dorothy, you do understand that everything we do, is to keep you safe right?" Ellie asked marking her page.

"you guys keep telling me that." Dorothy said.

"Dorothy, we all know how much you care about us, but…" was as far as ellie got before the sound of a loud bell emanating through the building.

Within seconds everyone was in the parlor. The jester had a worried look on his face.

"there's no way anyone would know that this place is active again." Polly said.

"then who's at the door?" Cecil asked.

"that's a good question." The jester said as the bell sounded again.

"Well someone should answer the door." Madeline said.

"What if it's a trap?" Dorothy asked.

"good point." The jester said.

"I'll go answer it." Mr. Foreman said walking out.

The jester looked at dorothy and shrugged. He then went after him. About a minute later they returned followed by the professor.

"Professor?" Dorothy asked.

"hm?" he asked in return.

"What, what are you doing here?" Dorothy asked.

"Lady Cassandra sent word that you all were here, this place hasn't changed a bit, Hello Prophet." The Professor said.

"Professor." Tim said.

"you two know each other?" Dorothy asked.

"The prophet and I go far back, to when we were both little." The professor said,

"Dorothy, a long time ago, There was this group the same group my parents were part of, The Professor and The prophet were part of it as well, along that time, during a ritual a prophecy was created, after the wizard arrived, predicting all the evil that would sweep over Oz, but it also predicted that one day another person would come out of the skies just as the wizard did, and obliterate all the evil in Oz and that one day a being powerful enough to tear Oz apart would rise for them to face alone." The jester said.

"the prophecy was incomplete; it was never finished." The Professor said.

"I know, but I figured dorothy should know, since the Wizard ordered all evidence of the prophecy destroyed." The jester said.

"Locasta and Glinda were arguing about a prophecy once, she said, 'No, no matter how many times you tell me I refuse to believe that she is the one from the prophecy'." Ellie said

"Those who still know about the prophecy are positive that dorothy is indeed the one that the prophecy speaks of." Madeline said.

"well, look at the evidence, dorothy did indeed just fall out of the sky one day, she unintentionally killed both wicked witches, she's stopped the jester on several occasions, I'm not going to ask why he's alive, and now this, so far the most powerful enemy to take over Oz, one so powerful that Glinda even had me hide the Grimmerie with dorothy for safe keeping." Ellie said.

"Why wasn't the prophecy finished?" alex asked curiously.

"no one knows, the ritual refused to give any more information after the facing the greatest challenge." The Professor said.

"I have tried to look for the answer on several occasions, but I've never turned up any results, it's as if the spirits, the magic of Oz, is blocking the information from ever being revealed." Tim said.

"I've tried seeking the answer personally, and even I haven't gotten a straight answer." The jester said.

"Dorothy?" Alex asked.

Dorothy had been sitting there in silence. She didn't know what to say. She didn't want to be part of any prophecy. She didn't want to believe that she was part of some prophecy, she didn't want to have to face Evanora alone either. Her thoughts were broken however by alex shaking her.

"Dorothy?" he repeated.

"what? Oh, right, sorry, it's just a lot to take in." she said.

"Dorothy, don't think about it too much, you'll just make yourself nervous." Madeline said.

"Why shouldn't I be nervous? If I am the one that the prophecy speaks of, then I'm going to have to face Evanora, alone." Dorothy said.

"dorothy it might not be you." The jester said.

"alright, how many people have dropped out of the sky so far in Oz?" dorothy asked.

"fair point." The jester replied.

"Dorothy?" Madeline asked.

"what?" dorothy replied.

"don't worry yourself over it, you'll just make things worse for yourself, like I said." Madeline replied.

Dorothy sighed and leaned her head on Alex's shoulder. She didn't like this news, she no longer wanted any part in the events. But in her mind, she knew where all the evidence was pointing, and it was pointing to her.

"Alex?" dorothy asked.

"yes?" he replied.

"I want to go back to the city, we need to rescue the others." She said.

Immediately all eyes were on her.

 **Well this was in interesting chapter. I had originally intended on using the prophecy back in the Final battle, but had decided against it.**


	53. Time

**Disclaimer, you know.**

all eyes were on dorothy, the silence lasted for several minutes. Until madeline broke it that is.

"Dorothy, are you insane, you can't go to the city." Madeline said.

"and why not?" dorothy asked knowing full well what the answer would be.

"Well for starters, she wants to kill you!" Madeline said.

"And?" dorothy asked.

"dorothy, you are the only thing that poses any major threat to Evanora." Madeline said.

"there are other people who practice magic in Oz." dorothy replied.

"Dorothy, she took down Glinda and Locasta." Ellie said.

"But she couldn't take down Cassandra or Angela." Dorothy retorted.

"Cassandra and Angela, as it turns out, are cousins to Theodora and Evanora." The jester said.

"So?" Dorothy asked.

"Cassandra can only defend, trying to fight would likely kill her." The Professor said.

"Well, either way, I stand by it, I want to go back to the city and rescue the others" dorothy said.

"No." the jester said sternly.

"yes." Dorothy replied.

"kid, I know your intentions are good, but if you go back, you will be captured, and she will kill you." The jester said.

"that's a risk I'm willing to take." Dorothy said.

"Dorothy, you don't even have a grasp on magic good enough to even free them." Ellie said.

"Ellie is right dorothy, even if you did go back, you wouldn't be able to free them." Alex said.

"then I you all can come with me, or I can get Cassandra." Dorothy said.

"kid, the answer is still no." The jester said.

Dorothy sighed she knew she couldn't win, it was all of them, against her. She sighed again and got up, walking out of the room.

"where are you going?" The jester asked.

"Exploring." Dorothy grumbled.

She walked along the hallways she had been through. Until she found one that she hadn't explored yet. Opening the first door she came to she found herself in another storage room. This room however had a crate in it that was open. Walking over to it she looked in and found a small journal, similar to those that had been in the library. picking it up she noticed on the cover it said in gold writing ` _Property of western castle, if found please return'_. She knew she shouldn't just read it, but her curiosity began to get the better of her. Opening it however revealed that it was empty to her disappointment. Sighing she put the book back into the crate and was about to turn to leave when she found that she was no longer in the castle, but now face to face with father time.

"Your friends are right you know, you can't just waltz in to the city." Father time boomed out.

"why did you bring me here?" dorothy asked.

"there are things that you must know." His voice boomed out.

"If it concerns the information I have recently learned, then I don't care." Dorothy said.

"But you do care, but you are starting to lose yourself, pushing your friends away." He said.

"I am not losing myself, I am not pushing them away." Dorothy said.

Father time smiled and walked up to her.

"Oz is threatened, Evanora is the most powerful witch Oz has produced so far, I cannot say if she is indeed the one the prophecy speaks of, but she is hungry for power, I am breaking my own rules by even telling you any of this." He said placing a hand under her chin.

Dorothy immediately backed away from. She knew she couldn't run from him, not in his domain.

"I don't want to be any part of the prophecy, I don't want to be part of anything, two people have died by these hands, it's a miracle that the jester is even alive." Dorothy said.

"Dorothy gale, come with me." Father time said turning and walking in the opposite direction.

Dorothy sighed and followed him. They walked for what dorothy felt was an eternity, until they reached what seemed to be a large mirror.

"is this all you wanted me to see?" dorothy asked.

"look in the looking glass, tell me what you see." Father time said.

"I see myself, my reflection." Dorothy said.

"no." He replied.

"What do you mean, no?" dorothy asked.

"no with your eyes, look with your heart, what do you see within you?" he said.

"I don't see what you mean." Dorothy replied.

"I cannot explain more clearly than that." He replied.

"it isn't clear at all." Dorothy said.

"as your time passes, you may eventually begin to see the meaning of what I ask of you, if what you see reflected is just what you see now, then you must find the answers for yourself." Father time said.

"you're speaking in riddles." Dorothy said becoming more confused than upset.

"what you see as a riddle, I see as perfect sense, but if you want a riddle, I'll gladly provide." He said.

"No thank you." Dorothy replied.

"suit yourself." He replied.

"is that all?" Dorothy asked.

"no, there is one more thing." He said.

"what?" dorothy asked.

"don't forget who you are." Father time said.

"I wont." She said.

"There is never enough time to do or say all the things that we would wish too, the important thing is to do and say everything you can, in the little time that you have." Father time said.

"Very philosophical." Dorothy said.

"Remember, time is short, and suddenly you aren't there anymore." Father time said his voice becoming an echo.

Suddenly dorothy found herself back in the room she had been in. but this time alex was in there, leaned up against a wall, scepter in hand.

"He warned us he would be borrowing you for a bit." Alex said.

"so in turn you came to look for me?" dorothy asked.

"No I wanted to see if I could be where you were going to turn up." Alex said.

Dorothy said nothing. She simply ran to him and embraced him tightly.

"Alex, I'm sorry, I'm sorry about how I acted earlier." She said.

"dorothy it's alright, we all know you meant well." Alex said

"So, there you two are." Came Madeline's voice.

"Madeline, do you mind asking Polly or Cecil or anyone really if they can start a pot of tea going?" alex asked.

"Did that before I came to look for you guys." She replied.

"Clever." Alex said.

"yes, and speaking of clever, I came up with a plan." Madeline said.

"you did?" dorothy asked looking up from alex.

"yes, but I need some time to prepare it, but everyone else seems to think it could work." She said.

 **So what is Madeline's plan? What would make them change their minds? for answers for These and other question Find out in the next chapter.**


	54. The rescue plan

**Disclaimer, you know the drill.**

When the tea was served Madeline finally began to explain her plan. She started by producing several Wristbands, each with a round crystal in them.

"when traveling I never know what I'm going to run into, or if some crackpot sorcerer, or witch, or whatever is going to attack, so I invented these wristbands, sealed inside the crystal is a transportation spell." Madeline said

"okay?" dorothy asked taking a sip of tea.

There are two things that can activate it, if a spell is shot at you then the residual magical will activate the spell right before it hits you, or by breaking the crystal against a hard surface, like say a table, but the spell is only one-time use, we would each have one shot." Madeline said.

"One shot? That's not bad, we should be able to rescue them." Dorothy said.

"however there is another catch." Madeline said.

"there always is." Dorothy replied.

"If the wristband is struck directly the spell will burn out and you will be trapped." Madeline said.

"I was afraid you'd say that." Dorothy said.

"I have enough for each of us to have one, if we go to the emerald city, you will need to be very careful, you only have one chance, I'll have to reset the transport spell on all of them, which should take about an hour." She said.

"We're perfectly fine with the household duties." The servants said in unison

"I take it that means you're not coming with us?" dorothy asked.

"well that would leave us with five extra wristbands." She said.

"We're happy to do busy work, but risking lives, not even the jester's parents would make us do that." Cecil said.

"alright then, so are we going to try it or not?" Madeline asked.

Once again all eyes fixed on dorothy.

"we can't fight her, at any rate I certainly can't, but if we can get the others, we might be able to start formulating a proper plan." Dorothy said.

"but is that yes or no?" Madeline asked

"Maddie go charge up the wristbands, we'll be waiting down here." dorothy said.


	55. Evil

**Disclaimer, you know.**

 _At the palace._

Evanora was becoming more anxious, she wanted the girl, and she wanted her now. No one in Oz could find her. She knew she couldn't, and most likely wouldn't, get information from either of her cousins. She needed to know.

"SHADE!" she screamed.

"yes mistress?" shade asked appearing in swirl of black smoke.

"is there any news?" she asked.

"nothing mistress." Shade rasped.

Evanora was miffed at this, she shot a fireball as shade which went right through him and exploded on the floor behind him leaving a scorch mark. She stormed out of the room in anger and stormed straight to the room Cassandra and Angela were in.

"Alright where is she!?" Evanora asked angrily.

"Where is who?" Cassandra asked smiling

"Don't play coy with me, dear cousin!" Evanora said.

"I have no idea." Cassandra said.

"Nor I." Angela said.

"You two always know, tell me where she is, or else!" Evanora said conjuring another fireball.

"Or what, you'll burn us?" Cassandra said snapping her fingers.

Immediately Evanora's fireball went out with an audible poof. Evanora was now more than slightly miffed. She attempted to rush her cousin only to be held back by some sort of barrier.

"Now, now, watch that rotten nasty temper of yours." Cassandra said.

"Tell me where she is, and you two may go free." Evanora said.

"you'd double cross us in a heartbeat, if you still have any heart left." Angela said.

"Shut your mouth." Evanora shouted.

"My sister speaks true, while your sister is still capable of feeling compassion, your heart is blackened by hatred and the thirst for power." Cassandra said pointing a crooked finger at her.

"Soon I shall be more powerful than you, then you will tell me everything I want to know." Evanora said

"your thirst for power, is that all you think about?" Angela asked.

"I thought I told you to shut your mouth." Evanora said.

"Evanora, if there is anything left of your heart find it in you to ask for forgiveness, you don't have to do this." Angela said.

Evanora screamed and tried to shoot a fireball at them only to have it fizzle out. She stormed out of the room now more miffed than ever. Storming back to the chambers, pushing her sister out of her path as she passed. Shade came along a second later.

"Lady Cassandra is right about what she said, your sister's heart is blackened with hatred, and her thirst for power, but there is a soft spot in there, one with fear, but that fear is what's fueling her thirst." Shade rasped out.

"my sister, she has never shown that she was afraid of anything." Theodora said.

"you cannot see what she will not show, though she is afraid of Cassandra and Angela, there is another threat that you know." Shade rasped out

"the farm girl? She's nothing but a child" Theodora asked.

"she's more than just a child, she is ever, ever so much more." Shade said.

"should, I betray my sister's trust and ask of you your meaning to this?" Theodora asked.

"betray her or not, it doesn't matter to me, so long as my contract is met." Shade said.

"then I'd rather not know." Theodora said.

Shade said nothing, he simply nodded and floated off, eventually turning into a raven and taking wing.

 **Now we've taken a look at Evanora, can she be saved? Or will she meet the fate of other wicked witches in Oz? this is a question that will be answered by the end.**


	56. The Rescue attempt pt 1

**Disclaimer, you know.**

As the hour ticked over and the clock began to chime once more Madeline entered the parlor carrying her bag. Setting it on the table she took out wrist bands which she distributed to everyone except dorothy.

"Dorothy, I will give you one in a moment, but I request, that the moment things start going south, and inevitably they will you will smash the crystal, now you don't have to listen to me, I just ask that you do." Madeline said taking out a wristband and putting it on her own wrist and taking out another.

"I'll keep that in mind." Dorothy said taking the wrist band from her and putting it on then grabbing the scepter.

"okay, so we'll try to do this quietly, but no doubt that she's got some security in place for her own safety" The Jester said

"right, we all ready?" alex asked standing up and grabbing Dorothy's hand.

"as we'll ever be." Madeline said taking her wand out.

"If things start going south try to get lady Cassandra and Lady Angela out, they will be important to us." Dorothy said.

"Well then, brace yourselves, I can't believe I'm doing this." The jester said taking out his own wand

Dorothy closed her eyes just as the scepter started glowing. She immediately felt herself lurch forward, she tightened her grasp on Alex's hand. She immediately began to feel sick. Almost instantly however she felt her feet touch the floor. She immediately fell forward as did alex. They were back in the work shop. Rose had managed to leave the room before Evanora turned her into statue it had seemed since she was no longer there. She signaled for alex to keep quiet she walked slowly over to the curtain and looked passed it. She could see Evanora, she had Glinda and Locasta's statues in front of her.

"I hate having to do this." She heard her say, "but I need to know where that girl is."

She then heard the sound of snapping fingers and a thud shortly followed.

"ow." She heard Glinda say.

"You'll be saying more than Ow if you and your cousin don't comply, your sister and the boy have already been given freedom under Cassandra's persuasion, but I want to know where that brat is, where you have hidden her so well." Evanora said.

"Dorothy is safe, and that's all you need to know." Glinda said.

"How about your freedom for hers?" Evanora asked.

"I'd die before betraying the child." Glinda said.

"what do you see in her? She is as you said, a child, nothing more, surely the life of one child on your hands is worth more in weight against yours." Evanora said.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the castle, Madeline had ended up in what she could only assume was Dorothy's room. It was plain but she could see the appeal to it. As she was about the exit the room shade floated by not even giving her a glance. She walked out of the room and found the door next door ajar. Opening it she found the sight of marshal mallow and the China princess, Marshal mallow was standing in front of the princess, his sword drawn. The jester appeared in the room moments later he waved his wand and both nearly toppled over as they turned back too normal.

"any idea where dorothy ended up?" Madeline asked the jester.

"not a clue, but Cassandra is not budging she told me what I needed to do to free them though." The jester said looking at the shocked couple.

"we'll explain later, Jester, do you know any of the other rooms in this place?" Madeline asked.

"all of them, yes." The jester said.

"take me to the others, you two keep close if you want to get out of here." Madeline said.

Jack, Mr. Foreman, Ellie, the professor and the prophet all ended up in the library, as they were about the exit a bunch of baboons flew by. When they had passed they made their way to the chambers where they heard Evanora yelling at Glinda and Locasta, Jack opened his mouth say something only to have a small hand clap over his mouth. They all turned to see Eveline, signaling for them to keep quiet, none of them recognized the child but they knew it was the one Ellie had mentioned. Moments later they saw Theodora with the Jester, Madeline, Marshal Mallow, The china princess, and Aislynn.

" _the trio, as well as Glinda and Locasta are in the chambers."_ Theodora whispered.

"If one of you doesn't tell me where the girl is I'll kill you both!" They heard Evanora shout.

Mr. Foreman had to hold ellie back so that she wouldn't go charging in.

Meanwhile in the chambers dorothy could see where her three closest friends had been frozen into statues. It terrified her to see it. She could also see Glinda and Locasta's wand's in an umbrella stand. She looked at alex who shook his head. she growled and slowly began walking towards her friends.

"Kill us, you know what the consequence will be." Locasta said

"Of course, but the farm brat will fall to me, I promise you." Evanora said.

Dorothy growled slightly louder impulsively. As she reached the umbrella stand she slid Glinda's wand out of it carefully and slowly. She tossed it to alex who caught it with precision. She then took out Locasta's wand and held it tightly.

"what makes you think that she'll run straight into your hands?" Came Cassandra's voice as she hobbled into the room.

"what makes you think that she won't?" Evanora asked mockingly.

"the child cares way too much about her friends, she would not abandon them." Cassandra said snapping her fingers.

Immediately the tin man, scarecrow and lion fell to the floor with a loud crashing thud.

"How dare you break my spells!" Evanora shouted.

"you're nothing but a child, who never got her way, so now she takes out her misery on others, isn't that right Eva?" Cassandra asked.

The trio took a minute to examine their surroundings before spotting dorothy who signaled for them to keep quiet. She was shocked by Cassandra's behavior it wasn't like her to speak like that.

"Don't ever call me that again! I HATE BEING CALLED EVA!" she screamed.

Cassandra smiled and laughed, before looking in Dorothy's direction and nodding. Dorothy arched an eyebrow but then realized she was planning something of her own. It was then she saw Glinda mouthing something to her. It looked like Glinda was telling her to say something.

"I stand corrected, a tantrum throwing child." Cassandra said.

"and the child that you defend is nothing but a girl who can't even stand up for herself and fled when she was told to, you should have seen her running from me." Evanora said.

Dorothy now found herself having problems controlling her temper. Alex saw this but if he tried to move quickly he would attract attention he knew it.

"So what if she's a coward, she is loyal." Glinda said.

"and you think loyalty will save her?" Evanora asked.

"no, but she will defend her friends until she breaths for the last time." Locasta said.

"the child is nothing but a coward, she was smart enough to run, but she is too stupid to defend herself, she fled as I turned each one of her friends into ruby statues." Evanora said.

At this point dorothy was seeing red. She slowly began approaching Evanora.

"the child is braver than you think." Cassandra said.

"oh really, and what makes you say that? If she weren't a coward she would have stood her ground" Evanora asked.

"I am NOT A COWARD!" dorothy screamed.

Immediately Evanora turned around as dorothy threw Locasta her wand. Evanora got a wicked smile on her face as she saw the girl standing before her.

"I stand corrected." Evanora said walking up to dorothy and pinching her cheek.

"about what?" dorothy asked.

"you're too stupid." Evanora said grabbing Dorothy's collar and lifting her up.

"She's smarter than you'll ever be." They all heard Glinda say under her breath as she stood up.

Dorothy immediately took advantage of her situation and kneed Evanora in the gut. Immediately she doubled over in pain and dropped dorothy. Dorothy clambered to her feet and grabbed the scepter as alex tossed Glinda's wand across the room. Glinda caught it and then she and Locasta vanished.

"You three grab onto the boy!" Cassandra shouted.

The tin man, scarecrow, and lion looked at each other and then at dorothy who nodded. Scarecrow grabbed Alex's wrist while tin man and lion grasped his shoulders. Alex nodded and whacked the wristband against the wall and immediately they were gone. Dorothy immediately tried to walk over to Cassandra but felt her ankle being grabbed.

"you aren't going anywhere, SHADE, HOLD HER FIRM!" Evanora shouted.

Immediately dorothy felt her limbs freezing in place. She could only move her eyes, but that was it, Cassandra was taking aback by this. She hadn't seen this coming.

"Evanora, be reasonable, give her a chance to fight!" Cassandra said.

"I'm done being reasonable, you all doubted me, well watch me now." Evanora said getting back to her feet and grabbing Dorothy's wrist, "you thought your little transport spell would save you?" she said throwing the wrist band out of the chambers.

"Let the kid go!" they heard the jester say.

Immediately all the color drained from Evanora. She turned to see the jester and Madeline standing in the door way.

"y-you, you can't be, you died." Evanora said.

"some people, are allowed second chances." The jester said getting closer.

"you wouldn't kill me, you couldn't even kill this child, join me and I promise you more power than you got from the storm." Evanora said.

"you'd betray me in a clock tick." The jester said.

Dorothy was nervous, she hadn't seen this coming, her gaze fixed on Madeline who was looking at her. She could also tell that Evanora was about to lose her temper.

"your prisoners have all been freed." The jester said.

Immediately as if on cue Theodora ran in.

"sister, the…" was as far as she got before looking at dorothy.

"Thank you sister dear, for sharing news I already have." Evanora said conjuring a fireball in her hand.

"Evanora, let her at least have some last words." Cassandra said.

Evanora looked at dorothy and smiled.

"shade, let her speak." Evanora said.

Immediately dorothy felt her jaw unlock. She looked at Evanora and sighed.

"If you kill me, you lose any chance of getting the Grimmerie." Dorothy said

 **Will dorothy manage to get out of this one on words alone? Find out in pt 2**


	57. The Rescue attempt pt2

**Disclaimer, you know.**

Evanora stood there, frozen with shock for a second. Her fireball suddenly fizzled out. She did an odd gesture and immediately dorothy felt her limbs release at which she fell to the floor. She regained her composure and grabbed the scepter again before standing her ground.

"you know where the book is?" Evanora asked her tone dropping.

"Of course I do, Glinda gave it to me and told me to hide it." Dorothy said.

"Tell me where it is, and I may be merciful to you, make you my prisoner." Evanora said.

"so you can kill me when tire of me?" dorothy asked walking around her.

"I never said that." Evanora said.

"you were thinking of it." Madeline said

"Maddie shut up, I'm doing the talking, yes, I know where the Grimmerie is, I could tell you, but I won't." Dorothy said.

"do you try my patience child?" Evanora asked, conjuring what now appeared to be a lightning bold.

"you think I would betray Glinda's trust so easily?" dorothy asked.

"to save yourself, to save your friends?" Evanora asked raising her hand.

"I'll keep my friends safe by sticking by them, not by betraying them." Dorothy as she reached Madeline and the jester.

"Your friends will die if you stick by them." Evanora said.

"her friends, will defend her as much as she does them." Came rose's voice from behind them.

They all looked to see Rose, Lily, and Violet walking into the chambers followed by Angela.

"Sister, that's what I was trying to tell you, they both left their room." Theodora said as Eveline ran into the room and hid behind her.

Evanora screamed and threw the bolt at dorothy. The scepter immediately took control of itself and pulled Dorothy's arm into the path. The orb absorbed the bolt and began smoking. Dorothy's attention however was drawn by Madeline sliding a wristband onto wrist, and sliding something into her pocket.

"Just tell, where is Ozma's statue?" the jester asked.

"oh, I didn't turn Ozma into a statue, I've enchanted her into my personal mirror, where she can't escape, and you won't be around to help her." Evanora said.

"Get Rose, and her kids out of here." Cassandra said.

The jester nodded and looked at rose, he took her hand and in a second all four of them were gone.

"And then there were two, two girls, who are really beginning to become a thorn in my side, if any of you interfere, it won't be a spell I use to kill her." Evanora said

Madeline immediately backed up. As did Cassandra and Angela. Theodora however just held Eveline closer to her.

"girl, back up farther." Cassandra said.

Madeline nodded and pressed her back to the wall.

"now, I'll give you one more chance child, tell me, where did you hide the Grimmerie?" she said.

"if I tell you, it will go against everything I stand for, loyalty, kindness, intelligence, and host of other things." Dorothy said.

"you must either be really brave, or rather stupid." Evanora said conjuring up another lightning bolt

"you called me a coward just a few moments ago." Dorothy said.

Evanora said nothing she simply conjured up a bolt in the other hand and shot both of them at dorothy. Immediately the scepter sprang to life, absorbing the first lightning bolt but before dorothy could even register anything she, she heard the sound of Madeline whacking her wrist on the wall and saying "ow" and then she felt herself lurch forward. The next thing she knew she was traveling and then everything went black.

 **So, it was a successful attempt, or was it? Seeing as Angela and Cassandra refused to leave. But now the jester will be completely reunited with his rose. Will dorothy end up back in the parlor or is something more fitting at work?**


	58. More bad news, and more questions

**Disclaimer, you know.**

Dorothy awoke to find herself in a bed. she was now in a midnight blue night gown. A cold breeze blew through the room which made her shiver. She wasn't in the room she had assigned to her by the jester. Looking around she couldn't find the scepter either. She stretched a bit and immediately a shooting pain seared through her arm. Looking at she saw that there were several puncture wounds and some burns. Immediately the door to the room opened and snapped her back to reality as her aunt walked into the room. She was happy to see her.

"how are you feeling sweetheart?" she asked sitting down on the bed.

"better now that I have you with me, where are we?" Dorothy asked.

"in a spare bedroom, the jester didn't want to try and carry you upstairs with the state your arm was left in after the scepter…" Em said trailing off.

"auntie Em, where is the scepter?" dorothy asked.

"sweetheart." Em said hugging her tightly.

"Auntie Em, stop trying to skirt around the subject." Dorothy said.

Em looked at her niece and sighed. She got up and helped dorothy to her feet. She then led her to the parlor where Glinda was waiting for her. Glinda immediately ran up to her and hugged her.

"thank goodness you're alright." She said.

"Glinda, as glad as I am to see you, I need to know where the scepter is." Dorothy said.

"Dorothy, you aren't going to like what we're going to tell you." Glinda said.

"Then I'll tell her." Madeline said walking over.

"Madeline, I couldn't ask you." Glinda started to say before she raised a hand to silence her.

Madeline smiled and took Dorothy's hand. She then led her further into the parlor.

"Dorothy, when Evanora threw those lightning bolts at you, the scepter absorbed the first one, but was weakened, when she shot the other two at you, the scepter started splitting, when you landed in the hallway, it split down the center like a tree struck by lightning, some of the splinters lodged themselves in your arm, and heat from the lightning had burned your hand and arm, your friend the old tall thin one was able to help me and get some of the wounds patched up, but the scepter is destroyed." Madeline said.

Dorothy was dumbstruck by this, she couldn't believe it, the scepter when it was a broom stick survived burning at the hands of the witch of the west, surely it held up to two lightning bolts. Madeline sighed and led dorothy to the purple door that she knew as a work shop. she opened the door and let dorothy take a look. She was shocked by what she saw. the scepter, the wooden handle was indeed split down the center, the orb was in pieces. She didn't know what to say. She immediately broke down. Madeline hugged her tightly.

"Dorothy, it's okay." Madeline said.

"No It's not, the scepter was the only object of power I had that I could defend myself with." Dorothy said.

"dorothy, I'll find you something, I promise." Madeline said.

"Maddie." Dorothy said sniffing.

"Dorothy, I insist." Madeline said.

"You're always insisting." Dorothy said.

"dorothy, I know what's best, I always do, and if I don't, I'll it one of my hats." Madeline said.

Dorothy couldn't help but chuckle at that remark. But another question came to her mind.

"Alex, Ellie, the others?" she asked pushing away from her.

"Everyone who was prisoner made it back safely, exception being Ozma, Glinda was late on arrival because she brought your family here, oh and Evanora has put a bounty on you, offering power to whoever captures you and turns you, which really only puts you into danger with the other three branches of the community." Madeline said

dorothy didn't know what to say. She sighed and walked out of the room Madeline following her close behind.

"Maddie, where is my dress, and my glasses for that matter?" dorothy asked.

"the jester is having your dress sewn up, your glasses, I think alex still has them." Madeline said conjuring a handkerchief and handing it to dorothy.

Dorothy sighed and took the handkerchief and wiped her eyes.

"dorothy, you said you had a spare in your bag, or satchel, but do you really have the Grimmerie?" Madeline asked.

"I do, but for once, I am guilty of a tiny little fib." Dorothy said as her aunt walked up behind her.

"You lied?" Em asked.

"yes, I said Glinda gave me the Grimmerie to hide, but she gave to ellie to hide, who subsequently put it in my satchel." Dorothy said slowly turning to face her aunt

"well your quick thinking saved both our lives, If that's any consolation." Madeline said.

"yes, and I'm not proud of it." Dorothy said.

"but you weren't technically lying, you have the book." Em said.

"that is true, but I wouldn't dare give it to her, I may be crazy sometimes, but I'm not stupid." Dorothy replied.

"no one said you were sweetheart, but now, you should go to the parlor, there's some tea and biscuits waiting for you." Em said hugging her niece.

Dorothy sighed and hugged her aunt again. She then went to the parlor where she found the tray of tea and biscuits. When she had eaten a few of the biscuits and drank about half a cup of tea she took a good look at the wounds on her arm. They didn't hurt like they should be, exposed to air, the burns didn't seem bad, she had worse that time she had accidently touched the stove after her aunt had made some oatmeal. It was then that she had a look around the parlor. It appeared to have expanded and gotten more chairs and couches to accommodate the large number of people. However, her thoughts were broken by Glinda walking in front of her.

"Dorothy?" She asked.

"yes Glinda?" dorothy replied

"how are you feeling?" Glinda asked.

"not well." Dorothy replied.

Glinda sighed and sat down on the couch next to dorothy.

"I'm sorry." She replied.

Dorothy said nothing, she simply sighed and closed her eyes. She wished now more than ever that she could be somewhere else, or someone else.

"Miss Glinda?" came Madeline's voice.

"yes?" Glinda replied.

"I've got the pieces of the scepter in a bag, what do you want me to do with them?" she asked.

"that's for dorothy to decide, since even in pieces it still belongs to her." Glinda replied.

"alright, well then, dorothy?" Madeline asked.

"just, just leave it in my room for now." Dorothy said.

"will do, hey Glinda, do you know where alex and the others went?" Madeline asked.

"They're helping with the courtyard, the jester ordered that it be unsealed and cleaned up." Glinda said.

"oh, um, which way is the courtyard?" Madeline asked.

"I haven't the foggiest idea, that's just where they told me they were going." Glinda said closing her eyes.

"alright, well, if you need me, I'll be upstairs, 8th floor." Madeline said walking off.

As they heard Madeline's footsteps get quieter dorothy sighed and opened her eyes. Seeing Glinda sitting next to her she sighed and set the tray down on the tea table in front of her.

"I take it you don't want to hear anymore news right now?" Glinda asked.

"Not unless it's good news." Dorothy said.

"well that would depend on what you call good news." Glinda said.

"then it can wait." Dorothy replied as they heard the clock strike nine.

"if you wish." Glinda replied.

"I do, is it morning or night?" dorothy asked.

"Morning, when you arrived here you were already unconscious, then the scepter split, injuring you, luckily your friend, Madeline I believe her name is, and Jon were able to get you fixed up, I put you under a dreamless sleep, and forbade anyone from going near you until you awoke, including alex, which had him incredibly miffed." Glinda said.

"yes, her name is Madeline, Madeline Madigan, Hatter, leader of the western branch of the community, the one branch that doesn't want to see me dead." Dorothy replied.

"Dorothy, do you trust her?" Glinda asked.

"yes." Dorothy replied.

"then I guess I can make an effort to trust her." Glinda said.

"At least you didn't ask her if you two had met before." Dorothy asked.

"I did that when I ran into her after you had been moved to the bedroom, I don't know why, but there's something about her, something strikingly familiar, but I can't tell what." Glinda said.

"I know, she gets that a lot, the more I look at her, the more I feel like there's something I'm missing, something important." Dorothy said.

"I get that as well, but when she's in the room I don't bring it up." Glinda said.

Dorothy said nothing she simply shook her head and sighed. Getting up she left the parlor without a word. Heading for the stairs and ascending she began to wonder what she was going to do, the scepter was the only object of power she knew how to defend herself with, without it she felt quite defenseless. As she reached her room she found Madeline sitting on her bed, sewing some rose patterned fabric onto a top hat. There was a large cloth bag on her desk which she knew contained the pieces to the scepter. Madeline looked at her and smiled before sewing a knot into the fabric and breaking the thread from the needle. She then tossed the hat to dorothy who caught it.

"nice reflexes." Madeline said.

"thanks." Dorothy said walking over to the bed setting the hat back on Madeline's lap.

"Dorothy, I made the hat for you." Madeline said tossing the hat to the center of the bed.

"oh, well thank you." Dorothy said grabbing her satchel from around the bedpost.

Madeline smiled and nodded before getting up and walking out of the room shutting the door behind her. Dorothy sighed and removed the Grimmerie and the slippers from her satchel before taking out the spare outfit ellie had packed her. Unfolding it she found Ellie had packed her a sunshine yellow dress with a white shirt. Quickly changing out of the nightgown and into the outfit she sighed and then put the things back in her satchel. Looking under the bed she found the flats that Madeline had given her which she slid her feet into. She put the satchel back on the bedpost and tried the hat on. It fit her perfectly which surprised her. She didn't know how Madeline could get the size for the hat right. At first she assumed that Madeline could have taken some measurements while she was asleep, but crossed that off when she remembered that Glinda had said she forbade anyone from seeing her while she was asleep. So that left her with more questions. Her thoughts however were interrupted by a knock on the door.


	59. throughout the day

**Disclaimer, you know the drill**

Dorothy sat there for a second. The knocking resumed. She shook her head and finally spoke.

"Come in." Dorothy said taking off the hat and tossed it to the desk where it landed next to the other one Madeline had given her

The door opened and in walked the china princess followed by Madeline. The china princess walked over to dorothy and sat down on the bed. Madeline sat on the floor at her feet.

"dorothy, if you need anything, my and Marshall's room is at the end of the hall, though your friend Maddie here said she should be able to help you." The Princess said.

Dorothy said nothing she simply sighed, closed her eyes, and laid back. The china princess sighed and got up. Walking out of the room she shut the door quietly behind her. Madeline then sighed and ran a finger along the tops of Dorothy's feet. Dorothy giggled and moved them out of the way.

"Maddie, please, don't do that, I'm ticklish." Dorothy said still giggling.

"I can see that." Madeline said giggling.

Dorothy couldn't help but smile she sat up again. Looking at Madeline who was smiling who was smiling up at her. Before either of them could say something they were both interrupted by the sound of barking. Madeline smiled and flicked her wand at the door, it swung open and Toto ran in jumping onto to the bed and into Dorothy's lap immediately trying to lick her face.

"Toto!" dorothy giggled

"Dorothy, I missed you so much." Toto said.

"I can imagine you did." Madeline said.

Toto immediately yelped and looked down at Madeline. Madeline smiled at him.

"Dorothy, who's she?" Toto asked

"That's Maddie, or Madeline, which ever you prefer." Dorothy said cringing at what she said.

"She can understand me?" Toto asked.

"yea, I got the ability to talk to animals on accident, it's a rather embarrassing story, I don't really talk about it." Madeline said.

"Funny, dorothy got the ability to communicate with us on accident too." Toto said.

"Toto, can we not mention that." Dorothy said.

"sure." Toto said

"Where's pockets, and the other cats?" dorothy asked.

"Eve has them with her in the parlor, Alex told me to go find you." Toto said.

"okay, is alex in the parlor?" dorothy asked.

"yes, sitting on a couch." Toto said.

"would you like me to go get him?" Madeline asked.

"No, I'll go down stairs in a few minutes, but Maddie, what did you do to my arm?" dorothy asked.

"nothing really, just put a simple little spell on the wounds to dull the pain, they'll be healed over in about a day or two and the spell will life." Madeline said.

"Maddie, do me a favor." Dorothy said

"depends on the favor." Madeline replied.

"please don't put any spells on me from now on without consulting me first." Dorothy said.

"and if you are unable to say anything or are unconscious?" she asked.

"then ask alex, my aunt and uncle, Glinda, Aislynn, or Ellie." Dorothy said.

"or me." Toto said.

"or Toto." Dorothy said.

"alright." Madeline said.

 _Meanwhile back at the city._

Evanora was more than just miffed now. She was fuming mad. She had let the girl slip through her grasp. She had lost all but one of her bargaining chips. Her cousins hadn't fled like the others. She had started engaging in a new pass time, brainwashing all the guards with magic and putting them under her control. Every ten that she did she sent them to another part of the city to keep watch. She would do that with anyone who opposed her, she decided that turning them into statues was too good for them, and that loss of their free will was all they deserved. Theodora was sickened by what her sister was doing to the people, but she dared not try to face her, for fear of provoking an attack on her, or worse, she could attack Eveline. Shade would hold the victims tightly and Evanora would impose her will on them, effectively robbing them of their free will and hypnotizing them to obey her as guards. She was scared of it, that her sister would resort to brainwashing. But there was nothing she could do.

 _Meanwhile back at the winter house._

When dorothy made it down to the parlor once more she was met with all of her friends running to her to embrace her. That was until alex told them to give her some air. As her friends backed up she looked around. Scarecrow had retreated to a table at the corner with Aislynn, both of them as far away from the large fireplace as possible. Tin man was busy oiling himself at the same table, Marshal Mallow was standing back from the fireplace to avoid becoming melted and sticky. The china princess was sitting on a seat next to him. Lion was curled up in a corner dozing. Aunt and uncle were playing with the triplets and the cats, until pockets ran over to her. Dorothy smiled and picked her up. She immediately tried to climb into Dorothy's top pocket.

"Pockets, not right now." Dorothy said causing pockets to pout.

Dorothy smiled and kissed pockets on the nose causing her to stick her tongue at her. Dorothy smiled and went over to the couch where alex and ellie were.

"Has anyone figured out what became of wiser?" dorothy asked.

"he's here somewhere, probably the kitchen, Glinda found him flying overhead here the western domain, he'd apparently been flying for several days." Ellie said.

Dorothy smiled and shook her head, setting pockets on the tea table she sat down between alex and ellie.

"Where are the jester, Rose, Lily, and violet?" Dorothy asked.

"at the jester's new chambers, where Rose is presently sewing up your other dress." Alex said taking Dorothy's glasses from his breast pocket and putting them on her.

"Thanks." Dorothy said pushing them up her nose.

"Dorothy, I'm really sorry about the scepter." Ellie said.

"I wish you all would stop apologizing for it, none of us had control over it, the scepter took control on its own forcing itself in the way of the lighting" Dorothy said.

"Maddie told us." Ellie replied.

"wait a minute, where's Jon? The Prophet, and the professor?" Dorothy asked.

"Currently in the dining hall, swapping stories about their lives with each other, it was beginning to get too cold in the courtyard, I actually tried to listen to them for a bit, but I nearly fell asleep, so I came here." Alex said.

Dorothy laughed at this, she then rested her head on his shoulder. Alex smiled and pulled her close. The next thing dorothy felt was ellie removing her shoes.

"Ellie, leave my shoes alone, thank you." Dorothy said glancing.

"No." Ellie said with a smile.

Dorothy smiled and sighed. Ellie giggled and set them on the tea table next to pockets, who immediately climbed into one and sat in it causing the three of them to chuckle. Soon after Polly and Patricia came in with fresh trays of tea and biscuits.

"How's your arm?" alex asked.

"Alright." Dorothy said.

"I did take a look at the scepter, not even my dad would be able to fix it, and I know his skills." Alex said.

"alex, can we please not talk about it?" Dorothy asked.

"sure." Alex said kissing her cheek.

Dorothy smiled and began blushing. Madeline then came into the room followed by Jack. They both danced a quick dance with each other until they were at their couch. Sitting down and picking up a cup of tea. Everyone applauded the performance and then ellie spoke up.

"you know, Dorothy and alex are pretty good dancers." She said.

"Ellie." Dorothy said looking at her.

"don't deny it, it's true." Ellie said

"Ellie, I know, but, I don't want anything turning into a competition." Dorothy said.

"dorothy, it's alright, we don't like being competitive either." Madeline said.

"that makes me feel a little more at ease." Dorothy said sarcastically.

"and I don't dance to compete, I dance because I enjoy it." Alex said.

"same." Jack and Madeline said in unison

Dorothy sighed and returned to her tea. Glinda, Locasta, Lily, and Violet walked into the room shortly after. Glinda walked over to the three of them and whispered something into Ellie's ear. Ellie nodded and Glinda smiled she then took a seat in chair next to lion.

"So, what was it you two were trying to tell us yesterday?" Alex asked.

"what?" Glinda asked.

"you said something pertaining to Ozma." Alex said.

"oh, I was trying to say, Ozma made an announcement, about a month ago, that if she were unable to rule, had to travel, or for any reason, and named a regent in her place to be ruler of Oz and serve in her place." Glinda said.

"ah." Alex said.

"anyways, dorothy, I have a question for you." Glinda said.

"Before you start, I just remembered, what the rest of them, Alyssa and the others?" Dorothy asked that question finally occurring to her.

"they're fine, the jester and Rose went back for them shortly after you had been moved to the bed room, Evanora had moved them to the dungeon, and I didn't want to over stay my welcome, they're all fine now, they're at the kitchen, with wiser." Glinda said trailing off.

"Oh thank goodness" dorothy said.

"anyways, how would you feel, about becoming an apprentice in sorcery?" Glinda asked.

Dorothy set her cup down and sat up straight. Looking at Glinda with her head tilted to the side.

"Glinda, you know…" Was as far as she got before Glinda cut her off.

"I know you don't like the idea of practicing magic, but dorothy, please, just consider it." Glinda said.

Dorothy opened her mouth to say something but immediately shut it again. Getting up she picked up pockets and placed her flats on the floor. Sliding her feet into them she set pockets on the floor and walked out without a word. Alex got up and followed after her. she walked along the halls for a while aimlessly, not caring if she got lost. She didn't want to become a practitioner of sorcery, but she knew at some point she would have to start. If she wanted to defeat Evanora, not that she wanted to, to begin with. Running from the inevitable wasn't an option and she knew it, but she didn't want to face it either. Eventually she came to a set of double doors which she walked through and found herself in the kitchen where she found Patricia, Polly, Cecil, Elissa, Chrissy, Brianna, Elena, Alyssa, Alison, Caitlyn, and wiser. Wiser, as to be expected was eating his fill of any food put in front of him. Brianna was helping Polly and Patricia prepare something for what she could only assume was dinner, meanwhile the other girls and Cecil were sitting at the table in the middle playing what appeared to be a game of Go Fish. Dorothy opened her mouth to say something but suddenly a peppery scent in the air caused her to start sneezing.

"Bless you." They all said in unison.

That's when it fell silent and her friends all rushed up to her.

"Dorothy, how are you feeling?" Elena asked placing a hand on Dorothy's forehead.

"Elena, I'm fine, I'm just glad you guys are alright." Dorothy said.

"well you gave us all quite a scare when we were told that the scepter had been shattered." Alison said.

"Glinda was telling us she wasn't sure when you were going to wake up, but quite frankly, I'm glad it was soon." Wiser said pushing passed them and out of the kitchen.

"Where you going?" Dorothy asked.

"the parlor, with everyone else." Wiser said.

Dorothy shook her head and laughed, a second later alex joined her.

"Dorothy, don't run off like that." Alex said.

"Alex, I'm sorry, but I don't want to have anything to do with sorcery, I want to be done with it." Dorothy said.

"dorothy, Glinda was discussing that with me earlier, you know you'll have to, without the scepter, learning proper magic the way I do it is your only chance at defeating Evanora." Alison said.

"I know, but I'd sooner take being a kitten again before I start practicing magic." Dorothy said,

"that can be arranged." The jester said walking in with a tray of food scraps on it.

"We told you to ring when you were done master." Polly said walking over and trying to take the tray from him.

"yes, I and knew that Glinda's girls were here with the owl, so I decided why bother, and bring the dishes here myself." The jester said.

"I don't see how those have any correlation to each other sir." Pat said getting up and wiping his hands on his pants and walking out of the kitchen.

"you don't have to, and everything I say doesn't have to make sense." The jester said taking out his wand and flicking it causing the plates and the tray to fly to the sink.

Dorothy smiled and turned to leave only to be stopped by the jester.

"kid, come with me." The jester said leading her away.

Dorothy said nothing, she simply nodded and followed after him keeping a brisk pace. Alex following behind her. however, they were all interrupted by the sound of screaming. Suddenly something flew right into dorothy, knocking her over. This something was Finley.

"Dorothy, save me, the hound is after me." He said landing on her head

Suddenly fangs came around the corner and slid to a halt in front of dorothy.

"Fangs, what are you doing?" dorothy asked.

"chasing the freak." Fangs said.

"okay, call him a freak again and I'll bop your nose, Finley is one of my friends, and I ask you treat him as such." Dorothy said.

"yes, ma'am, sorry Finley." Fangs said.

"a-a-apology ac-accepted." Finley stuttered out.

"Finley, fangs, both of you, behave around each other." The jester said.

"yes sir, I'll be at the parlor if you need me." Finley said flying off.

Fangs growled and walked off after him. Dorothy sighed, got up, smoothed her dress down, and they continued on. Eventually they entered a large changing room. The jester stopped alex before he could enter and led him off shutting the door behind dorothy. A second later Rose emerged from behind a screen carrying her shirt and dress.

"your friend provided me with the materials to patch up your dress and shirt, but there was enough to extend the hem a little, I want you to try it on and see how it looks on you." Rose said.

Dorothy nodded and walked over to rose. Hugging her first she sighed, happy to see her again before taking the outfit from her. going behind the screen she quickly took off the outfit she was wearing and changed into her modified outfit. Looking at herself in the mirror she saw that the dress now covered a little less than an inch and a half below the knees. The outfit looked better than new. She twirled a bit and giggled before stepping from behind the screen.

"well?" dorothy asked.

"I think it looks good, but if you don't like it, it's just a simple undo." Rose said.

"Rose, I love it, you can't even see where it was patched." Dorothy said.

"yea, the materials your friend gave me was a perfect match for the dress and shirt, I don't know how or why she had so much." Rose said.

"She makes hats in her free time, she also happens to be my number one fan." Dorothy said.

"that still leaves more questions to be answered." Rose said.

"I know, there's something about her, that's strikingly familiar." Dorothy said.

"okay so it's not just me." Rose said.

"no everyone says that about her and her boyfriend jack." Dorothy said.

"what's her name?" Rose asked.

"Madeline, and Jack's actual name is Frank, but he prefers Jack." Dorothy said.

"I see, anyways, is there anything else I can help you with, I know you lost the scepter earlier." Rose said.

"no thank you rose, I still need time to comprehend the situation." Dorothy said.

"well, if you need me, my room is on the third floor, apartment 3B." she said walking out.

Dorothy sighed, picking up the outfit she had been wearing and folded it neatly. She knew it was going to be a long day. As she left the room, she eventually managed to find her way back to the main hall and to the staircase, ascending the steps she eventually made it back to her room. She threw the dress onto her bed. looking at the desk, seeing the bag that she knew contained the pieces of the scepter made her feel sick. She sighed and picked up the bag, sliding it under the bed she sighed and sat in the arm chair and began sketching. She became lost in thought and lost all concept of her surroundings as she continued on. And eventually she dozed off.

 **Okay yes, this was a longer chapter, but at least now we have everyone back together.**


	60. Down the Rabbit hole Pt 1

**Disclaimer, you know by now**

Dorothy awoke to the sound of the clock striking four. Shaking her head to clear it she looked to her left and found alex asleep in an armchair that she could only assume he had the jester bring up here for him. She then noticed that there was a bowl of soup and a pot of tea in front of her. Alongside those was a note. Picking up the note she straightened her glasses and read it aloud.

"There is a spell over the food keeping it warm, you were in such a deep sleep that we couldn't wake you, enjoy, Yours truly, Rose." She read to herself.

Dorothy sighed and pulled the soup to her and began eating it. When she had finished she got up and walked over to alex. She smiled and kissed his cheek. He groaned in annoyance and his eyes slowly opened. He looked at dorothy and sighed.

"what time is it?" he asked.

"four, in the morning I assume." Dorothy said.

"yes in the morning, none of us could wake you up, not even Madeline, and she can hit a mean high note." Alex said.

"I was that out of it?" dorothy asked.

"Elena and Alison had a look at you, they said something had wakened you too early from Glinda's dreamless sleep spell, the residual effects had you asleep." Alex said.

"okay then." Dorothy said.

"yea I don't understand either." Alex said.

Dorothy smiled and kissed him again. It was then they heard the sound of singing. It sounded as though Madeline was singing to herself

" _I'm the mad hatter, dapper as a hatter should be, the mad hatter, there's no body crazier see."_ They heard her sing

They both looked at each other and shrugged. After helping alex to his feet they both walked to the door and opened it. They saw Madeline twirling into her bedroom, they also saw Finley sleeping on the floor, with his bellhop cap pulled over his eyes. The slowly creeped by him, walking to Madeline's room they found the door open. The room was larger than the one dorothy and alex were in, Madeline had set it up exactly like her workshop. On the table in the middle of the room was a whitish grey top hat. Madeline was rummaging through her bag and came out several moments later with a leather belt. She saw them and smiled.

"Oh you two, can you help me, I'm looking for my silver buckles, I'm making a new hat, with animal features, as a conversation piece but the buckles that I normally lace onto these belts have gone missing." Madeline said.

"sure." They said in unison, then looking at each other.

Immediately they each began to search through the various bags and boxes. This went on for about ten minutes before dorothy quite literally stumbled on them. The large box holding them was sticking out unseen, blending in with the floor.

"Found them." Dorothy said smoothing her dress down.

"Oh, good, can you toss me one?" Madeline asked.

Dorothy smiled and took one out. But instead of tossing it to her she walked it over to her. Madeline smiled and looked the belt through the buckle, she them put it on the hat, bringing it down to about an eighth of an inch above the brim of the hat. Madeline then took out her wand.

"You're going to use magic to add the features?" Alex asked sitting down on the couch.

"yes, help yourself to some tea." Madeline said.

Alex smiled and glanced at dorothy who was smiling at him.

"Do you know what you're doing?" dorothy asked.

"Of course I do, I've done transformations on clothing before, but this is the first time I'm doing a hat." Madeline said.

"well, good luck." Alex said.

Madeline simply smiled and raised her wand. Speaking a spell her voice began echoing.

" _ **Now it's time to choose a creature, let's give the target rabbit features!"**_ Madeline shouted bringing down her wand.

Immediately a ball of light shot out of the tip of the wand but instead of hitting the intended target, the spell bounced off the silver buckle. The spell then flew at dorothy, striking her square in the chest. Immediately dorothy doubled over and Madeline let out a loud scream.

"Dorothy!" alex shouted getting up and running over to her.

"Alex get help!" Madeline said as dorothy began to grow fur.

"Well, here we go again." Alex said.

 **Oh Madeline, what did you do now?**


	61. Down the Rabbit hole Pt 2

**Disclaimer, you know.**

Alex ran out of the room and woke Finley who immediately flew into the room, saw what was happening and ran out yelling.

"WE HAVE A SITUATION! WE HAVE A SITUATION!" he shouted as he flew

"Dorothy! I'm so sorry, it was an accident!" Madeline screamed as the china princess and marshal mallow ran into the room.

Dorothy on the other hand, was in no situation to talk. She fell like she was shrinking. And in fact she was. Her clothing was becoming looser. Her entire body was becoming covered in white fur. She could feel her front teeth beginning to grow to an abnormally large size.

"She's turning into a rabbit!" Alex shouted.

"Thanks alex, we can see that." The china princess said.

Within minutes the entire castle was awake, the jester was the first one to show up, appearing in the room. Glinda followed shortly after and stood there frozen at the sight.

"well, would you look at that, here we go again." The jester said.

"It was an accident!" Madeline screamed on the verge of tears.

"Madeline, no one is going to hold anything against you." Alex said.

"did you see what happened?" The jester asked.

"She was trying to give that hat on the table rabbit features as a conversation piece." Alex said.

Shortly after Rose was in the room with her daughters, followed by Em and Henry and the triplets. Seeing what was happening Em pushed her children behind her.

"What happened!?" Em shouted.

"Mrs. Gale, it was an accident, Madeline, she was trying to make a conversation piece out of a hat, it bounced off the buckle and hit dorothy instead!" alex said.

"well she certainly didn't ask for it to happen, the transformation is slowing down, she isn't going to be a complete rabbit." The jester said.

"how can you tell?" alex asked.

"look at the ears, they're huge." The jester said.

Dorothy groaned, she felt terrible trying to push herself into a kneeling position. She wheezed and squeaked as she did. Keeping one hand on her dress she looked at Madeline who was looking at her with tears rolling down her face.

"Dorothy, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen, the spell bounced off the silver buckle, I didn't know." Madeline said.

"Maddie!" dorothy said, her voice now high pitched.

"Dorothy, please, please don't hate me!" Madeline said.

"Maddie!" dorothy repeated.

"Dorothy, it was an accident, I swear!" she said.

Dorothy sighed and looked at her hands, they were almost like paws but she still had thumbs, she placed one on Madeline's mouth.

"Maddie, it's alright, I know it was an accident, but is there anything you can do?" Dorothy asked removing her hand from Madeline's mouth

"I-I-I I don't know, I've never used the spells on a person before, normally the features wear off on clothing within a few days, I've never lifted them myself." Madeline said.

"Well, the spell did what it was intended to, it gave rabbit features, just not to the hat." Alex said.

"did you say silver buckle?" Glinda finally asked as Locasta and Ellie ran into the room.

"yes." Madeline said.

Glinda walked over to the hat and picked it up, looking at her reflection in the silver buckle.

"Pure silver?" Glinda asked.

"From the Nome King." Madeline replied.

"Pure silver is impervious to transformation spells, and a lot of other magic for that matter." The jester said.

"can't we call him? He deals in transformation magic." The China princess suggested

"It's worth a shot." Glinda said.

Madeline sighed and got up. Walking over to her suitcase she pulled out a large rock. Setting it on the table she knocked on it a few times and a face soon grew on it with an irritated expression.

"Hey, how would you feel if someone knocked on you like a door!?" it shouted.

"Sorry, I forgot how you rock fairies could be, but it's an emergency, I need Roquat." Madeline said.

"I'll see if he's available." The rock fairy said, the face fading away.

"I do hope that he can do something." Madeline said.

Dorothy sighed and pushed herself into a sitting position. Alex knelt down next to her and began rubbing her back in a circular motion.

"Well? Is it bad?" dorothy asked.

"dorothy, you're a rabbit, or part rabbit." Alex said.

"do you have a mirror?" Dorothy asked.

"Dorothy, a-a-are y-you, sure?" Madeline asked.

"I may as well look at the damages." Dorothy said.

No sooner had she said this did Roquat appear in the room.

"You called?" Roquat asked.

"Roquat, I was trying to give my hat some rabbit features, and I had a little accident." Madeline said.

"you look perfectly fine." Roquat said.

"I'm not the one who has the problem I'm the one who caused it." Madeline said pointing at dorothy.

"Immediately Roquat turned around and saw dorothy, who waved. His eyes went wide and then he turned to Glinda.

"How long ago did it happen?" He asked.

"It just stopped." The jester said before Glinda could open her mouth.

"Dorothy looks funny." Robert said.

"Henry, take our kids back to the bedroom." Em said.

Henry nodded and Roquat sighed and turned back to dorothy, kneeling down in front of her.

"you seem to have a knack for getting into trouble." Roquat said.

"I know." Dorothy said, her face falling and her ears flopping downwards.

"Is there anything you can do?" Madeline asked.

"Let's find out." Roquat said.

Immediately he held his hand up, it began glowing a dazzling gold color, but instead of dorothy taking on the gold glow, she began glowing green. He sighed and stood up shaking his head.

"Roquat, what did that accomplish?" Glinda asked.

"Glinda, the spell is only temporary, I cannot lift the enchantment, it will just have to run its course, she should be back too normal in a matter of days." Roquat said.

Immediately Madeline sighed in relief and fainted.

"Madeline!" Dorothy shouted as Mr. Foreman ran into the room.

"What seems to be, oh, oh dear." He said seeing the situation.

A second later Jack ran into the room, he had a large bruise on his forehead, it looked as though he had run into something. He ran over to Madeline and placed a hand on her forehead.

"you mean;

I'm going to look like this until the spell wears off?" Dorothy asked.

"Yes Ms. Gale." Roquat replied.

Dorothy sighed and wiggled her nose. Turning to look at alex she caught glimpse of herself in a large mirror. She gasped and tried to stand up, only to lose her balance. The shirt she was wearing was now like a poncho on her.

"Glinda, go find the others, the girls, Ace, ellie, tell them what happened." Rose said.

Glinda nodded and ran out of the room.

"Alex?" Dorothy asked.

"yes?" He replied.

"can you help me stand?" she asked.

Alex nodded and got up, taking Dorothy's hand he slowly helped her to her feet. They too were almost like paws now; she was standing on her tiptoes trying to keep her balance. Getting a full look at herself in the mirror she saw that her entire face had changed, she had large teeth sticking out in front. Her entire body was covering in a thick coat of white fur. Turning around she found that she had a tail. Turning around again she looked up at alex, the top of her head barely went passed his waist, she was about half the height she normally was.

"Can someone explain to me why dorothy is a bunny?" Jack asked.

"Accident with a transformation spell." The jester said.

"Jack, go find Toto, I'm sure he's in the parlor, he need to know what happened." Dorothy said.

Jack looked at Madeline, he then looked at Mr. Foreman who nodded and walked over. Jack then sighed and ran out of the room.

"Ms. Gale, is there anything I can do to help you better acclimate?" Roquat asked.

"no thank you, your majesty." Dorothy said trying to curtsey only to nearly fall over.

"Well then, if my services are no longer needed, then I shall take my leave." Roquat said as Madeline came to.

"Roquat, how long do you think it will take for her to become normal again?" Madeline asked.

"It's hard to say, 3 maybe five days, I'd give it a week maximum though." Roquat said.

Immediately Madeline got up and stumbled over to dorothy. Wrapping her arms around she began crying.

"Dorothy, I'm so, so sorry, please, forgive me for this." She said

"Maddie, it's okay, I forgive you, you didn't mean to do this." Dorothy squeaked out

"But I turned you, I turned you into a freak." She sobbed.

"Madeline, I'm not angry with you, do you understand that? Accidents happen all the time." Dorothy said.

"But will your friends see it that way? Your family?" Madeline asked.

Em then sighed and walked over to them. Kneeling in front of the girls, she smiled.

"Madeline, it doesn't matter what dorothy looks like, she's still my niece, as for you, take some deep breaths, I want to know exactly how you put my niece in this situation." Em said.

Madeline sighed and let go of dorothy. Looking at Roquat who nodded and then vanished. Dorothy looked up at alex who then knelt down to make eye contact. Dorothy tried to smiled but found that she couldn't. alex smiled at began petting the top of Dorothy's head. Madeline took a few deep breaths and sighed. Grabbing the hat from the table she handed it to Em.

"Mrs. Gale, dorothy and alex were helping me put some of the finishing touches on this hat, dorothy helped me find the silver buckles I needed for the belt, I had intended to give it animal features, you know, as a conversation piece, hadn't done it on a hat before, normally coats to give them leopard stripes or something, I cast the spell at the hat but it hit the silver buckle and bounced off, it struck dorothy, and well, you know the rest." Madeline said.

"Well, so long as it wasn't intentional, then I forgive you for what you've done." Em said hugging the girl.

Madeline sniffed and conjured a handkerchief. Wiping her eyes and blowing her knows she sighed.

"I guess I need more practice with transformation spells." Madeline said.

"Yes, yes you do." The jester said.

Dorothy opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the sound of barking. Immediately Toto dashed into the room and tackled dorothy to the ground. Sniffing her up and down he growled.

"Who did this to you!?" he growled.

"Toto, it was an accident!" Madeline said.

"you can talk to animals?" Em asked looking at the girl.

"Yea, accident, I don't like to talk about it." Madeline said.

Em chuckled and released the girl. She then turned back to dorothy and removed Toto from her holding his face up to her eyes.

"Toto, it was an accident, go find the cats, let them know what happened." Em said.

Toto barked and Em set him down. He immediately ran from the room. Em then helped dorothy to her feet. Dorothy wobbled for a bit before managing to gain her balance. Slowly she made her way over to the couch, as she began to try and climb onto it her knee caught onto her shirt and she nearly fell off.

"I might have some Doll clothes that may fit you." Madeline said.

"you have doll clothes this size?" Dorothy asked.

"yes, why?" Madeline said sniffing and wiping her eyes again.

"No reason." Dorothy said finally managing to get onto couch.

"Well, I have to make sure henry and the kids made it back to the room alright, I'll explain to them what happened." Em said leaving the room followed by Mr. foreman.

"How does it feel?" Lily asked.

"Lily, it's rude to ask personal questions." The jester said.

"It's alright, it doesn't really feel like anything, it's just hard to get my bearings." Dorothy said

"Lily, go downstairs, and I don't know, find a way to amuse yourself." Alex said beginning to get irritated.

"Don't talk to my daughter like that." Rose said.

"sorry ma'am." Alex said getting up.

"It's alright, just don't do it again." Rose said.

"But alex is right mom, lily does have a bad habit of butting in where she doesn't belong." Violet said.

Rose let out a sigh and turned to her daughters.

"Go downstairs, both of you, wait for me in the parlor." Rose said sternly.

They both nodded and left the room. The china princess looked at her husband who nodded and they left the room together. Madeline sighed and began searching through her suitcases. Eventually she produced a little blue dress and an apron to match.

"how do you like this?" She asked holding it up.

"It's cute, but I'm going to need help putting it on." Dorothy said hopping off the couch.

"Jester dear, could you and alex please head down stairs and get the tea started." Rose asked.

He nodded and looked at alex. Alex sighed and slowly walked out of the room, the jester following close behind shutting the door behind him.

"Dorothy, one day soon you're going to wake up and be back too normal." Rose said helping dorothy with her shirt before walking over to the dress and picking it up off the floor.

"great, so till then I'm stuck as a rabbit." Dorothy said as Madeline put the dress over her head.

"Basically." Rose said folding up the shirt and dress.

"Dorothy, again, I'm so sorry." Madeline said.

"Maddie, for the last time, I'm not mad at you." Dorothy said.

"I know, but it's still my fault for not being more careful." Madeline said.

"Maddie stop beating yourself up over it, I told you I'm not mad." Dorothy said.

Madeline smiled and picked dorothy up, setting her on the couch.

"Dorothy, please, let me take care of myself" Madeline said.

Dorothy sighed and sat down. Looking at rose who was busy picking up the clothing.

"I'll bring these to your room, they'll be on your bed." Rose said.

"thank you Rose, can you tell alex to bring some tea up here?" dorothy asked.

"Why? I thought you might join us, everyone deserves to see you as you are." Rose said.

Dorothy sighed, Rose was right, even if she tried to she couldn't hide from her friends. She looked at Madeline and sighed, hopping off the couch again she tried to get her footing. Slowly but surely she managed to get into the hang of walking with her new legs. She couldn't wait to be back too normal though.

"impressive, do you think you can make it down stairs?" Madeline asked.

"if I go down, I'm not coming back up till I'm back too normal." Dorothy said.

"Is that a yes?" Madeline asked.

"if I take it slowly then yes." Dorothy replied.

"I can carry you some of the way if you'd like." Madeline offered.

"Just hold my hand and help me keep balance." Dorothy said.

Madeline smiled and took dorothy by the hand.

"you know; you look cute as a bunny." Madeline said.

"thanks." Dorothy replied as they left the room.

 **So, dorothy is mostly rabbit at this point, but the spell is only temporary and must wear off on its own. How will dorothy try to cope?**


	62. The thorns and the Rose

**Disclaimer, you know.**

Dorothy and Madeline did eventually make it down stairs. When they got to the parlor all eyes were on dorothy.

"I think she looks kinda cute." Ellie said.

"thank you ellie." Dorothy squeaked walking over to the couch next to alex and hopping up.

"Dorothy, did you find getting down here alright?" alex asked.

"it took a while; I'm not quite used to these legs yet." Dorothy said nuzzling him with her nose.

Alex chuckled and began petting the top of Dorothy's head again. Dorothy immediately began letting out what sounded like a cross between a squeak and a purr.

"hey dorothy?" Lion asked.

"yes lion?" Dorothy replied.

"are you still able to use your hands?" he asked.

Dorothy's ears perked at this question before the right ear flopped over her eye. She immediately rectified this.

"I'm just glad she wasn't trying to make a bird hat or something." Dorothy said.

Immediately almost everyone burst into laughter. Dorothy could only imagine herself with feathers and a beak, but the thought of it was oddly funny to her. Madeline however was not amused.

"yea, rub it in why don't 'cha?" Madeline said.

"Maddie, I didn't mean it to offend you, the thought of me with feathers and a beak is rather funny." Dorothy said.

"maybe to you, but it's my fault you look like that in the first place." Madeline said as the servants came in with trays of tea.

Everyone had a tray of tea set out in front of them, Polly however set out a tray of carrots. Dorothy sighed and took one, nibbled at it for a bit and then had alex pour her a cup of tea. It was time for the true test. Putting both hands around the cup she managed to get it between her hands and bring it to her teeth. She managed to get the lip of the cup under her teeth and was able to take a small sip. This caused everyone to applaud. Pockets then ran over to the couch and jumped onto Dorothy's lap.

"Dorothy, please say you'll be you again soon." Pockets said.

"I hope I'll be back to normal soon pockets, but all I can do right now is wait." Dorothy said.

"hey, where are Rose, and the jester?" Ellie asked.

"probably at his chambers, they haven't had much time to catch up with each other." Glinda said walking over to them.

In fact, that was indeed where they were. The jester's new chambers were a large room about the third the size of the banquet hall, he set himself up with a large desk. At the far end of the room was bed with purple blankets. Both the jester and Rose were sitting on a couch enjoying some tea when rose finally broke the silence.

"you abandoned me, out of fear, fear that I would no longer love you." Rose said.

"yes." The jester said taking a sip from his tea.

"when Lady Cassandra cured me, when you didn't come back, I thought something had happened to you, because your sisters had taken over the east and here in the west." Rose said.

"I was busy server my sister." The jester said.

"Well I thought something must have happened to you, I thought you died!" Rose said, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"Rose, I couldn't bring myself to face you." He said.

"One word, that's all, one word, you could have told me what had happened! I needed closure!" She shouted.

"Rose, many a time I picked up a pen thinking to write to you, but I didn't know if you were still around, or would let alone remember me." The jester said.

"There was never anyone else, many tried to win my heart, but I remained true." Rose said sniffing a bit.

"Rose, you were always the one, your compassion, it stayed with me, that's why I never could do it." The jester said.

"Do what?" Rose asked looking at him.

"it's why I couldn't bring myself to actually kill dorothy, turned her to stone, and into a puppet, but I could never completely dispose of her, because a small voice was always telling me to look at who I was, it was your voice, you told me once, after I got a large beating from my sisters, that no matter what happens, I shouldn't lose sight of who I was." The jester said.

Rose said nothing, she simply set her cup down and turned to face him. Cupping his face in her hands, she pulled him to her and into a passionate kiss. The jester's eyes widened before shutting tight he wrapped his arms around her, he didn't want to let her go again. As they broke from the kiss, they both sighed, and rose blushed a dark red.

"I-I-I" was all rose managed to stutter out before the jester put a finger to her lips.

"Shh, for some moments in life, there are no words." The jester said smiling.

Rose smiled and embraced him tightly.

"Don't ever, ever, abandon me like that again, you understand?" rose said.

"I promise; I will never leave you like that again." The jester said.

"You swear?" she asked.

"Cross my heart, and hope to die." The jester said.

"good, now about the costume." Rose asked.

"as my power began to return, as did my sister's curse, as it seems, my sisters have not quite forgiven me yet. If I rip this off, another one will take its place." The jester said.

"I like it, if they ever do forgive you, you should keep it." Rose said.

"well, about your daughters." The jester asked.

"our daughters, they are a miracle, they have never had a father, they are the result of a powerful wish." Rose said

"After my sisters parted ways and went on to rule over their domains, I began to wish I had a loving family of my own." The jester said.

"you must have wished hard, because I was always wishing you would come back to me, I thought you were dead until your first attempt to take over Oz, by the third time, I was absolutely positive, and things began to fit, Lily is like you, passionate, but wanting to be in control, as well as hot headed and looking for fun, while violet is more like me, mellow minded and quick thinking." Rose said.

"Did you just call me hot headed?" the jester asked.

"yes, but you're my hot head." Rose said.

"and you are my perfect little flower." The jester said kissing her again.

Rose swooned and blushed again. Wrapping her arms around him and snuggling with him. She was glad to be in the arms of the one man that she loved, and hoped that it would last forever.

 **Well dorothy at least can pick up small objects. And rose and the jester have finally gotten a chance to say things to each other which they hadn't before.**


	63. Comforting through Memories

**Disclaimer, you know.**

As the day wore on, dorothy refused to leave the parlor, she felt that doing anything other than just sitting would make her a burden to the others. As she was left alone in the parlor she sighed.

"Dorothy, how do you get yourself in these situations?" She asked herself.

She knew that even she herself didn't have an answer for that question. She always managed to get herself into trouble, try as she might to avoid it. Alex would say that if she didn't find trouble, trouble would find her. and she was beginning to think he was right, every person she got near, was always put in danger by her presence. She had insisted and begged alex to go to the banquet hall with the others. She wanted some time to herself, some time to get her bearings, to think.

"Dorothy, just find someplace where you can stay out of trouble, auntie Em used to tell me." Dorothy said stretching out on the couch.

She had been told that several times during her childhood, when she was just the new girl in town. she was glad those days were over, but at the same time she missed them. Just as much as she missed her parents. But being a rabbit made her remember when she was younger.

" _dorothy get away from the fence, it's old and rickety, I don't want you getting hurt!" Called the voice of Madeline Gale._

" _but momma, I saw the bunny again, he let me get closer this time before hopping away!" little dorothy said._

" _Perhaps he was running late to have dinner with his family." Her mother said walking over and picking her daughter up._

" _But momma, rabbits don't run late, they hop." Little dorothy replied._

" _Oh my little goose, I guess you're right." She replied carrying her daughter back to the house._

" _momma, look at the clouds!" little dorothy exclaimed looking up and pointing._

 _She followed suit._

" _which one?" she asked._

" _the one, the big one, do you know what that looks like?" little dorothy asked._

" _what my darling?" she asked._

" _it looks like a dragon." Little dorothy exclaimed._

" _a dragon!" she exclaimed in false excitement._

" _yes, that's its tail moving across the sky see?" little dorothy asked as the cloud went in front of the sun._

" _I do see." She said as the sound of a car door shutting moved through the yard._

" _Papa is home!" little dorothy exclaimed._

" _Just in time for me to make supper." She replied._

" _What's for supper momma?" little dorothy asked._

" _when I'm finished it will be soup." She replied._

" _Dorothy? Madeline?" Came the sound of Dorothy's father._

" _We're out in the back garden Frank!" she called._

" _Ah, there you two are, sorry I'm a little later than usual, Henry called for me at work." He said._

" _what did he want this time?" she asked walking over to him._

" _Uncle henry?" little dorothy asked curiously._

" _yes my darling, uncle henry." He replied._

" _anyways, what did he want?" her mother asked._

" _He wanted to know when we could come over again, Em is just dying to see how much her little niece has grown in the past couple of months, I told him I would have to ask you." He replied._

" _well, how about on Saturday?" Madeline suggested._

" _We're going to town?" little dorothy asked._

" _your aunt and uncle haven't seen you in months dear, best not keep them waiting." He said kissing his daughter on the forehead._

" _Papa, ick!" Little dorothy said rubbing her face against her mother's shirt._

 _This triggered a fit of laughter from both her parents. As they went into the house._

"Dorothy?" came a voice that snapped her out of her memories.

She shook her head and looked around. She saw her aunt, she immediately pushed herself back into a sitting position.

"you were remembering weren't you?" Em asked curiously.

"yes auntie Em." Dorothy squeaked out nodding.

"remembering what?" Madeline asked

"my parents." Dorothy said.

"dorothy, don't, you'll only upset yourself." Em said.

"auntie Em, it's fine." Dorothy said.

"no dorothy, I don't want to upset you." Madeline said.

"Maddie, my parents would have liked you." Dorothy said.

"you think so?" Madeline asked.

"I know so." Dorothy said.

"but you don't like talking about your parents?" Madeline asked.

"no, but sometimes, I can't help but remember them, I push everything about them to the back of my mind." Dorothy said.

"one day dorothy, you're going to have to let it all out." Alex said walking in with a piece of cake and setting in on her lap.

"you tell me that alex." Dorothy said.

"well it's true." Alex said.

Dorothy sighed and looked at the cake.

"it's carrot cake, I'll be the first to admit, I'm not a fan of carrots in general, but it was a good cake." Em said.

"yea, your cousins kept asking for me, your aunt cut them off after their third large slice." Alex said.

Dorothy giggled and began eating the cake. No one said anything while she ate. When she had finished her aunt took the plate and chuckled.

"the way you eat looks so cute." She said.

"Auntie Em…" Dorothy groaned.

"dorothy, no matter what people say about you, or what you do, you will always be my little niece." Em said.

"Auntie Em, it seems no matter what I do, I always make myself a burden, I mean look at me, I'm always getting myself into trouble." Dorothy said.

"dorothy, you are not a burden!" Em and Alex shouted.

Dorothy sighed and pushed her eyes down over her eyes. Her aunt sighed handing the plate to alex she walked around the couch and sat next to her niece, picking her up and setting her on her lap. She took her ears from over her eyes and had dorothy facing her. she began singing a song her mother had once sang before she and her father left her at her aunt and uncle's for a weekend.

 _ **The feeling we once had**_

 _ **Em  
Put your arms, around me child,  
like when you bumped your shin  
and you'll know I love you now  
like I loved you then**_

 _ **Though you may be trying sometimes  
and I need you  
and you're not there  
I may get mad  
and turn you away  
but lord knows, I still care**_

 _ **But you cannot ask for more  
than can come from me  
I am different  
than you are  
and one day you'll see**_

 _ **So if I lose, patience with you  
and suddenly, I start to scream  
It's only because  
I want you to be  
Everything I see in my dreams**_

 _ **And I'd like, to know that it's there  
the feeling, we once had  
when you know that you can  
you can come running to me  
whenever times are bad  
**_

_**Though you're growing older now,  
and I'm watching you grow  
I know, I make you sad sometimes  
I see your feelings show**_

 _ **And I know  
one day, I'll look around  
and see, you will be grown  
You'll be out in the world  
Such a pretty girl  
But you'll be out there on your own**_

 _ **But I'd like to know that it's there  
The feeling, we once had  
When you know you can  
Come running to me  
whenever you're feeling sad**_

 _ **Don't lose that feeling,  
Don't lose it**_

 _ **Oh, don't lose that feeling**_

 _Dorothy and Em  
_ _ **that feeling we once had.**_

Dorothy hugged her aunt tightly.

"Momma once sang that song to me, a long time ago, when I spent the weekend with you guys." Dorothy said

"you thought they weren't going to come back, it was the first time they were going to leave you alone with us for more than a couple of hours." Em said.

Dorothy sighed, she remembered that.

" _Dorothy, please let go, your father and I have very important business to attend." Her mother said as little dorothy grasped tightly to her leg._

" _If you leave you might not come back!" Little dorothy screamed with tears in her eyes._

" _Dorothy, they're just going to settle some business your mother's parents left." Em said kneeling in front of her niece._

" _Emily, let me take care of it, tell frank I'll only be another minute or two."_

A few months later they would have their picnic, and her father would fall grievously ill.

"she sang it to me to pacify me." Dorothy said.

"She even got you a music box that played it as a melody a month later, she would play it to you before you went to bed you once told me over pie." Em said.

"how do you remember that?" alex said.

"Dorothy's mother, Madeline Gale, my sister in law, was not a face I could forget, and the older dorothy gets, the more I see her mother." Em said.

"When someone loses someone near and dear, close to their heart, the memories, good or bad, are always the most painful." Madeline said.

"yes, Henry and I normally discuss her parents at night, when she's asleep." Em said.

"normally the word parents, is a trigger for me." Dorothy squeaked.

"but you're doing a good job at staying calm." Alex said petting the top of her head again.

"Emily?" Came henry's voice.

"Yes dear?" Em replied.

"the kids are upstairs with Ellie, lily, and violet." Henry said.

"Well at least they're in good hands." Alex said.

"I heard you singing the song Emily, Madeline's song, one of the last lullabies that Madeline left" Henry said.

Dorothy sighed and curled up on her aunt's lap. The images of her parents swirling through her head, and before she knew it, she was asleep.

 **Well, that was a trip wasn't it?**

 **Song, The Feeling We Once Had from The Wiz**


	64. the cute little rabbit

**Disclaimer, you know.**

Dorothy awoke to find herself alone on the couch. She had a thick blanket draped over her and a small throw pillow under her head. she pushed herself into a sitting position. Taking a deep breath in and exhaling causing a whistling sound from between her teeth. She sat there in silence until after a few minutes Toto ran in barking, alex followed closely behind.

"I was wondering why Toto was barking." Alex said.

Dorothy took another deep breath and caused the whistling again. Immediately Toto began barking again.

"I think he's attracted to the whistling noise." Alex said.

"where were you?" dorothy asked.

"sleeping in that spare bedroom you had been put it, your aunt wouldn't let me stay out here with you." Alex said.

"probably worried you might crush me or something," dorothy said.

"dorothy I like your aunt and uncle, but your aunt can be one scary woman." Alex said.

"what did you say?" dorothy asked

"I tried to insist to let me stay out here." alex said

"alex, one thing you need to know, don't argue with my aunt, she's always been the protective one." dorothy said.

"dorothy, I've probably never told you this, but you look cute when you sleep, when you're a rabbit, and making funny little snoring type noises, it's even more cute." he said walking around the couch and sitting next to her.

"don't get used to it." Dorothy said gnashing her teeth at him

"I won't dear." He said patting the top of her head again.

Dorothy tried to smiled again only to fail, she decided to stand up and nuzzle his cheek. Toto barked and jumped up onto the couch.

"hey, first you call me, and then you don't show me attention?" Toto asked.

Dorothy giggled and sat back down, she scratched Toto behind the ears. He began panting and wagging his tail.

"I didn't mean to wake you boy, I only just woke up myself." Dorothy said.

"it's alright, I just wanted you to pet me." Toto said.

"where are the cats?" Dorothy asked.

"with your cousins, eve made pockets go upstairs." Toto said.

"awe." Dorothy said.

"she didn't like it." Toto said.

"awe the poor baby." Dorothy said as Eve slunk into the room.

"What?" Eve asked jumping on top of the couch.

"is pockets awake eve?" Dorothy asked.

"yes she is, she's sitting in the corner of your aunt and uncles room, as punishment for disagreeing with me, she tried to get out of the room yesterday to come down here and see you." Eve said jumping off the couch and curling up in front of the fire.

"Eve, let her come down here, at least Toto can keep an eye on her." Dorothy.

Eve let out an annoyed meow, and then got up, leaving the room, a minutes later she came back into the room followed by pockets. Pockets immediately meowed happily at catching Dorothy's scent and ran around the couch to see her.

"Dorothy, did you sleep alright?" she asked jumping onto the couch and onto Dorothy's lap.

"yes, now why did your mother put you in the corner?" Dorothy asked scratching her pet behind the ears.

"she wouldn't let me come down and see you." Pockets said.

"well, I was asleep, but pockets, don't argue with your mother, she knows best." Dorothy said.

"yes dorothy." She said, her face falling.

"I wish I had a camera to take pictures." Alex said.

"Alex, if you took pictures I would have to set Toto, or pockets, or even Eve on you." Dorothy said

"alright, alright, I'm sorry." He said petting her again.

Dorothy sighed and sat back, using her hands to pull her ears over her eyes.

"wake me when it's time for breakfast." Dorothy said.

"sure." Alex said getting up and walking over to the fire place, standing in front of the roaring fire.

Dorothy sighed again started to doze, she however couldn't fall back to sleep, the sound of alex speaking to himself and practicing dance steps was keeping her awake. She eventually raised one ear just in time to watch him do some quick dance steps. She applauded and he bowed laughing.

"I thought you were going to try and go back to sleep." He said smiling

"Call me a sucker for dancing." Dorothy said.

Alex smiled and sat back down next to her, a few moments later Ellie entered the room and leaned over the back of the couch.

"Did the widdle bunny wabbit sleep well?" Ellie asked in a childish tone.

"Ellie, call me that again and I'll have to set my pets on you." Dorothy said.

"sorry, couldn't resist." Ellie said.

Dorothy sighed and sat up, her stomach growled loudly. Toto jumped off the couch and growled searching for the sound only to be embarrassed when he found out it was Dorothy's stomach.

"can I get some food please?" dorothy asked giggling as Toto jumped back onto the couch.

"I'll run to the kitchen if you'd like." Ellie offered.

"Ellie, I couldn't ask you to." Dorothy said, but ellie was already gone,

A few moments later Madeline walked into the room stretching. She was in a pink version of her normal outfit she walked over to dorothy and pulled up the other ear. Smiling she kissed dorothy on the nose. Dorothy stuck of tongue out and wiggled her nose causing both alex and Madeline to laugh. Within moments everyone started coming into the parlor, with the exception of Mr. Foreman, the professor, and the Prophet, all of whom walked in to say hi, and that they were heading to the dining hall. Em and henry came in with their children, and the cats following close behind. Dorothy hopped off the couch and instead of walking attempted jumping over to her family. She found that she could jump higher than she used to, and she didn't even break a sweat. When she got over to her aunt she quite literally jumped into her arms.

"Sleep well?" Em asked.

"quite." Dorothy said.

"and alex, did you wake up to find him asleep out here?" Em asked looking at him.

"No auntie Em, you scared him to the spare bedroom, Maddie, jack, do you two mind if alex uses your couch to sleep on tonight?" dorothy asked.

"no, not at all." They said in unison.

Dorothy smiled and looked down at her cousins. They were looking at her with sleepy looks in their eyes. Dorothy giggled and jumped out of her aunt's arms and down to them.

"Don't worry you three, I'll be back to my old self eventually." She squeaked.

Her cousin Alicia smiled and poked Dorothy's nose.

"Beep!" she said as she did so.

Dorothy wiggled her nose again at the sensation of it being touched causing everyone in the room to laugh.

"Dorothy?" Aislynn asked.

"Yes ace?" dorothy squeaked.

"can you come over here?" She asked.

Dorothy nodded and hopped away from her cousins, she hopped over to Aislynn and scarecrow.

"You wanted something?" She asked.

"Awe, who's a cute widdle bunny wabbit? You are!" Aislynn shouted in a childish tone.

"Ace, I already scolded ellie for that, not you too." Dorothy said.

"cut her some slack kiddo, she's just poking a little fun at you, it's harmless." Scarecrow said.

"thanks scarecrow." Aislynn said.

"don't mention it." The scarecrow said ruffling her hair before kneeling down to make eye contact with dorothy.

"Scarecrow, don't encourage her, it will teach her bad manners." Dorothy said.

"sorry kiddo." Scarecrow said as the tin man walked over to them.

"Oh my! She looks so Cute and cuddly; I just want to hug her!" Tin man said.

"please don't, I don't want any oil stains on my fur." Dorothy said.

"that's why I said I want to hug you, oh, hello your majesty." Tin man said as the china princess and Marshall mallow walked into the room followed by Glinda and Locasta.

"Oh my, she looks so cute like that." Locasta said.

"wow, I'm hearing a broken record today." Dorothy said.

"Get used to it until you're changed back." Alex said looking over the couch.

Dorothy sighed and her teeth emitted the whistling sound. This however set off Toto who started barking.

"I need to stop doing that." Dorothy said.

"I'm surprised those teeth haven't given you a slight lisp, Madeline said

"a what?" dorothy asked.

"it's basically problems pronouncing words with the letter s in it." Madeline said,

"I see." Dorothy said as ellie walked into the room carrying a large carrot which she handed to dorothy

Dorothy took the carrot in her hands and began nibbling away at it causing everyone to awe again. Dorothy sighed and hopped over to a vacant corner. Sitting down and facing away from everyone she began nibbling on the carrot again. Once more triggering an awe.

"Kid, there not making fun of you, you really look cute." The jester said.

 _Meanwhile at the city._

"Cassandra?" Theodora asked walking into her room.

"yes cousin dear?" Cassandra asked not looking up from her knitting.

"Why didn't you and Angela go with them? You could have been away from all this? Why didn't you flee?" Theodora asked.

"Because, someone needs to keep her in check, so long as her emotions are still able to be toyed with, then she can be redeemed, when she stops reacting emotionally, then that's when she'll be passed the point of no return and the only one who can save her will be dorothy." Cassandra said.

"She's building an army, out of people she's brainwashed." Theodora said as Eveline came in and hugged her legs.

"we are aware." Angela said.

"I don't care what my sister does to me, but if she hurts Eveline, Cassandra, Angela, promise you'll protect her if anything should happen to me." Theodora said.

"you have my word." Cassandra said causing Theodora to sigh with relief.

 _Back at the jester's castle._

As the early morning turned to the late morning dorothy found herself with very little company. Her aunt didn't want the triplets playing around the parlor where the fireplace was always lit. the jester had requested help in the courtyard clearing it out, and as far as she could tell everyone went with him the exception of the Jon, the professor, and the prophet, who she could hear talking and laughing loudly from the dining hall and her uncle who was with the triplets upstairs. As the late morning became early afternoon she sighed and laid down on the couch.

"Dorothy?" Came Madeline's voice.

"still here." Dorothy squeaked.

"how are you doing?" Madeline asked walking over to the couch.

"I'm doing alright, I'm just bored, but I don't want to try to help with anything, I can barely stand on my own two feet as it is." Dorothy said.

"it's alright." Madeline said.

Dorothy looked up at Madeline who immediately reached out and poked Dorothy's little nose. Immediately dorothy wiggled her nose again causing Madeline to giggle, she then produced a carrot which she handed to dorothy.

"Madeline, if you aren't planning on going back out there with them, would you mind, you know, staying here? I could use someone to talk to." Dorothy said.

"alright, it's incredibly cold out there, I don't know how your aunt and the others stand it." Madeline said walking around to the fireplace and warming her hands by the fire.

"My aunt has always been like that." Dorothy said.

"I don't know how Jack stands it either." Madeline said rubbing her hands together.

"I can't speak for him." Dorothy said.

"What about alex?" She asked.

"I personally have no idea, he's just very tolerant of the cold." Dorothy said starting on the carrot she was given.

"Good for him, as for me, I can't stand the cold." She said

"I'm the same way, but as long as I have my friends I'm never too cold." Dorothy said.

"same, I always feel the same way when I'm with jack, but sometimes I just need to warm up, it's like he just never feels cold." Madeline said.

"I could say the same thing about alex." Dorothy said pushing herself into a sitting position and finishing off the carrot.

Madeline chuckled and walked over to dorothy. Smiling she knelt down and poked Dorothy's nose again causing her to wiggle it again, and triggering a laugh from Madeline.

"you're so cute." She said through her giggles.

"I wish people would stop bopping me on the nose." Dorothy said.

"but it's so cute." Madeline said.

"I don't care, it's my nose." Dorothy said sighing.

Madeline giggled and poked Dorothy's nose again causing her to wiggle it again. Madeline immediately began laugh hilariously. Dorothy snorted and pulled her ears over her eyes and nose. Madeline giggled and pushed Dorothy's ears out of the way.

"Oh, come on, don't do that, I'm sorry." Madeline said.

"Madeline, don't poke my nose anymore, I know it's hard for any of you to resist, but at least try, I know you think I look cute, and I personally don't mind if you guys poke fun AT me, but don't poke me too much." Dorothy squeaked

"Dorothy, I'll try to resist, but you're too cute to resist." Madeline replied.

"Oh, Madeline, we were wondering what was taking you so long." Em said walking in.

"Oh, hey Mrs. Gale, I was just keeping dorothy company." Madeline said.

"Auntie Em?" Dorothy asked.

"yes sweetheart?" Em asked.

"Where's alex?" Dorothy asked.

"Still in the courtyard, that courtyard was so over grown it's not funny." Em said.

"why not use magic?" dorothy asked.

"because some of the plants are still alive, and resistant too magic." Madeline said.

"brilliant." Dorothy said straightening her ears.

Em smiled and walked over to her niece. Petting her on the head the she chuckled.

"So, how's my little bunny rabbit doing this afternoon?" Em asked.

"I've been a bit lonely, I wish I could help you all in the courtyard, but I can only do a few hops before tripping over my own two feet." Dorothy said.

Em couldn't help but snort at this remark trying to hold back a laugh.

"I'm sorry, it's just, when you say it in that voice, it's just so cute it's hard not to laugh." Em said.

"Mrs. Gale, should I go back out now?" Madeline asked.

"No Madeline, I'm not going out either, everyone will be coming in for lunch soon." Em said.

"alright." Madeline said.

A few seconds later Polly walked into the room carrying a kettle of tea a cup, and a small basket of carrots. Setting them on the tea table in front of dorothy and then turning to face her.

"Have you just been sitting here the entire time?" Polly asked.

"yes." Dorothy said.

"Dorothy, you shouldn't keep yourself cooped up in here." Polly said.

"I agree with Polly, dorothy, you should at least try to get the hang of hopping around and trying to walk." Madeline said.

"Maddie, in the next few days, I'll hopefully be me again." Dorothy said.

"so?" Madeline asked.

"I'd rather wait here until then." Dorothy said as Finley flew in and landed on the cushion next to her,

"Dorothy, I'm with Madeline and Polly, you should at least try moving around." Em said.

"She should be able to decide what she wants to do." Finley said.

"Thank you Finley." Dorothy squeaked.

"Don't mention it." Finley said.

"Well, I have to go get ready to serve lunch." Polly said leaving the room.

Dorothy sighed and handed her cup of tea to Madeline before hopping back onto the couch. Madeline handed her the cup back and went over to her own chair. Within minutes everyone was gathered back in the parlor. Alex and ellie soon joined her on the couch. Lunch was served not long after that, lunch consisted of hot soup which everyone but dorothy ate. Managing to finally finish her tea she sighed and had alex hand her a carrot. When lunch was over Glinda got up as was the first to leave followed by Locasta. Soon after the jester and Rose left without a word. The rest of the afternoon into the evening was passed by without a word, even when alex and ellie tried to engage in conversation. Soon, out of boredom one could assume, dorothy nodded off.

 **Well dorothy is taking well to her situation, at least with a pinch of salt.**


	65. more memories, and feelings

**Disclaimer, you know.**

" _Momma?" little dorothy asked walking into the kitchen carrying an empty plate._

" _yes, little angel?" She replied._

" _can I go play outside now? I finished." Little dorothy said holding up the plate to her._

" _I guess so my little one, but stay where I can see you." She said taking the plate from her daughter._

 _Little dorothy smiled and ran out the back door. Madeline Gale smiled as she watched her daughter play in the backyard from the window. Little dorothy dragged one of the lawn chairs from the patio and dragged it over to the large stone wall. Climbing up onto the chair and standing on Tiptoe to try and see over to the wall._

" _Dorothy!?" she heard her mother call._

" _Yes momma?" Little dorothy called back._

" _What are you doing?" she called going out the back door._

" _Searching for unicorns in the forest." Little dorothy said._

" _do you see any?" She asked as she reached her daughter_

" _No but I could hear them running away." Little dorothy said._

" _oh well, maybe one day you'll catch them." She said picking her daughter up off the chair and holding her tight._

" _momma?" little dorothy asked_

" _yes my child?" She replied._

" _when will papa be getting home?" Little dorothy asked._

" _He'll be home tomorrow morning, the repairs on your uncle's barn are taking longer than he had anticipated, he's called on some old friends to help, one of them has a son that's around your age I should think." She said._

" _A boy? Ick!" little dorothy said._

" _that won't last forever, one day you'll find a boy, sweet, smart, strong, and you'll fall in love." She said tapping her daughter on the nose before sitting on the grass._

" _No I won't momma." Little dorothy retorted causing her mother to laugh._

" _Don't worry my child, why don't we go inside, and I'll get you a slice of the pie your aunt gave us?" She offered._

" _Ooh, pie, I love auntie em's pies." Little dorothy said._

" _she's a wonderful little cook, her pies are sweet, just like you my child." She said kissing her daughter's cheek._

"Dorothy! Wake up! It's alright!" came Alex's voice

Immediately Dorothy's eyes snapped open. Alex had been shaking her awake. She knew she had been crying, her fur was soaked around her eyes. She shook her head and looked at alex. However, the memory she saw quickly began to fade.

"What did you see?" Alex asked

"I-I-I-I I can't remember." Dorothy said sniffing.

"you were tossing, turning, and making strange noises, Toto woke me, and I in turn woke you." Alex said taking out a handkerchief and handed it to her.

Dorothy sniffed again and dabbed at the fur around her eyes. Before blowing her nose into the handkerchief.

"alex, what time is it?" She asked.

Almost as if in answer to her question she heard he clock strike five. Alex smiled and pet her on the top of the head. dorothy let out the odd purring squeak and sighed.

"it's five." Alex said picking up a carrot from the bowl Polly had set out the previous day and handed it to dorothy.

"Thanks." She said nibbling on it.

Alex smiled and sat down next to her. Toto however was curious, he jumped up onto the couch and nuzzled against his mistress.

"Yes Toto?" she asked.

"what were they like, your parents?" Toto asked

"I feel like you've asked me this before." Dorothy asked.

"Have? Well if I have, tell me again." Toto said.

"What is he asking?" Alex said.

"He's asking what my parents were like." Dorothy said.

"Dorothy, you know you don't have to talk about it." Alex said.

Dorothy shook her head and sighed, turning back to her dog, she sniffed again and spoke.

"My parents, they were both two of the kindest souls you could have ever known, I wish they could meet you." Dorothy said.

"I would have liked to know them." Toto said.

"Dorothy, I didn't tell you this, because thought I might get slapped, but my dad was going through some of his old things, he found some things he borrowed from your father, he wanted to know if you wanted them, for sentimental value." Alex said,

"Alex, when this mess is over, I don't know if I'll be able to even look at anything that belonged to my parents." Dorothy said.

"it's up to you, he said he'd keep them in the storage cellar until you were ready." Alex said.

Dorothy let out a long sigh and nuzzled Alex's arm. She wished that she hadn't awoken anymore memories and would have done anything to forget them.

"Alex, why does it hurt so much?" Dorothy asked.

Alex said nothing, both of them knew that there was no answer to that question. She wished she could just vanish without a care in the world. Other times she wished she could see them again, have them hold her in their arms. She knew it would never happen, but she always held that wish out in the back of her mind.

"Dorothy, would you like some alone time?" Alex asked.

"stay with me, both of you." Dorothy said letting out an odd hiccup like sound.

"what was that?" Alex asked.

"I-I think it was a hiccup." Dorothy said.

"oh." Alex said.

Dorothy sighed and turned her attention to the carrot alex had handed her. quickly nibbling it down she sighed and nuzzled Alex's arm again.

"dorothy?" Toto asked.

"yes boy?" dorothy asked.

"How long before you're you again?" Toto asked.

"according to the Nome king, if I'm lucky, after tomorrow night." Dorothy said.

"I hope so, because seeing you as a rabbit makes me upset, because you won't leave the parlor." Toto said.

"Toto, I promise, once I'm me again I'll go with you all to the courtyard and help out with the cleaning up." Dorothy said.

"Dorothy, there is a lot to clean up, some of the growth is rather thick, that I may start using my sword on it." Alex said.

"yea, I've been told." Dorothy said.

"by who?" alex said.

"by me." Madeline said causing them all to jump.

"How long have you been standing there?" Alex asked.

"about 5 minutes." Madeline said taking out a pocket watch and looking at it.

"how much have you heard?" dorothy asked.

"Enough to know not to mention your parents in conversation." Madeline said.

"it's only fine to talk about them if I mention them, otherwise, don't ask." Dorothy said.

"yea, I can tell." Madeline said conjuring a cup of tea for herself.

"hey can I get a cup?" dorothy asked.

"Sure." Madeline said conjuring up another cup of tea and setting it on her lap.

"thanks." Dorothy said.

"don't mention, would you like a cup alex?" Madeline asked.

"no thank you Madeline, I'm good." Alex said.

"Suit yourself." She said taking a sip from her cup.

"I will." Alex said.

"and you may want to bring your sword with you later, seeing as the tin man is the only one with an axe." She said taking another sip.

"the jester doesn't have an axe?" dorothy asked.

"he does, he just hasn't managed to locate it yet." Madeline said.

Dorothy giggled and took a sip from her own cup. They sat there in silence until everyone came gathering into the parlor.

 _Meanwhile back at the city._

Cassandra has decided to start keeping a closer eye on her cousin. It was becoming obvious that Evanora's sanity was slipping. Her thirst to be more powerful was becoming her madness. She knew it was only a matter of time before Theodora began to suffer at her sister's hand. She and Angela were doing what they could to keep their cousin in check. But they knew that she would inevitably snap sooner or later.

 _Back at the winter house._

As the morning dragged on dorothy once more found herself alone. The three elderly men of the group returned to the dining hall and could be heard loudly laughing at each other's stories. Eventually dorothy sighed and hopped off the couch. Slowly, she started taking small steps. However, she fell over after three steps, she knew that she would definitely have never made it down the stairs without Madeline holding her hand the entire way. She sighed but eventually managed to regain her footing. She tried hopping to the entrance of the parlor. She made it half way there but fell over again. She began to grow frustrated. She wished she could be back to normal sooner. Pushing herself into a sitting position on the floor she sniffed and began crying. The sound of her crying and sniffing did not go unheard. Within moments Mr. Foreman was in the parlor.

"Dorothy? Are you alright, did you hurt yourself or anything?" He asked picking her up.

"Jon, I feel so useless like this." Dorothy she sniffed.

"Dorothy, dear girl, don't say that about yourself." He said walking over his armchair sitting down setting her on his knee.

Dorothy said nothing, she simply sniffed and pulled her ears over eyes and sobbed.

"Jon is everything alright?" Came the voice of the professor.

"not really!" he called.

Immediately the other two men walked into the room. Seeing dorothy the way she was made them come over grabbing chairs from the nearby tables and bringing them over.

"Steady on." The professor said patting dorothy on the head

"don't sob like that young lady, you'll only be making your situation worse." Tim the prophet said.

Dorothy said nothing she simply sobbed in silence from there until Mr. Foreman uncovered her eyes.

"Dorothy, you are not useless, you never have been, you've just found yourself in a situation where you are not able to help your friends as you would like." He said.

"Jon, I can't even walk more than a few steps without taking a spill." Dorothy said.

"you were doing pretty good yesterday." The professor said.

"pure luck." Dorothy sniffed out.

"that doesn't make you useless, being unable to walk." The prophet said.

"well, helpless then." Dorothy said trying to cover her pull her ears down again only to be stopped by Mr. Foreman.

"dorothy, stop that, you are not useless, and you are not helpless, you have plenty of friends to help you, people who love and care about you, people who will stick by your side." Mr. foreman said.

"you have touched almost all the people in this house for the better." The prophet said.

"the exception being the servants." The professor said

Dorothy sniffed and closed her eyes. She felt so helpless regardless of what she was being told.

"Dorothy, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself." Mr. Foreman said.

"Jon, it's, it's just so difficult." Dorothy said.

"I can't say I know how you feel, seeing as I am not you, and I have never been in your situation, but you mustn't beat yourself up over it." He replied.

"I want to be with them, but all I'd do is get in the way, I'm nothing but a burden." Dorothy said.

"Dorothy, you've been told this before, you are not a burden, you are just in a situation that has put you in some rather uncomfortable circumstances." He replied.

"Jon is right dorothy, you are just beating yourself up because you find yourself unable to assist as you would like to." The Professor said.

"Dorothy?" Came Alex's voice as he ran into the room.

"Alex, perhaps you can talk some sense into her." Mr. Foreman said.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked walking around the chair and kneeling down so that he could make eye contact with dorothy.

"Alex, I tried, I-I tried so hard to get to you guys, but I couldn't even make it out of the room without ending up on my backside, I feel so useless like this." Dorothy said sniffing a bit.

"Dorothy, you are not useless." Alex said.

"That's what we've been telling her." The Prophet said.

Alex sighed and took out a handkerchief which he dabbed at Dorothy's eye's with.

"Dorothy, you're just going to get yourself soaked if you keep crying like this." He said continuing to wipe her eyes.

"alex, I-I I feel so helpless, so alone stuck like this." Dorothy said.

"dorothy, you are not helpless, and you are most definitely not stuck like this." Alex said picking her up and walking over to their couch.

"Alex, please, just, just stay here with me, it, it gets so lonely in here without the company." Dorothy said nuzzling into his chest.

Alex smiled and began petting Dorothy's head. dorothy sighed and let out a little squeaking purr like noise again. She didn't want him to leave her sight again.

"Well, it seems that you have everything under control, so, as not to bore you two with our stories, we shall return to the dining hall." Mr. Foreman said getting up from his chair.

The three elderly men quickly got up and left the room. Within moments their loud laughing could be heard. Dorothy wished that she could just hurry up and change back already. She wished that she were herself again, able to properly walk, and back to her proper height as well. She wanted to be able to hold her cousin's in her arms, and help with the cleaning up in the court yard. She couldn't stand being in a position where she couldn't do anything. In her mind it was worse than being a cat, because at least as a cat she could easily follow people around and if she needed to she could scratch at anyone who made her angry. Being a rabbit who couldn't even walk a few steps made her feel so small, so helpless. She couldn't stand it. and as the afternoon came and faded into the evening, and everyone had gone to dinner, she found herself wishing more than ever that she could just change back.

"Dorothy?" Came Madeline's voice.

"what Maddie?" Dorothy asked

"I know that you're upset, but your friends are telling us some stories of your adventures, would you care to join us?" she asked.

"No, no thank you Maddie." Dorothy replied.

"Suit yourself, but I would like to hear of some of your adventures from your own mouth." Madeline said.

"I promise, once I'm back too normal, I'll assail you with stories of our adventures." Dorothy said.

"You'd better." She said walking over and patting dorothy on the head.

Dorothy let out a sigh, she knew she would feel a lot better when this was over with, and when she was no longer a rabbit.

 **Well, dorothy is beginning to feel sorry for herself, her inability to be of any help upsetting her, and she is losing faith in her abilities. Will she learn to cope? Or will she soon be back too normal?**


	66. Family History Pt 1 (em's tale)

**Disclaimer, you know.**

That night dorothy slept rather well, but was still awake early. The day was spent the same as the days before. With the exception that alex stayed with her. she was beginning to feel sore. And her legs continuously fell asleep, something which she didn't even know was possible as a rabbit. Every now and again alex would hand her a carrot from the bowl Polly had set out two days prior.

"I don't know if I'll be able to eat carrots for a while when this is over with." Dorothy said.

"oh come on dorothy, you know you will, you never pass off what's put in front of you." Alex said.

Dorothy sighed and stood up, nuzzling against Alex's cheek for a bit before returning to the carrot she had been given.

"I could go to the kitchen and see if they have any lettuce." Alex offered.

"No thank you." Dorothy said sitting back down.

"alright." Alex said.

"you know; I think I preferred being a cat." Dorothy said.

"why?" Alex asked.

"because as a cat, as a cat I could at least follow you around, and if could defend myself if I needed to." Dorothy said.

"well, I guess that's fair, but dorothy, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself." Alex said.

"you all keep telling me that, but it's so hard to stay positive when you can't even properly walk." Dorothy said.

"Dorothy, you've been in that situation before, you just need to keep a positive outlook." Alex said poking her nose.

Dorothy snorted and wiggled her nose, this caused alex to chuckle and dorothy to give him a look of pure venom.

"I wish you guys wouldn't do that, I know it's funny to you, but it's irritating to me." Dorothy said.

"Sorry." Alex said.

"it's alright alex." Dorothy said leaning against his arm.

In the courtyard however the group was busy pulling out and hacking away at the over growth of vines, small trees and plants.

"I don't know why the servants sealed this place off, normally courtyard is rather beautiful." The jester said look at Rose.

"Didn't your mother used to attend to the plants here?" Rose asked.

"yes, and after my parents died the servants forbade us from coming in here." The jester said.

"probably didn't want you and your sisters to be upset by your mother's work." Rose said.

"that's rather likely but I never minded thinking about my parents." The jester said.

"I wish dorothy was like that, just mentioning her parents will set her off." Em said pulling out some dead flowers.

"she said that if she mentions them, then it's fine to talk to her about them." Madeline said.

"yes, when she brings them up, it means she wants to, and that isn't often." Em said.

"Mrs. Gale, how old was dorothy when her parents died?" Jack asked.

"I don't really remember, around four years old I think." She said.

"I didn't know that." Scarecrow said.

"yes, real life basically dumped itself in her hands when she was rather young, she used to be so chipper all the time, such a wonderful imagination, when her parents died, all she ever wanted to do was be helpful." Em said.

"she learned of the concept of death too young." Aislynn said.

"It makes me feel a bit sad on her account." The tin man said swinging his axe into a thick vine.

"Dorothy saw the day of her father's death, in the hall of time, don't you remember?" Glinda asked.

"I try to forget it, that was the most upset I had seen her in a long time." Em said.

"She finds it too painful to even remember them." Madeline said.

"exactly." Em said

"say, what's in the center of the courtyard anyways?" Lily asked finally cutting into the conversation to try and change the subject.

"a rather large fire pit, my parents used to light it on cold nights and we would sit out here and toast marshmallows." The jester said.

"excuse me!" marshal mallow shouted in disgust

"no offense." The jester said.

"Don't take it too hard dear, remember to other people candy is food." the china princess said.

"anyways, sometimes the servants would be with us, they would try to assail us with scary stories." The jester said.

"did it ever scare you?" Violet asked.

"no, don't be silly, my sister's and I were never really the type to be scared by campfire stories." The jester said.

"I don't why you even care to talk about your sisters, they abused you." Rose said.

"yes, but regardless, they were my sisters, regardless what they did, they are family, they made their mistakes, sure, but who hasn't." jester asked.

"fair point." Rose replied.

"anyways, they had to have cared about me at least a little, otherwise I imagine I would be in a worse state than I man now." The jester said.

"I guess you're right." Rose said.

"anyways, dorothy has always been an only child, though she was never good at making friends, her first day of school she tried to run away crying because of mention of the word parents, and she was labeled as cry baby for the longest time." Em said.

"that must have been hard for her." Ellie said.

"honestly it was, but she's always been good at bottling up her emotions." Em said.

"she shouldn't do that, it's not healthy." Madeline said.

"you're preaching to choir dear, we've been telling her that for years." Em said.

"one day, it's just all going to come out, and the floodgates will open until she's completely drained." Madeline said.

"I know, and henry and I have always been prepared for that." Em said.

"the way she talks about them though, they seemed like they would have been lovely people" Madeline said.

"they were." Em said.

"Were you guys close with her parents?" Madeline asked.

"Henry's brother, her father, was always willing to come over to the farm at the drop of a hat, he worked in town, helping Alex's father in his free time, but we were all childhood friends." Em said.

"did you see dorothy much?" Madeline asked.

"every couple of weeks her father would bring her and her mother down to the farmhouse, I've watched her grow up for her entire life, she was such a cute little thing." Em said.

"I can imagine." Madeline said.

"when we were Dorothy's age, we, being henry, Dorothy's parents, Alex's parents, his mother's siblings, myself, and little posse of other friends, we would hang out at the local park and play little games." Em said.

"so, you all grew up together?" Madeline asked.

"yes, and I remember when Dorothy's father proposed to her mother." Em said.

"you do?" everyone asked.

"yes, it was a crisp autumn evening, we were all at the local park, sitting on a bench unseen were franks, parents, and Madeline's parents, we were having some idle chat, henry had revealed to me frank's plan a few hours earlier, I was giggling with excitement which was masked as regular giggling as we had been talking about what had happened at school that day, just as the sun began to set Frank grabbed her hand and walked her over to a tree and got down on one knee, he pulled out the most beautiful diamond ring you could have ever seen and proposed to her, it was beautiful, and it was the last time any of ever hung around each other as a large group, a few weeks after the wedding henry would propose to me and we would be married." Em said

"but now that dorothy and alex are together, I'm sure that you see a lot more of your old friends." Madeline said.

"oh, I always saw them in passing, Dorothy's parents, were really the only people to move out of town." Em said wiping a tear from her eyes.

"it seems like you have some memories of your own resurfacing." Jack said.

"we were all very close, until we all decided to go on and get busy with our lives, henry and I were unable to attend any of our other friend's weddings because we were busy tending to the farm which was just starting out." Em said

"were you there when dorothy was born?" Aislynn asked.

"Madeline was brought to the hospital in town yes, Frank had requested his brother be there to help him, Frank wasn't one to worry, but when Madeline was in labor with dorothy, he was a wreck, it was actually quite funny to watch, but no one would have said anything." Em said.

"was she a cute baby?" Ellie asked.

"I have some pictures around somewhere, but yes, she was." Em said.

"Dorothy Madeline, Gale, you shouted her full name a few weeks ago when you were mad at her for running off." Ellie said.

"actually, that's not even her full name." Em said.

"it's not?" Everyone asked.

"no, you see, the day she was born, her parents couldn't agree on a middle name, so, her father eventually came up with this, her middle name would be her mother's first and middle names." Em said.

"so, what is her full name?" Aislynn asked.

"I'll tell you, but you must promise not to tell her that I told you guys, and I mean it." Em said.

"We'll do our best." Lily said.

"I won't tell her." Ellie said.

"nor will I." Aislynn said.

"we won't either." Rose and the jester said.

"nor will we." Scarecrow, Lion, and tin man said in unison.

"and I don't want to upset her." Glinda said.

"me neither." Locasta said.

"You have my royal word." The china princess said.

"and mine." Marshal mallow said

"Well, her full name, is Dorothy Madeline, Louise, Gale." Em said.

"then why did you just shorten it to the first one?" Madeline asked.

"because, she just hates the name Louise, the thinks it sounds too silly." Em said.

"well, it's not, and it's not like my middle name, which is Madigan." Madeline said.

"but your name rhymes with your first name." Em said.

"yes, Madeline, Madigan Hatter, then there's jack, Who's full name is Frank, Jackson Wright." Madeline said.

"why don't you like being called frank?" ellie asked.

"Frank is the name of a lecturer; jack is the name worthy of a knight." Jack said.

"and you are my knight." Madeline said kissing his cheek.

"and I always will be." He said smiling.

"alright, enough with the mushy stuff, you're making me sick." Lily said.

"lily, be nice." Rose said turning to look at her daughter.

"anyways, sorry to change the subject, but were Henry and Frank close?" Ellie asked.

"they had their moments where they wouldn't talk to each other for a few days because of some sort of disagreement, but they always made amends." Em said sitting down on one of the stone seats that she had uncovered.

"brothers are like that." Glinda said.

"Glinda, you only have one sibling, and that's Ellie, how would you even know that?" Locasta asked.

"I don't, but sometimes Ellie and I are like that, and I can only assume it's the same with boys." Glinda said.

"I wouldn't know, like dorothy, I was an only child." Em said.

"that's kind of sad, how did you all come to know each other then?" Aislynn asked.

"we all met at school, we became fast friends, no one could separate us, except when Alex's father was called by his father to the carpenter's shop, that miserable old gargoyle, only ever did one kind thing in his life, and that was set his son up with his only little shop before he died and left everything to him." She said.

"I remember you guys talking about his father once." Aislynn said.

"yes, his father was a miserable gargoyle, I don't remember if I ever saw the man ever smile, or laugh, all he cared about was seeing that his son was raised right." Em said.

"or what he perceived as right." Ellie said.

"yes, He never liked the way his father treated him, so he, like alex, became a prankster, the only thing that kept his pranks from getting out of hand was us intervening, alex however created his own little posse and set himself as leader, until dorothy broke that up." Em said.

"seems that dorothy stopped alex from completely falling down the same hole his father did." Madeline said.

"yes, it wasn't until his father realized that he was turning into his own father by pushing alex away that he began to show more compassion to alex and made amends for treating him the way his own father had." Em said.

"it seems that dorothy has a way with touching people's hearts in a way that no one can imagine." Madeline said.

"she's always been like that, she's never afraid to help other people, but she, like I said, was never too good at making friends, and for the longest time, Toto was her only companion." Em said.

"I see, but what was Alex's father like before he made amends with his son?" Madeline asked.

"he was always pushing away his son for being a trouble maker, he didn't want to treat his son like his own father had treated him, but as a result, alex became a reflection of who he was when he was his age." Em said.

"that's about the gist of it." Ellie said.

Em opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by the sound of the clock striking noon.

"come on, we'll continue tomorrow, let's get ready for lunch" the jester said.

 **Well, we've learned a little more of Dorothy's family, and the history between dorothy and Alex's families. Will these stories that Em has held close to her heart as memories continue to be shared? Or will that have to wait? Will dorothy change back soon? Find out in the coming chapters.**


	67. back to normal

**Disclaimer, the usual.**

That evening dorothy and alex spent some time in the parlor alone while everyone went to their rooms. Dorothy had sent Toto to keep the cats company. They eventually began to engage in idle conversation

"Dorothy, I don't care what you look like, you're still the girl I love." Alex said.

"alex, don't try to make me feel better." Dorothy said hopping off the couch and grabbing a cup of tea that had been poured for her earlier.

"dorothy, I know you don't like being a rabbit, but it's been three days' and all you've done is sulk about it." Alex said.

"I know, but it's hard not to." Dorothy said.

"Dorothy." Alex said.

"alex." Dorothy replied.

"you need to just relax, and go with the flow of things." Alex said.

"I wish it were that easy." Dorothy said.

"there you go again with the negative attitude; dorothy you need to stop feeling sorry for yourself." Alex said.

"alex, if you were in my situation I'm sure you would be the same way." Dorothy said.

"dorothy, I know I'm not you, and I can't see things the way you see them, but I would try to make the best of the situation I was put in." alex said.

Dorothy sighed, suddenly she began to feel nauseas. She set her cup down and climbed back on to the couch. She shook it off as beginning to worry herself into a state of being ill.

"I think I'm beginning to worry myself sick." Dorothy said pulling the blanket over herself.

"wouldn't surprise me." Alex said.

"alex, I think I'm going to go to sleep now, I-I'm not feeling to well." Dorothy said.

Alex said nothing, he simply smiled and pet the top of Dorothy's head and getting up, heading over to the couch that Madeline and jack normally used. The lights in the parlor then went out with the exception of the light from the fireplace. Eventually dorothy heard alex lightly snoring. She however took a while to nod off.

She was woken just as the clock struck one in the morning feeling like she was going to vomit. She sat up and immediately fell off the couch. She began to feel strange. The glow from the fire place illuminated her but soon she began to glow again. Immediately the white fur all over her body began to fade away. She realized that she was turning back too normal, soon she could feel herself growing, but she felt the dress she was put in grow and stretch to fit the new proportions. She could feel her ears and teeth begin to shrink as well, she didn't like what she was feeling. As the hair on her head returned to its normal color she began to breath heavily trying to hold back the feeling to vomit right there. within minutes the sensations faded but she still felt as though she had to vomit. Getting to her feet she immediately felt sore all over.

"great, back too normal, but now I feel like I just slept in very funny position." Dorothy whispered as she sat back down on the couch.

She looked over at alex and sighed. She decided that though this good news, it was too early to wake him. She sighed again and stood up. She made her way to the stairs. With every step she felt her muscles ache some more. She assumed that this was the result of going from very small to back to normal size in a matter of moments. She was surprised however that the doll clothes Madeline had given her wear, had expanded as she grew back to normal size. It now fit her like her normal outfits, except this one was more of a style she might have worn when her parents were still alive. As she ascended she hummed to herself. When she eventually made it to the eight floor she found both of her normal outfits set out on the bed waiting for her to choose one. She smiled and chose the one that Rose had mended for her. quickly changing outfits, she smiled and slid the blue flats on before she walked out of her room. She found Madeline's bedroom door ajar. Rummaging through her pockets she found her glasses which she put on.

"I know I shouldn't, but Madeline has a full mirror." Dorothy said.

Her curiosity to make sure she was completely back too normal. She told herself she would just slip in to take a look at herself in the mirror and then slip out without Madeline being any the wiser to her presence. As she walked into the room she was shocked to find Madeline asleep at her work table, the hat she had been wearing had fallen off and appeared to have rolled to the far end of the table and the hat she had been working on was still in front of her. dorothy shook her head and quietly walked over to the mirror. Looking at herself she did a quick twirl to make sure everything was back in order, only to regret it as her muscles began to ache again terribly. However, she didn't have much time to dwell on this as soon she heard Madeline say sleepily.

"state your name and business." She yawned out.

Dorothy slowly turned to find Madeline's hand aiming her want right at her chest. It seemed that Madeline was too tired to look up from her spot.

"Maddie?" Dorothy asked.

"Name and business." She sleepily repeated.

"dorothy gale, I'm just using your mirror." Dorothy said.

Immediately Madeline turned head. her eyes fluttered opened and she looked at dorothy. Dropping her wand, she immediately stood up and ran over to dorothy, embracing her tightly.

"oh dorothy, I'm so sorry if I frightened you, thank goodness you're you again!" she shouted.

"Maddie, did I wake you?" dorothy asked wincing as her muscles ached more.

"no, I'm sorry, that's just a reflex action, I've always been paranoid of intruders." Madeline said.

"alright." Dorothy said breaking from the embrace.

"what time is it?" Madeline asked.

"a little bit passed one." Dorothy replied beginning to feel nauseas again.

"dorothy, are you feeling alright?" Madeline asked.

"do you have a bucket?" Dorothy asked.

"why, do you feel sick?" Madeline asked.

Dorothy nodded and Madeline conjured up a metal bucket which she handed to dorothy.

"thanks." Dorothy said walking over to the couch and sitting down with it on her lap.

"just tell me when you're about to vomit, otherwise me watching will make me vomit." Madeline said.

"will try." Dorothy said.

"anyways, I may as well continue on with my hat." Madeline said.

"Maddie, you should get some rest." Dorothy said.

"I passed out shortly after I came up here, Dorothy, I'm used to late night sessions." Madeline said.

"you're as bad as me." Dorothy said.

"yea, you'll sometimes lose all concept of time while sketching." Madeline said.

"yes." Dorothy said beginning to feel dizzy.

Madeline smiled and picked up her hat, placing it back on her head she sat down again and began working.

"I'm glad you're back too normal." She said.

"I am as well, though I feel sore all over." Dorothy said.

"would you like a hot water bottle?" Madeline asked.

"No thanks." Dorothy said.

"suit yourself." Madeline said returning to her work.

They both sat in silence for about two hours. Madeline would occasionally look at dorothy who was trying to hold herself back from being sick. She shook her head and would return to her work. However, one time after following this routine as she returned her attention to her work she heard dorothy begin vomiting into the bucket. After a few minutes she heard dorothy set the bucket on the ground. She turned to see dorothy laying down on the couch.

"that's your body acclimating to the recent transformation." Madeline said flicking her wand making the bucket vanish.

"I hate it, but now I do feel a bit better." Dorothy said.

"dorothy, you should go back down stairs before alex wakes up and panics because you aren't there." Madeline said.

Dorothy sighed and tried to stand up but suddenly found herself too weak to do so. Collapsing back to the couch Madeline let out a chuckle.

"alright, you get some sleep, I'll let alex know where you are when he wakes up." Madeline said getting up and leaving the room.

Dorothy sighed and tried to say something, but slowly things went fuzzy and she nodded off.

 **so, dorothy is now back too normal, though she is sore from the transformation, at least she isn't a rabbit any more.**


	68. Sore

**Disclaimer, you know.**

As the clock struck five alex found himself waking up. He sat up and stretched, yawning, he got up and the lights turned on. Immediately he noticed dorothy wasn't sleeping in her spot. He wasn't sure if she had transformed back too normal and had gone upstairs as to not bother him, or if she had just run off for no apparent reason. But he took a few deep breaths and decided it would be best to keep his cool.

"Dorothy!" he called.

Getting no response, he sighed and left the room. Going to the stairs he found Madeline asleep. Her head was leaned against the railing for the staircase and her hat was leaning askew over her ear. He sighed and shook her awake. Slowly her eyes fluttered open and she looked at alex. Standing up and smoothing her dress, she looked at him. She then fixed her hat before speaking.

"Alex, I was waiting for you to wake up, I guess I nodded off." Madeline said.

"Madeline, I assume you know where dorothy is?" alex asked.

"yes, yes I do, she's in my room, on the couch, asleep, she's alright, she's back too normal." Madeline said.

"okay, thank goodness, can I go up and see her?" He asked.

Madeline nodded and moved out of the way for him. He then quickly ran up the stairs, when he reached the eighth floor he immediately ran into Madeline's room and over to dorothy. He was glad to see her back too normal again. Running a hand through her hair he smiled and kissed her on the cheek. Dorothy sighed and her eyes fluttered open, turning to face him she smiled.

"Alex." She said.

"Good morning." Alex said.

Dorothy said nothing, she simply smiled and pushed herself up into a sitting position. She no longer felt sick, but she did still feel a little sore.

"How are you feeling?" alex asked.

"sore all over." Dorothy said.

"I'm sorry." He replied sitting next to her and setting her feet on her lap.

"alex, the feeling of transforming, it was terrible, it left me sore, and with a sour stomach." She said as alex slid the flats from her feet.

"why did you come up here though?" he asked setting the flats on the floor and massaging her feet.

"I needed to change my outfit, the clothes Madeline loaned me grew to fit my new size, but I didn't like the style, maybe when I was little I wore something like that, but not now." She said.

"I see." Alex said.

Dorothy smiled at him and sighed as he continued to massage her feet. He knew she was ticklish so he was always very careful with what he did. However, they both had their attention drawn away by the sound of Glinda's voice.

"Madeline told me I might find you here first, Dorothy, how are you feeling? Madeline told me you got a little sick earlier this morning." Glinda said.

"I did vomit a little, but after some more rest I feel much better, but I'm still sore all over." Dorothy said.

"yes, well, I had a feeling that would happen, you see, the transformation that was used on you was not meant for people, your body is still trying to acclimate to the dramatic shifts in size and height." Glinda said kneeling down at her side.

"Roquat told you that didn't he?" Dorothy asked.

"yep." Glinda said.

"All the fur is gone, her ears and teeth are back to normal size, she's lost all the rabbit features." Madeline said walking into the room.

"thank you Maddie, this has been established." Dorothy said

"Well, I like pointing out the obvious." Madeline said.

Glinda looked at the three of them and got up, walking to the arm of the couch which dorothy had her back against she immediately began massaging Dorothy's shoulders.

"Glinda, no, I couldn't ask you too." Dorothy said.

"Dorothy, you've help so many people in your visits to Oz, myself included, it's about time you let some people help you, I insist." Glinda said.

Dorothy sighed, she was too sore to argue. But she also rather enjoyed it, her aunt used to massage her shoulders when she was younger and someone triggered her with mention of her parents. It had been a long time since then, but she still found it relaxing.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" The China Princess asked looking around the room.

"No your majesty." Alex said.

"You know, she's really ticklish." Madeline said.

"yes, we all know that, don't get any ideas Maddie." Dorothy said.

"oh I wouldn't dream of it." Madeline said smiling.

"do you think you'll be able to come to the courtyard with us today?" alex asked.

"I'm going no matter how sore I feel." Dorothy said tilting her neck to the side causing it to emit a loud crack and a popping sound.

"wow, you must really be sore." The china princess said wincing at the sound of the cracking.

"yes." Dorothy said turning to the china princess.

"maybe a hot bath would better suit you for the morning." Glinda said.

"you think so?" Dorothy asked.

"yes, Madeline, go find one of the servants and tell them to run a hot bath for dorothy in my room." Glinda said.

"Glinda I couldn't." Dorothy said.

"you can and you will." Em said walking into the room followed by Ellie.

Glinda smiled at her sister

"there is a small washroom next to Jacks bedroom, but none of us have really used it besides for quick washing, and I do my makeup in here." Madeline said.

"why do you wear makeup anyways?" Alex asked.

"alex, never question a girl about her makeup, but if you must know, I use it to cover up scars from several falls." Madeline said.

"Dorothy has scars, and she's not afraid to show then." Alex said.

"yes, well I'm not her, I cannot speak for her actions." Madeline said leaving the room

"your uncle an I have a large bathroom right across the hall from our room, it's rather nice, but it echo's too much." Em said.

"would be a great place to practice opera, not that I would know." He said causing dorothy to chuckle.

"I have one in my room, it's huge, and it's pink, he seems to have done his job in preparing for visitors." Glinda said.

"his family was always good at accommodating guests." Rose said walking in.

"well I had some good influences in my life." The jester said.

"your sisters were not one of them." Rose said kissing his cheek.

"Miss Glinda, we will run a hot bath right away, would you like some scented candles?" Polly asked walking in.

"it's not for me, it's for dorothy, ask her." Glinda said.

"Dorothy?" Polly asked turning her attention to her,

"no thank you Polly, I've never been a fan of scented candles." Dorothy said.

"alright, just meet us down stairs in about ten minutest and we shall have the bath drawn for you." She said.

"thank you Polly." Dorothy said now turning her attention to her aunt.

"sweetheart, trust me, you'll feel better after a hot bath." Em said.

"yes auntie Em." Dorothy said.

 _Meanwhile at the city._

"THEODORA!" Evanora screamed.

"yes sister dear?" Theodora asked running into the chambers.

"Get me my cloak, I'm going for a walk to check on the regiments." Evanora said.

Theodora nodded and left the chambers, returning moments later with an emerald green cloak. She immediately helped her sister get the cloak on. She was used to her sister calling her for help, but for the last day or so Evanora had been treating her like a maid. As Evanora left the chambers Theodora said Cassandra follow slowly after her. she sighed and walked over to the throne, slumping down in it in exhaustion, she knew her sister was going to brainwash more of the opposition and people who refused to bow to her in the streets. She sighed and nodded off.

 **So dorothy is getting a hot bath. Theodora is getting run ragged. And Evanora is becoming a control freak. What will happen next?**


	69. Different memories

**Disclaimer, you know.**

While everyone waited in parlor for dorothy to come out of the bath they engaged in Idle conversation till ellie asked something that drew them into a group conversation.

"so, she's back too normal now, that's a good thing isn't it?" ellie asked.

"yes." Everyone said nodding in agreement.

"Madeline, darling, you've been awfully quiet this morning, is something wrong?" Jack asked looking into her eyes.

"no, I'm just anxious to see dorothy after her bath, is all." She said.

"we all are." Aislynn said.

"she promised she would assail me with more stories of her adventures." Madeline said.

"well, the only things we've told you are from out points of view, we can't speak for her entirely." Scarecrow said.

"yea, and even if we could, we wouldn't, she always tells it best." Tin man said.

"as long as she doesn't make me look like a fool I'm fine." The jester.

"honey, no offense, but you already are one." Rose said kissing him on the cheek.

"mom, you promised to watch the mushy stuff while we were around." Lily said causing everyone to laugh.

"lily isn't much for romance stuff is she?" The prophet asked

"she never has been." The Professor said.

"I remember when dorothy was like that, always insisting that she would never like boys." Em said picking up her daughters and setting them on her lap.

"those were the days." Henry said taking Robert onto his lap.

"say, Alex, how did you and dorothy meet for the first time?" Madeline asked.

"oh? Well, it was a rather long time ago." Alex said trailing off jerking is collar.

"Alex?" Em asked.

"yes Mrs. Gale?" Alex asked.

"Why are you trying to skirt around the subject?" Em asked.

"w-w-what? Me? Skirt around a subject? Never!" alex said.

"then stop stalling and tell us, I'd like to know how you two met for the first time as well." Ellie said.

Alex sighed in defeat, he knew he was going to have to say it sooner or later. Though unbeknownst to any of them dorothy was standing in the entry way to the parlor with a sly smirk on her face.

"it was our second week at school, dorothy had just been labelled as a crybaby, we were outside playing on the blacktop." Alex started saying as Dorothy's memory clicked into gear.

 _Little dorothy was sitting on the concrete against the wall of the school by her lonesome. Watching the other children play and run around._

"My former gang and I were kicking a ball around the black top, when it bounced over to her." Alex continued.

" _I got it! No, wait, never mind." Came the voice of one of the boys._

 _The ball rolled over too little dorothy and she looked at it, she just stared._

"Now, we being boys at the time, weren't ones to even approach girls on the black top." Alex said

" _You get the ball!" one boy said, "no you get it!" said another_

"after about a minute or so of arguing I decided that I would get the ball seeing as I was the leader." He said

" _Look if you guys are too chicken, I'll just go get the ball." Came the voice of little alex._

" _but Al, it's a girl!" one of the boys said._

" _I thought I told you not to call me Al!" Little alex said._

" _sorry." He said backing away._

 _Slowly little dorothy heard the footsteps of the boy approach her._

" _hey, can we have the ball back?" Little alex asked._

 _Little dorothy looked at the boy and nodded, not wanting to make conversation, she just pushed the ball back._

"now when she had returned the ball I had decided to ask her if something was wrong since that's what my father told me to do he had also told me it was bad manners to not say anything when someone came over and asked a question." Alex said.

" _hey, can you speak?" Little alex asked_

" _Alex!?" came the voice of another one of his friends._

" _take the ball, wait for me!" Little alex said throwing the ball to his friends, "I'll repeat, can't you speak?" he asked._

 _Little dorothy nodded._

" _Well, it's bad manners not to say hello when someone comes up to you, it's also bad manners not to say something when someone asks you a question, that's what my father says." Little alex said._

" _hello." Little dorothy said looking away from him_

"when she looked away from me I immediately walked around her to meet her face." Alex said.

" _you know; someone should really teach you some manners." Little alex said._

 _Little dorothy said nothing but looked away again._

" _My name is Alex in case you wanted to know." Little alex said._

" _dorothy." Little dorothy said._

" _Oh, are you the one everyone said ran out of the building crying, the one they're calling a crybaby?" Little alex asked with a smile on face._

" _I'm Not a cry baby!" Little dorothy shouted_

" _well you sound like one!" little alex shouted back._

" _Alex, leave dorothy alone or I will tell your father." Came the voice of the teacher._

" _Yes Miss." Little alex said walking away._

"and that's all there is to tell." Alex said.

"I remember that day, she came home crying but wouldn't say why." Em said

"well, now you know." Alex said.

"I remember that day, and that's not all there is to tell." Dorothy said causing everyone to jump.

"dorothy, how long have you been standing there?" Alex asked.

"since the beginning of the story, I feel much better now, a lot less sore and stiff." Dorothy said stretching and walking over to the couch.

"well, what did I leave out?" alex asked.

"on our way back inside you called my pigtails stupid." Dorothy said.

"oh yea, right, I had to write lines for that." Alex said.

"what do you mean write lines?" Madeline asked.

"typical school punishment, they sit you in a corner and tell you to write x amount of times I will not do X y or Z" alex said.

"how many lines did you have to write?" Ellie asked.

"five, though my handwriting was one of the best in the class, I think rivaled only by dorothy at the time." Alex said.

"alex, for the longest time, I couldn't stand you because of they you and your gang bullied others, but at the same time, since that meeting on the black top, I think I always knew it would be you." Dorothy said.

"How sweet." Madeline said.

"anyways, let's not dwell too long on the past, or we'll never get any work done today." The jester said getting up.

"I guess you're right, come on Toto." Dorothy said picking up her dog who was anxiously waiting by her feet waiting to be acknowledged.

"dorothy, I'm glad you're back too normal." Toto said licking her face.

"me too." Pockets said running over.

Dorothy smiled and picked up her other pet and hugged them both.

"I'm glad to be back too normal, but come on, we should be heading to the courtyard." Dorothy said.

"I'll meet you guys there, henry and I have to bring the kids upstairs." Em said.

"alright Auntie Em." Dorothy said.

As everyone got up and they walked to the courtyard dorothy began to tell Madeline the story of her first visit to Oz. alex listened intently as well having never heard the story from the beginning. When they made it to the courtyard immediately dorothy was hit with a blast of cold wind. She shivered and inched closer to alex. She looked and was met with what she believed at one time was beautiful courtyard, now half covered in thick overgrowth. Walking over to a nearby planter, she began to wonder how anything could thrive here. her thoughts however broken the sound of her aunt coming out there now wearing gloves.

"Mrs. Gale, do you have any more stories to tell?" Madeline asked as she started picking up some of the fallen over growth.

"such as?" Em asked curiously.

"more stories about your younger years?" Madeline said.

"oh plenty, but I don't think now is a good time to tell them." Em said starting to rip a dead rosebush out by the roots.

"Please Mrs. Gale?" lily asked.

"it's alright auntie Em, I'd actually like to hear a bit about you guys before my parents were married." Dorothy said.

"dorothy, are you sure?" Em and alex asked in unison.

"Yes." Dorothy said walking over to alex who was swinging his sword into some more thick vines.

"alright, I guess one story wouldn't hurt." Em said chucking the rosebush to the side.

"alright, how about your summers how did you guys used to spend those?" Madeline asked.

"oh, summers, those were always the best, we would go swimming at the little lake in town, or sometimes we would just sit there and watch the sunsets, skipping stones, chatting idly." Em said beginning to get lost in thought

"sounds like you guys really knew how to have a good time." Alex said.

"oh alex you don't know the half of it, your parents always knew how to make anything good, though your father, like you, was always one for pranks, we always kept him on the ground." Em said.

"and my parents?" Dorothy asked.

"your father, dorothy, was always good at keeping things going, he always knew how to improvise into a situation, like if there was a sudden rainstorm it was always a run to your late grandparent's house." Em said.

"I never really knew my grandparents." Dorothy said.

"no, and I wish you could have known them." Em said.

"anyways, what else did you guys do?" Madeline asked walking over to Mrs. Gale.

"towards the end of the summer we would go to Mrs. Kepelsen's orchard, she would let us have our fill of all the fruit we could eat and on several occasions, your father, and Alex's father would end up getting sick afterwards." Em said.

"my dad used to do all that?" alex asked breaking through some of the vines.

"yes, he did believe or not." Em said.

"I refuse to believe that." Alex said.

"have it your way." Em said smiling at him.

"Emily, did you guys ever fight?" Glinda asked.

"oh yes on several occasion Madeline and I got in fights over the pettiest of subjects." Em said.

"such as?" Dorothy asked.

"well, which hair styles were better for starters, once we got in a fight fighting over whether ponytails or buns were better." Em said.

Dorothy smiled, she could believe that, though she was too busy trying to ignore her feelings get the better of her so that she wouldn't start crying right then and there. she simply giggled and watched as Toto and pockets dragged away some fallen vines in their mouths.

"how cute, now Toto and pockets want to help." Dorothy said.

"your mother always wanted to have a pet, but her parents wouldn't let her." Em said.

Dorothy said nothing she simply smiled and turned back to alex who was busy hacking away at the vines.

"Mrs. Gale, if you don't mind me asking, was Dorothy's mother an only child?" Madeline asked.

"yes, as was I." Em said.

"what was her maiden name?" dorothy asked as the question popped into her head.

"Dorothy Madeline Gale! I am surprised at you." Em said in falsely shocked tone.

"well, I may as well get everything out of the way now, it will save me a tearful session later." Dorothy said.

"well, if you must know now, it was Gage, Madeline Louise Gage, which would one day become Madeline Louise Gale." Em said as dorothy cringed.

"I hate that name, Louise, it's bad enough that it's part of my own name let alone my mother's middle name." Dorothy said.

"I thought your middle name was Madeline?" Alex asked.

"it is, my full name however, is Dorothy Madeline Louise Gale, and though I hate being called it, I couldn't care less if my aunt announced it to the whole world." Dorothy said.

"but you do care." Alex said sheathing his sword.

"not really, it's my name, and everyone has the right to know if they ask." Dorothy said.

"so you wouldn't be mad if I told everyone yesterday?" Em asked.

"not really, just so long as they didn't start calling me it." dorothy said causing her aunt to sigh in relief.

"Dorothy, I think Louise is a rather pretty name." Madeline said.

Dorothy turned and looked at Madeline for a moment. She then turned back to the vines that alex had been hacking away at.

"Auntie Em, you wouldn't happen to have another pair of gloves would you?" dorothy asked setting the pieces of vines into the pile that was being made.

"'fraid not sweetheart, I got these from Polly." Em said.

"alright." Dorothy said.

"I have a spare pair; I always carry spares." Madeline said pulling out a pair of leather gloves and walking over to dorothy.

"thanks Maddie." Dorothy said taking them and putting them on.

She found that strangely the gloves were perfect for her, they fit as if they had been made for her. she found it strange that Madeline always seemed to have things in her size, exactly her fit. She shook her head to clear it however and joined her aunt at the dead rose bushes and began pulling them.

"Jack?" Madeline asked,

"yes dear?" Jack replied.

"did I leave my wand upstairs?" she asked.

"yes dear, in the little slot on the sewing machine." He said.

"oh, right." Madeline said turning away looking embarrassed.

"It's so cold here it's a wonder anything ever thrived here." Dorothy said.

"my parents always found a way." The jester said.

"I can imagine." Dorothy.

"that was actually your father's way of thinking, dorothy, thick or thin there was always a way to get the job done." Em said.

Dorothy smiled and hugged her aunt quickly before returning to her task at hand. She was glad to be of service.

 **So we learn of Alex's past, some more of the past with Dorothy's family, and alex learns a little more about his father. Will there be any more stories to be shared?**


	70. talk

**Disclaimer, you know.**

As the day dragged on to the after, and the afternoon dragged into evening. After dinner, dorothy, alex, and ellie eventually found themselves alone as one by one everyone turned in for the night.

"well, we got a good majority of the courtyard clean at least." Ellie said taking a sit from her cup of tea.

"yea, I didn't know there was fire pit in the center of the courtyard." Dorothy said.

"we did." Ellie replied poking her friend's side.

Dorothy immediately jumped and nearly spilt her tea. She looked at ellie who was snickering and then at alex who was doing the same.

"thanks, have a laugh at my expense dear, free of charge." Dorothy said kissing him on the cheek.

"dorothy, you know we love you." He said kissing her back causing her to blush.

"yes, I know." Dorothy said as alex took her feet in his lap again.

"Dorothy, you need to relax more." Alex said removing her flats and massaging her feet again.

"you tell me that, but I don't see how it will help" dorothy said shifting positions and setting her head on Ellie's lap.

"dorothy, he's right, you really need to learn to go with the flow." Ellie said.

"funny, I've been told that before." Dorothy said.

"well you should listen." Ellie said as she began playing with Dorothy's hair.

"dorothy, I agree with ellie, you need to learn to relax and go wherever life takes you." Alex said.

"alex, as much as I love you, you know me and relaxing normally only end up falling into the same sentence with the words 'doesn't' in between." Dorothy said.

"yea, I know." Alex said as he went back to massaging her feet.

Dorothy sighed and closed her eyes. She attempted to try and relax but her thoughts kept going back to the emerald city, to Ozma, the girl ruler of Oz who was supposed to have her coronation. Only to have that taken by someone who just seemed to resent dorothy for the sake of resenting her. with the scepter destroyed dorothy couldn't even defend herself and thought made her blood run cold. Glinda offered to train her in sorcery but she really didn't want to do that. But in her heart she knew it would have to be done, she had overcome the jester not just physically, but emotionally, she knew she could not do this with Evanora. She had barely met Evanora apart from those passing moments. The city would be basically being equal to throwing herself off a cliff.

"Dorothy, you're getting lost in thought again." Ellie said.

"huh, what?" dorothy asked snapping back reality.

"exactly." Ellie said smiled and gently lifting Dorothy's head from her lap and setting on the couch.

"Going to bed?" Dorothy asked.

"yea, don't stay up too, too late you two." Ellie said walking away laughing.

"We won't." Alex said.

Dorothy smiled and removed her feet from his lap. Shifting her position, she rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"alex, what should I do?" dorothy asked.

"what do you mean?" alex asked curiously.

"I mean, should I take Glinda's offer?" dorothy asked.

"dorothy." Alex said trailing off.

"alex." Dorothy replied.

"Dorothy, it's up to you." Alex said

"I was afraid you were going to say that." Dorothy said.

"well dorothy, it is, I cannot speak for you." Alex said.

"but I'd still need to get a new object of power." Dorothy said.

"well, there's the necklace we made you." Alex said.

"no thank you." Dorothy said.

"well, I don't know what to tell you." Alex said.

"alex, I know I'm going to have to fight her, but I'm frightened by it, the jester had a reason to hate me, he had a motive at the time, but I was able to get to him emotionally and physically." Dorothy said.

"and Evanora just hate's you for the sake of hating you it seems." Alex said.

"exactly." Dorothy replied.

"well, dorothy, if you want my advice, I'll just say what I've been saying, and that's just, for now, go where ever life takes you." Alex said.

"alex, I hate that you keep telling me that, so far it hasn't achieved anything useful." Dorothy replied.

"well, dorothy, there really isn't anything else you can do right now." Alex said.

"I-I know." Dorothy said sighing.

"dorothy, you shouldn't worry about it for now, right now things are out of our control." Alex said.

"I know, but everyone expects me to save the day like I always do, doesn't it occur to anyone I don't want to do this?" Dorothy asked.

"yes, we all know you don't." Alex said.

"sometimes I just wish that I could close my eyes and become someone else, anyone else, just not me." Dorothy said.

"dorothy, I can't imagine how you must feel, but, remember, no matter what decision you make, I will always be there to support you." Alex said.

Dorothy sighed and closed her eyes tight. Opening them again she sighed once more and wrapped her arms around alex.

"alex, I wish we could just go back to Kansas." Dorothy said.

"dorothy, even if we did, Evanora could just force Cassandra to transport her there, and she would tear the place apart just to find you." Alex said.

"I know, and that's what worries me." Dorothy said.

Alex smiled and embraced dorothy tightly. Dorothy smiled as well before yawning.

"Come on, let's get you upstairs, it's time for you to go to bed." Alex said.

Dorothy sighed and kissed his cheek before getting up and stretching and grabbing her flats. Alex soon got up as well and they walked hand in hand up the stairs.


	71. the game changer

**Disclaimer, you know.**

 _In the emerald city._

Just before the sun began to rise Evanora was pacing around the chambers. She needed to get to the child, and to the Grimmerie. Had the jester not distracted her she would have finished the farm girl off right there.

"SHADE!" Evanora screamed.

"Yes mistress?" shade rasped appearing in a wisp of smoke.

"has there been any reports from the people of the communities yet?" she asked.

"nothing your majesty." He rasped.

"Where could she be!?" she shouted shooting a fireball out the open window.

"Mistress, might I suggest, The Jester is the Little Brother of the wicked witch of the west, their family was an influential family of the west, but they were part of a large group, find people who knew the family, you might find the jester, and most likely by extension, the girl." Shade said.

Evanora thought about it. that wasn't something that she had thought of. But then something else occurred to her, if she could get people also hunting for the jester, she could possibly drive dorothy out of hiding. It was a perfect plan.

"Very good, now, Bring me my mirror!" Evanora shouted.

Immediately shade vanished, appearing moments later with a full sized mirror. Inside was the princess Ozma.

"Your majesty, the princess Ozma." Shade rasped.

"Thank you shade, now, my little princess, if you tell me where they may be, not an exact location, just where they might be, I shall release you, and throw you in the dungeon." Evanora said.

"you think that I care so little of my friends that I would betray them?" Ozma asked.

"you are not in a position to try and fight me, so yes, yes I do." Evanora said.

"well, you might as well put me back in your chambers, because I won't betray them, I would rather spend the rest of my life in this looking glass than betray dorothy." Ozma said.

"such loyalty, if you think that being loyal will save her, then I'll give you front row seats to her execution when I capture her." Evanora said.

"there may be people who perceive dorothy the way you do, but there is a greater number of people in Oz, that love dorothy and care about her, you drive her out of one place she'll just move to another." Ozma said.

"and that's all she'll do, Run, like the little coward that she is, she doesn't have the courage to face me." Evanora said.'

Ozma said nothing, Evanora always seemed to have an argument for her. she didn't think that dorothy was a coward, but dorothy would go to the ends of the earth to keep her family and friends safe. She just prayed that dorothy wouldn't come here and try to rescue her. the sound of Evanora conjuring a spell and clearing her throat.

" _ **People of Oz, this is your queen Evanora speaking, I raise my bounty, Dorothy Gale, the Farm girl you all praise is being aided by the known criminal known as the jester, if anyone has any information on where the jester may be hiding the girl and her friends, then you shall be rewarded."**_ Evanora boomed out.

"She has to hide; she must not get captured." Ozma whispered to herself.

"Let's see your precious dorothy escape me now, Take her away!" Evanora shouted.

Immediately shade appeared and then vanished with the mirror. Returning moments later he looked at his mistress.

"Mistress, what will you do if this doesn't work?" Shade asked.

"I'll keep brainwashing troops and sending them to the edges of Oz until she is found!" Evanora shouted.

"Very good mistress." Shade rasped out before vanishing.

 **Now, this is a game changer, is there anyone left in Oz that remembers the jester's family? Will dorothy and her friends have to go on the run once more? Find out in the coming chapters.**


	72. Ready to run

**Disclaimer, you know.**

The announcement Evanora made echoed all throughout Oz. it woke everyone up who heard it, but it concerned dorothy the most. The Jester said that his parents were part of a group of people. She knew that The Professor knew about this place and that the prophet knew about it. however, she was not sure if anyone else in Oz knew about it, and if there were, if they would suggest trying to find this place. On instinct she threw everything into her satchel just and looked at Alex worriedly. He sighed and grabbed the sack with the pieces of the scepter in it just as Glinda walked into the room. Almost on instinct again dorothy spoke.

"Glinda, I don't know what's going to happen, but for safety, move my family back to the safe house, go with them, take everyone with you if you must." Dorothy said as Toto and Pockets ran into the room.

"Dorothy, I've already sent them, but you are to come with us." Glinda said.

"no Glinda, Cassandra knows the existence of the safe house, if Evanora forces the information out of her then me being there is basically signing your death certificates." Dorothy said.

"Glinda, I hate to say it but Dorothy is right, Jack and I must return to the community, I got a letter from Morris saying that the queen wanted to meet with me, but before I depart, dorothy, take this, alex, here's one for you as well." Madeline said handing both of them small silver rings with a square black stone in them.

"What are they for?" alex asked.

"so long as you are wearing them they won't be able to find you, only people you want to you will be able to, I would have made more but I only had the material for just two." She said.

"thanks, but if Evanora see's you, wont she recognize you as the one who was helping me?" Dorothy asked.

"Not a chance, you see, the problem with everyone asking you if they know you when they see you, is that you can manipulate their minds easily." Madeline said.

"you must have some special charm to you child." Glinda said looking at her.

"you could say that, and dorothy, I will try to look in on you and alex from time to time." Madeline said.

"but how?" Dorothy asked.

"I have my ways." She said hugging dorothy tightly.

"I take it this won't be the last we see of you Maddie?" dorothy asked.

"not a chance, I'll turn up eventually, I always do." Madeline said

"But dorothy, you can't just run, you have no way of defending yourself." Glinda said.

"that's a risk I have to take, keep them safe, that's all I ask." Dorothy asked picking up the hats from her desk.

"dorothy, I will not let you risk your life like this." Glinda said.

"why not?" dorothy asked.

"because, it's insane, it's idiotic, and you have nowhere to run." Glinda said.

"we'll find a place, Toto, Alex, Pockets and I, we will just keep running, Glinda, you know it, if I stay with you, and someone with the information of your safe house betrays us, you guys will be destroyed, if I'm not around, she'll just hold you hostage, because if she still needs me, you're more use to her alive than dead." Dorothy said.

Glinda looked at dorothy in shock. Her brain told her she needed to take this child under her wing and keep her safe. But her heart told her that the child was right, if someone who had any idea of the location of the safe house were to slip up Evanora would be on the place like a swarm of vultures. And if dorothy were there, she would be captured, and if they weren't all disposed of on the spot, then she would make them watch as she destroyed dorothy right in front of them. Then there was the Grimmerie she knew dorothy had it, and she knew that in the wrong hands, the Grimmerie could be used to tear Oz apart as well as tear Dorothy's world apart.

"dorothy, give me the Grimmerie." Glinda said.

"why?" dorothy asked.

"you told Evanora that you had it, she'll chase after you for it, I'll hide it once more, in a place where no one would think to look." Glinda said.

Dorothy nodded and pulled the large book from her satchel, she knew running was a bad idea, but it had to be done. Handing the book to Glinda her thoughts turned to Rose and her Kids.

"What about Rose?" Dorothy asked.

"she and her kids shall be returning to the safety of their home here in the west, the jester ordered her to as I was heading up here." Glinda said as Ellie ran into the room.

"dorothy, I'm going with you!" Ellie shouted.

"ellie, no, you have to stay with your sister, I need you to help keep my family safe." Dorothy said.

"But dorothy." Ellie said.

"ellie, you have always been by my side since I met you, it's time you take charge of something for once, please, for me, just take care of my family, my aunt, uncle, cousins, and ace." Dorothy said.

Ellie said nothing, she simply walked over to dorothy and hugged her tightly. Then, she produced her sword out of what seemed like nowhere, as well as one of the tents that the soldiers used.

"dorothy, if you're really bent on doing this, then take these." Ellie said.

Dorothy smiled and took the sword and its sheath, wrapping it around her waist, she then handed alex the tent before handing the hats she had been holding to ellie.

"and keep these safe, they were a present from Maddie." Dorothy said.

Ellie said nothing, she simply saluted before running off. Glinda watched her sister and sighed.

"Jon shall be staying with the professor, and the prophet, or whatever you prefer to call him, will be heading back to his little home in the city, my soldiers are also at the safe house, but dorothy, promise me something." Glinda said.

"I'll try." Dorothy said.

"if anything happens to us, if we do manage to get captured, promise me that you won't lose hope, and lose yourself entirely." Glinda said.

"Glinda, I promise." Dorothy said.

"also, I know you aren't going to like this, but Madeline told me to give this to you if you decided to take my offer of becoming a sorceress." Glinda said taking a wand from her sleeve.

Dorothy took the wand from Glinda, it appeared to be little more than a foot long, tapering from the handle to the tip it reminded her of Ellie's wand quite a bit. At the base there was what appeared to be a ruby orb set in it that was about an inch and a half thick.

"I couldn't get it to do anything, she said she knew that would happen." Glinda said.

"but why not just give it to me straight up?" Dorothy asked handing it to alex.

"she wouldn't say, but I want you to at least try to learn at some point." Glinda said conjuring up one of the hiking packs that she was once more all too familiar with.

Dorothy sighed and turned to alex. He was rolling the wand around in his hand. Immediately he noticed mist begin to form in the ruby orb. It split down the middle, one side he could tell was meant to be blue, since it turned the ruby purple. The other half was what he could only assume was green since it turned that half of the ruby brown. Glinda looked at the wand shook her head.

"it seems that the wand will answer to both of you, just like the scepter." Glinda said.

"but I thought that broke all known laws of magic?" Dorothy asked.

"you two seem to be an exception, I don't know if it's because you two come from a world that doesn't have magic, or if it's the bond you two share, but you two are the only exception to the rule I've ever seen." Glinda said.

Dorothy sighed and bent down, picking up pockets and placing her in her satchel.

"Alex, take care of her, alright?" Glinda asked.

"I will." He said.

"Dorothy, always stay true to yourself, and never forget who you are." Glinda said walking up to dorothy and kissing her forehead.

"I won't Glinda." Dorothy said hugging the good sorceress tightly.

Alex smiled and walked over to the hiking pack. Attaching the tent to it, he knew they were now prepared for however long this journey would take, though he hoped that the journey would be over soon, he knew as soon as he started running with dorothy, they would run for however long it took.

"Dorothy, before I go, there is something else I would like you to take with you." Madeline said

"yes?" dorothy asked releasing Glinda.

"take this jacket with you, you'll need to keep warm." She said walking in and offering dorothy a light blue leather jacket.

"Maddie, I can't keep accepting so much stuff from you, it's not right." Dorothy said.

"Dorothy, oh, I see Glinda gave you the wand I made you." Madeline said draping the jacket over Dorothy's shoulder.

"yes, why?" Dorothy asked.

"dorothy, there are things that you are not yet ready to know, but eventually everything will be clear, and you all will be enlightened on why I do things the way I do." Madeline said.

"Maddie?" dorothy asked.

"yes?" Madeline replied.

"be careful." Dorothy said embracing the girl.

"I'm always careful." Madeline said.

"don't tip Evanora off." Alex said.

"I wouldn't dream of throwing dorothy in the line of danger." Madeline said.

"Darling, it's time!" Jack said.

"well, dorothy, I can't say this is goodbye, because I'm sure I'll see you again, so, till we meet again." Madeline said returning the embrace.

Dorothy sighed and when they broke from the embrace Madeline curtseyed before walking out. Dorothy looked at alex who shrugged and sighed as well. Dorothy looked down at Toto who hadn't said anything but dorothy knew he was ready for the trip. She then turned her attention back to Glinda.

"Glinda, give my love to everyone." Dorothy said looking at the ring Madeline had given her.

"dorothy, please, just be careful." Glinda said.

"to quote Madeline, I'm always careful." Dorothy said.

"Well, I shall be waiting down stairs, when you are satisfied that you two have everything, I'll see you off safely." Glinda said leaving the room.

Dorothy sighed and looked at alex.

"are you sure you want to do this?" Alex asked.

"yes." Dorothy said putting on the jacket

"well then, once I get the sack with the pieces of the scepter tied to the pack we can head down stairs." Alex said.

"alright." Dorothy said picking up Toto.

"so, on the run again?" Toto asked.

"yes boy, and this time we have to try to stay several steps ahead of Evanora." Dorothy said as alex picked up the hiking pack put it on.

"dorothy you may want to take the wand, I don't want to risk breaking it and one of us getting injured." Alex said holding the wand out to her.

Dorothy sighed and took the wand from him and slipped the wand into her satchel.

"dorothy?" pockets asked sticking her head out of the satchel.

"Yes pockets?" dorothy asked.

"Where will we go?" Pockets asked curiously

"I don't know." Dorothy replied.

"alright." Pockets said.

Dorothy looked at alex and sighed. The two of them walked down the stairs. When they reached the bottom they found Glinda waiting for them. In her hand was a large glass orb with a gold light in it.

"Glinda?" Dorothy asked.

"I got this idea from Madeline, sealing a transport spell in a container, I don't know where this will bring you all, but it will be far from here, when you get to where ever it brings you, choose a direction and start going." Glinda said.

"Glinda, that's the plan." Dorothy said.

Glinda smiled and kissed Dorothy's forehead again before handing her the orb and vanishing.

"ready?" dorothy asked looking at alex.

"I am if you are." Alex replied.

"you two ready?" dorothy asked looking at her pets.

"yes." They both said.

"Then, I guess, here we go again." Dorothy said holding Toto close.

Dorothy looked at Alex who grabbed her wrist tightly. Dorothy sighed and threw the orb to the ground. It shattered and suddenly they both felt themselves lurch forward.

 **Well, dorothy is off on the run once again. Where will her running eventually take her? will she be able to avoid Evanora? Or will she be captured very soon? Why did Madeline prepare a wand for dorothy and Alex's use? And what is there that still needs to be learned about her? find out in the coming chapters.**


	73. the first night

**Disclaimer, you know.**

When dorothy came to she found that she was lying on a bed in the tent. Toto and Pockets were asleep at the foot of the bed. she attempted to push herself into a sitting position she felt her head throb, bringing her hand to her head she felt a large lump on it. she assumed that the arrival was rough and that she knocked her head on something. Getting up and stretching as to not stir her pets she sighed and walked out of the tent to find it dark out and alex tending to a campfire. Dorothy walked over to him and found that he had the wand on his lap with the pocket compendium open.

"Starting fires is simple with magic, but that's as far as I'll go, how's your head" he asked.

"it hurts a bit." Dorothy said

"you whacked your head on a tree upon landing, I'm not surprised." Alex said.

"that explains it, what time is it?" dorothy asked.

Alex took out his pocket watch and checked it.

"10 o'clock, you've been out quite literally all day." Alex said.

"so you set everything up on your own?" dorothy asked.

"yes, and I have no idea where we are." Alex said.

"looking around I can't tell either, ah my head." Dorothy said as her hand went to the lump.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, but we'll stop at the first village we come by and see if someone can help us in the morning." Alex said.

"do you think we'll find a village in the morning?" Dorothy asked.

"no idea." Alex said.

"Well that helps." Dorothy said rolling her eyes and sitting next to him.

"I can imagine, I didn't think you'd be out for so long, but you were, and I was on my own." Alex said.

"I'm sorry, I don't even remember it." Dorothy said.

"I won't describe it to you then." Alex said.

"thanks." Dorothy said kissing his cheek.

"you hungry?" alex asked whacking the cooking pot with the stick he was using to poke the fire

"not really." Dorothy said.

"me neither, I just figured I'd set it up anyways." Alex said

"you could go three days on empty stomach and never notice." Dorothy said.

"that is also true." He said kissing her cheek.

Looking at the sky and the moon over head she sniffed the air. There was something about it, that smell she knew when a storm was coming, she couldn't say when or how long it would take but she could smell it coming.

"There's a storm brewing on the air." Dorothy said.

"is there?" Alex asked.

"I can smell it, there's something brewing, and it might be a powerful storm." Dorothy said.

"well, let's hope that we can find someone nice enough to let us lodge before the storm, because I really don't want to be setting up or packing up in the rain." Alex said.

"there are plenty of people in Oz that would love to help me, it's really only the community that we're going to have to run from." Dorothy said.

"true, but you never know, if Evanora and Theodora were out there, and they were evil, how many other wicked witches could there be out there?" alex asked.

"curse you and your valid arguments." Dorothy said resting her head on his shoulder.

"dorothy, you can go back to bed if you'd like." Alex said.

"we should both try to get some sleep when the fire dies down." Dorothy said lifting her head from his shoulder.

"dorothy, you know I always keep an eye on you, I don't know if I could sleep." Alex said.

"you'd better, we've got a lot of walking ahead of us in the morning." Dorothy said.

"I guess we do." Alex said.

"I mean, I guess with Maddie's little charm we could stay out however long we want and no one would notice, I just don't know how potent the charm is." Dorothy said taking the wand and the compendium from him.

"back of the book is basic survival magic, it's as simple as hitting the kindling with the end of the wand." Alex said.

"Alex, we need to be careful, magic is not the answer to everything, and I hardly know anything about it." dorothy said.

"Neither of us do, you could cause as much damage as I could." Alex said.

"okay I'm just going to say this now, and I'm going to say it once." Dorothy said.

"okay?" Alex replied now curious.

"Between you and me alex, knowing my luck, I'd do way more damage than you." Dorothy said.

Both of them at this point started laughing until Dorothy's head started to hurt again. She rested her head on Alex's shoulder again and groaned.

"it was worse earlier the bump." Alex said.

"let's hope we can find someone in the morning who won't sell us out." Dorothy said.

"well you can listen for any signs of life in the morning as can Toto and pockets." Alex said.

Dorothy rolled her eyes and kissed him again. She then got up and went back to the tent. As she did she turned and looked at him.

"Don't stay up too late, or you're going to get an earful in the morning." Dorothy said.

"yes dear." Alex said.

Dorothy smiled and walked in, setting the wand and the compendium in her satchel she sighed and held the swollen area on her head. climbing back into bed she slowly once more, drifted off to sleep.

 _Meanwhile in the western branch of the community._

"but boss, wont the queen recognize you?" Wendell asked following Madeline upstairs to her workshop.

"No one ever recognizes me; she didn't even seem to take notice of me" Madeline said going through her various hats.

"The queen will be here in the morning, Morris will be with her, but why does she want to see you?" Wendell asked.

"the letter she sent said that she wanted to see me, it didn't say why." Madeline said.

"are you sure that it's wise to receive her?" Wendell asked.

"yes Wendell, you know what she can do." Madeline said.

"She'd turn us all into statues, yes." Wendell said.

"Well, she'd turn all you into statues." Madeline said going over to her mirror and trying on a snow white hat with little snowflakes covering it.

"Not for royalty boss." Wendell said.

"right, where's my golden outfit?" Madeline asked.

"in the cellar, in its glass case, where you threw it last time." Wendell said.

Madeline said nothing, she simply ran downstairs and descended down to the cellar. Wendell sighed and shrugged before heading downstairs. He had to make tea, He knew that Madeline would prefer to serve some of her private store of tea for the queen. The tea was in a tin locked with a padlocked and marked with gold letters, the letters spelling out the word _'Superb'_ her special tea that had been imported from candy county, he had never had any himself but he knew while it was brewing it filled the house with the smell of peppermint.

 _At the Garrison residence._

"Thomas?" Lily asked walking into his room.

"yes Lily?" Thomas asked looking up from the book he was reading.

"what do you think of the jester?" She asked.

"well, I think he's a good man, if that's what you want to know." He replied.

"I guess that's all I really wanted to know." Lily said.

"well, lily, there isn't really much to say, he's only been here for less than a day." Thomas said going back to his book.

"It's alright Thomas, anyways, I guess I should go to bed now, night." Lily said leaving the room

 _Meanwhile at the safe house_

Glinda had been having problems getting to sleep. So she sat at her desk and twirled her wand between her fingers like a baton. She couldn't help but worry about dorothy and alex. She began to wonder if she should send out carrier doves to some of her parent's friends with messages to keep an eye out for Dorothy and Alex, but she didn't know where the two had ended up. This didn't put her mind at ease however and made her worry more. She wanted to go out and search for them. She didn't have a crystal ball here so she couldn't even try to find them.

"Sis, why are you still awake?" Ellie asked

"I could ask you the same thing." Glinda said turning to look at her sister.

"you're worried about them too aren't you?" Ellie asked.

"yes." Glinda said looking away from her sister's gaze.

"Glinda, I always worry about her probably more than you, but dorothy is very headstrong, and she has alex, Toto, and pockets with her." Ellie said.

"I know but we don't even know where they've ended up." Glinda said

"Glinda, I'm sure dorothy will be fine, she's always pulled through in the past." Ellie said.

"Ellie, you don't know that, none of us do, dorothy may be a clever girl, but she is in more danger than any of us can comprehend." Glinda said.

Ellie said nothing, she simply walked over to her sister and embraced her tightly. She knew in the back of her mind that dorothy would be fine, but at the same time, she knew that what her sister was right.

 **So, Ellie and Glinda both know the stakes. Dorothy, and Alex are somewhere in Oz and they don't know where. Lily is questioning how the people of her household are taking to the jester. And Evanora has decided to drop in on Madeline, but what for? with what purpose? Find out in the coming chapters.**


	74. Strange meetings

**Disclaimer, you know**

Early in the morning dorothy and alex made a quick breakfast and packed up the tent and stuff quickly. As the sun began to rise dorothy, Alex, Toto, and pockets were all on their way. Still having no idea where they were going the only indication as to where they were going was looking at the direction of the sun and as far as they could tell they were going south. the bump on Dorothy's head had started throbbing and it was causing her to sway a bit.

"are you sure you don't want to take a rest? We really have nowhere to be and practically speaking all the time in the world." Alex said.

"alex, please, we need to keep going, if we stop, you never know what might show up." Dorothy said.

Alex sighed and took her hand he wasn't going to argue with her, they were in an unknown place, and he had no idea of the wildlife that was in Oz. however as they continued to walk along the forest began to get thicker and the growth getting dense. However, some of the trees were surrounded by rings of mushrooms. Toto wouldn't approach them and soon began whining.

"Dorothy, pick me up please, those mushrooms, they're terrible." Toto whined.

"Alex, stop for a moment." Dorothy said.

"what is it?" Alex asked.

"Toto wants to be picked up, and I don't blame him, I can smell the mushrooms around the trees from here." Dorothy said as she took toto into her arms.

"what is it like?" alex asked.

"terrible, I wish we knew where we were, and how much…" but that was as far as dorothy got before she started feeling dizzy.

"Dorothy!" Alex shouted trying to help her keep her balance.

Dorothy said nothing, she immediately sat down on the ground. Placing a hand on her head she moaned and passed out. Alex grew into a panic now; this area was two small to even try to set up the tent. He didn't know what to do. Toto was whimpering worriedly. Pockets was meowing from inside the satchel.

"Dorothy, please, not now." Alex said.

"it's the toadstools that have done it sir." Came a high-pitched female voice.

The sound of this voice caused alex to jump and whack his head on a low hanging branch causing himself to fall unconscious. When he came to he found himself on a small wooden chair. Looking around he appeared to be inside what appeared to be inside a giant tree that someone had hollowed out and turned into a rather nice furnished voice. His eyes however fell on dorothy who was in a bed that was only just large enough to fit her. toto and pockets were both asleep on her chest. She had a cold compress on her head where the lump had been.

"her injury had already made her dizzy and disoriented enough, the toadstools made her condition worse, she'll be fine tomorrow morning, but I must ask, what brings you to the forest of the woodland fairies?" came the high-pitched voice again.

Alex turned and was immediately met with a woman that couldn't be much older than himself and dorothy. She was dressed in a forest green dress that went all the way down to her feet. Her hair was blonde and tied back with what appeared to be a vine from a rosebush. Her skin was as pale as his own was right now, her eyes were a piercing blue that seemed to stare into his soul.

"I, we, we're lost." Alex said.

"right, well where were you trying to go?" The woman asked.

"we don't know, I'm not even sure where we are now." Alex said.

"you are on the border of the eastern and southern domains, people normally avoid this forest because of the powers that lurk here." the woman said.

"so between Munchkinland and Locasta's domain." Alex said.

"Correct." The woman replied.

"well, I'm…" was as far as alex got before the woman cut him off.

"I know who you two are, all I wanted to know what why you are in my forest." The woman said.

"well, who are you?" Alex asked.

"my name is Fay, guardian of the forest, you are Alexander Teak, and that there is dorothy gale, everyone in Oz knows who she is, and that she is right now the most wanted by all the evil in Oz." Fay said.

"Well, Miss Fay, if you could tell me the quickest way out of this forest. When dorothy wakes up she and I will be on our way, we wouldn't want to be any worry." Alex said.

"I shall have to lead you all out to the edge of the forest, you will be in the south, which is the direction you were going." Fay said.

"I guess it was, we really don't know where we are going, right now far from Evanora's sights seems to be the aim." Alex said turning to look at dorothy.

"she can't run from her problems, and the problems are hers and hers alone." Fay said.

"so I've been told." Alex said in a frustrated tone

"there are many people of Oz who will be willing to assist you two on your journey, but there are a bunch who would be willing to sell you out to the self-imposed queen, it is your decision on who you decide to trust, who to make promises with, and who to strike up deals with." Fay said.

"is the liable to happen?" alex asked.

"who knows, but stay off the yellow brick road, the woodland fairies have reported soldiers marching through Munchkinland and southbound, they are different than the others that have walked through Oz in the past." Fay said.

"how so?" Alex asked now curious.

"they, they all march in cadence with high steps as soldiers do, but their eyes, they're glossed over, as if they under some sort trance, though the charmed rings you two carry with you should avoid you being seen until the spell eventually starts to fade, but if you bump into the soldiers they will capture you and take you to Evanora." Fay said.

"sounds like Evanora's been busy." Alex said.

"she grow's more powerful by the day, the fairies can feel it." Fay said walking over to the circular window.

"why do you live in a large tree if you don't mind me asking?" Alex asked.

"I used to live in a small cabin, but it was on the southern edge of the forest, this tree was the second largest tree in the wood, it volunteered to be made into my home which the woodland fairies made for me many moons ago, the wise old oak in the middle of the wood is the largest tree in the forest, he is also the only tree left in this forest which can talk." Fay said.

"but were you born as guardian of this forest?" alex asked curiously.

"yes, my parents were guardian's before me, they turned into normal fairies when I came of age to do the job on my own, they still visit from time to time, but I mostly keep to myself." Fay said.

"oh." Alex said.

 _Meanwhile in the western branch of the community._

"Boss, may I announce, Her Highness, Queen Evanora." Morris said opening the door and bowing low.

As Evanora walked into the house with a stern look on her face her gaze immediately fell on Wendell and Madeline.

"your majesty, what is the honor for which you are paying a visit?" Madeline asked curtseying in her gold outfit.

Evanora signaled for the girl to rise and clapped her hands. Immediately shade appeared with a chair which she sat in.

"Tell me child, have we met before, you have something familiar about your face." Evanora said.

"I get that a lot your majesty, but I do not think we have had the fortune of meeting each other until now, I would remember a beautiful woman such as yourself." Madeline said offering her a cup of tea.

"Well, then, to business." She said taking the cup from the girl.

"yes, I was quite surprised when Wendell called me down from my work to tell me you wished to call upon me." Madeline said.

"you are one of the most active leaders of a group known as the community, my servant Shade has told me you excel quite well at magic for such a young thing." Evanora said setting the tea down on the table.

"well, I would not say I excel, but I am good at it." Madeline said picking up a rose from a vase next to her and sniffing it.

"Shade said it would be good to take you on as the Royal Witch." Evanora said

"royal witch?" Madeline said arching an eyebrow.

"your magic could prove useful in my ventures to get rid of the girl and taking Oz over completely." Evanora said.

"an interesting offer." Madeline said

"Boss, if I might interject, you've always said you wanted to have a place in the emerald city." Wendell said.

"Thank you Wendell, please leave us now, go upstairs." Madeline said gritting her teeth.

"yes boss." Wendell said running off as quickly as he could.

"well, If I were to accept your Offer, I have some terms of my own." Madeline said.

"As queen, I should be the one making the terms, but because you have a certain charm to you, I'll play your game, what are your terms?" Evanora asking not knowing why.

"my terms go as follows, when I am working on a hat I demand peace and quiet, no interruptions, I would also like a large room in the palace, that I shall decorate to my liking, my servant and messenger, Morris shall be coming with me as well as my associate jack, and I will pop out from time to time to visit a friend to get the specific materials I need, in which case Morris is to take a note for me." Madeline said.

Evanora looked at the girl, there was something about her, something familiar, it upset her but she knew shade knew what he was talking about when he made recommendations. She didn't want to trust this girl's terms but something compelled her too trust her. it was then that shade appeared once more.

"Mistress, the soldiers have searched the western castle, it is empty, no signs of having been lived in for years." Shade rasped.

Evanora grit her teeth together at this news. It was not what she wanted to hear. Shade had suggested Madeline as the Royal witch since she might be open to her suggestion and she could bend the girl to her own will, but the child seemed to have a charm of her own that she knew could prove quite useful.

However, Madeline had no intentions on betraying dorothy or any of the others, she knew of the soldiers being brainwashed thanks to Morris's constant trips to the surface. She knew that she could get into the city if she just played her cards right, and once she was in the city, she could try to manipulate things to work in Dorothy's favor. Though she hated being called a witch, if she could keep dorothy alive long enough for her to figure things out and defeat Evanora, she would do it.

"Well, your majesty, is it on with the show? Do I stay here? or do I go?" Madeline asked waving her hand over the rose causing it to turn to ruby.

"you go to the emerald city, be ready for departure, I shall give you one hour." Evanora said.

Madeline smiled widely.

"Thank you, your majesty, it will be an honor." Madeline said.

"No, thank you, SHADE PREPARE MY COACH!" Evanora screamed.

Immediately shade vanished and Evanora got up. In her mind, she had hit the jackpot, this girl was her ticket to success and she felt that with The leader known as The Hatter on her side that more of the branches of the community might come to her and the girl could manipulate them to her will. She nodded to the girl who got up and curtseyed before Evanora walked out led by Morris. She had no idea what it was about that girl, but she had a charm to her, one that she felt very few could resist, and she was going to use that to her full advantage. When she realized however that she had just allowed the girl to make her own terms she cursed herself for not trying to see around it, but with a power like that the girl was able to manipulate her and she knew that that power could be used to meet her own ends. That girl was a witch, and a powerful young one at that. She knew that shade must have known what he was seeing when he reported back about her and said that she would be a perfect "Royal witch" as he called it. Shade had reported as well that the other leaders of the community were not practitioners of magic, so this slight coincidence, she knew would prove beneficial to her.

However back at the house Madeline had her bag already packed once more and wand in hand, she was happy that her plan to manipulate Evanora had worked. She knew Evanora had an uncontrollable temper, and that her heart was blackened by a thirst for power, but she was left open to suggestion. Her mind was not all there, and Madeline could tell that when the shade had given her the news that dorothy and the jester were nowhere to be found that she was trying to hold back the urge to destroy something. She knew she was going to have a good time, and with the terms that she had made, she knew that she could leave and enter the city freely. She would be able to look in on dorothy, for the rings she had given her and alex had given her that advantage. Having jack with her would also prove advantageous to her since she could leave him with her work and go off letting Morris take messages for her. but she always had something to hide, something she still had to had from everyone except Morris, Wendell, and Jack, the only people who could know her secret until the time was right.

 **So, Madeline has the ability to manipulate people who are more open to suggestion, but what is her true secret? (No she is not related to Theodora and Evanora, she is not a long lost relative of anyone) (or am I lying? Who knows, that's for me to know and you all to read on to find out). And dorothy and alex at least now have some idea where they are. Where will their journey take them? Find out in the coming chapters.**


	75. Early awakenings

**Disclaimer, you know.**

As the afternoon turned into night, and the night into very early morning, somewhere around one o'clock. Dorothy found herself waking up in an unfamiliar bed, with unfamiliar surroundings. Seeing alex asleep sitting up however set her a little more at ease. It was at this point that toto and pockets both woke up and both barked and meowed loudly respectively.

"Ah, yes, miss Dorothy gale, stopper of evil, the girl of prophecy." Came a high-pitched which startled her.

"Hello?" dorothy asked.

"you are very lucky, had the woodland fairies found you and your friend before I did you would have had quite a bit of mischief done to you." The voice said.

"who are the woodland fairies?" dorothy asked curiously.

"they are the creatures that inhabit this forest and many other forests in Oz, I am the only Forest guardian as far as I am aware though." The voice said.

"well thank you for helping us." Dorothy said.

"it is my pleasure, but you and your friends are in grave danger." The voice said.

"tell me something I don't know." Dorothy said sighing.

"that would cover many a subject miss gale." Fay said stepping out of the shadows

"please, it's just dorothy." Dorothy said.

"alright, you can call me fay, as your friend here has been told." She said gesturing to alex.

It was then that dorothy noticed something, her head was no longer throbbing. Raising her head to where the lump had been, revealed it had gone down.

"well, Fay, thank you for taking me and my friends in for the day." Dorothy said.

"you are quite welcome, when the sun rises I shall lead you and your friend to the southern edge of the forest and I shall see you off safely, but avoid the yellow brick road, the soldiers that the fairies have seen marching down it seems more dangerous than the typical soldiers, and their eyes, glossed over, in a trance like state, it will be best if you avoid the roads entirely." Fay said.

"seems like Evanora has been busy." Dorothy said.

"your friend said that earlier, and I am inclined to agree, but if you want my advice, don't stay in one place for more than a couple days at a time, the winds of change are coming and Evanora is bringing them, everyone will soon suffer her wrath in her attempts to get her hands on you." Fay said.

"that's, that's useful, is there anyone you'd advise me to look for, for safety?" dorothy asked hugging her pets closer to her.

"several, but to list a few, not far in the southern domain of the Quadling country, is an old woman known only as the seamstress, she can provide you with lodging for a night or two, possibly three, she lives in a little shack surrounded by trees with her enchanted living pincushion, but she is a sweet lady, provides fabrics and materials to anyone who asks." Fay said.

"okay, the seamstress, alright, anyone else?" dorothy asked.

"about a day or two's journey east will bring you to an odd village, you'll know it when you see it because there will be someone of the odd-looking variety guarding its border, I don't know its name, and the people there all look strange, but a friend of mine who went there, known as the Top Cat, or El Gato, which was a term brought here by the wizard meaning The Cat, if you find him, ask for his advice." Fay said

"okay, is that all?" dorothy asked.

"that is all I can give for now, but there is one last thing, that village has a strange rule, that no animals can enter in their animal form, and must take on the guise of a body like yours or mine to enter, and most likely the village Elder, and its mayor will want to meet you." Fay said.

"is that a bad thing?" dorothy asked.

"I suppose not, you see, you are a celebrity all throughout Oz, and there are plenty of people who would help you for saving Oz so many times, all you really need worry of is the organizations known as the community." Fay said

Suddenly there was a knock on the circular window, Fay walked over to it and opened it. immediately a small fairy probably no larger than Dorothy's hand flew into the room.

"your Guardianship, the queen has been spotted on her way back to the emerald city from the west, she's accompanied by more people now." The fairy squeaked out.

"she's added someone to her side?" dorothy asked.

"precisely miss, the fairies of the west reported it to us a few hours ago, sent a messenger bird, an eagle." The fairy squeaked.

"do they know who it is?" Fay asked.

"you're not going to believe me if I tell you." The fairy said.

"little one, of course I will." Fay said with a chuckle.

"well, she was seen emerging from the cave of the community by the ground sprites of Winkie country, information has passed through the grapevine fast, it is believed that she has the girl known only as The Hatter with her." The fairy said.

"Maddie!?" dorothy asked.

"you know the hatter?" Fay asked.

"she's one of my biggest fans, on the down low the western branch of the community worships me, and could care less about the regime so long as it doesn't affect their fun." Dorothy said.

"I see, well, Madeline happens to be an acquaintance, I met the girl once when traveling to the western domain of Winkie country to help a poor sick little sapling, she is a sweet girl, but there's something about her, some strange charm that she has, it's impossible not to trust her." fay said.

"I know, but people also says she looks familiar to them." Dorothy said.

"really? I don't think so, but I don't leave the forest unless on business." Fay said.

"well, there is no other news, but if there is more, it will spread like wildfire and it will come to you your Guardianship" the fairy said flying out the window.

"she must be planning something on her own, she told me that Evanora had called upon her." Dorothy said.

"beware those you trust the most, they may be the first to betray you." Fay said.

This made dorothy ill at ease. was that advice? She wondered on it for a moment. it wasn't that cryptic, she was giving her a warning is what it sounded like.

"I-I'll keep that in mind." Dorothy finally said.

"well, it is now nearly half passed one child, you should try to get some more sleep, it's a long walk, and all I have to off as breakfast for you and your companions is fruit, unless there's something you have in that large travel pack of yours, or in the satchel." Fay said.

Dorothy shook her head and rested her head on the small pillow. Soon enough she drifted back into slumber.

However elsewhere, on the yellow brick road, the queen had fallen asleep in her coach while traveling, Madeline however was holding a hand mirror to her face and looking in on dorothy. She had forgotten all the magical creatures in Oz that knew of her existence, and how fast news traveled through Oz. looking at Jack, who was asleep on her shoulder, and Morris who she could hear laughing with the coach driver she sighed and tried to fall asleep herself. but she wasn't one for sleeping while traveling. Conjuring up a sketch pad she began designing a new hat. One that she would give to dorothy the next time she saw her. Under the design she wrote ` _For a Reunion of friends.'_ With a smiled on her face she sighed and put the pad in her pocket. She knew they would be at Emerald City by daybreak and then it would be in her hands to make sure dorothy made it everywhere safe. All of Oz depended on it, she depended on it.

 **So, dorothy has got some instructions, and Madeline is going to take things upon herself.**


	76. out of the forest

**Disclaimer, you know.**

As the sun began to rise Fay began leading the group towards the southern border of the forest. As they walked along they all heard large amounts of giggling from the fairies.

"what's so funny to them?" Alex asked curiously.

"you all are, it's not often that people come into this forest, like I said, so the sight of other people is kind of hilarious to them." Fay replied.

"oh." Alex replied.

"anyways, like I said, I can bring you all as far as the edge of the forest, but as I have no business outside of it, it is as far as I dare go." Fay said.

"we understand." Dorothy said.

"as I warned you though, stay off the yellow brick road, it is too dangerous to travel upon it, Evanora will be searching for you high and low now, and with more magic on her side, there is no knowing what she's capable of." Fay said.

"right, we'll do our best to avoid it, but aren't there odds of the soldiers straying off the yellow brick road and searching in the villages?" alex asked.

"yes, but hopefully they'll just stick to the roads and search in all the main villages." Fay said.

"let's hope." Dorothy said rolling her eyes.

"dorothy, right now, to her, you are the most precious thing in Oz, something so precious, and so valuable, that she sees you as a threat, if I were you I wouldn't be taking this so lightly." Fay said.

"I'm not taking it lightly; you think I don't know the stakes? With me gone, Oz will fall into ruin, Evanora becomes more powerful by the day, everyone can feel it." Dorothy said.

"All the people who are trained in the arts of sorcery and dark magics can feel the change, people will soon become frightened of what is to come, and you must be the one to stop it, it has to be you." Fay said.

"I wish people wouldn't say that." Dorothy said sighing.

"dorothy gale, there are some things in life that you just need to deal with, I was young when the prophecy was revealed, I know it is incomplete, as news spreads quickly, but signs point to you, since the wizard came you are the only other person to fall from the sky in Oz." Fay said.

"you think I don't know that?" Dorothy asked becoming irritated.

"I know you know, but it's a fact you're going to have to face, you are going to have to go against Evanora alone, whether you want to or not, it is not known if you must win or lose as the prophecy was never completed as mentioned earlier, but you must fight, you can't run from it forever." Fay said.

"that's not going to stop me from trying." Dorothy replied.

"Perhaps one day you shall come upon someone who can tell you the prophecy word for word as it was originally spoken, then it should become clear to you." Fay said.

"I don't know if I want to know it." Dorothy said.

"Fay, the way everyone makes it sound, it seems that the odds are hopeless." Alex said.

"realistically, they are, but dorothy has defeated enemies without magic before, the wicked witch of the west being a prime example." Fay said.

"that was an accident." Dorothy said.

"and your first encounter with the jester." Fay said.

"he flew into his own trap." Dorothy said.

"But you didn't need magic to stop him, it was your own wisdom, love, and courage that saw you through." Fay said.

"but I didn't kill him." Dorothy said.

"but you've always overcome whatever challenge was put in front of you, think about all the lives you saved, all the people you've touched." Fay said.

"I have, and I love Oz, but it's always in trouble whenever I arrive." Dorothy said.

"always? You don't know the meaning of the word, it was once predicted that there would be an age of peace in Oz, shortly after that however the witches took over their domains and the wizard came." Fay said.

"But that never came to fruition." Dorothy said.

"no, and no more than a year after the wizard's arrival, and instatement as ruler of Oz, the prophecy pertaining to you was created, the hero that just fell out of the sky one day." Fay said.

Dorothy said nothing, she simply sighed and shook her head. she didn't like the idea of always being the hero. She knew that there were plenty of people who would simply jump at the fact to always have as much praise as she always got. But she didn't like it, the weight of the fate of all of Oz was in her hands it seemed, and she was powerless to fight it.

 _Meanwhile at the emerald city._

Evanora had created a room with an entrance not far from the chambers, she wanted to keep Madeline and her posse close in case she needed them. Madeline set up the room to her own liking to accommodate herself and her small group. Immediately however she began working on her new hat.

"Madeline, darling, you've got us in a position where she could literally dispose of us at the snap of a finger and you're making a new hat?" Jack asked.

"Why not?" Madeline asked.

"boss, I think it's time that you start coming up with plans of your own." Morris said.

"I do Morris, and I'm sorry but I cannot tell them to either of you in case she decides I'm no longer trust worthy." Madeline said.

"Saving your own skin then?" Jack asked.

"mine and Dorothy's actually." Madeline said.

"you know, sooner or later she's going to have to face Evanora." Morris said.

"yes, and before that happens I shall tell her the truth, until then, we just need to play along, and keep our mouths shut about anything that could be used against us." Madeline said.

"easy for you to say, if people didn't think that you always looked like someone they had seen before people wouldn't be open to your powers of suggestion." Morris said.

"I don't have the powers of suggestion, I can be manipulative, but anyone can do that, the only powers I have are the things that I have taught myself over the years." Madeline said.

"but still, people find it hard not to trust, so far I'm the only one who's seen around your little game and that's only because you told me." Jack said.

"Thank you Jack, but right now, you Wendell, and Morris, are the only people who know my secret, and will be the only people who know until I think dorothy is good and ready." Madeline said.

"soon she may become powerful enough to break through all of Glinda's enchantments and find them, take her friends and family captive." Jack said.

"you think I don't know that, I feel however it's only a matter of time before Cassandra slips up and gives it away herself." Madeline said.

"You think so?" Morris asked.

"I know so, I feel like soon Cassandra will be powerless against her cousin, Evanora's power grows each day, and soon she'll be able to lash out." Madeline said.

"but if she takes Dorothy's friends, then she can get her hands on the Grimmerie more easily." Jack said.

"Exactly, but I don't think she wants to tear Oz apart as Glinda suggests." Madeline said.

"you don't?" Morris and jack asked at the same time.

"no, what's a ruler without a kingdom to rule over?" Madeline asked.

"a flop." Jack replied.

"well besides that, I think she wants to make Oz her plaything, and it is said that the Grimmerie, while forbidden has spells in it for just about every purpose." Madeline said.

"but those are only rumors and legends, no one knows if it is true or not." Morris said.

"that's because the Grimmerie has been in Glinda's possession since the wizard left Oz, everyone knows that." Jack said.

"exactly Jack." Madeline said.

"but do you think that the rumors are true?" Morris asked.

"yes Morris, I do." Madeline replied.

"yes boss." Morris said nodding.

 _Meanwhile back in the forest._

As they reached the border of the forest Fay immediately stopped them as a group of soldier marched passed up the yellow brick road. Their eyes were indeed glazed over in a trancelike state but they seemed to take no notice of the targets next to them. When they had gone far enough up the road to be out of sight Fay spoke to them once more.

"just keep heading south and you'll eventually come across the cottage of the seamstress, a day or so east is that village I mentioned, from there, it's up to you to choose your own path." Fay said.

"thank you fay, do you think we'll ever see you again?" Dorothy asked.

"I should think so, but till we meet again, good luck." Fay said backing away from them and disappearing into the trees.

"that girl gives me the creeps." Toto said.

"Toto!" Dorothy gasped out.

"I'm not even going to ask, come on, we should get moving." Alex said.

 **So, they're on their way now, what exactly is in store for them? Is Madeline right about her theory of Evanora's plans? Will Evanora really, soon be powerful enough to lash out against her cousins? Find out in the coming chapters.**


	77. Glinda's thoughts

**Disclaimer, you know.**

 _At the safe house._

"Glinda, can I ask you something?" Em asked walking into the room.

"Does it concern dorothy?" Glinda asked.

"yes." Em replied.

"Well, since she's your niece I guess you have the right to know, what is it?" Glinda asked.

"the prophecy I heard talk about it, and I heard that it has to do with dorothy, what's the full story of it?" Em asked.

Glinda turned and looked at Em. She sighed set her wand down on the desk. She was afraid someone was going to ask her this sooner or later.

"The Prophecy was created after the wizard came, it basically told of a new hero that would fall from the sky and vanquish all the evil in Oz, and that one day a threat bigger and anyone could imagine would arise for them to fight alone." Glinda said.

"But what of the outcome?" Em asked.

"The Prophecy was never completed, no one knows what the outcome will be, but all evidence, well, it points to dorothy, so far the only other person who came to Oz by falling out of the sky." Glinda said.

"But surely there must be more, I need to know that my niece will survive this." Em said.

"that is a comfort I cannot provide Emily, I do not know, and I cannot help you, I know you're concerned for her, but I can't fight her battles for her, I don't want to believe that she is the one for which the prophecy speaks of but like I said, the evidence points to her, people have tried to complete the prophecy but all have failed, something doesn't want the information to be common knowledge, the spirits over which the Prophets called upon apparently once state the knowledge as forbidden. But that is not the end of it, and by the end of all this, well, what's important now is that we keep faith that dorothy will pull through as she always does." Glinda said.

"Glinda, surely, someone, father time maybe?" Em asked.

"if he interfered he would be breaking his own rules, and it would be a heck of a job keeping things stable if he corrupted his domain just by warning us." Glinda said.

"Roquat?" Em asked.

"the Nome King has his own troubles, if Oz falls, his kingdom will shortly fall after it." Glinda replied.

"Surely there must be someone who can help." Em said beginning to grow even more concerned.

"Emily, I wish I could say, but there is nothing I can do, Evanora grows more powerful by the day, it's only a matter of time before she figures out how to get passed my protections, I promised dorothy I would keep you all safe, but that is not a promise I can keep if Evanora's power keeps growing at the rate by which it is." Glinda said.

"you mean, you knew that keeping us here was still a risk?" Em asked.

"yes, and if Evanora does get us, we are her bargaining chips, the pieces that will bring dorothy right into the palm of her hands." Glinda said.

Em looked at Glinda wide-eyed for a moment before backing away from the sorceress. She grew angry at the thought of Evanora using the old tactics of the jester to get to dorothy.

"she won't hurt my children, and she will not lay a finger on my niece if I have anything to say about!" Em said.

"if she captures us, we won't have a choice, and if she gets to you, she can use you to find dorothy on her own, bring her out of hiding, you know that Emily." Glinda said.

Em sighed and sat down in a nearby chair, the child that she and henry had practically raised as their own was now in more danger than ever. The reality of the situation was beginning to hit her hard.

"Emily, I know it's hard to let the reality sink in, but it's a fact we need to face, dorothy for once, must be on her own, the weight of all of Oz is on her shoulders and I know that is not something that she wants to bare, but right now, we have to be strong, keep positive, for her." Glinda said.

Em shook her head and got up. Leaving the room without a word. Glinda let out a long sigh and stood up. She could feel Evanora's power growing, becoming more dangerous, she knew it was only a matter of time, she just hoped dorothy would be ready for it. In Evanora's mind it seemed that she was just creating a game of Cat and Mouse for dorothy to play, and Evanora was the cat, slowly hunting its prey. A tear rolled down her face as she worried more about dorothy. The child was like a daughter to her, someone she wanted to protect, to hold onto and never let go of.

But she knew that dorothy needed to face these problems on her own, like every child must learn. She knew that Evanora would not hard Em and Henry's children because she could not bring it upon herself to allow the baboons to bring them any harm. That set her mind at ease a little but it did not help much. Thinking of dorothy being gone made her shiver, she had watched this child since her first adventure, and the child had also helped her along the way. But now when the odds were lower than just not being in her favor Glinda couldn't see a logical way out for the child, her magic couldn't help, and she knew it. she wanted to help but she knew it would be impossible, even leaving the safe house now left them open to being captured.

"Glinda, get a grip on yourself, dorothy has always pulled through in the past." Glinda said to herself.

But the reality was still hard on her, dorothy no longer had the scepter to protect herself with, her only protection being a wand that she didn't know how to use, Ellie's sword, and Alex's sword. She knew that Toto and Pockets weren't going to be much help as they were such small animals and that rather disheartened things. she wanted to know where dorothy was but without any means of looking in on the child she knew her efforts would be hopeless. She also knew that if she kept the others here, they were only temporarily safe until Evanora became powerful enough to break through the protections. At which point she knew they were all basically sitting ducks. But until then, all she could do, was wait.


	78. The Seamstress and the warning

**Disclaimer, you know.**

At around Noon they took a rest from their walk, sitting in what appeared to be a small field. There was no one to be heard or seen for what seemed like miles to dorothy, Toto and Pockets, but to alex his hearing was not as keen as theirs so he personally didn't mind it.

"Did Fay tell you anything about the seamstress?" Alex asked.

"Only that she is a kind soul who lives alone except for an enchanted pincushion, and she gives fabrics and materials to anyone in Oz who needs them, and that she should be willing to give us lodging for a day or two." Dorothy replied taking toto on to her lap and petting him.

"let's hope she hasn't been made afraid of you because of the recent events." Alex said.

"Then there's that strange village she mentioned, she said there was a strange law that that all animals entering must take on a shape similar to ours." Dorothy said.

"well, this is Oz, anything is possible." Alex said.

"well, at least it will be nice for them to see things from our level." Dorothy said.

"you think so?" alex and toto asked in unison.

"yes." Dorothy replied.

"but I don't want your shape, it's so, tall." Pockets said.

"pockets, everything is tall compared to you two." Dorothy said laughing.

"well, I guess we'd best continue on, if we plan on making it anywhere by nightfall." Alex said getting up and putting the hiking pack back on.

Dorothy smiled and got up. Making sure Ellie's sword and the sheath were still tight around her waist, she set toto on the ground and took alex by the hand. They continued on their way for a while till they eventually spotted a cottage.

"do you think that's the seamstress's cottage?" Dorothy asked.

"only one way to find out." Alex replied.

They all walked closer to it and saw an old woman sitting in a rocking chair sewing up a patchwork quilt. Her face was careworn from the years; on her head, she wore what appeared to be an oddly styled sunhat. The bottom was a yellowish brown and the top was an incredibly bright pink. Her hair was white as snow. She wore a yellow dress with a blackish brown colored apron over it. to the side of her rocking chair was what appeared to be a large sewing needle. on a table, next to her was what appeared to a pincushion, with a body of blue, full of pins, and what appeared to be a thimble for a head sitting there, humming to himself.

"Excuse, ma'am, are you the one they call the seamstress?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"indeed child, it is not often I get visitors anymore, please take a seat and relax." She said not looking up from her quilt.

"We don't mean to pose a burden on you, but Fay said you might be able to give us lodging for a day or two." Alex said.

"ah yes, Fay, I wonder when she will come back, she has an order of forest green, with willow leaves to pick up." The seamstress said.

"oh, right, introductions, I'm." and that was as far as dorothy got before the seamstress cut her off.

"I know who you are child, there is no one in Oz that doesn't know of the Famous Dorothy Gale, and her companions." The seamstress said.

"Seamstress, shall I get the tea?" the pincushion asked.

"no, no pincushion, don't trouble yourself, I shall get it in a moment, just let me finish this patch." She said.

"yes seamstress." The pincushion said.

"like I said, we don't wish to pose a burden upon you." Alex said.

"it is not a burden at all, the self-imposed queen does not frighten me." The seamstress said

"well, she frightens me." Dorothy replied,

"rightfully so, she does want to kill you." The pincushion said.

"pincushion, don't worry the child." The seamstress replied.

"I wish people would stop reminding me of that." Dorothy said.

"ah, there we go, Pincushion, you entertain them, I shall get the tea." The seamstress said setting her work down across the arm of the rocking chair and getting up.

Looking at the cottage they saw that it appeared to be made from thick pieces of fabric stitched together. They were snapped back to the situation at hand when Pincushion spoke up.

"it's a quiet life here, helping the Seamstress, company rarely drops by though." Pincushion said.

"what's this quilt she's working on?" Alex asked.

"it was a completed order, it was meant for Ozma on the day of the coronation as a gift, when the emerald city fell to Evanora, she decided to expand it." Pincushion said.

"oh." Alex replied.

"it's coming on dark." Dorothy said.

"yes, the seamstress works from sun up, to sun down." Pincushion said

"seems like a pretty dull way of life." Toto said.

"toto be nice." Dorothy replied.

"what did he say?" Alex asked.

"it wouldn't be nice to say." Dorothy replied.

"I assume he said that it sounds like a pretty dull thing to do days on end?" Pincushion asked.

"um…" Dorothy said looking away.

"don't worry, he's not the first to say that, and I'm sure if my body holds out, he won't be the last." Pincushion said.

"alright." Dorothy said.

"I'll tell you what the seamstress tells everyone, she loves her line of work, sewing and stitching, providing materials to people who need them, and so long as she gets the satisfaction of having helped someone she's never going to get bored of it." Pincushion said.

"Nicely said Pincushion." The seamstress said exiting the house carrying a tray of tea.

"thank you seamstress." Pincushion said.

"you're welcome, now help yourselves, it's coming on dark and we shall have to go inside soon." The seamstress said.

"so, you'll take us in for the night?" Alex asked.

"for however long you need." The seamstress replied.

"we can't stay in one place for more than a few days, you never know when Evanora's army may show." Dorothy said.

"Quite right, and I know that eventually you and your companions must toddle off to wherever the wind takes you next." The seamstress replied.

"that would be east, Fay said there's a village about a day east of here." Dorothy said.

"ah yes, I have an order for the village elder, he was once a Caterpillar you know." The seamstress said.

"fascinating, so the caterpillar has been there for a long time?" dorothy asked.

"oh a very long time, I took a trip to that village in my youth, watched a kitten take on the shape of a small girl such as yourself, however once the animal leaves the village the enchantment upon them wears off and they return to animal form, and I am too old to try and make the journey without assistance." The seamstress said offering the tray to dorothy and alex.

"well, that's a little more promising." Dorothy said taking the tray from the old woman.

"when you head out that way, can you bring the delivery?" The seamstress asked.

"we shall take it with us assuming none of us forget." Alex said.

"I never forget." The seamstress said.

"alright." Dorothy said taking a cup of tea from the tray and handing it to alex.

They all sat there for several moments. The only sound that they could hear while drinking tea was pincushion humming to himself. As the sun set completely and the moon began to rise the seamstress and pincushion led them in side. The inside of the house was as strange as the outside. With the exceptions of a wooden table and chairs on the far left of the cottage, the windows, the fireplace, the rocking chair in front of it, and the small stove, everything appeared to be made of fabric. She led them over to a couch made of polka fabric patches. Dorothy smiled and took her satchel off allowing for pockets to climb out.

"make yourselves comfortable dears." She said walking over to the fireplace.

"Seamstress?" Pincushion asked.

"yes Pincushion?" The seamstress asked picking him up from the floor.

"Shall I get the blankets?" He asked.

"Oh, no thank you Pincushion, we're quite comfy on our own." Alex said taking off the hiking pack and setting it on the floor before sitting down.

"Alright, well that answers that my sweet pincushion." She said putting him on the arm of the rocking chair and sitting down in it.

Dorothy stretched and sat down on the couch. It was incredibly soft and incredibly comfortable. Alex smiled and kissed her cheek. She giggled and kissed his in return. She leaned her head on his shoulder and was about to nod off when there was a knock at the door.

"Are we expecting company?" Pincushion asked.

"I do not think so, no one has sent any messages ahead recently." The seamstress said getting up and walking to the door and opening it.

As she opened the door dorothy heard a voice she didn't think she would hear again anytime soon.

"Seamstress, I'm sorry for dropping in so late, but I need some of your special fabric, it's for a special hat I'm…" Was as far as she got before dorothy spoke up.

"Maddie!?" dorothy asked standing up.

"Dorothy! Oh, thank goodness you're someplace safe!" she said running passed the seamstress and over to her.

"Madeline, a little bird told me that you had gone to work for the queen, tell me child is that true?" The seamstress asked.

"indeed seamstress, but I bare no ill will, on the contrary, I plan on breaking things down from the inside." Madeline said.

"Maddie, if she catches on, you'll be in danger." Dorothy said.

"Marked as a traitor most likely, but dorothy, listen, Evanora grows more powerful by the day, but soon she'll be able to break through all the enchantments Glinda is using to keep your family and friends safe, and then she will take them, do not try to go to the city right away, I will come find you, and sneak you in, she has something big planned, and I don't mean tearing Oz apart big, I mean something, BIG." She said putting emphasis on the final word.

"Maddie, you know when my family and friends are on the line I have to act." Dorothy said.

"Dorothy, listen to me, when she does, I want you to go against your instincts, I will find you." Madeline said.

Dorothy nodded and sighed before releasing Madeline. Madeline then turned back to the seamstress. She nodded and led Madeline to a small closet.

"So, you're coming up with your own secret plan, I assume you won't tell us, and you're spending time making hats?" Alex asked.

"yep." Madeline said as the seamstress handed her a large roll of fabric that had a bag around it.

"will this be enough?" the seamstress asked.

"Perfect." Madeline said.

"If you need more, I'm always here." The seamstress said.

"I know, sorry I haven't come for fabric as often as I should, but I promise, you'll see me much more often after this is done." Madeline said.

"alright dear, but don't be a stranger." The seamstress said.

"Well, I should be getting back to the city before I'm missed, dorothy, please, take care of yourself." Madeline said hugging her tightly.

"What am I chop liver?" Alex asked.

"no, you're alex." Madeline said.

"thanks for acknowledging my presence." Alex said.

"alex, you take care of yourself as well, she needs you." Madeline said.

"I do my best." Alex said yawning and closing his eyes.

"Dorothy, like I said, be careful, I'll be watching you two." Madeline said starting for the door.

"come back soon dearie." The seamstress said.

"I will, but take care of yourself as well." Madeline said.

The seamstress said nothing she simply returned to her rocking chair. Madeline smiled and walked out shutting the door behind her. dorothy sighed again and sat back down.

"There's something odd about that girl." Pincushion said.

"Pincushion, be nice." The seamstress said.

"you can't tell me you don't sense it, either can you?" Pincushion asked.

"it's still not nice." The seamstress replied yawning.

"yes seamstress." Pincushion said.

Dorothy smiled and shook her head. closing her eyes, she leaned her head on Alex's shoulder and soon drifted off to sleep.

 _Back at the palace._

"so, Dorothy has made it to the seamstress then?" Morris asked.

"yes, I didn't know she would be there either, I wonder where'll they'll go next." Madeline said going back to her work.

"well, if they were talking to fay I imagine they'll be off to the village where Wendell is from." Morris said.

"hm, probably, but there's the mayor, the top cat or El Gato, if you prefer, and the elder caterpillar to deal with." Madeline said.

"don't you owe him a fedora?" Jack asked.

"ugh don't remind me, I hate that town, before the enchantment on it stated that all animals leaving would return to their human forms, Wendell has never gone back, and so far, he is the best thing to come out of that town." Madeline said.

"Oh come now, they aren't that annoying, they're just a society of people and animals." Morris said.

"in fairness, before Wendell went there he was a white rabbit from Bunnybury trying to get away from the safety of the wall." Madeline said

"yes, and it's not that far from the village either." Morris said.

"village, town, city, whatever, that village is weird and if I can I will avoid setting foot in it as much as possible." Madeline said.

"but you owe the Top Cat a fedora." Jack said.

"I said don't remind me." Madeline said.

"sorry." Jack said kissing her cheek.

"it's alright Jack, but as soon as dorothy leaves the seamstress's house I asked her to make me a special project." Madeline said.

"what?" Jack asked.

"it's a surprise, and once again, it's for dorothy." Madeline said.

"why?" Morris asked.

"I'll explain later." Madeline said.

In the chambers, however Evanora was becoming incredibly miffed. She couldn't find dorothy in the crystal ball Glinda had left. She wanted know where Glinda had hidden everyone, where the girl was, and the only person she believed could answer her was Cassandra.

 **So, Madeline is making a hat as she bides her time. We learn a little more about the strange village and some of the people who live there. and we know Evanora is getting desperate.**


	79. an extra day

**Disclaimer, you know by now, I hope.**

Before sunrise the next morning dorothy woke up and stretched. She could see the seamstress was asleep in her rocking chair, still rocking. Both Toto and pockets were asleep on the floor next to the couch. She smiled and sat back down a few moments later the seamstress stood up and stretched. Pincushion got up and jumped off the chair following her. she smiled and set a bowl of fruit out before picking up pincushion.

"come on pincushion, let's not wake them, they needn't be bothered by you or I." She whispered.

"Yes seamstress." Pincushion said as she carried him outside.

"Hush." She whispered.

Dorothy smiled and got up again. Walking over to the bowl she grabbed herself an apple. Shining it on her dress she took a bite and started for the door. When she was outside the seamstress turned to her.

"Oh, I didn't wake you did I dearie?" she asked.

"no, no, I was already awake, but when alex sleeps, he sleeps like a log." Dorothy said sitting down on the step.

"it's alright dear." The seamstress said returning to the quilt.

"Dorothy?" Pincushion asked.

"yes pincushion?" Dorothy asked.

"How long are you planning to stay?" Pincushion asked.

"no long, it depends on how long alex sleeps though which will decide whether I spend the day." Dorothy said.

"ah." Pincushion said.

"Pincushion they can stay for however long they like." The seamstress said.

"I didn't mean it like that, I like the company I really do, it's that with the queen growing more powerful, what if she goes after you seamstress?" Pincushion asked.

"then, I shall defend myself the best I can." She replied.

"oh, please don't talk like that, it scares me to even think about that." Dorothy said.

"I'm sorry dear, didn't mean to worry you." She said.

"it's alright, it just worries me." Dorothy said.

"We understand, I'm sorry for mentioning it." Pincushion said.

Dorothy sighed and continued eating her apple. She knew that the odds were becoming more hopeless as time moved on. But she couldn't give up, no, not for her friends and family. Watching the sun rise the only sound she heard was the sound of pincushion humming to himself. As what felt like, and what was, hours ticked by dorothy began to get bored. Eventually they heard Toto barking and alex emerged from the house looking at his pocket watch.

"why didn't you wake me?" Alex asked.

"because, it's about time you got a good night's sleep for once, what time you got?" dorothy asked.

"Eleven o'clock." Alex said.

"do you think we'd be able to make it to the village before nightfall?" Alex asked turning to the seamstress.

"not a chance, it's a day's journey east." Pincushion said.

"Pincushion is right, you would never make it before nightfall." The seamstress said.

"well, it looks like we're staying another night." Dorothy said looking at him.

"is that what you want?" alex asked.

"I'd rather not be anywhere outside at night." Dorothy said.

"fair point, personally I wouldn't either." Alex said.

"well then, tomorrow we'll set off to the village with your delivery." Dorothy said turning to the seamstress.

"splendid, I shall have it packed tonight." The seamstress said.

"Perfect." Alex and dorothy said in unison.

 **So, dorothy and alex are staying an extra night with the seamstress, what does this leave in store for them at the strange village? How will toto and pockets take to their temporary human forms? Find out in the coming chapters.**


	80. an odd place

**Disclaimer, you know.**

Before the sun rose the next morning the four of them were up and awake. The seamstress woke up shortly after. Handing dorothy a roll of lime green fabric. Before they could head to the door however the seamstress stopped them headed back to the closet. She emerged a moment later with two blood red cloaks.

"if you ever need to make a quick getaway, from say the soldiers, put these cloaks on and you'll be off like rabbits, take them off to return to your normal self." The seamstress said handing them to dorothy.

Dorothy smiled and took the cloaks, placing them in her satchel before hugging the old woman.

"If I survive this, I'll recommend you to Ozma." Dorothy said.

"why thank you dearie, but you needn't do that, and you will survive, I just know it, now, just head straight east, you can't miss the village, you'll know it when you come to it, I hope your animals are ready for what they'll have to go through though." The seamstress said.

"thank you, and I'll be sure they're ready." Dorothy said.

The old woman smiled and kissed dorothy on the cheek.

"now you two be careful, and try to stay out of mischief." The seamstress said.

"the seamstress always knows when people get into mischief." Pincushion said.

"thank you pincushion." The seamstress said.

"Well, come on boy, thank you seamstress, thank you pincushion." Dorothy said curtseying.

As the group left the house and started east dorothy turned back and waved to the kind old lady. She would miss them, but she knew, somehow, at the back of her mind, and in her heart that she would see her again. They walked along for several minutes in silence until alex broke it.

"so, toto, do you think you're ready to take on a human shape?" Alex asked.

"neither me or pockets are ready." Toto said.

"he said neither, him or pockets are ready." Dorothy said.

"that's great, well, don't worry boy, I'm sure it won't be that bad." Alex said.

"easy for you to say, you've never been transformed." Dorothy said.

"fair, but if I were transformed, I'd hope to end up as a wolf." Alex said.

"why?" dorothy asked.

"because wolves are fast, and dangerous?" alex replied

"I'd take being a cat again any day, it's so, relaxing." Dorothy said.

"to each their own I suppose, what do you suppose the elder wants with the fabric?" alex asked.

"No clue, I mean, the color isn't what I would choose for anything, but the seamstress said he was a caterpillar at one point, so, you never know." Dorothy said.

 _Meanwhile at the garrison residence_

"hey rose?" the jester asked.

"yes?" rose replied looking up from her work.

"do you think that I made a mistake, not trying to trail the girl?" the jester asked.

"that's your own opinion dear, not mine, if it were me though, I would have tried to bring them here, I don't know where Glinda sent them." Rose said.

"well Evanora is on the search for both of us, I'm surprised that no one has suggested here." the jester said.

"people aren't willing to turn you in anymore I assume." Rose said.

"Mom!?" came Lily's voice.

"In the workshop lily!" Rose shouted.

Immediately lily ran in.

"Mom! Oh, am I interrupting something?" Lily asked.

"no dear, what do you need?" Rose asked.

"I'm worried." Lily said

"what about?" Rose asked curiously.

"dorothy, I can't help but feel that one of us should go look for her and alex." Lily said.

"Lily, that's not a good idea, but I was thinking the same thing." The jester said.

"yes dad." Lily said rolling her eyes.

"lily, he's right, even trying to search for them is dangerous, everyone knows of the soldiers marching through Oz." Rose said.

"I know mom, and rumor has it that Evanora may send soldiers to every major settlement." Lily said.

"let's hope not." Rose said

 _Meanwhile at the city._

Madeline was working on the hat for dorothy when a knock came on her door.

"Morris, can you get that, my hands are full." Madeline said.

"yes boss." He said getting up.

Walking over to the door and opening it revealed Evanora who walked in and over to Madeline who immediately dropped everything and curtsied.

"your majesty." She said looking at her now scattered equipment.

"Rise, now, I need you to do something for me." Evanora said as Theodora and Eveline walked into the room.

"yes your majesty?" Madeline asked.

"I need you, when you've finished cleaning up your mess, to talk to my cousin Cassandra, and try to get information out of her." Evanora said.

"such as?" Madeline asked.

"Glinda's location, no doubt she has taken the book I need from the girl and hidden it, and likewise where I might find the child." Evanora said, her voice going into a faux sweet tone.

"alright your majesty, I'll get on it as soon as possible." Madeline said curtseying again.

"good, now clean up this mess." Evanora said turning on her heel and storming out of the room

Madeline sighed and began picking up her supplies. Looking at Theodora and Eveline she shook her head. the remaining girls sighed and walked out.

"I don't like the woman." Jack said.

"I don't either, but if it can help us keep dorothy and the others safe, then it's worth it." Madeline said.

"but now you have to talk to Cassandra." Morris said.

"yes, I know, great, my pins are everywhere now." Madeline said.

"you're the one who dropped everything." Jack said.

"Jack, shut up." Madeline said.

"sorry." He said.

"Morris, get the hand mirror from its case, I want to look in on dorothy later." Madeline said.

"yes boss." He said walking over to a silver case and opening it.

"Jack, can you help me with this stuff?" Madeline asked.

"Sure." He said walking over and helping her with the supplies.

 _elsewhere in Oz._

Dorothy, Alex, and toto walked until they spotted the village. At the border was a man sitting in a chair reading a book. Dorothy sighed and removed Pockets from her satchel and set her on the ground.

"you two stay close to me." Dorothy said.

"we will." Toto said.

"Nervous?" dorothy asked as they neared the village.

"yes." Pockets replied.

"you two will be fine, I'm sure." Dorothy said.

"well, here goes nothing." Pockets said.

"that's the spirit." Dorothy replied.

As they reached the man guarding the border he looked up and held up a hand to stop them. Looking at the man they saw that he was rather strange. He was thin and lanky, wearing a brown coat with buttons that were shaped like hands. The man's eyes were as black as Toto's fur. They were magnified by a pair of huge glasses that rested on a long hooked nose. He had round brown hat with a belt around it with a brass buckle. He squinted and looked at dorothy and alex and gasped.

"hello." Dorothy said.

"hello." The man said in a muffled grumble.

"I'm…" was as far as dorothy got before the man stopped her.

"I know who you are, you are dorothy gale, that's your male associate, and those are your pets." The man said.

"yes, um, well we were wondering if we could stay in your village for a day or two?" Dorothy asked.

"you must consult the mayor about that, he will take care of your animals, you know the rules I assume?" the man asked

"yes, they must take on a shape like our own." Dorothy said.

"good, now, follow me." The man said.

Immediately the man turned and walked into the town. Dorothy, alex, Toto and Pockets followed trying to keep at a brisk pace.

"we, also have a delivery from the seamstress, for an elder, a caterpillar I believe." Dorothy said.

"if you are allowed to lodge here for a few days, then I am sure he will wish to see you." The man said.

"I was under the impression that animals entering the town had to take on our form before entering." Alex said.

"normally the mayor is standing by, but he is having his second lunch." The man said.

"you mean dinner?" Alex asked.

"no, I mean second lunch, the mayor has two lunches a day, close to sunset he has his second lunch and when the moon is in the sky he has dinner." The man said.

"was the mayor an animal at one point?" dorothy asked.

"no, the mayor has looked over this town since its establishment, he is keeper of the enchantment that allows animals to take on your forms, two legs, two arms, a body, and a face." The man said.

"so people, and animals live here?" dorothy asked.

"yes, and if your old companion the lion were to come here, he would have to follow the same rules although he can walk on two legs." The man said as they reached a large building.

"is this the mayors house?" dorothy asked.

"indeed." the man said opening the door.

"Beatrice, tell the mayor that there is a miss dorothy gale and party here." The man said.

Walking in they saw a woman dressed entirely in black. Her hair was long and messy and that was all they saw before she ran upstairs. A few seconds later the sound of a shattering plate was heard which made the man cringe.

"must have been putting away his plate, great, now I have to fix that too." The man said.

"does the mayor break things often?" dorothy asked.

"he's always been a bit clumsy." The man said.

"Chester, stop telling people about my personal life." Came the voice of the mayor.

"sorry sir, ear's like a rabbit I tell you." He said.

"Chester? That's a nice name, what were you before took on this form?" dorothy asked.

"a moth, I know, Chester doesn't sound like a good name for a moth but it's the name that I thought fit me best." Chester said.

A moment later a man in a disheveled state, a crooked tie and a black suit came down the stairs.

"ah, miss dorothy gale, what pleasure do I have, to see you in our humble village?" the mayor asked.

"well, two things, one, I was wondering if my companions and I could lodge in this town for a few days." Dorothy said.

"Of course, and the second thing?" the mayor asked.

"we have a delivery for your village elder, from the seamstress." Dorothy said.

"Which elder? The Caterpillar or the Top cat?" the mayor asked.

"the Caterpillar." Dorothy said.

"ah, well that simplifies things, now as for your pets." The mayor said looking down at them.

"yes, we know the rules." Dorothy said.

"Good, now if you'll just follow me to the back room, I can perform the enchantment on them." The mayor said walking around the front desk of the room and into the backroom.

Dorothy picked up her pets and followed him, the room she entered was full of mirrors, but was otherwise quite plain. Brown floors, white ceiling, and walls with some of the yellowest wall paper that dorothy had ever seen.

"please, miss Gale, bring your pets over here." he said motioning to the center of the room.

Dorothy sighed and walked over to him.

"will it hurt them?" dorothy asked feeling toto shiver in her arms.

"no, but it might take them a while to acclimate to their new condition." The mayor said.

"how long?" dorothy asked.

"a couple of hours at most." He said.

"well, it's nearly sunset now, and we only intend on staying two or three days." Dorothy said.

"yes, yes, now, please set one of your pets down, I can only do one at a time." He said.

"Dorothy, me first, I just want to get it over with." Pockets said.

Dorothy looked at toto.

"she can go first." He said.

"can you, can you understand them?" the mayor asked.

"yes, and it's a long story." Dorothy said.

"then a shan't trouble you with it." The mayor said.

Dorothy sighed and set pockets on the floor in front of her. taking a few steps back and nearly walking into a mirror. The mayor raised a hand and it began to glow, immediately after so did pockets. Suddenly her form began morphing. Suddenly however there was a bright and blinding flash which nearly caused dorothy to fall over. Blinking a few times to regain her sight she looked at where pockets had been. Standing there was a woman with disheveled hair, the woman couldn't have been much older than Alyssa if she had to take a guess. The dress she was wearing was made from patches in the pattern of her calico fur she had a coat on with the same pattern, the difference being that the coat had what looked like a tail coming out of it, and her hair was the same color as well. Her skin was pale, but not as pale as her own, turning slowly to look at dorothy, dorothy saw that her nose was flat almost. Walking up to her she could see that her eyes were a very deep green. Her feet were clad in simple looking shoes that were a pinkish brown color. Her hands were tipped with long curled nails.

"Pockets, try speaking." Dorothy said.

"Dorothy?" pockets asked noticeably rolling her R sound with an accent she didn't quite recognize.

"Now for little toto." The mayor said.

"Pockets, I don't know, go stand over there by the dorothy, do you think you can make it on your own?" Dorothy asked.

"I think." Pockets said looking at her hands.

She raised a foot, almost lost her balance, regained it, and took a step, then another, slowly she made it to the door.

Dorothy shook her head and put toto on the ground. Taking a few steps back again she closed her eyes this time as the mayor raised his hand. First toto started glowing and his form began to morph. Then a blinding flash. When dorothy opened her eyes, standing in front of her was a handsome man clad in an entirely black suit, if dorothy had to guess she would have said it was like a black tuxedo. His hair was messy and curly. On the back of his suit dorothy could see a tail like the one on pockets's coat but it was black as the suit was. As dorothy got closer to him she could see that he too was pale. His face had short but hooked nose on the front and his eyes were brown.

"toto?" Dorothy asked.

Toto slowly turned and looked at her. looking at his hands, which had stubby nails on them, for a moment his eyes went wide. Suddenly however catching a glimpse of himself in all the mirrors. His eyes rolled back and he fainted right on top of the mayor. Dorothy immediately ran over to help him.

"well, that went well." The mayor said regaining his breath.

"are you okay, did he hurt you?" Dorothy asked.

"No, no, I'm quite alright, it's not the first time." He said chuckling.

"he seemed to be shocked by it." Dorothy said.

"Shall I go outside and wait?" Pockets asked curiously.

"I dare say animals always learn to speak quickly when they become this shape." The mayor said.

"pockets, can you get alex for me?" Dorothy asked.

"sure." She said noticeably rolling her R sound.

Within a second alex was in the room. Seeing toto his eyes went wide and he leaned against the door frame for a moment for support.

"Don't you dare faint on me alex!" dorothy said sternly.

Alex shook his head and regained his composure. Walking over to them he knelt down next to her.

"So, that woman that came out, was pockets?" alex asked.

"yes, and as you can guess, this is toto." Dorothy said.

"did he say anything before passing out?" alex asked

"no, his eyes simply rolled back, and he fainted." Dorothy said becoming worried.

"he'll come 'round in a couple of hours I imagine." The mayor said putting his hands under Toto's arms and lifting him up.

"no, please, we'll take care of him, we wouldn't want to cause you any more of a burden." Dorothy said.

"no, no, I insist, as you are going to be staying in my house." The mayor said.

"oh no we couldn't ask that." Dorothy said.

"again, I insist." The mayor said.

"dorothy, this man, is obviously a fan of ours." Alex said.

"quite right, it is also my duty as mayor of our humble little village to help all those who wish to stay." The mayor said as he got to his feet and slowly carried toto out of the room.

"Beatrice is working on dinner sir; it smells like peppers and rice." Chester said.

"what was Beatrice before she took on her form?" alex asked.

"a horse, but she was tired of her boring life, no one ever paid any mind to her." Chester said.

"thank you Chester, you may go back to the border now, I shall have Beatrice come get you when dinner is served." The mayor said setting toto in a chair.

"shall I alert the citizens that all is safe? they really don't like it when Hawkeye spots people and alerts them." Chester said.

"yes, yes, I would hope that they would recognize dorothy gale though." The mayor said.

Chester simply nodded and left the house. Pockets was sitting in a chair her knees hugged up to her chest.

"Pockets, are you alright?" Dorothy asked.

She turned to look at dorothy and nodded.

"Would you like to come upstairs with us to the guest bedrooms?" The mayor asked.

She shook her head.

"would you rather wait for toto to wake up?" Alex asked.

She nodded.

"alright, well, if you need anything just shout." The mayor said walking towards the stairs and straightening his tie.

Dorothy and alex followed him, dorothy could smell what was cooking the kitchen, she couldn't tell why it was upstairs of all places, but she could make out the scent of peppers cooking. When they reached the second floor he led them to a line of doors.

"pick a room their all exactly the same, down to the threads on the carpet." He said.

"The mayor is a bit of a perfectionist." Came a rough, yet fluty voice.

Turning to meet the person they were met with a bald man, with eyes that seemed to pierce your soul, his skin wasn't as pale as Toto's or Pockets but it was still showing signs of pale. He was wearing an orange coat with white shirt underneath. His pants were a yellowish-brown color and his shoes were grey.

"hello Hawkeye." The mayor said.

"Mayor, now who are these?" Hawkeye asked.

"This is Miss dorothy gale, and her associate, Alex, her pets are down stairs." The mayor said.

Immediately Hawkeye's eyes when wide.

"Oh, I'm dreadfully sorry miss, I did not know it was you, I thought you and your friends were another set of passersby." Hawkeye said.

"It's alright, it's just your instinct as, lookout I guess?" dorothy said not sure.

"likewise, best lookout this town has to offer." Hawkeye said.

"any more signs of soldiers Hawkeye?" the mayor asked.

"no sir." Hawkeye said.

"very good, well, I'll leave you two to choose a guest room for now, I have to go down to the cellar and get out the Lacasa." The mayor said.

"Try not to spill any on yourself this time sir, we just got the red from it out of the other suit." Hawkeye said.

"Hawkeye, can you find some other way to ruin my self-esteem, it seems to be all you, Caterpillar, and El Gato as you call him, prefer to do." The mayor said causing dorothy and alex to stifle a chuckle.

"Never sir." Hawkeye said smiling revealing sharpened teeth.

"you birds, I liked it better when you all were sitting in the village square incessantly chatting." The mayor said walking down the stairs.

Dorothy and alex shared a glance before turning back to Hawkeye.

"don't mind what he says, we just poke fun at him because it's what we do, he actually has a family of his own, about a mile north of the village, his son however doesn't see animals the way his father does, and prefers to antagonize them whether they can talk or not, so his wife commissioned some builders from Munchkinland to build a cottage, he visits them every other week, and during those weeks the borders of the city are closed and no animal is allowed to leave or enter since he is keeper of the enchantments bestowed on this town by Roquat." Hawkeye said.

"that must be very frustrating." Dorothy said.

"you're telling me? His son, whenever he is 'allowed' to visit tries to climb on my back." Hawkeye said

"why doesn't the mayor just try to educate his son?" Alex asked.

"he has, he always tries, and still he can't get his son to what he tries to do to animals is wrong, so when the house was finished, he begrudgingly let his wife and son live there, but they come here on the holidays." Hawkeye said.

"alright, well, dorothy, why don't we settle in this room here?" Alex asked pointing to the room closest to them.

Dorothy nodded and walked over to the door, opening it she immediately found the room had two large four poster beds, with many pillows at the head of each. The floor was carpeted with light red carpet. At the far-left wall of the room there was a door which alex found was a bathroom. And on the far-right wall was a closet. Between the two large beds was a window. Next to each bed against the wall was a desk and chair. Dorothy walked over to the bed on the left and sat down. Alex smiled and left the room returning several minutes later with the hiking pack, the roll of fabric and Dorothy's satchel.

"Alex, you could have told me you were going to grab everything." Dorothy said.

"You know I wouldn't ask you to help me." He said setting the satchel on the bed.

"Um, Miss?" came a gruff sounding female voice.

"yes?" dorothy asked.

"are you two going to take dinner in here or shall I put out extra settings for all of you?" she asked.

"Beatrice I assume?" Alex asked.

"yes." She said.

"we shall join you guys for dinner." Dorothy said.

"Splendid." She said.

Beatrice, now that dorothy could see her face, she had a long pointed nose, and large brown eyes, on her wrists were what appeared to be iron bands. She giggled and walked out of the room.

"well, this should be interesting." Alex said.

"indeed." Dorothy replied.

 **Well, dorothy and alex have made it to the village, how will toto react to his human form when he wakes up? How will dorothy react to her meeting with the Elder, who is a caterpillar? Find out in the next few chapters.**


	81. Toto's awakening

**Disclaimer, the usual.**

As dinner was served, toto still hadn't awoken yet so Beatrice made him a plate which she covered up and left on the counter. The mayor had brought up a bottle of the sweet red drink that dorothy and alex had when they went on the picnic.

"Beatrice, once again you have outdone yourself." Chester said.

"oh Chester, you flatter me." Beatrice said.

"he's not wrong Beatrice." Hawkeye said.

"I wish toto were awake, I'd like to hear what he sounds like." Pockets said talking with her mouthful.

"Pockets, don't talk with your mouthful." Dorothy said.

Pockets looked down at her plate and swallowed. They finished eating and drinking and cleaning up after about half an hour.

"I'm going to go check on toto." Dorothy said getting up.

"be careful, he might be a little, erratic." The mayor said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Dorothy said.

Walking downstairs she found Toto, still asleep in the chair they had left him. Dorothy slowly approached him and shook him. Immediately his eyes snapped open. He looked at dorothy and then at himself again. He immediately jumped to his feet and looked around. Immediately everyone ran down the stairs. Toto got a panicked expression on his face. He tried to back away and ended up hitting the desk.

"Toto, it's alright." Dorothy said approaching him.

Immediately Toto ran to the door and opened it, running outside and stopping a few feet away from the from the door. He looked up at the sky which still had some color from it as the sun hadn't nearly finished setting yet.

"Toto, come here boy, please." Dorothy said.

Toto turned to look at her. he opened his mouth to say something but the sound of someone playing a fiddle made him jump and nearly run away but he fell on his backside instead. Dorothy immediately ran over to him.

"Toto are you alright!?" dorothy asked worriedly.

Toto looked at her and shook his head.

"Do you want to try and talk about it?" dorothy asked.

He nodded, dorothy smiled and helped him to his feet. The sound of the fiddle made dorothy think of home however. But this was interrupted by toto singing to it in a voice that sounded smooth yet a little bit gruff.

 **The sword of Damocles**

 _ **Toto  
**_ **OH  
the sword of Damocles  
is hanging over my head  
and I got the feeling  
someone's gonna be cutting the thread**

 **Oh, woe is me  
this life is a mystery  
and, Oh, CAN'T YOU SEE!?  
that I'm at the start of a pretty big downer.**

Immediately toto began running down the streets looking at the strange sights from his new level of perspective. The towns people began emerging from their homes to look at all the commotion while dorothy chased after toto.

 _ **Toto**_

 **Well I woke up this morning  
with a start when  
I fell out of bed  
**

 _Townsfolk  
that ain't no crime  
_

 _ **Toto  
**_ **and left from my dreaming  
was a feeling of  
un-namable dread** _ **  
**_ _Townsfolks  
that ain't no crime_

 _ **Toto  
oh my  
high is low  
I'm dressed up  
with no place to go  
and all I know**_

 _ **Is I'm  
at the start  
of a pretty big downer.**_

 _Townsfolks_

 _Sha-la-la-la  
that ain't not crime_

 _Sha-la-la-la  
that ain't not crime _

_Sha-la-la-la  
that ain't not crime_

 _That ain't no crime!_

 _ **Toto**_

 **Oh, the sword of Damocles  
is hanging over my head  
and I got the feeling  
someone's gonna be cutting the thread**

 **OH, WOE IS ME!  
This life is a mystery  
And oh can't you see?  
that I'm at the start of a pretty big downer!**

 _Townsfolks_

 _Sha-la-la-la  
that ain't not crime_

 _Sha-la-la-la  
that ain't not crime _

_Sha-la-la-la  
that ain't not crime_

 _That ain't no crime!_

 _ **All  
Sha-la-la-la**_

Finally catching up with toto dorothy wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Toto, don't do things like that, you make me worry about you." Dorothy said.

Toto looked at dorothy. He slowly raised a hand and ran it through her hair. He then wrapped his arms around her.

"d-dorothy, I-I'm s-s-s-sorry" Toto managed to stutter out nervously

"it's alright boy, just please, don't run off like that again." Dorothy said.

"I-I-I-I-I g-g-g-g-got scared." Toto said.

"it's alright toto, I understand." Dorothy said releasing him

Toto took a deep breath, then another. He then looked at dorothy and tried to speak properly.

"can, uh, we go back?" Toto asked.

"where?" dorothy asked.

"the mayor's house." Toto said.

"sure toto." Dorothy said taking his hand.

"all my life I've wondered what it would be like to be like you." Toto said.

"and?" dorothy asked.

"I don't like it." He said.

"oh, I'm sorry." Dorothy said.

"don't be, it's not your fault, you're just obeying the rules." Toto said as they walked.

"you know, I've heard of going for walks with your dog, but this is ridiculous." Alex said as they approached the house.

"Alex?" Dorothy said.

"yes?" alex asked curiously.

"shut up." Dorothy said kissing him.

 **Well, that went well. The next chapter will be Dorothy's meeting with the elder caterpillar, how will that go do you think? Will there be another musical number? Or two? Let's find out**

 **song, the sword of damocles, credit Richard O'brien and rocky horror show**


	82. advice from the Caterpillar

**Disclaimer, you know.**

Early the next morning dorothy awoke to find alex asleep on the bed next to her, and both toto and pockets asleep on the floor. Dorothy smiled and got up. Stretching she got up and walked to the bathroom. Splashing cold water on her face she looked up at the mirror and could have sworn, for a quick second, that she saw Madeline smiling at her from behind. She turned but there was nobody there. shaking her head to clear it she got out of the bathroom and saw alex stretching. Suddenly the door to the room opened and Beatrice walked in.

"Pardon the intrusion, but dorothy, the elder, the caterpillar." Beatrice said.

"okay, um alex?" dorothy.

"No, he said you and you only." Beatrice said.

"it's okay dorothy, I'll be here, don't forget the fabric though." Alex said.

Dorothy nodded and walked over to the roll of lime green fabric, she found it incredibly difficult to look at but she wasn't one to judge other people's personal tastes in clothing or anything really, for that matter. She sighed as Beatrice led her out of the house. She led dorothy to a house with a roof shaped a flower and the body of the house was the stem. As they approached the door was opened by a beautiful lady dress in lime green.

"the elder will be with you in a moment miss gale." She said pulling her inside and leading her to a chair.

Immediately dorothy was met by about seven or eight women all looking the same in all details and in lime green outfits.

"if the elder asks you a question, yes or no will never suffice, do your best to answer, then take his advice." One of the woman said.

"and don't mention El Gato, he had a bit of a quarrel with the elder last night." Another woman said.

"I haven't even met him." Dorothy said.

"good, it's best you meet him second." Another woman chimed in.

"why?" dorothy asked.

"Because he would have followed you here." A woman on Dorothy's far right

"oh here he comes." Another girl said.

Immediately the room was filled with the hum of a slow jazz type music. A man, in a lime green shirt, with a brown coat. Lime green pants, glasses, and a hat that looked like it had antennae on it stepped into the room. A stair case rose from the floor that went up three steps. He climbed it and looked around. He then turned to look at dorothy. He pushed his glasses up his nose and smiled. He opened his mouth and asked

 _ **Advice from a caterpillar**_

 _ **Caterpillar**_

 _ **Who are you?**_

"dorothy gale, your honor." Dorothy said getting up and curtseying

 **Who are you?**

"the girl that everyone talks about?" dorothy replied.

 **Who?  
ARE?  
YOU!?**

"it really seems that I should be asking you that question." Dorothy said causing him to smile

 **Identity  
is a tricky, tricky business  
you think you're somebody  
till, suddenly you're not**

 **You're not your name  
and you're not  
your address  
cause the you who you remember  
is who you forgot**

 **Hey Keep this advice from a  
a caterpillar  
I know a thing or two of  
metamorphosis**

 **fool's paradise  
is you standing stiller  
while the river rushing 'round you  
is the thing you missed**

Dorothy opened her mouth to answer only to remember what the women said so she sang along to his music.

 _ **Dorothy  
The way you talk  
sounds like a  
Fortune cookie  
Instead of how things really are.**_

 _ **Caterpillar**_

 **Well pardon me  
let's take a look and see  
how the you  
that you've been working  
working out so far**

 **Life is like Jazz hands  
all always changing  
Just when you learn the tune  
it's time to modulate**

 **Razzamatazz riffs are rearranging  
when the melody is simple  
then don't  
Complicate**

 _ **Dorothy  
it seems to me  
you only speak in riddles  
and never answer me at all**_

 _ **Caterpillar  
**_ **the more things change  
the more they say the same  
From a distant you look smaller  
But you're, just as tall**

 _The girls_

 _So, tell us who are you_

 _ **Caterpillar  
so who are you  
ill repeat, repeat the question  
are you prepared to tell me  
what you're looking for**_

 _ **You need a clue?  
well then here's my suggestion  
If you can't see what's in front of you  
then look some more**_

"hear what I'm saying girl, you think I brought you here so you can sit back and relax?" The man asked

"I thought you wanted your delivery from the seamstress?" dorothy asked.

"well, yes, but this is advice you'd best not skip out on." The Man said.

"okay." Dorothy replied.

"you like riddles? I'll give you Riddles, Girls, give her the popular one." He said.

The girls immediately all crowded around dorothy and sang the riddle in a smarmy unison.

 _The girls  
Be you ever so quick  
your vision keen  
By your eyes we are  
never seen  
Unless perchance  
it should come to pass  
You see our reflection in a looking glass._

"so, do you think you can answer it?" the caterpillar asked.

"I think so." Dorothy said

"well then, we will wait." He said.

Immediately dorothy thought about it, what by your eyes is never seen unless you look in a mirror? The whole reflection was too obvious, it had to be something else, but what? Opening and going cross-eyed she could see the end of her nose. She knew that wasn't it, looking down she could see her cheeks and lips as she took deep breaths. Rubbing the bridge of her nose it occurred to her.

"your eyes, because you can't see them unless you look in a mirror." Dorothy said snapping her fingers causing the man to chuckle.

"Girl, you're going to need to look deeper than that." The caterpillar said.

"what do you mean?" dorothy asked.

"look, I'll repeat the question to you." The man said.

"what was the question again? I'm sorry I lost my train of thought." Dorothy said.

The man simply smiled, dorothy wondered what kind of life this caterpillar lead before he came to the village. However, she was snapped out of thought by his voice.

 _ **Caterpillar**_ _and girls_

 **Tell you what you do  
** _tell you what you._ **  
every time  
or two,  
** _every time or two_ **  
while you're passing through  
** _while you're passing through  
_ **Every time or two  
** _every time or two  
_

_**Both  
FIND OUT  
WHO ARE  
YOU!?**_

Immediately the music came to a halt and the man who was once a caterpillar walked back up to her. helping her out of the chair, he snapped a finger and one of the ladies came over and picked up the fabric taking it to another room.

"now, for the introductions, I am Clarence, the Caterpillar, and these are my kind servants, the butterfly sisters." Clarence said.

"I thought they all looked alike." Dorothy said.

"indeed, now, miss, you should really, ponder, on that question for a while or, if you want some more tips, go find el Gato, I'm sure he's busy lowering the mayor's self-esteem again without me." Clarence said.

"pardon?" dorothy asked now confused.

"he and I had an argument yesterday about how to lower the mayor's self-esteem some more, we don't do it to be mean you understand, we're all old friends, we take turns on a, bi weekly basis, but he argued on what we should say to him, it was a foolish argument." He said.

Suddenly a man dressed in a white suit with black stripes tapering down the back appeared grinning like a Cheshire cat. Dorothy's eyes widened and Clarence turned around.

"I wish you wouldn't do that." Clarence said.

"Don't blame me, Wendell was the one that taught me this trick." The man said in another accent that dorothy didn't recognize.

"Well, dorothy, this is The Top Cat, or El Gato as he prefers to call himself." Clarence said.

"Hello." Dorothy said standing up and curtseying.

"well, dotty, pleasure to meet you." He said.

"dorothy." She said trying to correct.

"Dotty." He replied.

"close enough, I guess." Dorothy said shaking her head.

"well, I shall like to meet you and your other friend later, Caterpillar here only sees people one at a time." He replied.

"alright, um, the Wendell you mentioned, he wouldn't happen to be a guy whose skin is as white as the snow, would he?" Dorothy asked.

"that's the one, have you met him?" Clarence asked.

"yes, at the western branch of the community." Dorothy said.

"ah, so he did go to work for Madeline." Clarence said.

"I told you so, and don't mention Madeline, she still owes me a fedora." El Gato said.

"well if he ever comes back, am going to punch that man in the nose for teaching you that trick." Clarence said.

"he's never coming back, if he does the enchantment over him will change and if he tries to leave then he will turn back into a white rabbit again." El Gato said.

"so, Wendell was a white rabbit?" Dorothy asked.

"correct." They both said.

"well, um, I guess I'll get going now, I'll bring my friends around to your place later." Dorothy said turning to El Gato.

"don't bother, I'll be at the border antagonizing the mayor." El Gato replied.

"alright." Dorothy said nodded and starting for the door.

She knew this was going to be another long day.

 **So, we have met the Elder Caterpillar Clarence, will El Gato, the Top Cat, have any more advice for dorothy in the form of a musical number? Find out in the next chapter.**

 **Song, advice from a caterpillar from the musical Wonderland**


	83. Go with the flow

**Disclaimer, the usual**

"so, he seems nice, that's the point I'm trying to get at." Dorothy said.

"well, seems nice, is one thing, but a mischievous side is quite another, you know that." Alex said as they all left the mayor's house.

"tell me about it, but he said we'd find him antagonizing the mayor, according to Clarence they all rotate on a bi weekly basis." Dorothy said.

"seems like they have a system." Pockets said.

"my point." Dorothy replied.

"well, I guess the best we can do is introduce ourselves to him and hope for the best." Toto said.

"right boy." Dorothy replied.

"so, his real name is the Top Cat, but he prefers El Gato thanks to some language the wizard brought with him." Pockets said.

"was that a question or a statement?" dorothy asked.

"A statement." Pockets replied.

"alright." Dorothy said as they got closer to the border.

Immediately they saw Clarence and El Gato talking with the mayor, and for whatever reason seemed to be laughing about something. That's when they saw the group and regained their composure.

"ah, Dotty." El Gato said.

"Dorothy." Alex said trying to correct him.

"close enough." El Gato and dorothy said in unison.

"Top Cat, this is alex, and these two are my pets, Toto, and Pockets." Dorothy said referring to them in sequence.

"Pleasure." El Gato said.

"Mutual." Alex said looking the man up and down.

"El Gato, don't you have any tips for Miss Gale?" the mayor asked.

"ah yes, there are times where it is better to go where life takes you, to go with the flow." He said.

"I wish people would stop telling me that." Dorothy said.

"seems you miss the point." El Gato said.

"everyone is telling me that, and it doesn't seem to be making things any better." Dorothy said.

"Dotty, you and your friends should listen to what I have to say." El Gato said.

"alright, I'll bite, what do you have to say?" Dorothy asked.

El Gato looked at the mayor and Clarence and smiled.

"well then, HIT IT!" he shouted.

Immediately out of nowhere music that alex recognized as having salsa music under tones began playing. El Gato Jumped up onto a chair that seemed to appear out of nowhere. And he began to sing.

 **Go with the Flow**

 _ **El Gato**_

 **Bienvendidos to the neighborhood hang  
Say Buenos Dias to the rest of the gang  
Pull up a stoop and let's relax with some style  
El Gato gonna 'splain the facts for a while  
Life's unpredictable-**

 _ **Dorothy  
what a newsflash**_

 _ **El Gato**_

 **I see you see how it is  
the best laid plans  
of the mice and men  
is to improvise the things you plan to do  
Get use to life on the brink**

 **Way out on a limb  
you don't need to think  
when it is sink or swim**

 **No hesitating  
no sense waiting  
why not Jump right in  
and let the river  
take you where you go with the flow**

Immediately El Gato jumped off the chair and over to dorothy. He took her hand and gave her a twirl causing her to fall into Alex's arms they were both getting into rhythm with the music. He smiled and continued on

 **You used to be  
the best muchcha there was  
before you got so dazzled  
by all the buzz**

 **The you used to be  
you gotta go find  
The part of you that somehow got left**

 **Turn up the music and put the top down  
let the convertible cruise  
get some amigos  
and close the shop down**

 **And then listen what El Gato says to you  
my little dotty be wise  
you live on a ledge**

 _ **Dorothy and El Gato  
you don't analyze about the cutting edge**_

 _ **El Gato**_

 **Shut up and listen  
to what's missing  
till you hear the you  
you used to be  
and finally you go with the flow!**

 **You don't fight the tide  
and then let your intuition be your guide**

 **Get back your groove then  
things improve when  
you have decided to stop fighting it  
and finally  
you go with the flow**

Suddenly the strange music took a quieter turn and dorothy looked at alex to see him getting into the groove of the music dancing on his own. Then el Gato started again

 **Don't need a lesson  
to stop your stressin'  
don't need a PHD**

 **For you to heal  
you got to feel it  
Get it together  
and then  
LET IT BE**

Suddenly El Gato tried to jump off the chair in what they could only assume was an attempt a back flip and fall flat on his face. The music came to an abrupt stop. He got up and dusted himself off.

"sorry about that." He said.

"no problem." Dorothy and alex said.

"Right, now FIVE SIX SEVEN EIGHT!" he shouted as the music suddenly started up again

 **Turn up the music  
and keep the top down  
let the convertible cruise**

 _ **Dorothy  
get into gear**_

 **El Gato**

 **Get some amigos  
and close the shop**

 **Then close your eyes  
and Improvise  
and Tranquilize  
and go with the flow**

 _ **Dorothy and Alex**_

 _ **You go with the flow**_

 **El Gato**

 **You go with the flow**

 _ **Dorothy and alex**_

 _ **You go with the flow**_

 **El Gato** _ **  
**_ **you go with the flow  
**

 **Dorothy and alex**

 _ **You gotta with the flow**_

 **El Gato**

You must learn to seize  
opportunities  
there's no undertow  
going with the  
FLOW

 **OH, YEA!**

And with that the music came to another halt. Pockets and toto both clapped as the top cat took a bow.

"well that was quite energetic." Alex said.

"thank you." El Gato said

"oh look at those dark clouds rolling in, it might rain later." Toto said looking at the sky.

"oh I hate water!" El Gato said.

"well you are a cat, at least, according to Fay." Alex said.

"oh, you met fay? How nice, I wish I could visit her, but the mayor here refuses to give anyone a charm to leave here in this form since Wendell never came back before the enchantment change." El Gato said.

"she's the one that told us about this village." Dorothy said.

"ah, so she does remember us." El Gato said.

"seems so." Dorothy said sniffing the air.

"anything?" alex asked looking at her.

"definitely going to rain later." She said.

"well, I shall see you four at first lunch, I must really be getting back to work with Chester, you never know when someone might show up with an animal." The mayor said.

"alright." Dorothy said shrugging.

"come on, let's go back to the house, I really don't like the look of those clouds." Alex said.

 _Meanwhile back the emerald city._

Madeline, in fear of what Evanora might do to her if she didn't, went to Cassandra's chambers.

"Cassandra, do you have any idea where Glinda might be?" Madeline asked.

"Of Course." Cassandra said nodding.

"can you tell me, please?" she asked.

"no child, I cannot." Cassandra said.

"please, you know you two can trust me." Madeline said.

"I trust you, it's my cousin I don't trust." Cassandra said.

"you know, sooner or later she'll be able to overpower you two and force the information from you." Madeline said.

"indeed child, now go back to whatever it is you do." Cassandra said returning to her knitting.

Madeline sighed, she left Cassandra and Angela in peace and headed back for her room. As she was passing by the chambers however she heard Evanora talking to shade.

"Mistress, where have you ordered the soldiers to search?" shade rasped out.

"all the major cities and villages, places that would be easier to root her out from." Evanora said.

"has it occurred to you that she would expect going someplace obvious would easily lead to her capture?" shade asked.

"yes, so I sent several other groups to the more 'exotic' places in Oz, Candy County, China Country, and the likes." Evanora said.

Madeline shook her head and ran to her room. Just praying that some of the soldiers didn't happen upon the village, otherwise dorothy was in danger.

 **So, will a group of soldiers' stumble upon the village? Will El Gato the Top Cat ever get the Fedora he's owed? Will Evanora get her hands on Dorothy's close friends and her family? Find out in the coming chapters**

 **Song, go with the flow, again from the musical wonderland**


	84. weathering a storm

**Disclaimer, you know.**

As the morning dragged into the afternoon, a thunderstorm began. Beatrice had made tea and they were sitting around the kitchen table drinking it.

"always loved thunderstorms, when I was still a horse I would run through them until they were over, it was always exhilarating." Beatrice said.

"I hate them." Toto said as a flash of lightning lit the room followed by a loud crack of thunder.

"Toto, it's alright, it's only the lightning that can kill you, but the odds of being hit are rather slim." Alex said.

"that makes me feel so much better." Toto said rolling his eyes.

"well, to each their own I guess." Dorothy said.

"hey I try." Alex said as another flash of lightning and louder crack of thunder illuminated and shook the house.

"soldiers have passed through here once before; I think they were looking for you." Beatrice said causing dorothy to nearly choke on her tea.

"why didn't you tell me this sooner?" dorothy asked.

"it was a few days ago." Beatrice said.

"Beatrice, you need to understand, to them, I'm a wanted criminal." Dorothy said.

"so is the jester, what's your argument?" Beatrice asked.

"but he got a second chance." Dorothy said.

"yes, he was able to see the error of his ways during his last moments, and it allowed him a chance to come back." Beatrice said

"and I'm glad for that, one less thing on my conscience." Dorothy said.

"dorothy, that's not what you have to worry about, what you need to worry about now is Evanora." Alex said.

"alex, shut up." Dorothy said.

Alex shook his head and stared into his tea cup. They all sat in silence until Beatrice began preparing the mayor's second lunch. The storm seemed to be getting worse as the afternoon dragged on. The mayor eventually came in and ate in silence. Listening to the thunder booming through the sky. Dorothy couldn't help but get that strange sinking feeling that something was going to happen. In Kansas, this was perfect weather for a cyclone. Luckily she hadn't had to go through one of those for a while. Though eventually she did break the silence.

"so, it's one whopper of a storm out there." she said.

"oh this village has been hit by worse." Beatrice said.

"in Kansas, this weather is perfect tornado weather." Alex said.

"alex, please don't talk about tornados." Dorothy said.

"sorry." Alex replied.

Dorothy smiled and kissed his cheek. He blushed and kissed her back. Though in the back of his mind he was feeling the same thing dorothy was. That something was going to happen, something big, but he couldn't put his finger on what.

"Alex, when I'm back to being myself again, you better take care of dorothy." Toto said.

"I always do toto." Alex said.

"you better keep it up then." Dorothy said kissing him again.

"dorothy, regardless what happens, I would throw myself in the line of fire if it meant you got to live another day." Alex said.

"Alex, I would never allow you to do that." Dorothy said.

"and that would stop me?" Alex asked.

"it better, because I never want to lose you." Dorothy said.

"alright." He said smiling.

"Loyalty, a trait that is looked highly upon, but seems to be lacking in a lot of places these days." The mayor said.

"tell me about it." Beatrice said as she began preparing dinner.

Shortly the house was filled with the smell of cooking beans, and once again, the smell of peppers. A few hours later dinner was served and they all ate in silence. Dorothy began to wonder what her other friends were up to.

 _At the safe house._

"Glinda?" Ellie asked walking into Glinda's room followed by everyone else waiting in the doorway.

"yes ellie?" Glinda asked not looking up from the book she was reading.

"you mentioned, a few days ago, Ozma had appointed a regent, in the event, that she couldn't properly rule, who did she announce as regent?" Ellie asked.

"tell the others to go about their business and I'll tell you, which you can tell them all later." Glinda said.

Immediately the others backed away from the door way and ellie shut the door just as a loud crack of thunder shook the house and caused ellie to jump.

"Okay, th-th-the-they-they're g-g-g-g-g-g-one." Ellie managed to stutter out

"you were never one for large storms." Glinda said looking up from her book.

"no, I'm not, now answer my question sis, I want to know." Ellie said.

"Ellie, sit down in that chair, yes that one." Glinda said as ellie sat down.

"okay, I'm sitting." Ellie said.

"when Ozma started making plans for the coronation, she decided to plan just in case something happened, so she appointed a regent, the problem is, she didn't tell her regent." Glinda said.

"and, that basically doesn't answer my question at all." Ellie said.

"I'm not finished." Glinda said.

"go on then." Ellie replied.

"when she appointed her regent she went with someone she knew she could trust the land of Oz with, as you know, it's not the scarecrow, tin man, lion, or anyone that's here actually." Glinda said.

"so she appointed someone that only she trusts above anyone else?" Ellie asked.

"exactly, and you should be able to guess who." Glinda said.

"I don't know who Ozma trusts, I barely ever talked to her." Ellie said.

"who do you trust more than anyone in the world?" Glinda asked.

"well, you, though sometimes your decisions can make things worse and then there's…" Ellie said stopping herself.

"you get it now?" Glinda asked.

"Dorothy?" Ellie asked.

"right on the nose, she appointed dorothy, basically, right now, Dorothy is competition to Evanora in more ways than one." Glinda said.

"the fact that dorothy has to face her alone, and the fact that her word is quite literally law?" ellie asked.

"yes, and she doesn't even know it." Glinda said.

"but what are you going to do, you can't just tell her, revealing yourself would basically reveal us, putting us all in danger." Ellie said.

"ellie, sooner or later Evanora is going to get to us regardless, her power grows day by day, and it's only a matter of time before she either overpowers her cousins or sends out a shockwave breaking the protections." Glinda said.

"and that's supposed to make me feel better?" Ellie asked standing up.

"no, it's the truth, and its long past time that we face it, this isn't going to end well, likely for any of us, we just have to hope and pray that dorothy manages to pull through." Glinda said getting up and walking to her sister.

"Glinda, you say that as if the odds are hopeless, dorothy has come out of every other problem in the past only mildly scathed." Ellie said.

"Ellie, this time it's different, the odds are stacked against her, she's dealing with a foe that she can't even defend herself against and there's nothing we can do." Glinda said.

"Glinda, you need to find a way, you need to help her, if she dies, all of Oz will fall next, without its protector, Oz is basically doomed." Ellie said.

"ellie, I wish there was a way by which I could, but there's nothing I can do." Glinda said hugging her sister tightly.

"find a way, I don't care what you do, just find a way." Ellie said starting to cry.

"Ellie, I know this isn't something you want to hear, but, it really is up to dorothy on her own this time, not even alex can help her, we need to be brave, and keep our heads for her sake, please ellie, if not for me, do it for her." Glinda said.

Ellie said nothing, she simply began crying. Holding her sister's waist tighter. She wanted to be able to help her friend, but she knew, in the back of her mind, Glinda was right, it wasn't anyone else that Evanora wanted. all she wanted was dorothy, and she wanted her gone, with a burning passion. She sniffed and wiped her eyes on her sleeve before releasing her sister.

"dorothy is like a sister to me, she was really the first person, to ever truly be selfless and kind to me." Ellie said.

"and I see her like a daughter, I want to hold onto her and never let her go, but the reality is that it's not how it works, and dorothy is completely on her own." Glinda said.

"Glinda, please, find a way, for her, help her win." Ellie said opening the door and running out of the room slamming it behind her.

Glinda stood there for several moments before regaining her senses. She sighed and went back to her book, there was nothing more she could do. It was time for the waiting game.

 **So, Dorothy was named the Princess Regent in Ozma's place in the event that something happened to her. she is in charge and she doesn't even know it. meanwhile ellie has been let in on the full reality of the situation. What next?**


	85. down the rabbit hole once again

**Disclaimer, you know by now.**

That night dorothy barely slept. The storm continued and she felt a terrible sinking feeling. However, the entire town was awoken by the sound of a loud bell toning. Alex, toto, and pockets all sat up with a start.

"What's that bell?" alex asked.

"must be a warning about something." Pockets said.

"yes but a warning for what?" dorothy asked.

It didn't take her long to get an answer as they heard footsteps outside the door. Alex immediately got up and grabbed his sword and the one ellie had given dorothy.

"alex, that sword could actually hurt someone." Dorothy said.

"yes, exactly." Alex said holding the swords under his arm and pulling the cloaks from Dorothy's satchel.

"Alex, what are you doing?" dorothy asked.

"dorothy, if those are soldiers out there, I'll hold them off for as long as I can, you need to take the cloak and run." Alex said.

"alex, are you stupid? I'm not leaving you!" dorothy shouted.

Alex opened his mouth to say something but the door was then forced open and a bunch of green clad soldiers walked in.

"Dorothy gale, by order of Evanora, you are marked as a traitor and are hereby sentenced to be captured and put before queen Evanora, we do not wish for violence, if you come quietly your friends may remain here unharmed." One of the soldiers said in a cringing monotone.

"Dorothy, we'll be fine, it's just you they want, they aren't ordered hurt us." Toto whispered.

"Dorothy, when I say run, run." Alex said.

"Alex…." Dorothy said picking up her satchel and the cloak.

"Dorothy, RUN!" he shouted charging at the soldiers.

Immediately the soldiers worked to try and hold him back while another ran at dorothy. Dorothy ducked under the soldier and she ran out of the room. She didn't want to do this again, but now she was too scared to think about it. quickly running down the stairs, she pulled on the cloak and tied it around her neck. Running out the front door which had been torn off its hinges by the soldiers she heard one of the soldiers' shout in the cringing monotone.

"Go after her, the others can be taken to Evanora for the aiding of a criminal!" She heard him shout.

She ran as fast as she could, or heart pumping at a thousand miles a second. As she reached the border of the town she began to feel strange. Looking at her hands she realized that she and her clothes were shrinking. It took her a few seconds to realize that the cloak was meant to turn her into a rabbit to allow her a quick getaway. She took the strap of her satchel and grabbed it with her teeth since she knew she wouldn't be able to hold onto it. her skin was turning white and once more getting a thick coating of fur, she found herself unable to run properly she fell over onto all fours and found herself running faster again dragging her satchel through the mud.

"STOP HER!" she heard.

Dorothy just kept running, she wasn't one to disobey orders given to her. she ran for what felt like miles until she ran smack into a large hedge, she quickly scrambled under it. breathing heavily; she sat on her now hind legs and looked at herself. she appeared to be completely rabbit again. she heard the footsteps of the soldiers run by her and knew that alex, toto and pockets would most likely be brought before Evanora. She realized she really needed to stop listening to alex and stand up for herself every now again, because she always ran when she was directed to she always allowed her friends to get captured. She knew if she kept doing this then someone would eventually get seriously hurt, and then she wouldn't be able to forgive herself for it. looking into her satchel she found the slippers, the wand, and the pocket compendium in place still, though her satchel was covered in mud. Her clothes were also covered in mud. Her outfit shrank with her this time. She knew she couldn't go out, as it was still raining, but she wanted to know what was going to become of the others.

"alex, why do I listen to you?" she asked into the darkness inside the hedge.

The answer to that question was, that she cared, she trusted his judgements most times, but a lot of times she felt that one day his judgement would get him killed. And most likely it would be from him defending her. she sniffed and looked at herself. the red cloak had also shrunk but as she tried to reach to untie it she found that she couldn't even reach the knot, she couldn't figure out how she was going to get it off and back to normal. Then she remembered what Madeline said. She instructed her to wait, for her to eventually show up. She shook her head and felt her ears flopping around. Lying down she noticed several dogs sniffing around. She immediately grew scared and backed further into the hedge. She then heard the soldiers running by and the dogs barking.

"Evanora shall not be pleased." She heard one of them say.

"but we have her friends, it is common knowledge wherever her friends are she is bound to follow." She heard another say.

"the baboons have already flown off with her friends, they tried to make a break for it while we were distracted with the girl." She heard another say

Hearing this made Dorothy's heart sink, but at least Madeline could try to keep them safe. As she heard the footsteps of the soldiers grow quieter she began crying. Curling up she soon managed to cry herself to sleep.

 **Well, dorothy is now a rabbit again, hiding under a rather large hedge. Will Madeline be able to find her? will Evanora now be able to go after Dorothy's family and friends? Will she manage to get her hands on the Grimmerie? Find out in the coming chapters.**


	86. the stakes get higher

**Disclaimer, the usual**

As Madeline heard the familiar sound of the flying baboons she shrugged it off until she heard things or people being dropped. She immediately looked at jack and dropped all her things once more. Running to the door she was shocked to see alex, toto and pockets, who were back in their animal form. Now being forced into the chambers by some of the guards, she also saw the hiking pack with their stuff in it get dropped. She walked to the chamber door and put her ear to it.

"your majesty, these three were found in the village accompanying dorothy gale, they allowed her time to escape us." She heard a soldier say.

"YOU LET HER ESCAPE!?" Evanora screamed causing Madeline to jump.

"She evaded our grasps and turned into a rabbit as we chased after her." the soldier said.

"you let her escape!" she said again.

"we did our best madam." The soldier said.

"Get out of my sight, where's Madeline I might be able to get some use out of these imbeciles." She said angrily.

Immediately Madeline gulped and walked into the chambers before the guard could get out.

"you, called?" Madeline asked.

"oh, good, just who I wanted to see, I need you to interrogate the boy, find out where dorothy went." Evanora said.

"I don't know, I only allowed her time to escape I didn't see which way she went." Alex said.

Madeline immediately walked over to alex, making eye contact with him she took a deep breath.

"do you or do you not, know the current location of dorothy gale?" she asked.

"I do not." He said.

"he speaks the truth then." Madeline said.

"well, seeing as turning you back into a statue is too good for you, you can serve as bait, but first, I want to know, where Glinda is." Evanora said walking up to alex and smiling wickedly

"Where is Glinda?" Madeline asked.

"I honestly don't know, she never told me where she was going to hide everyone." Alex said unable to stop himself.

"fine, then, I'll go to Cassandra, I think it's time this little game starts to come to a close." Evanora said

"Um, your majesty, if I may be so bold, may I keep the prisoners in my room with me? They can't be much trouble without dorothy to help them." Madeline said.

Evanora looked at her, then to alex and the animals who were dripping water all over the floor.

"Very well, and seeing as Cassandra is able to resist your, charms, it's time to see if I can finally over take her." Evanora said storming out with shade floating close behind her.

"it's a good thing she can't resist my magic, come on you three we need to get to my room fast." Madeline whispered.

Quickly she ushered them to her room. Gave alex a towel and hot cup of tea, and then picked up a hand mirror. Waving her hand over it she saw dorothy, now a rabbit, still curled up asleep under the hedge.

"where is she?" Morris asked.

"by the looks of it, right underneath the hedge that is the border of Bunnybury." Madeline replied.

"then soon enough a guard will come out and ask what she is doing there." Jack said.

"well, technically the keeper of the wicket will find out." Madeline said.

"what will happen to her then?" Alex asked curiously.

"assuming by now that they've heard of her, they'll either throw her out, or introduce her to the king." Madeline said taking out her wand.

Immediately she flicked it and Alex's wrists became bound.

"Madeline?" he asked.

"alex, I need to keep my cover, as long as she thinks I'm helping her I can still bend her to my will, but the moment she gets her hands on the Grimmerie and Dorothy's family and the others, I don't think she'll be keeping me close by anymore." She whispered.

Alex said nothing, he simply nodded. Sitting on the floor and then bolting up immediately as he had sat on a discarded pin that Madeline had dropped earlier.

"sorry." She said picking it up.

"don't you have to go see the seamstress now?" Morris asked.

"if Evanora manages to extract information from Cassandra, I'll go, I imagine she'll go straight to wherever Glinda is and see to it personally that they are all captured. I don't know how she'll get Glinda to reveal where she hid the Grimmerie though." Madeline said.

Meanwhile however in Cassandra's chamber Evanora was just standing there, her cousin not even acknowledging her presence. Even Angela seemed too out of it right now to notice.

"Now, I want my information, and I want it NOW!" she shouted.

"Temper." Cassandra said.

"NO! YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! YOU TWO MAY HAVE ALWAYS BEEN THE FAMILY FAVORITES BUT YOU ARENT THE BOSS OF ME!" Evanora screamed.

"now you're just acting childish." Cassandra said chuckling.

Immediately Evanora raised a hand and shot a fireball from it. catching the ball of yarn Cassandra was using to knit on fire.

"You want to see childish? I have the boy, whatever his name is, here again, and if you don't tell me where Glinda is, I swear I will not be so merciful upon him this time." Evanora shouted.

"she isn't lying, she's got some very nasty spells up in her head." Shade rasped out.

"thank you shade." Cassandra said.

"WHERE IS SHE!?" Evanora screamed again.

"temper." She repeated.

Immediately Evanora screamed and raised her hand and began conjuring a new spell, as she spoke her voice echoed through the palace.

" _ **I call upon a magic force, to give to a special source, to make this lady robbed of youth, tell me now the entire truth, the plight through which you now must go, to help me find my deadly foe, you'll tell me what I want to know!"**_ she shouted as she shot the spell from her hand.

Cassandra raised her hand to stop the spell but it broke right through her barrier. Immediately Cassandra's eyes closed and she slumped back. Her sister screamed and shook her. Cassandra coughed and her eyes opened again. she stood up and grabbed her walking stick. Evanora nodded and shade vanished

"now, tell me, where is Glinda!" Evanora asked.

Cassandra fought to keep her mouth shut but the spell began to control her.

"in a safe house, in her domain." Cassandra said trying to resist.

"where is the safe house?" Evanora asked calming down.

"a, a, a few miles outside…" Cassandra said cutting herself off.

"outside where, tell me or I shall force Angela next." Evanora said.

"A few miles outside her castle." The groaned out.

"show me in her crystal ball." Evanora said as shade appeared with the crystal.

"you are cruel, nothing but a bad-tempered woman who takes her anger out on others." Angela said trying to hold her sister back.

"hold your tongue or ill fix you as I did her, you can't control me anymore!" Evanora shouted

Immediately Cassandra raised her hand over the crystal and it glowed to life. Though obscured by the rain it revealed the safe house. Evanora smiled, knowing what it looked like and where it was she would now be able to break through. She snapped her fingers and Cassandra fell to her knees heaving heavily.

"you won't stop her, take her friends and her family, and she will find you!" Cassandra said.

"that's exactly what I want." Evanora said storming out of the room

Evanora went all the way back to the chambers. Laughing manically, she called upon the guards. Summoning some baboons, she told them to fly to the northern domain and await her call. Madeline was standing just outside the doorway. She could tell Evanora was now mad with power.

"no harm must come to the children, or her aunt and uncle, or any of her friends, they need to be used as bait now." Evanora said still laughing.

"looks like, I spoke to soon." Madeline said vanishing

 **So, now Evanora knows where Glinda and the others are hidden. How will dorothy take to the citizens of Bunnybury? How will she react to Evanora taking her friends? What is Evanora's master plan now? And what is Madeline planning with the seamstress? Find out in the coming chapters.**


	87. Bunnybury

**Disclaimer, the usual**

"Excuse me!?" were the words that woke dorothy from her sleep.

Immediately Dorothy's head shot up and she looked around. She was met with a rabbit, standing on its hind legs. Wearing regal clothing and carrying a large key.

"I said excuse me!?" the rabbit repeated.

"I'm sorry?" dorothy asked.

"oh good, so you can talk, state you name and business for being in this hedge, as you are trespassing on the royal property of Bunnybury!" the rabbit said.

"Bunnybury?" dorothy asked.

"yes, Bunnybury, now state your name and business!" he said sternly.

"oh, um, my name is dorothy gale, I'm not normally a rabbit you see, I was running from some soldiers when I put on this cape and it turned me into a rabbit, normally I look different but I can't undo the not in my cloak." Dorothy said.

"dorothy gale?" the rabbit asked.

"yes, and to answer the next question, yes, and as for my business, well right now I just want to get out of here." she said before taking her satchel strap into her mouth.

"the king will want to see you then." The rabbit said.

Immediately the rabbit removed Dorothy's satchel strap from her mouth and hung it around her neck. Dorothy dragged it along as he turned and walked off.

"so, you aren't the king then?" dorothy asked.

"no, I am merely the keeper of the wicket." The rabbit said.

"and that is?" Dorothy asked.

"basically gate keeper." He said as they came to an odd door in the hedge.

He took the giant key he was carrying and inserted it into the door. Opening it he ushered dorothy through.

"there isn't anyone who hasn't heard that Evanora wants you dead, the king will want to me you." He said.

"um…" dorothy said now being unsure by this.

"don't worry, you are quite safe." The Keeper said opening another door.

As dorothy followed him she was met with a strange sight. Several large marble buildings, or at least they were large to her in this form. They resembled mostly the shapes of overturned tea kettles.

"you see, the people of our kingdom are content to live here." The Keeper said.

"are all the rabbits here dressed in a way similar to you?" dorothy asked

"all of us are dressed in regal clothing, allowed our living spaces by Glinda, we elected our king, and we live quite content lives." He said.

"do you have a name?" dorothy asked.

"yes, the name's bristle." Bristle said.

"alright, bristle, well you know who I am, but what are you doing while it's still raining out?" dorothy asked.

"it is my job to question intruders." Bristle said.

"and lead them to the king?" dorothy asked.

"if need be, otherwise I'm waiting on the king." Bristle said.

"not an easy job I imagine?" Dorothy asked.

"depends on your definition of easy." Bristle said.

"fair point, so what do you do?" dorothy asked.

"help him dress himself, tie his shoes, serve him breakfast, lunch, and dinner, arrange for his royal orchestra and band to play, arrange his wardrobe, you know, servant stuff." Bristle said.

"ever want to be in his position?" Dorothy asked.

"goodness no, I prefer the simple life, of helping." He said

'oh." Dorothy said.

"I don't expect you to understand as I assume you aren't used to this form." He said.

"definitely not." Dorothy said.

"well, you'll get used to it if you want to." He replied as they approached a large marble castle.

"I'm more content with being either a girl, or a cat in honesty." Dorothy said causing Bristle to jump

"d-d-d-don't mention those foul creatures!" Bristle said.

"Cats?" Dorothy asked.

"yes!" he shouted.

"are there other animals you hate; I may as well make a list." Dorothy said.

"cats, dogs, hawks, predatory animals!" he said sternly

"alright." Dorothy said.

"please, refrain from mentioning those around the king as well." He replied climbing the staircase.

Dorothy sighed and followed. She didn't like it, being a rabbit, and this was a complete transformation, though she trusted the seamstress who said she would turn back to normal when she removed the cloak, or really,s if someone removed it from her since she didn't even have thumbs.

"you wait here, I shall go ask the king if he'll receive you." He said walking into a chamber.

Dorothy sighed and looked around, she saw various paintings of rabbits in regal dress. She assumed that they were all kings from the same family or something. But then she remembered that bristle said they elected their kind. Suddenly however the sound of a wooden object hitting the ground was heard. She then heard a sound of it being put back into place, at which point she assumed it was a chair. A second later the Keeper of the wicket came out and waved her over.

"he will see you now." He said.

Dorothy nodded and walked over.

"you're royal highness, Miss dorothy gale." He said bowing as dorothy walked passed him.

"oh, splendid, though I expected you to look a little more, like Glinda to be honest." The king said as dorothy walked in.

"normally I am a human shape, but this cloak tied around my neck turned me into a rabbit, and I had no say in the transformation." Dorothy said as she got her satchel through the door and finally attempted a curtsey.

Looking at the king she could see he was wearing what looked like a heavy crown, royal satin robes. Pants, and brown dress shoes. Otherwise he seemed really overdressed even for a king.

"I see, you must be hungry, Bristle call for breakfast, for two." The king said.

"yes your royal highness, right away." He replied speeding off.

"now, what brings you to our humble little kingdom?" the King asked.

"nothing, I was running for my life when I ducked into the hedge after taking on this form, I didn't know there was an entire civilization behind it, not that anything really surprises me anymore." Dorothy said.

"I see, what do you think of our kingdom?" The king asked.

"it's a quaint little place, I would like to visit it again at some point." Dorothy said.

"Quite so, oh, yes, time for breakfast." The King said as Bristle came in with two plates piled with vegetables which he set on a nearby table.

The Keeper of the wicket then pulled back two chairs from the table and motioned for dorothy to come over. She nodded and dragged her satchel slowly over to the table. She eventually got over there and sat down, the king then joined her.

"will that be all your royal highness?" Bristle asked

"yes Bristle." The king said.

Suddenly another rabbit ran in, panting, he was dressed in regal dress as well. He took a minute to catch his breath, both dorothy and the king watched the rabbit while they both chewed on a carrot.

"Bristle, There, there, there." The rabbit kept repeating.

"there what?" Bristle asked.

"oh, um, there's a person outside the hedge, she's demanding entrance." The rabbit said.

"Bristle go find out who it is, and then bring them to me, I want to know why we are getting so many visitors today." The king said.

Bristle nodded and sped off. The other rabbit following after him. When they were both gone, the king sighed slumped in his chair.

"I hate my job." He said.

"then why be king?" Dorothy asked.

"don't have a choice, there's a law that the king can't leave once he's elected, I want to go back to the wild, but at the same time I feel if I go back I'll miss everyone here." the king said.

"I see your problem." Dorothy said setting the carrot she was nibbling back on the plate and picking up a leaf of lettuce.

"it's not so much a problem, I have everything I could ever want, but it can be dull, being in here all the time, but I'm only allowed to leave if there is a parade or some other ceremony going on that I need to be a part of." The king said.

"who came up with that rule?" dorothy asked.

"Glinda, she's rather fond of rabbits, so she asked Locasta to help her build this city, gave us all regal clothes and quaint little houses, and a set of laws that we have to follow." The King said.

"well, I'm good friends with Glinda, perhaps I could talk to her about amending the laws?" dorothy suggested.

"oh, no, no, no, I couldn't ask you to do that, as much as I miss the wild, or being outside, I feel that I'll miss so much here if I were to leave." The king said.

"suit yourself, but the offer will still stand." Dorothy said.

"thank you." The king said.

Dorothy opened her mouth to say something when the rabbit from before bolted in. taking a moment to catch his breath he spoke.

"your royal highness, the person is demanding entrance, she won't give a name but she says she knows dorothy is here." he said.

The king opened his mouth but dorothy raised a paw.

"you said she, what does she look like?" dorothy asked.

"she's wearing a hat, she's wearing a long dress, a red one, the hat matches, and she's got a nice-looking face." The rabbit said.

"oh, that's um, my friend, Madeline, or Maddie as I call her." Dorothy said.

"well, let her in, if she's here for dorothy." The king said.

The rabbit nodded and bowed, speeding off again.

"well, it looks like she found me." Dorothy said.

"who, Evanora?" The king asked.

"No, my friend, I have no idea how she knows I'm here, but she told me to wait for her if I had to run." Dorothy said.

"people work in strange ways; rabbits are much more predictable." The king said.

"I guess." Dorothy said pushing her plate away.

They sat in silence for a moment before Madeline, who seemed to have shrunk down to be an appropriate size to be in the building, ran over to dorothy and hugged her.

"dorothy, we need to get back to emerald city" Madeline said.

"Maddie, if I go to emerald city looking like this, or really looking like me, I'll be promptly killed." Dorothy said.

"I know, but I've already got a plan, right now Evanora is about to go after your family and friends." Madeline said.

"Miss gale, as it seems that your visit with us is coming to an end, please do come again." The king said.

" I will." Dorothy said shooting out of the chair.

She curtsied and was led out with Madeline by the keeper of the wicket.

 **So, Madeline has found dorothy, and we will finally learn her plan. How will Evanora manage to capture everyone at Glinda's safe house? How will she get Glinda to tell her where the Grimmerie is? Does she have a plan to lure dorothy into her clutches even though she will be right under her nose? Find out in the coming chapters.**


	88. Forced nature, and trickery

**Disclaimer, you know.**

At the safe house, the storm outside continued to rage on. Glinda was beginning to get a sinking feeling. She left her room and looked out the window to the back yard. A flash of lightning illuminated the area and blinded her for a moment. She grew worried, something was wrong. Suddenly however there was a crack of thunder that shook the house. And suddenly there was a deafening bang, followed by a flash of green. Then the sound of wood splitting from downstairs. Followed by the sound of screaming. Running to the stairs Glinda saw several flying baboons fly into the house. Followed by Evanora.

"Harm no one, I need them all in one piece if I wish to lure the girl to me." Evanora said.

"Your majesty, shall we capture the sorceress Glinda?" Came the monotone voice of a guard.

"No, I need her, bring me her sister however, the blond girl." Evanora said.

"Don't you dare touch Ellie!" Glinda shouted.

"oh, I see, I've touched your soft spot, ah, there she is." Evanora said walking out of view.

Immediately Glinda tightened her grasp around her wand and ran down the stairs to the sight of everyone struggling against the baboons and the guards.

"Stop struggling! Don't fight them!" Glinda shouted.

Evanora turned and looked at Glinda, as deranged smile forming on her lips.

"I see you get it now." Evanora said walking backwards until she had Ellie's wand jabbing into her back.

Evanora then turned around and grabbed her by the hair. Ellie yelped and dropped her want.

"Stop!" Glinda shouted.

"if you cooperate, she will not be harmed." Evanora said.

Glinda pointed her wand at Evanora, the tip glowing, Evanora however conjured a ball of lightning in her hand.

"However, you cast a spell at me or in any way try to stop me, I'll kill her, I really, only want to kill dorothy, but what's one casualty?" Evanora asked

Glinda lowered her wand, she didn't want to risk her own sister's life any more than she was now.

"what do you want?" Glinda asked.

"you know what I want." Evanora said.

"the Grimmerie." They both said.

"and you are going to get it for me." Evanora said.

"let the other's go first." Glinda said.

"oh no, I'm not falling for that, you will bring me to the Grimmerie, and the others shall be taken to the palace, I need you all as bait for the girl, especially her aunt, uncle, and those three little children." Evanora said.

"don't you dare touch my children!" Em shouted.

"Guards, take them by the transport spell I provided you with, no harm is to come to them, they are the little pawns in my game that dorothy dare not sacrifice." Evanora said.

Immediately Em held her children close to her. Henry took her hand as a guard approached them. Grabbing henry's shoulder tightly there was the sound of breaking glass and suddenly they were all gone. Evanora smiled and turned back to Glinda.

"bring the others to the emerald city, I shall wait here with Glinda until she cooperates." Evanora said.

Immediately Evanora stepped out of the way, and the horde of baboons dragged everyone out of the house. Flying away once they were outside, Glinda gave them a look telling them not to resist. When they were all gone, Glinda took a step closer to Evanora. Evanora however raised her hand ready to strike ellie.

"Glinda, don't do it, you know how dangerous the Grimmerie is." Ellie said.

"Quite girl, or I'll seal those lips of yours permanently!" Evanora shouted.

Glinda sighed, if she tried to oppose Evanora she knew ellie would get caught in the crossfire. She couldn't risk her sister's life, not even for the safety of Oz, because if Ellie died, not only would their parents be furious, but Glinda knew she wouldn't be able to forgive herself.

"fine." Glinda said begrudgingly.

"Glinda no!" ellie shouted.

"I said quite!" Evanora said tightening her grasp.

"Ellie, not even the protection of Oz is worth you, it's not worth my family." Glinda said.

Evanora smiled and walked towards Glinda, lowering her hand and dispelling the lightning ball. Glinda's face fell and she put a hand on Evanora's shoulder. A second later the familiar feeling of lurching forward was felt and a moment later they were standing in the courtyard of Glinda's palace right next to the quoxwood tree.

"A quoxwood tree?" Evanora asked.

"one of the only." The servant girl Chuck said from one of the nearby benches.

"You tried set a trap!" Evanora said conjuring the bolt again.

"no, chuck is my servant, she's also keeper of the quoxwood tree, like her parents before her, she's always out here." Glinda said walking around the trunk of the tree.

She walked to a small hidden door in between the roots that blended in with the ground. Opening it she reached in and pulled out the Grimmerie. She slowly walked over Evanora who suddenly put a hand on Glinda's shoulder and the feeling happened again. Glinda could hear Evanora's laugh echoing through her ears as they traveled. She knew this was likely her biggest mistake yet, but she had also broken her vows of being good, being about to let the Grimmerie fall into the hands of evil. As they came to a sudden halt Evanora let go of both Glinda and ellie and the collapsed onto the floor in front of all the others. Evanora smiled and picked up the Grimmerie, setting it on the throne she chuckled.

"Now, now let's see your little savior save you all now." Evanora said.

 _Meanwhile, just outside Bunnybury._

Madeline and dorothy were now outside the hedge. Madeline had returned to her normal size. She knelt and undid the knot on the cloak removing it from dorothy. Immediately dorothy felt strange again. she began grow, the fur disappearing and her body returning to normal. She was back to her regular form, Madeline rummaged through her pockets and pulled out what appeared to be a jeweled fabric collar.

"What's that for?" dorothy asked.

"dorothy, I'm sorry but you won't be keeping your shape very long, I imagine by now Evanora has gotten the others, and now has her hands on the Grimmerie, I need to sneak you into the emerald city, so I had the seamstress make this collar, using some of her more, exotic, fabrics." Madeline said.

"and what will it do?" dorothy asked.

"it will turn you into a kitten once again, don't worry, she assured me once I take it off you again you'll turn back to normal." Madeline said

Dorothy nodded, she knew that it was the only way, probably not the most inconspicuous way of doing it. but she would be right in the city. However, both of their thoughts were broken when the voice of Glinda seemed to echo through Oz.

" **Dorothy Gale, if you are somewhere, where you can hear me, Evanora has all of us, but she doesn't know yet, and she's about to as are you, during one of our last chats, I told you Ozma named a regent in the event that she couldn't rule for any reason, that Regent, is you, you are right now the one truly in charge of all of Oz, your word is law, but please, don't come here, I beg you!"** Glinda's voice said with an obvious tone of distress.

Dorothy was shocked. Had she been holding something; she would have definitely dropped it on the ground. Madeline was shocked at this news as well. It made her feel guilty for this plan. She knew it was hopeless however to try and sneak dorothy in by other means. So, without saying a word she took the satchel from around Dorothy's neck, and exchanged it for the collar.

Once more dorothy began to feel strange, she felt herself shrinking once more. Her clothes began to change with her body and give her blue fur once again. within moments she was standing on all fours as a kitten again. Madeline smiled and conjured up a picnic basket. Picking up dorothy she placed her in it and they were off.

 **Well, now everyone in Oz knows that dorothy is the real acting ruler while Ozma is in captivity, but what is Evanora's big plan? And can she spot Madeline's deception? Find out in the coming chapters.**


	89. The barrier

**Disclaimer, you know.**

When Madeline and dorothy arrived back at the city they were Madeline's room. Madeline quickly let dorothy out of the basket. She immediately looked around and ran to alex. She said nothing just in case someone was listening. A moment later shade and Evanora stormed into the room.

"Madeline, this boy is to serve as the lure, to lure dorothy here, when she shows up, and she has to, bring her to me." Evanora said.

"Won't you be here?" Madeline asked curiously.

"No, I shall be, a bit busy, waiting for her, follow me to the chambers and I shall show you." Evanora said.

Madeline nodded and set the satchel down on her chair. She followed Evanora out of her room and to the chambers. Toto, Pockets and dorothy followed quietly behind. They stopped at the doors of the chambers. Evanora walked over to the throne and picked up the Grimmerie.

"SHADE! BRING ME THE MIRROR!" Evanora screamed.

Immediately shade vanished, a moment later Theodora, was sitting in the corner with Eveline got up and spoke.

"Sister, you need to stop this!" She shouted.

Evanora looked at her sister and then walked over to her.

"Says, who?" Evanora asked.

"Me, sister dear, you are getting out of control!" Theodora said.

"Sister dear, I'll give you one chance, hold your tongue, because if I lose my temper." Evanora said.

"Do what you want to me, I don't care, it will just show how little control you have now, you're corrupted with power now!" Theodora said.

Evanora sighed, she shook her head. snapping her fingers, she instantly turned Theodora into a ruby statue, Eveline would have screamed has she not been afraid of suffering the same fate.

"you, you will be coming with me." She said grabbing Eveline's arm.

"your majesty, sure she is not necessary?" Madeline asked as shade appeared with the mirror.

"Now Ozma, I said I would give you a front row seat to Dorothy's execution, you all will be those seats." Evanora said

"You will not lay a finger on my niece!" Em shouted.

"you can't stop me, she is a threat to me, to all the power of Oz." Evanora said.

"She is no threat to you, the Grimmerie gives you all the power you need." Glinda said.

"oh Glinda, that's not true, so long as dorothy is able to oppose me she holds some of the power in Oz." Evanora said letting go of Eveline, opening the Grimmerie and flipping through the pages.

She flipped through the pages until she came to the spell she knew she wanted. she began chanting and within seconds she was surrounded by a strange aura. A ball of light formed in her hand and when she was done she spoke, her voice echoing throughout all of Oz it seemed.

" _ **People of Oz, please attend carefully, as I do not lie, it is time for your little heroine to surely die, I'll bring you all to raise the stakes, and see how long it truly takes, for her to find me, and she must pass, her trial through the looking glass. All of Oz shall come with me, to this new world they'll surely see, a world like ours, but mirrored in ways, though we all go, her spirit will stay, as now we near the witching hour, I shall soon hold all the power, take us now, for her to pass, HER TRIAL IN THE LOOKING GLASS!"**_ her voice boomed and she shot the orb at the mirror.

Suddenly there was a flash of light, and Madeline was left alone in the room. Now in front of her, a giant mirror which seemed to split the room in half. Reflected in the mirror however seemed to be a void. It was almost as if she was looking at a barrier. She backed away from it as Evanora's voice spoke.

" **dorothy gale, I now speak directly to you, your friends and family wait for you, you'll come to me if you ever wish to see them again!"** her voice boomed.

Immediately Madeline ran back to the door. Picking up dorothy she carried her back to her room. Setting dorothy back on the floor and removed the collar. Within moments dorothy was back to normal again.

"Dorothy, I know for the fact that there is most likely an ambush waiting for you on the other side of that barrier, but you need to face her." Madeline said.

"Maddie, I-I don't know if I can." Dorothy said as Madeline walked over to the chair and picked up the satchel.

She removed the slippers from it and set them on the floor in front of dorothy. For a moment, it occurred to dorothy that the slippers didn't shock Madeline as they did other people. She shrugged this off however since Madeline was strange enough.

"Dorothy, she said the witching hour, it's time, she will come back and kill you if you don't, the best we can do is stall for time, when we get through the mirror, alex, you and oh there he is." Madeline said as Mr. Foreman ran past.

"Why wasn't he taken through the looking glass barrier?" Dorothy asked.

"he wasn't in the chambers, and he's not from Oz." Madeline said as he walked into the room.

"okay, when we get through the barrier, Jon, you and alex need to 'Over power' us giving dorothy a chance to escape, we need to stall for time for a bit." Madeline said.

"why? Why can't I just face her right off?" Dorothy asked.

"because, you still don't know." Madeline said.

"that doesn't answer my question." Dorothy said sliding off the flats and sliding her feet into the slippers.

"it will become more clear once you go through, dorothy, in that world, everything will be opposite, as it is on the other side of a mirror." Madeline said.

"meaning?" Dorothy asked.

"you don't find the answer; the answer finds you." Madeline said.

"so, are we ready to approach the mirror?" Jack and Morris asked.

"yes, you two stay with me." Madeline said.

"ready?" Madeline asked looking at dorothy and alex.

"do I have a choice?" dorothy asked

"not really." Madeline said.

"Then yes, we're ready." Dorothy said helping alex to his feet.

"Morris?" Madeline asked.

"yes boss?" he replied.

"If I somehow manage to die, dissolve the western branch of the community, it's become a bit pointless to have an underground community, if they really don't do anything bad." Madeline said

"yes boss." He said nodding as they all slowly left the room.


	90. through the looking glass

**Disclaimer, you know.**

As they looked at the barrier dorothy stopped and stood there.

"Maddie, what's on the other side of the mirror?" she asked.

Madeline turned and looked at dorothy, handing her the satchel she shook her head.

"the looking glass?" Madeline asked.

"yes?" dorothy replied still curious.

"Evanora's domain." Madeline said.

"and in the mirror, are exact reflections of ourselves." Morris said.

"exactly." Madeline said

"Maddie, I-I-I'm nervous." Dorothy said

"you should be, this is basically it, now it's win or lose." Madeline said.

"so, through the looking glass then?" Jack asked

As if the mirror had heard them, music began emanating from the depths of their reflections. Alex sighed and managed to escape his bonds. He then opened his mouth, and with the music, began to sing.

 **Through the Looking Glass.**

 _ **(Alex)  
through the looking glass we go  
risking everything for what might be.**_

 _ **(Madeline)  
all the things you used to know  
when your heart was young enough to see.**_

 _ **(Mr. Foreman.)  
through your own reflection**_

 _ **(Jack)**_

 _ **Passed your imperfection  
**_

_**(Morris)  
it's so intimidating**_

 **(All)  
no more hesitating**

 _ **(Alex and jack)  
through the looking glass we go  
where the world in reverse  
and the ending always  
starts a new beginning**_

 **(All)**

 **Through the mirror even though**

 _ **(Alex)**_

 _ **Things might go from bad to worse  
close your eyes  
let go  
And learn to believe  
so we can pass**_

 **(All)**

 **Through the looking glass**

 _ **(Alex, Jack, Morris, Jon, and Madeline.)**_

 _ **Here we come  
so clear the deck  
Bombs away  
and then look out below**_

 _(Dorothy)  
_ _ **Bombs away look out below**_

 _ **(Morris),**_

 _ **I am such a nervous wreck  
don't know up from down  
or friend from foe**_

 _ **(Madeline)**_

 _ **Fear will make you braver  
Brave enough to stave her  
**_

_(Dorothy)_

 _ **All of you and me then**_

 **(All)**

 **Get set one  
two three and**

 **Through the looking glass we go  
where the front is always back  
and what's left is right  
and sometimes wrong is righter**

 **Through the mirror even though  
night is day and white is black**

 _(Dorothy)  
_ _ **as my crazy life  
begins to approach  
critical mass**_

 **(All)  
Through the looking glass**

 _(Dorothy)  
_ _ **Strange but true  
somethings changing  
deep inside me  
breaking through  
waking what's asleep inside me**_

 _ **I know where it is I'm going to  
but not what to do**_

 **(All)**

 _ **Through the looking glass we go  
towards the opposite of me  
where clock tower hours  
all run  
counter clockwise**_

 _ **Through the mirror we all go  
through the nightmares in our way**_

 _ **Through the mirror we all go**_

 _(Dorothy)  
_ _ **Through the Looking Glass!**_

With that they all took a step forward and the barrier in front of them seemed to shatter. The crystalline shards all around them glowing and giving off light. When it faded the first thing they saw was what appeared to be a dead forest. Above it which could be seen for miles was a large castle. However, the first thing dorothy heard was alex shouting.

"RUN!" he shouted.

And she did.

 **Well dorothy is now in Evanora's domain, where she has control. Will dorothy be able to stop her? or will this be the end for her? how will Evanora take to the news of dorothy escaping capture once again? find out in the next chapter.**

 **Song, through the looking glass, once more from the musical, wonderland.**


	91. in Evanora's Domain

**Disclaimer, you know.**

There was indeed an ambush of soldiers waiting in the trees. They charged them and alex and Mr. Foreman held them back. For an old man, he had already established that he could fight as well as any man younger than him, and quite likely better. Madeline was knocked to the ground by alex and whacked her head on a root. Jack and Morris both hid behind a tree. However soon alex and Jon backed off allowing their capture. Helping Madeline up, one of the guards brushed her off and they were all lead in the direction of the castle. However, Madeline was instructed to go ahead with Morris and Jack. She looked at alex hesitantly, he blinked once which she knew was a common sign for yes when one didn't want to talk or couldn't. she walked over to Jack and Morris, picked up her hat which had rolled over to them and brushed it off. Placing it on her head she sighed, grabbing both of them, they vanished. Alex sighed as he and Jon Foreman were lead off

 _At Evanora's palace._

As Madeline arrived she was surprised to see the gale family behind a set of bars.

"So, where is she?" Evanora asked.

"She, she escaped your majesty." Madeline said.

"she what!?" Evanora asked.

"she escaped, she apparently had plans, and we had an extra tag along, some tall old man." Madeline said.

"Ah, yes, he escaped me the first time, in the library, well I do not blame you for this dismal failure then, you had a fighter against you." Evanora said her tone going from shocked anger to irritation.

"if you'd like me and my friends can go search for her." Madeline said.

"No, you leave them here, so I know you'll come back instead of trying to betray me." Evanora said.

"I am loyal to you your majesty." She said walking over to the gales and looking them up and down before winking which Em noticed and nodded

"Still, with my sister's betrayal, I have to keep my ducks in a row." Evanora said.

"of course your majesty." Madeline said curtseying.

"now, go, start searching, when the guards return with the others I shall send them out." Evanora said.

Madeline curtsied once more and then vanished. Evanora then turned to Jack and Morris

"now, you two, what did you two do while all this was happening?" Evanora asked.

"we, we, we, we, we, we" was all Morris could say.

"Spit it out or I'll execute you!" Evanora shouted.

"we were cowering behind a tree!" Morris shouted.

"humph, why am I not surprised, this boy jack acts all brave but when it comes time to fight he cowers with fear, and Morris? Morris is a name only fit for a coward." Evanora said.

"Leave them alone, they haven't done anything to you!" Em shouted.

"Quite right, so, they can share living space with you." She said snapping her fingers.

Immediately Jack and Morris found themselves falling to the ground behind Em, Henry and the triplets.

"so, looks like we need to find a way to pass the time until the others show up." Morris said.

"I have a deck of cards in my pocket." Jack said.

"that could work." Morris said

"Shade! Keep an eye on them, I'm going to the dungeon to check on all the hostages." Evanora shouted leaving the chamber.

"Yes mistress" Shade said flying over to the bars.

 _Elsewhere in Evanora's domain._

Dorothy kept running, she knew she had just let her friends get captured, again. she felt upset like this but the adrenaline pumping through her told her it was no time to stop and cry. She was in a large unfamiliar place, and stopping would most likely be the death of her. however, she soon found herself running smack into a smooth glass wall. turning around she found she was in a large room. In the middle were two basins. One was on fire, the other as she walked to it, seemed to be filled with water.

" _Remember."_ came a whispering voice

"Hello?" dorothy asked growing scared.

" _remember."_ The voice repeated.

"Excuse me, is someone there? because I am alone, and very frightened!" dorothy shouted.

The sense of dread began to grow inside her. she felt that any second Evanora could appear and take her out right then and there. looking around the room all she saw was her own reflection. She wanted her friends, or her family with her. but she knew that was impossible, she didn't know where she was, and she didn't know what was to become of them. She didn't care what happened to herself. she knew Evanora had completely lost her marbles. She could do anything to her friends, her family, she couldn't bear to think about it. she fell to her knees as the whispering continued.

" _Remember!"_ the voice said becoming fiercer.

"Remember what!?" Dorothy shouted crawling over to a corner.

" _Remember!" it repeated._

Dorothy set her back against into the corner. She was growing more frightened. She hugged her knees to her chest, hid her face in the little gap, and began crying.

 _In the castle dungeons._

It seemed as if all of Oz had been transported to the dungeons. However, in a cell of his own, separated from everyone else, was the jester. In a cramped cell. He could see Rose, Lily, Violet, Thomas, and the two Elders of the Garrison family from here but he couldn't reach them. Glinda was sitting in the corner of a cell with all the others, now including Cassandra and Angela, she was crying.

"Glinda, it's alright." Ellie said.

"No, Ellie, Shut up! It isn't alright, I let the Grimmerie fall into the hands of a villain, I broke the vows that I took when I took the title of Glinda, The Good." Glinda said

"Glinda, you did it to save me, and to me, standing up for your own little sister, no matter what happens, I will always care about you" Ellie said.

"Glinda, if it's of any consolation, I forgive you of any wrongs you may have committed during this time." Ozma said.

"Ozma, you aren't even queen yet." Glinda said.

"do you think I will be?" Ozma asked.

"I have faith in dorothy." Glinda said.

"we all do, and I hope the best for her, but the moment dorothy has her back turned, Evanora will end her." Ozma said.

"Doesn't sound like you have much faith." Finley said.

"Finley, you aren't helping." Alyssa said.

"well, I'm looking at it realistically for once, I'm scared stiff like a good majority of Oz, but there isn't anything we can do but wait." Finley said.

"The monkey is right you know." Came Evanora's voice causing everyone to jump.

"What do you want?" the jester asked.

"I want to know how you came back for starters." Evanora said walking up to him.

"I can't tell you because I hardly know myself." The jester said

"Oh but you obviously do." Evanora said.

"I was forgiven, I was dead, and suddenly, I was back, I don't know what, how, or why it happened." The jester said.

"If I had Madeline here I'd get the truth from you!" Evanora said

"I've told you all I know!" the jester shouted.

"Sweetie, don't provoke her." Rose said only to have her mouth covered by Thomas.

"Sweetie? Your lover perchance?" Evanora asked.

"what's it to you? She knows as much as I do." The jester said.

"but you can help me, I've known of the prophecy for a long time, and I know she must face me alone, tell me what her weakness is and I won't be forced to hurt her" Evanora said.

"you have Dorothy's weakness in this room, and upstairs, her friends, her family, put them in danger, and she will show up eventually, it's bound to happen." The jester said.

"then every piece is almost in place." Evanora said.

"possibly, but even if you do destroy her, there will be people who will team up and eventually put an end to you, you've lost it, gone completely 'round the bend." The jester said.

"oh I know that, but I'd rather get the big competition out of the way first, and I'll give her a chance, I'll let her run." Evanora said.

"She can't even defend herself, the scepter was destroyed!" Glinda shouted.

"oh, well, that makes it easier for me, now doesn't it?" Evanora asked.

"You, you!" was as far as Glinda got.

"Fiend? Villain? Wicked person? Why thank you." Evanora said.

"Evanora, you don't have to do this, it can be different." Eveline said from her solitary large cell.

"Zip your lip, or I'll fix you like I did with my sister." Evanora said.

"Eva, she's right, if you just search inside yourself, you might find it in you to ask for forgiveness." Cassandra said weakly.

"DON'T CALL ME EVA!" she screamed.

"just listen!" Angela said.

"I don't want forgiveness, I want what I deserve, the power I deserve!" Evanora shouted.

"you'll get what you deserve in the end, but it will be your, just desserts." Aislynn said.

Evanora walked up to the cell Aislynn was in. she immediately pulled up closer to scarecrow.

"and who are you might I ask?" Evanora asked her voice once more going into a faux sweet tone.

"Aislynn Susan diggs, ace for short." Aislynn said.

"and what is your relation to dorothy?" she asked.

"I'm in her custody." Aislynn said.

"well then, I'm sorry for your loss." Evanora said laughing.

"Dorothy will find a way, she always does!" Ellie shouted.

"And you, you zip it as well, GAURDS KEEP AN EYE ON THEM! I have to go prepare for the arrival and the departure of dorothy gale." Evanora said storming off.

 **Well, in Evanora's domain, Dorothy has found herself in some place that she doesn't know. She's scared, and alone. Will Madeline find her? what will become of Alex and Jon? Can dorothy pull through this? Find out in the coming chapters.**


	92. Truths revealed PT1

**Disclaimer, you know.**

Dorothy sobbed for what seemed like forever. However, the sound of footsteps made her hair stand on end. She stopped and tried to curl up tighter. However, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Dorothy, it's alright, it's only me." Came Madeline's voice.

Dorothy looked up and was face to face with Madeline. She quickly got to her feet and hugged her tightly. Suddenly however a packet that she had long forgotten about fell from her dress pocket. Madeline picked it up and smiled.

"when the time comes." She read off the paper.

"I guess that time is now, I had forgotten about that packet, I'm surprised that it's still intact, through what I've been through." Dorothy said taking it from her and wiping her eyes with her arm.

"It's time you learned a lot of things, but first, I think I can now tell you the prophecy as it goes." Madeline said.

"I thought you didn't know it?" dorothy asked.

"I didn't, until the seamstress told me, before I went to find you I went to her." Madeline said.

"well then, tell me." Dorothy said.

"she said, one day, Evil would start appearing all over Oz, evil that the wizard dare not face, but one day, a new hero, like the wizard before them, would fall from the skies, destroy all evil in their wake, the would come and go from Oz several times, vanquishing foes not just with magic, but with the power inside their own heart, a person who was pure, and always true to their family and companions, but one day a new threat would arise, bigger, and worse than any that had come before, the hero would have to face that threat, and face it alone." Madeline said.

"is that all?" dorothy asked.

"that's all she told me, the prophecy was incomplete, as you know, but I know you can put a proper end to the prophecy, no prophecy predicts the fall of a hero, not that I've ever seen." Madeline said.

Dorothy sighed and walked over to the burning basin. She found the packet beginning to unravel in her hand. As it opened she found it was full with a ruby red powder. She looked at Madeline who nodded and smiled. Dorothy sighed again and tipped the contents into the basin. Immediately it flared up and the flames turned a blood crimson. Wisps started flying out of the fire and surrounding her. filling the room with smoke in the process. Both she and Madeline began hacking and coughing loudly. As the smoke cleared dorothy felt a tug on the hem of her dress.

"Excuse me." Came a familiar and small sounding voice.

Dorothy looked down and saw before her, a small child, a little girl. She was wearing the exact same dress as dorothy. Wearing pigtails, and a sweet smile, dorothy realized that she was staring at herself, her younger self.

"Dorothy?" Madeline asked.

"That's me, and she is me as well I guess." Little Dorothy said giggling.

"Dorothy, I didn't know you looked so cute when you were small." Madeline said slowly approaching.

"momma said when I grow up I might look just like her." Little dorothy said.

"Dorothy, are you alright" Madeline asked.

Dorothy blinked a few times. She nodded before kneeling in front of her younger self.

"What are you doing here?" Dorothy asked.

"I'm always here, I'm always with you, in your memories, in your heart." Little dorothy said.

"why are you here then?" Dorothy asked.

"I'm the who, you are looking for." She said.

"people have been telling me not to lose myself, but this is ridiculous" Dorothy said.

"Momma and Poppa would say something similar." Little dorothy replied.

"but, this is the world inside the looking glass." Madeline said.

"so look at my face as if it were a mirror, tell me what you see, what you remember." Little dorothy said making eye contact with dorothy.

Dorothy looked at her younger self in the eyes. She saw the childhood innocence she used to have before her parents passed away. She began to remember.

 **Once more I can see**

 **Dorothy**

 _ **Long ago  
and oh so far away  
there are dreams that I recall**_

 _ **Full of unicorns  
who loved to play  
behind my garden wall**_

 _ **And the clouds would look like dragon's tails  
as they moved across the sky  
and a tree could be  
the Prince of Wales  
and little girls could fly**_

 _ **I remember every moment  
how it was to just be me**_

 _ **And to my surprise  
I look through your eyes  
and once more  
I can see**_

 _ **I remember living in between  
what was real  
and what was not  
'Neath a sky of blue  
and field of Green  
I long ago forgot**_

 _ **I remember rabbits running late  
underneath my mother's fence  
and a singing cup, and talking plate  
who somehow both made sense**_

 _ **I remember every moment  
I remember being free  
and to my surprise  
I look through your eyes  
and I remember me**_

 _ **Cause somewhere deep inside me  
there's this girl from way back when**_

 _ **She just needs her heart to guide me  
and make her see again!**_

 _ **I remember every moment  
when my heart  
was young and free!  
and to my surprise  
I look through your eyes.**_

 _ **And once more, I can see.**_

Immediately little dorothy Hugged her and dorothy returned the warm embrace.

"well, I've heard of giving yourself a hug, but this is ridiculous." Madeline said.

"Dorothy, I have to go play now, momma wouldn't want me staying inside all day." Little dorothy said.

Dorothy released her Little self and looked at her.

"will you be alright without me?" dorothy asked.

"I've never left you, you've just been bottling back your emotions, keeping me at bay." Little dorothy said pushing out of Dorothy's arms and starting for the mirrored surface on the opposite end of the room.

Immediately the faded figures of her parents appeared in the mirror. A space in between them where both dorothy, and little dorothy were reflected.

"Goodbye." Dorothy said.

"we don't have goodbyes, more like so longs, because I'll always be with you, in your heart." Little dorothy said

Dorothy got up and walked over to little dorothy, who turned to face her.

"Dorothy, don't grow up too fast." Dorothy said looking at the reflections in the mirror.

Little dorothy said nothing, she simply smiled and started backing into the mirror before stopping as if remembering something.

"oh, and spare me a thought every now and again." Little dorothy said.

Dorothy smiled and drew and X over her heart. Little dorothy waved goodbye before backing into the mirror. It rippled and in a moment, little dorothy was standing in between the faded images of her parents. Walking up to the mirror she placed a hand to the glass and little dorothy began to fade away along with her parents. Tears rolled down her face once more but they were tears of happiness. As little dorothy faded away completely dorothy found herself staring at the mirror. At herself. Madeline walked up to her and offered her a handkerchief.

"were they, the two adults I mean, were they?" Madeline asked

Dorothy nodded taking the handkerchief from her. she wiped her eyes and blew her nose. She looked at Madeline and hugged her tightly. This was going to be something she remembered for a long time if she survived it. and seeing her younger self, and her parents once again, it gave her more determination.

"Madeline, just answer me one question." Dorothy said

"I already know." Madeline said returning the embrace.

"then what was I about to ask?" dorothy asked giggling like a small child.

"you were going to ask how I always know, how I was able to plan for everything, and what I am exactly." Madeline said.

"I hate you." Dorothy said still giggling.

"no you don't." Madeline said taking off her hat and placing it on Dorothy's head.

Dorothy smiled and hugged her again.

"so, are you going to answer?" dorothy asked.

Madeline simply smiled.

 **Song, once more I can see, from, Wonderland,**

 **Guess I should state that there will be two more songs from that musical in this fic, just because it fits the theme of the story.**


	93. Truths revealed PT2 the secret

**Disclaimer, well, you know by now.**

Dorothy looked at Madeline for a moment. Madeline undid her hair from the bun it was in and shook her head as she undid it. she played with her hair for a moment and it was then that dorothy noticed something peculiar. She was beginning to look more familiar.

"Dorothy, I'll answer your question, with a riddle." Madeline said.

"alright." Dorothy said.

"but once you know this, everything will start making sense, think you can live with that?" Madeline asked.

"my life doesn't make much sense as it is." Dorothy said'

"well then." Madeline said taking out a towel from her pocket.

"what's that for?" dorothy asked.

"You'll see." Madeline said.

"alright, now, the riddle." Dorothy asked.

"Right." Madeline said

 **The Riddle went as follows  
**

_**Though eyes I have  
they have no sight  
I can't be seen in black of night  
If I move left, then you move right  
In looking glass I come to light  
what am I?  
**_

Dorothy thought about that one for a moment as Madeline walked over to the basin which had water in it.

"though I eyes I have, they have no sight?" dorothy asked herself.

"I can't be seen in black of night." Madeline repeated wiping the lipstick from her lips.

'if you move left, then I move right, meaning we'd both be moving the same direction." Dorothy said.

"clever girl." Madeline said.

"in looking glass, I come to light." Dorothy said turning to the mirror.

She spent a few moments looking at her reflection, and watching Madeline wash the makeup from her face. Summoning towel after towel.

"you sure do wear a lot of makeup." Dorothy said turning to look at her.

"I have to, need the layers to hide these scars." She said.

"why do you have scars?" dorothy asked.

"many accidents, none of them my own." Madeline said.

"then how?" dorothy asked.

"Just keep working on the riddle." Madeline said.

Dorothy sighed and turned back to the mirror. Looking at her reflection she began to think. Then it dawned on her, but at the same time it confused her.

"you're my reflection?" Dorothy asked.

"Very good." Madeline said looking up from the basin and turning to dorothy.

Dorothy gasped as she was met with a near perfect mirror image of her own face, the only difference being that Madeline was slightly paler due to the makeup always covering her skin.

"But, how, and why?" dorothy asked.

"I was created, from you, in a way." Madeline said.

"Then, how?" dorothy asked taking a step back from her.

"I was created when your parents died, it interrupted your childhood, your heart shattered, and it seems, that a shattered piece of your heart, projected itself into Oz, and created me, and as the time difference in Oz and your world shifted, I continued to age alongside you, taking on your various features, and feeling the things you felt for the longest time, every time someone made a promise to you, and broke it, or broke your heart, that became a part of me as well, I felt sympathy for you, and I still do, when you had that final encounter with the jester, when you mustered up all your strength and courage to do what you did, I felt it, all your pain, but not just that, all your good times, and your bad, the name that was carried with the projected piece of your heart however, was Madeline, so that was the name I assumed while I was being brought up as a child in Winkie country I didn't have a last name, but didn't like the name my adopted parents had given me as a last name, Rosedale, so I took on the name of Madeline, Madigan Hatter, learned the trade of making hats, and I took up sorcery, and I am quite good at it." Madeline said.

"then at some point you joined the community, but that doesn't explain jack." Dorothy said

"Jack, or frank has his real name is, came into being as a projection of your true soulmate, you might have noticed his striking resemblance to alex?" Madeline asked.

"I didn't think to mention it." Dorothy said.

"well, alex, always existed, Jack came into being during your first meeting with alex, but unlike you and him, we became fast friends." Madeline said.

"was jack ever a joker?" Dorothy asked.

"nah, I always kept his feet on the ground, in a way both Jack and I are orphans, but anyways, I joined the community not long after I took on the full name, my adopted parents disowned me and I met Morris, he taught me what I know about sorcery, a few years later we met Wendell on a trip, and he joined us, telling us his story. Then I made that song, which variated for your arrival." Madeline said.

"wait, wait a tick, so, alex and I, we were always meant to be together?" dorothy asked,

"More like destined but yes." Madeline said.

"well, you said everything would make sense, but it doesn't, but why hide? Why not seek me out?" dorothy asked

"because, I had to let you come to me, find me on your own, and you did, well the jester helped, but when we first met, I became completely whole, I still share your feelings, and your thoughts, and I've always had my own free will to make my path in life, in a way, we are the same person, cut from the same mold, or cast if you prefer that way of thinking." Madeline said.

Dorothy took a deep breath, it did explain one thing, why she found it hard to not trust her. because she trusted her own heart to guide her.

"But, you said my heart shattered and projected itself to make you." Dorothy said.

"Both our hearts are complete and whole; they have been for a long time." Madeline said

"tell me what I'm thinking right now, if you truly share my thoughts." Dorothy demanded.

"you still find this confusing, but it explains why you find it hard to not trust me, since you trust your own heart to guide you." Madeline said.

"But when I'm upset or angry?" dorothy asked

"I feel it, and when you got turned into a puppet by the jester, for that short time, I felt, disconnected, lost." Madeline said.

"then I'm sorry for you." Dorothy replied.

"don't be, because in the end our experiences have made us both better people." Madeline said taking dorothy into her arms.

"but it's still my fight that I have to face alone." Dorothy said.

"you got it, but I'll be there, on the sideline watching, dorothy, you do know what this means though don't you?" Madeline asked.

"Yes, this is most likely the end of my chapter, but it can be the beginning of yours." Dorothy said.

"the witching hour approaches, you have all of Oz by your side, rooting for you." Madeline said.

"and I let my friends walk themselves into a trap." Dorothy said removing Madeline's hat and handing it back to her.

"which in your mind, is unforgivable." Madeline said.

"Our minds with an S." dorothy said

"right, don't try to be confusing, that's my job." Madeline said smiling at her.

"Maddie?" dorothy asked.

"yes?" Madeline replied.

"thank you, for everything." Dorothy said hugging her.

"your very much welcome, but I really don't think this is the end." Madeline said.

"why not?" dorothy asked.

"call it a hunch." Madeline replied

"So, you're supposed to take me to Evanora I take it?" she asked.

"yes, sadly, I don't want to, but I must, but now that you know my secret, I don't think I really need the makeup anymore." She said.

"wont it freak her out, you know, there being two of us?" dorothy asked.

"she won't notice she's too wrapped up in herself." Madeline said.

"well then, it's not much use denying the inevitable, now is it?" Dorothy asked.

"no use at all." Madeline replied as the room around them began to fade.

"you said the answers would come to me here, you didn't lie." Dorothy said.

"I only lie when I have to, and normally it's for protection." Madeline said clearing her throat.

"shall we?" dorothy asked.

"slowly, walk about halfway, I'm sure that Alex and Jon will be arriving at the castle any moment with the guards, and Evanora will still be miffed." Madeline said.

"so, this is it, the witching hour is fast at hand, it's my time I guess, I hope people can find it in their hearts to forgive me." Dorothy said sadly as they walked

"I know they will, you think that when your time came, with all the lives you have touched, all the people you helped, you'd have to do more than just ask?" Madeline said.

"I guess not." Dorothy said sighing.

"Now, when we get there, we need to keep up the act, think you can pull it off?" Madeline asked.

"not much of a plan and it's still marching me to my imminent death, but yes." Dorothy said.

"wow, we really are against hopeless odds, aren't we?" Madeline asked straightening her hat.

"yep." Was all dorothy could say.

 **So, Madeline, a projection of Dorothy's own heart, her soul, mind and feelings, Jack or Frank, whichever you prefer to call him. A projection of her true soulmate. Will this be the end for dorothy? Or will she somehow find a way through this? Find out in the next two parter chapters.**

 **Credit for the Riddle goes to the musical Wonderland as well. but the mirror image thing has been done to death over the years so I took my take on it.**


	94. pieces fall into place

**Disclaimer, you know.**

Evanora descended the steps from the tower. She heard the drawbridge lowering and smiled. Looking at the gales she assumed that it was the guards with the Imbeciles that allowed dorothy a chance to escape. But that didn't lower her mood. She turned to the gales, and an eerie music started to emanate from the depths of the giant castle.

 _ **I will Prevail**_

 _ **Evanora**_

 **A child believes  
the best in you  
and that belief always the darkest lies  
seem almost true**

 **This sleight of hand  
this almost truth**

 **Can beguile the purest you  
To wonderland**

Suddenly the music took up a faster turn and she walked up to the gales.

 **Now every piece is in place  
and all that's left to erase  
before I take over all the power  
is every trace your  
precious Dorothy**

 **She's been a thorn in my side  
she can run but can't hide  
we're fast approaching  
the witching hour  
and settling scores is my routine**

"what have you got against my niece?" Em asked.

"oh, who wants to know?" Evanora asked

"her aunt." Em said

"well, her aunt, I just want to erase your little Dotty girl off the face of Oz, is that satisfying enough for you?" she asked.

"no." Em said.

"well to bad, Guards, keep an eye on them, but they are not to be harmed, Not yet anyways!" Evanora said walking to the stairs down to the dungeon.

 **Oh, well  
all's well  
ends well  
fair well dotty,**

 **To late  
Check mate  
is your fate  
**

**Its over**

 **I COME  
ALIVE  
WHEN YOU'RE AFRAID**

 **ILL WRITE THE ENDING  
OF YOUR TRAGIC FAIRY TALE  
I WILL  
SURVIVE  
AND YOU WILL FADE  
A WITHERED FLOWER  
SMALL AND FRAIL  
WHILE I PREVAIL!**

Suddenly a guard came after her as she reached the dungeon.

"your majesty, three intruders broke through the looking glass along with the Hatter and her friends, the other two fought so fiercely that Dorothy was able to evade us." The guard said.

"Don't worry about that, just bring the two imbeciles you captured into my chambers." Evanora said.

"yes your majesty." He said running up the stairs.

"you're afraid of her and you know it!" One of the Ozians shouted causing an uproar.

"Silence! I'll be back for all of you later!" Evanora shouted as she stormed up the steps

 **This time it's gonna be me  
the last you'll ever see  
an Armageddon of my devising  
there's no way you can escape from what I do**

 **So, leave your halfhearted soul  
for me to bully and rule  
this sly magician of compromising  
to conjure all this false, until it's true**

As she got back to the chambers she found alex and Mr. Foreman on their knees on the ground.

"You know, normally the people who try to oppose me and irritate me this much get turned into statues, but seeing as that's too good for you, I'll give you two front row seats like the rest of your close friends to the upcoming arrival and departure of Dorothy." Evanora said.

"are you sick in the head milady?" Mr. Foreman asked.

"what do you have against dorothy?" alex asked.

"oh, nothing, she's just in my way of getting what I finally, and rightfully deserve." Evanora said.

"I'll tell you what you deserve, and it's your just desserts." Alex said.

"funny, a friend of yours told me that earlier, a small girl, Dorothy's soon to be former charge." Evanora said.

"Don't you dare harm any of them!" Mr. Foreman said.

"oh, none of you will be harmed, and when dorothy finally breaths her last breath, you all shall remain in Oz as my permanent slaves." Evanora said.

"Or?" alex asked.

"or die." Evanora said.

"A coward dies many times, the valiant die but once!" Jon said.

"I think you both will find, that dying once, is enough, now, you can join your friends Morris, Jack, and the gales in the cage." She said snapping her fingers, "you'll come to me dorothy, I have several pieces you dare not sacrifice, and your friends, this time will not be allowed to help you." She added laughing

 **Poor Jacks  
black jacks  
sad sacks  
fallen heroes.**

 **BAD NEWS  
YOU LOSE  
LIGHT THE FUSE!**

 **ITS  
OVER!**

 **YOU DIE!  
I THRIVE!  
And so it goes**

 **I am the ending to your tragic fairy tale**

 **I will survive,  
And heaven knows**

 **THERE IS NO WAY  
THAT I CAN FAIL**

 **I WILL  
PREVAIL!**

As the music stopped she turned to the gales.

"will you want to say any last words to your niece when I bring you all out of the execution yard to watch the fight?" Evanora asked

"Of course!" Em said

"Note that their last words to her were of course." Evanora said laughing.

"you really think dorothy won't find a way to stop you?" Alex asked.

"I'm positive, it's been said countless times, she's completely defenseless now, and she barely knows how to use the slippers, and when I kill her, and shade takes her soul, I will be rid of her for good." Evanora said.

"Takes her soul?" Mr. Foreman asked curiously.

"yes, I had planned for that to be it, just have shade charge her down, but you know, this seems like it would be much more fun, and she'll never get to know if there's an afterlife." Evanora said, her voice echoing throughout the castle.

"you wicked, wicked witch!" Em shouted.

"thank you, I do my best." Evanora said turning to walk away.

Suddenly there was a trumpeting and a guard ran in.

"Your majesty, The Hatter is approaching, with a miss Dorothy Gale." The soldier announced.

"see to it they are both brought to me!" she shouted.

"Yes your majesty." The soldier said bowing and running out.

"I'm impressed, I thought I was going to have to wait for her to come on her own, but the hatter got her to cooperate." Evanora said.

"No, it can't be!" Alex shouted.

"We shall see." Evanora said.

"she'd better not have!" Alex exclaimed.

"SHADE, PREPARE THE PRISONERS IN THE EXECUTION COURTYARD! I WANT THEM ALL TO WATCH, BUT BIND HER FRIENDS FIRM SO THEY CAN ONLY WATCH!" Evanora screamed.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps on the stone steps. Dorothy being dragged by the collar by Madeline ascending the steps.

"your majesty, I brought you the girl." Madeline said.

"NO!" Alex shouted.

"ALEX SHUT UP!" Dorothy screamed.

"Guards, bring the family up to the execution courtyard, shade will hold them all firm." Evanora said.

Immediately a bunch of guards came and the bars vanished immediately they were all lead away with alex trying to stay behind but being forced along.

"she came willingly your majesty." Madeline said.

"oh good, you have served your purpose for now, go join your friends in the courtyard, you will be rewarded later." Evanora said.

"I expect so." She said walking away and winking at dorothy.

As soon as she was dorothy got up to her feet and dusted herself off. Evanora walked up to her and smiled evilly taking the girls chin in her hand.

"you know, it's seems such a waste, a beautiful flower such as yourself, to die so soon." Evanora said.

Dorothy swatted her hand away.

"I don't want your sympathy; I just want you to let my family and friends go." Dorothy said.

"oh, you precious thing, that's never going to happen, everyone here, once you are gone, will become my slaves." Evanora said.

"the witching hour, as you say, approaches, and I am ready to fail at trying to do the right thing, rather than succeed in doing the wrong, I know this isn't you, the real you, just dig down, find the little girl, the innocent girl that didn't want blood on her hands or all the power." Dorothy said.

Evanora looked at her and grimaced. She then grabbed dorothy by the ear and pulled her along.

"ow, let go of me, I'll go willingly!" Dorothy shouted.

And so, she did.

 **Oh, dorothy, what have you gotten yourself into now?**

 **Song, I will prevail from, Wonderland**


	95. pt2 a battle with unforseen circumstance

**Disclaimer, you know.**

Dorothy was led to a stadium sized courtyard that seemed to be seating all of the important figures of Oz. the main towns, and such. However, in a line against the dirt, were stood her closest friends, and her family. Standing in the middle was Madeline with the Grimmerie.

"Any last words?" Evanora asked.

"Just, let me say something, to everyone." Dorothy said.

Evanora smiled and beckoned Madeline over. She whispered the request to Madeline who nodded and took out her wand. Conjuring the spell, she placed the wand in front of her mouth.

"Speak, while her majesty is being merciful." Madeline said.

She nodded and spoke her voice echoing.

" **People of Oz, I have failed you, you have all put your faith in me, and I have let you all down, I-I-I just hope, that after all this, that you all can find it in your hearts to forgive me as you did the jester, because in my eyes, what I'm doing, coming here like this, makes me no better than him, thank you."** Dorothy said pushing away Madeline's wand

Evanora smiled and took the Grimmerie from Madeline. Dorothy sighed and removed her satchel, handing it to Madeline who gave dorothy a smile before turning back to Evanora

"I will fail at trying to do the right thing, rather than succeed in doing the wrong, I tried to make you see." Dorothy said.

"there is nothing I need to see, you are here, and it is the end of you." Evanora said stopping on a page

Immediately she began chanting, a bright ball of lighting appearing in her hand. She continued shouting and the book began levitating. Dorothy tried to run to an area where she wouldn't likely be hit but was nearly struck by a lightning bolt that Evanora threw with her free hand.

"fine then, plan B, stand my ground, and hope for the best." Dorothy said.

Evanora laughed and stopped chanting.

"Now, Dorothy gale, your time has come." Evanora said as they heard a loud bell toll twelve.

"the witching hour?" Dorothy asked.

"the witching hour is at hand, and now, my dear, this spell, is basically enough magical energy to kill you stone dead." Evanora said.

Dorothy looked at her, and at the ball. She decided to stand her ground. She heard Evanora recite her new spell on top of the one from the Grimmerie

" **Darkest powers, end my woe, and help me kill this cursed foe, the old books powers are mine to bend, and with it now her time must end, the storm she causes in her wake, will as her life I shall take, and now to her I speak direct, for with her soon this spell connects, in coming here you've seen your tomb, Dorothy gale, YOU SEAL YOUR DOOM!"** Evanora shouted through the ball at her.

Dorothy had no time to react. the spell hit her square in the chest, she flew backwards and felt the pain shoot through her body. Everything began to fade, but suddenly it stopped. As she hit the ground she saw white mist come out of her mouth. Madeline then dropped and fell to her knees clutching her chest. Dorothy didn't know how, but somehow she was surviving this. She knew white mist meant fatal, she shouldn't be alive, but somehow she was. She closed her eyes as the dust began to settle she heard Evanora chuckle and walk over to her.

"Shade, unbind them, let them say their good byes, and then her soul is all yours." Evanora said.

Immediately there was a sound of screaming, dorothy heard running and soon felt her head being lifted.

"Dorothy, oh my god, stay back." She heard her aunt say as she pushed the triplets back.

"Dorothy, please don't be dead, don't let it be true." She heard alex say as she felt a hand on her neck.

Suddenly however she felt everyone get pushed away except for whoever's lap she was in. she felt a cold sweep over and then heard a gasp.

"Mistress!" shade shouted.

"What is it shade?" Evanora asked unable to find anything wrong with Madeline.

"Mistress, she lives!" He shouted.

"WHAT!?" she screamed refusing to believe it.

Immediately she felt a hand go to her neck again. and then a tear drop on her face.

"that's not possible, she took more than a fatal amount of that energy." She heard ellie say.

"that was enough magical energy to rip her apart." Shade rasped out to his mistress.

"Get out of the way!" Evanora shouted pushing someone.

She then felt Evanora's cold hand on her neck.

"A pulse, THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Evanora screamed.

Suddenly dorothy let out a belch and a large amount of mist came out of her mouth. She had taken the brunt of the blast. But she was alive, she knew she shouldn't move but she had to. Finally open her eyes she slowly raised her head. every part of her hurt immensely. Evanora was looking at the Grimmerie.

"That Blasted BOOK, you LIED TO ME!" she screamed shooting a lightning bolt at it only to have it bounce back and hit her in the stomach.

"Mistress!" shade explained.

"I'll be fine, just take care of the girl!" She shouted

Dorothy slowly, painfully made her way to her feet. As did Madeline, suddenly dorothy found herself saying words that didn't belong to her and that she knew didn't belong to Madeline. And in a voice, that didn't belong to either of them.

" **when the hero faces the greatest challenge, she does it alone, but not unaided, the love of many will support her, she cannot die for the evil that would try to kill her could not foresee her failures, the evil became corrupt into madness and blind with hate, the forgiveness of all the lives she touched will carry, and the hearts she has lifted will give her the strength were the evil had failed, the hero shall strike down upon the evil and dispel it, breaking away any trace of it, the power of the book was not meant for evil and it is through the book by which the prophecy was created, those who intend to use the book for purpose that threaten the books existence are the reasons the prophecy was allowed. As a warning to all who seek its power."** She said.

"Dorothy?" Alex asked only to be forced back by a barrier.

"Th-The book, is a living organism, able to think, rearrange, and help you on its own, that's why it is so dangerous." Madeline said stumbling over clutching her chest.

" **Yes, and through the girl dorothy gale, the prophecy is able to be completed."** The voice said as Madeline managed to remove Dorothy's wand from her satchel and toss it to her.

The wand flew right to her hand and immediately lit up. Evanora backed away, clutching her chest still, from her own lightning bolt.

"your thirst for power is yours is your undoing." Cassandra said.

"Shade!" Evanora shouted.

Immediately shad took the form of a raven. Dorothy, though conscious of her actions had no control of them. the Grimmerie was glowing. The crowd had long since fallen silent.

" **Three Adepts who vanished put their spirits into making this book that could affect both worlds, they gave it to the prophets, the incomplete prophecy was meant as a warning the anyone who dared to follow it, as it came directly from the book you name the Grimmerie, it was meant for the better being of Oz, while powerful enough to destroy our world and the world from which the false wizard and the true hero came from, it was never truly meant for those purposes, and as stated those who use the book for evil must face the consequences!"** the voice said.

Dorothy belched again on her own and the white mist was exhaled, Madeline staggered. Shade cawed loudly and flew right at Dorothy's chest only to be repelled. Dorothy felt her arm being raised and the wand beginning to vibrate heavily with energy.

" **To queens meet me on the board to take all, one must rise the other must fall, though not true as it can be in state, the game is put in one stalemate, this isn't the end of an evil run, but now you've finally had your fun, you and your pet now both must fall, and erase the plight you caused on all, though a chance you have, to live yet dear, plea forgiveness for all to hear."** The voice said.

Suddenly dorothy found herself in control again, lowering her arm and turning to face Evanora, a white mist began to take the shape of a woman. The book then rose and floated over to her.

"be the champion you are meant to be, and you will truly see victory!" the mist said

"Forgiveness? Never! You can try to kill me, but I will return, I will PREVAIL!" she shouted.

"Then I am sorry, but, you must die!" the mist said.

Immediately shade tried to fly at the again only to be forced out of raven form and into the form of a man. Thrown against the wall near Evanora he fell to the ground weak.

"It is your turn, not out of evil are you about to do this, just let the wand and my voice guide you." The mist said.

Dorothy looked at the mist worriedly and then to Madeline who nodded. Dorothy didn't know how but she found that she knew what to do. Raising the wand above her head she waved it in a circle several times. She didn't want to kill Evanora, but she knew now it was the only way that everything could be undone. She screamed as she shot the spell out of the wand, and suddenly, a flash of light, and the last thing she remembered hearing, was Madeline gasping in relief. Then everything went black.

 **So, dorothy manage to survive not just from the love of her friends and the people who cared about her, but we also see that the Grimmerie is a living entity of its own. (inspiration from Gregory Maguire) I just personified its consciousness (inspiration from the doctor who 50** **th** **). But did she survive the aftermath? And what will become of Madeline? All questions must be answered in the final two installments. And in the epilogue.**


	96. The aftermath crowned a princess,answers

**Disclaimer, you know.**

Dorothy regained consciousness to a heavy feeling on her chest. As her vision cleared up it still took her a minute to register that Alex's head was on her chest. He had been crying, which she had never seen. She tried to raise her left arm but it took her a few seconds to register that it was bound with a sling, using her right arm to poke at the sling caused a pain to shoot through her arm which made her wince.

"alex?" she asked checking her pulse, it was still there.

No response, he was in a deep sleep. She tried to push herself into a sitting position to at least jostle him enough to get his attention. However, he was interrupted by the bedroom door opening and Madeline walking in, followed by the sound of a tea cup shattering.

"oh, blast!" she shouted causing Alex's head to shoot up and for him to pick up his sword.

"What happened, oh, Madeline, it's you." Alex said

"what am I chop liver?" dorothy asked.

"Dorothy!" alex shouted dropping his sword.

"hello to you too, how long have I been out?" dorothy asked.

"two and a half weeks, Glinda wasn't sure when you were going to wake up with the amount of energy you had taken in." Madeline said.

Alex said nothing however he simply wrapped his arms around dorothy and sobbed happily.

"I'm glad I was missed." Dorothy said.

"I heard something break, Madeline, oh, dorothy, you're finally awake, thank goodness." Came the voice of the china princess.

"where are the others? My aunt and uncle, my cousins?" dorothy asked.

"everyone is safe, when you destroyed Evanora, it was like an elastic band snapping, everyone was sent back to where they belonged, everyone is here in the city, in their own rooms, it's 3 am." Madeline said.

"you drink tea at 3 am?" dorothy asked.

"hey, I'm my own person." Madeline said.

"meanwhile, you're also me, in a way." Dorothy said.

"yes, someone needs to explain that to me." Alex said

"Madeline was created out of me the day my parents died, when my heart apparently shattered a piece of it projected itself into Oz, it created Madeline." Dorothy said.

"slightly more helpful, she would just tell me she would explain later." Alex said.

"Maddie!" dorothy said.

"I thought you would want to explain." Madeline said.

"Maddie, he has the right to know." Dorothy said finally being able to put herself in a sitting position.

"dorothy, please, don't strain yourself, I'll go get Glinda, or Elena, or, oh Ozma!" The china princess said as Ozma ran into the room.

Immediately the girl ruler ran over to dorothy and hugged her. dorothy felt the pain shoot through her arm.

"Ozma let go of her, you're hurting her." Madeline said using her wand to clean up her mess.

Ozma immediately released dorothy and kissed her cheek. Dorothy blushed and then looked at alex. He smiled and got up, only to turn and see jack standing behind him. He jumped and leaned against the bed for support.

"so she's awake." Jack said.

"I'm fine, thanks!" alex said.

"Jack, we're having a moment, and you nearly give alex a heart attack." Madeline said.

"how come you didn't return to the community?" Dorothy asked

"two reasons, firstly, I care more about you than I do the community." Madeline said.

"and secondly?" dorothy asked.

"I dissolved it, disbanded it, since no one was really doing anything, well bad per say." Madeline said

"but you were in charge there, you had a title." Dorothy said.

"yes, well now I have a better purpose." Madeline said.

"and that is?" Dorothy asked.

"I live here in the emerald city now, royal hat maker, and your royal advisor." Madeline said.

"advisor? But I'm not…" dorothy said looking at Ozma.

"Dorothy, I'm sorry but Glinda and Locasta wouldn't let me wait for you to wake up to have the coronation, they said we wasted so much time already, and they didn't want to risk anything else happening." Ozma said.

"and in honesty, it was one week ago today, but Ozma has a royal request for you." Madeline said.

Dorothy looked at alex, who was still staring at Jack angrily. However, he turned to dorothy, saw her face, and took a deep breath. He then nodded.

"alright, I'll bite, what's the request?" dorothy asked.

"would you accept the honor, of being Princess Dorothy of Oz?" Ozma asked.

Dorothy's eye's widened, it wasn't like she didn't see something like this coming, she knew Ozma was rather fond of her, all of Oz was for that matter. And once again, she was the hero. She looked at alex for a moment, and then to Madeline.

"hey, don't look at me, it's your choice." Madeline said.

Dorothy smiled and turned to Ozma. Ozma's gaze met hers and she smiled as well.

"I accept, on two conditions." Dorothy said

"name them, and it will be so." Ozma said.

"for starters, alex as my prince." Dorothy said causing everyone to laugh.

"that's a given, name something else." Ozma said laughing.

"okay, well the second thing was going to be, next time something big happens, call me immediately, but now I have to think of something else." Dorothy said starting to giggle

"that one was also a given, so, you need to think of two other things." Ozma said laughing harder

Everyone had a good laugh at this. However, it was broken by Glinda running into the room followed by ellie. Glinda walked over to the child and kissed her forehead.

"Why didn't one of you come get me, like I instructed?" Glinda asked.

"Glinda, can we establish this now, that where dorothy is concerned, she comes first?" Madeline asked finally joining everyone at the bed.

"I thought that was already established?" Ellie asked.

"Ellie was coming to see if she was awake, she saw the china princess standing in the doorway, and immediately came to inform me, I assumed she was awake, and I would be giving this speech." Glinda said.

"your majesty, if I may?" Madeline asked.

"are you talking to me, or dorothy?" Ozma asked

"you Ozma, you know dorothy hates formalities" Madeline said.

"Madeline, Madigan Hatter, I told you to call me Ozma, just like everyone else." Ozma said.

"Yes Ozma." Madeline said.

"Maddie, what of Morris, Or Wendell?" Dorothy asked.

"they're here too, actually, that reminds me, when you have enough strength to get out of bed, we have a surprise for you, well, a number of surprises." Madeline said.

"tell me you didn't erect a statue of me." Dorothy said.

"No, we didn't do that, Madeline kept shooting down that suggestion." Alex said.

"good." Dorothy said.

"but you are going to like some of the surprises." Alex said.

"I asked about the others, did rose and the jester return home?" Dorothy asked.

"actually, no, they're in their room, hopefully asleep." Glinda said.

"does the jester sleep at all?" Madeline asked

"yes, I've seen him sleep before, once, but that's a story for another day." Dorothy said.

"well, I think we've intruded on your privacy enough, you've been asleep for two weeks, what's a couple more hours?" Ozma asked.

Dorothy immediately looked the girl ruler in the eyes. She then giggled as an answer came to mind.

"a few more hours are several miss opportunities." Dorothy said.

"nicely said." Glinda and Ellie said in unison.

"indeed." Alex and jack said in unison.

"But you aren't leaving this room until everyone is awake, right china princess?" Ozma asked.

"oh, um, right, I was caught up in the moment, I should tell Marshall that she's awake." She replied.

"Well, in any case, can I get something to drink?" Dorothy asked.

Immediately alex picked up a cup from the side table and walked to the bathroom. He emerged a moment later with it full of water. Handing it to her, she downed it in a couple of seconds.

"well, dorothy, you're in good hands, I'll be back to check on you later, don't do anything crazy." Glinda said walking out of the room.

"No promises!" dorothy and Madeline both shouted.

"um, dorothy, you do have some explaining to do." Ellie said.

"what about?" Dorothy asked as Ozma left without a word.

"why Madeline looks like you, that's something we all want to know, but she refuses to tell us." Ellie said causing dorothy to glare at Madeline.

"What?" Madeline asked.

"Maddie, you are going to explain it to everyone later." Dorothy said.

"why me?" Madeline asked.

"because, I'm not going to try and explain it to everyone who asks why you look like my identical twin." Dorothy said

"actually, I think she's slightly more pale." Alex said.

"alex?" dorothy asked.

"yes?" he replied.

"can you not point out the obvious?" dorothy asked.

"I didn't think it was that obvious." Ellie said.

"ellie, why don't you go make sure your sister isn't meddling in anything, and not by closing your eyes and looking in on her." Dorothy said.

Ellie looked at her and closed her eyes for a second. Groaning she opened them and ran out.

"Glinda must have gone to talk to Locasta again." Madeline said.

"and that's a bad thing?" Dorothy asked.

"well, they're having disagreements on where Alyssa's and Terrance's wedding is going to be held." Alex and Jack said before looking at each other.

"so, Terrance did propose to her?" Dorothy asked.

"yes." They all said.

Dorothy smiled and shook her head. she felt quite stiff now, but she assumed that was from being asleep for two weeks. Jack smiled and vanished with a laugh and Madeline left to go get some more tea. This left dorothy and Alex. They sat in silence, just sharing glances with each other. She was happy to have him around. She knew that he most likely hadn't left her side often while she was asleep, as was his way of doing things. but she knew he was forced to leave her side at one point or another, Glinda wouldn't have let him stay here and worry himself to death. She wanted to ask but decided against it. when they heard the clock strike four Madeline returned with a tray of tea.

"I assume you would like to know why your arm is in a sling." Madeline said.

"now that you've mentioned it, no." Dorothy said.

"well, your wrist got sprained rather badly, and you fractured something when you blacked out, how much do you remember?" she asked.

"I remember, I remember shooting the spell at her, and I heard you gasping in relief, but other than that, I remember waking up." Dorothy said.

"well, the Grimmerie, turned back to normal, it's still shifting around its writing, waiting to be needed again, but for now Glinda has shelved it." Madeline said.

"alright." Dorothy replied.

"I suggested burying it." Alex said.

"Maddie, can you do me a favor?" dorothy asked.

"on it." Madeline said punching alex in the arm.

"Ow, again, really?" Alex asked.

"yes, that's a stupid suggestion." Dorothy said.

"look, if you two can share thoughts, please, don't use it to abuse me." Alex said.

"oh come on alex, you know she loves you." Madeline said.

Dorothy smiled and used her good arm to beckon alex closer. He smiled and leaned over, she kissed him causing him to blush.

"now, can you two help me up?" dorothy asked.

"Are you sure?" Alex asked.

"yes." Dorothy replied.

They both nodded, Madeline removed the blanket from over dorothy. She and alex then helped her to her feet. She tilted her neck to both sides causing it to emit a cracking sound. She sighed as the stiff feeling began to fade. She had Alex and Madeline lead her to the closet. As she walked in, she found it had been expanded, but her usual outfit was waiting for her on a chair. Looking down at the lilac colored night gown she was wearing, she realized that it wasn't hers. She concluded that it was Madeline's as she slowly changed into her outfit, undoing and redoing the sling, her arm looked fine, but it was incredibly painful. She found her satchel hung on a coat peg by a full-size mirror, of now which there were about four or five placed at what seemed to be strategic points in the closet. Looking inside it she found her silver flats, the blue flats Madeline had given her, and the slippers. She also found the compendium and her glasses. But the wand was surprisingly absent.

"dorothy, do you need any help?" Came Madeline's voice.

"I'm dressed, it's safe to come in." Dorothy said.

Madeline and Alex both entered.

"right, I probably should have mentioned, Ozma decided to expand your personal wardrobe a bit." Alex said.

"it's fine, it's a pleasant surprise, um, Maddie, the nightgown?" Dorothy asked.

"you can keep it." Madeline said confirming her conclusion.

"Maddie, I really can't keep accepting stuff from you." Dorothy said.

"of course you can." Madeline said.

"Dorothy, Madeline, can you two stand next to each other?" alex asked.

Madeline nodded and walked over to dorothy. Standing next to her and facing alex. Alex walked over to them and walked around them both in a circle.

"if you both were wearing the same outfit, you two would be hard to tell apart." Alex said.

"I'm also much more pale." Madeline said

"well there's that, but other than that, you two are the same, in all looks, and in voice." Alex said.

"well, that's true, but I prefer to keep my voice a little more in the higher octave, makes me sound a little more mysterious." Madeline said.

"well there's no mystery now." Dorothy said.

"I guess that's true." Madeline said walking over to the coat peg and grabbing the satchel.

"Madeline, are you able to use the slippers? That's a question that's going to irk me until I get a decent answer." Dorothy said.

"no, those are yours, I have my own wand, and a few of my special hats." Madeline said.

"oh, and dorothy, come and take a look at this." Alex said walking to the opposite side of the room.

He led her over to a large set of cabinets and display cases. The display cases were glass topped and dorothy could see various pieces of rather beautiful looking jewelry. Opening one of the cabinets he revealed a set of jeweled tiaras.

"Ozma had these custom made for you after her coronation, she had a feeling she would accept her offer and be willing to be crowned as a princess." Madeline said.

"and you provided the measurements I assume?" dorothy asked.

"naturally." Madeline said walking over.

"oh, Madeline, I guess you can give dorothy the gift you made her now." Alex said.

"is it a hat?" Dorothy asked.

"you know me so well." Madeline said picking up a large hat box and opening it, holding it in front of dorothy.

Dorothy looked at the hat, picking it up she immediately almost dropped it in amazement. The hat, the fabric it was made from seemed to reflect the stars and the night sky in it. turning it she saw a full moon begin to rise in the fabric. She immediately put the hat on and went to look at herself in the full-sized mirror. she thought it was beautiful, but it wasn't really something she could bring outside of Oz, or wear on a daily basis.

"Maddie, it's beautiful, I'll cherish it always." Dorothy said.

"but you're not going to bring it out of Oz, which is a smart decision." Madeline said.

"yes, I would have a hard time explaining that to people in public." Dorothy said.

"I imagine." Madeline said.

Dorothy smiled and removed the hat. A second later there was a knock on the open closet door. They all turned and saw Mr. Foreman standing there.

"oh, Jon, come in." Dorothy said,

"I'm glad to see you awake my dear." Mr. Foreman said walking over to her.

Madeline immediately summoned a chair behind her. dorothy looked at it and sat down. Removing the sling he watched as dorothy winced.

"still hurts." Dorothy said

"it's going to, but if I recall, Madeline here, did attempt a healing spell on you just last night." He said.

"Jon, I told you not to tell her." Madeline said.

"she did ask all of us for permission first" Alex said.

"Wow, someone finally listened to me." Dorothy said.

"Dorothy I was able to fix the wrist, and according to Alison and Elena I was able seal most of the fracture, but you'll still feel the pain for a while, at least a week." Madeline said

"you need to work on the healing spells." Dorothy said.

"yea I know." Madeline said.

They all laughed at this. Dorothy then spent the next couple of hours looking through the cabinets with Alex's assistance. Every now and again another one of her friends would show up and check on her. embracing her tightly. Eventually Glinda came back and kissed Dorothy's forehead again before talking to her.

"dorothy, it was a very brave thing you did, standing your ground to Evanora." Glinda said.

"thank you Glinda, but can we save this conversation or another day?" Dorothy asked.

"anything for you, but now, Ozma wants to see you in the chambers." Glinda said.

Dorothy turned and looked at alex and Madeline. They smiled and nodded, but then turned to Glinda.

"But Glinda, the surprises." Alex said.

"you can lead her there with her eyes closed then." Glinda said chuckling.

Dorothy rolled her eyes and they all left the closet. Alex clapped his hands over Dorothy's eyes and lead her slowly out of the room. They walked slowly until they got to the chambers, after which alex stopped her. dorothy smiled as alex removed his hands from her eyes. The first thing that caught her eye was the fact that there was now a second, smaller throne in the room. However, she didn't have much time to dwell on this as she heard Toto barking loudly and running up to her followed by pockets.

"Dorothy!" Toto and pockets said in unison.

Dorothy smiled and picked up her pets. Hugging them close, she smiled and walked over to the throne. Ozma was sitting on her own, smiling happily

"Dorothy, there is another surprise for you, behind the throne." Ozma said.

Dorothy arched an eyebrow and set her pets down on the throne. Walking around it she saw something merely made her collapse. She was looking now at the scepter. Somehow someone managed to repair it. alex smiled and walked over, removing her glasses from his pocket and handing them to her. putting them on she picked up the scepter and looked at it closely. It looked as if it had never been shattered to pieces.

"Rose was able to help us, I was sent home, I grabbed a bottle of wood glue and was brought back, Rose loaned me her little magnifying glass goggles that she kept in her workshop. As I pieced parts of the scepter back together they began to fuse, when it was repaired enough it finished the job on its own" Alex said.

"we have no idea why; I didn't even know it was possible." Glinda said.

Dorothy opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by her aunt running into the chambers.

"Dorothy, oh thank goodness you're finally awake!" Em said picking up her niece and embracing her.

Henry and the triplets followed closely after. Dorothy pulled them into a group hug and they embraced for several minutes before Ozma got up.

"alright, give the princess some air." Ozma said.

They all released dorothy and looked at her surprised. Soon enough however everyone was in the chambers. Dorothy smiled and walked over to her throne, sitting down she looked at Madeline and nodded. Madeline cleared her throat and recounted the story that she told dorothy. And after she was done Em had a remark.

"Well, I guess I can call you my niece as well." Em said.

"If you'd like." Madeline said.

"Maddie, you need to visit us in Kansas at some point." Dorothy said.

"you're not going so, soon are you?" Ozma asked

"Of course not, I'll stay for a few more days, but school will be starting not long from now, and I do have to be ready for that." Dorothy said as the jester walked over to her.

"Your majesty…" Was as far he got before dorothy cut him off.

"don't call me that." Dorothy said

"sorry kid, I mean, dorothy, I just wanted to say, though we've had our differences in the past, I would be happy if you would like to be friends." The jester said.

"it would be an honor." Dorothy said smiling.

"thank you." He said turning to go.

"I do have one question that I think you would be of authority to answer." Dorothy said.

"go ahead." The jester said turning to look at her.

"how did I survive?" Dorothy asked.

"well, there are two things, one, the same power that brought me back, and the intervention of the book, you see, when you apologized for failing to do the right thing, the hopes of the people of Oz were put together as one big wish, a wish that you would get a second chance as I had, because you were able to find it in your heart to forgive me, they returned that love to you, and it conjured a spell, as powerful as the one that revived me." The jester said.

"I'm going to need reiterating on that at some point." Dorothy said.

"any time." The jester said.

"you may go now, if you wish." Dorothy said taking her pets onto her lap.

"Oh, dorothy, you also got a lot of gifts, and cards from admirers." Madeline said.

"how many?" dorothy asked.

"a lot." Madeline replied.

"some of it is the jewelry that was in your closet, the rest are things that are wrapped, which if you'd like you can open later, Alison and I know what everything is, since we used magic to make sure nothing dangerous had been sent to you." Glinda said.

"thank you Glinda." Dorothy said

"You're welcome, your majesty." Glinda said bowing and laughing.

"oh, and Glinda, remember when we first met?" Dorothy asked.

"I've never forgotten." Glinda said.

"well, the first thing you asked me." Dorothy said.

"I asked if you were a good witch or a bad witch, yes, I remember." Glinda said.

"well, to finally answer your question, I think I can definitively say, I am a good witch." Dorothy said.

Glinda said nothing but simply smiled. She walked over to the girl and kissed her forehead once more.

"Dorothy?" Alex asked.

"yes alex?" Dorothy asked.

"is there anything else you'd like to know?" Alex asked.

Dorothy thought about that for a moment. Then it occurred to her.

"Theodora? What became of her?" Dorothy asked.

"she was restored when you destroyed Evanora and shade, she and her little child will be staying with lady Cassandra from here on out." Ozma said.

"has she been forgiven?" Dorothy asked.

"by us, yes." Ozma said

"well, I forgive her, as she was manipulated by her sister, and in the end, tried to stop her." Dorothy said.

"then she will be completely forgiven." Ozma said.

"Dorothy, I ask for your forgiveness now." Glinda said.

"why?" dorothy asked curiously.

"Because, I put you in danger, I broke my vows that I took when I became known as Glinda, the good, I let the Grimmerie fall into the hands of evil." Glinda said.

"Glinda, you would have to do a whole lot more than that to make me not forgive you." Dorothy said setting her pets down, getting up and hugging her.

"and dorothy, because of your heroism, Oz is once more at peace, and will hopefully remain that way for a good long time." Ozma said.

Dorothy said nothing, she simply smiled.

 **Well, dorothy has been crowned a princess, the scepter is restored, and everyone seems happy, the next chapter will contain a musical number, and then the epilogue.**


	97. The lessons learned(finding wonderland)

**Disclaimer, you know.**

After dorothy had finished opening the gifts which included various dresses, pieces of jewelry, and cards. A task which she engaged in during any free time she had when she wasn't chatting with Madeline or Alex, and which took several days. The Jester, Rose, Lily and Violet all returned home. Locasta returned to her domain, tired of arguing with her cousin over wedding locations. Alyssa and Terrance soon decided that they would be married in the emerald city, which they expressed to Glinda and pleaded with Ozma to allow.

Dorothy's family had returned home with Mr. Foreman. Aislynn was the only one who stayed as she spent a lot of her time in the library with scarecrow. Ellie had returned to Kansas a day later to check on her parents. and on the day that dorothy decided she would return home with alex and Aislynn she went to Madeline and hugged her tightly.

"So, it's time then?" she asked.

"yes." Dorothy replied.

"I'll get the others for your departure." Madeline said.

Within 20 minutes everyone was in the in the chambers. Dorothy looked at the scepter, remembering how much trouble it had caused her. but she felt whole when she had it. with her satchel over her shoulder, Pockets's head poking out, toto in Alex's hands, and eve in aislynn's arms. She felt that she was ready as she put on the slippers once again. but still, she felt ill at ease just thinking about leaving it here. she couldn't resist asking.

"Glinda?" dorothy asked.

"yes dorothy?" Glinda asked.

"the scepter, can I, take it with me? You know, for safe keeping?" Dorothy asked.

"Does this mean you'll becoming to visit us more often?" Tin man asked curiously.

"as often as I can now, as I am a princess." Dorothy said.

"and likewise, I shall visit you as often as I can, assuming Ozma doesn't want any hats." Madeline said

"Have you gone mad, Hatter?" Ozma asked.

"not sure, why?" Madeline asked curiously.

"you are her royal advisor, and from a realistic standpoint, her sister, you may visit her on a whim if you so choose to, I would not stop you, and I would expect you to drop everything for a chance to see her." Ozma said.

"well then, I will be definitely visiting at some point." Madeline said.

"well, to answer your question dorothy, it belongs to you, it is your choice whether you take it or not." Glinda said.

"I'll take it, it seems too much trouble and far too dangerous just to leave it here on its own." Dorothy said.

"a very wise decision." Scarecrow said.

Dorothy smiled and gave all her friends one more hug before returning to Aislynn and alex.

"and you know, I learned something, well a lot of things, some lessons, from a caterpillar who asked me who I was, and taking a look into the eyes of my younger self and finding who I truly am." Dorothy said.

"but did you find anything useful?" Aislynn asked curiously.

"well, I found myself, like I said, and thanks to El Gato, in the village, I think I can finally relax and go where ever life takes me." Dorothy said.

"any other lessons?" Wiser asked.

Dorothy thought about that for a moment. She thought back to the world Evanora created in the looking glass. When her parents had died she quickly learned the harsh realities of life. But nearly dying at the hands of Evanora taught her something else.

"you need to make the best use of your time, because you never know when you're going to be out of it." Dorothy said.

"Very nicely spoken." Lion said sniffing as he didn't like goodbyes.

"But dorothy, how often will you visit? when you're gone you always seem so, far away." The china princess said.

"I'll visit when I can, weekends most likely, in the meantime Madeline can act as my messenger." Dorothy said.

"well, we'll miss you." Tin man said starting to cry.

"you know, I used to think that Oz was always so far away before all these adventures." Dorothy said.

"and your adventures made you a better person." Aislynn said.

"right." Dorothy said.

"but dorothy, like you said, time is precious, and I know Aislynn is anxious to get home and finish her summer work." Alex said.

Dorothy looked at alex. She smiled, she knew that he had almost missed the point, but when she tried to express it, as if on cue Madeline conjured a piano, dorothy opened her mouth once again it came out in song. As Madeline played a somber tune.

 _ **Finding wonderland,**_

 **(Dorothy)**

 _ **We move to fast  
we miss so much  
we seldom see  
all the miracles  
in front of us.**_

 _ **A warm embrace  
a human touch  
and so it goes  
I race around**_

 _ **Search high and low  
for the truth  
I used to know  
when there was magic  
to be found**_

 _ **Cause finding Wonderland  
is taking time to see  
the child within  
who's always been there  
smiling back at me**_

 _ **So, when I close my eyes  
I just remember and  
I can't help finding wonderland**_

 _ **It's not too late  
here in my prime  
hearts can unbreak  
in a story's  
nick of time**_

 _ **A happy ending  
a perfect rhyme **_

_**Cause finding wonderland  
is finding who you are  
the child within  
who's always been there  
like a shining star **_

_**So, when I close my eyes  
I see forever and  
I keep on finding wonderland**_

 _ **(**_ **dorothy, alex, and Aislynn.)**

 _ **Ordinary magic  
happens every single day  
(**_ **Dorothy)  
** _ **my wonderland is never far away**_

 _ **Causing finding wonderland  
Is going home again**_

 _ **To feel the love another gives  
and giving back and then  
if you should lose your way  
reach out for someone's hand  
and you'll be finding wonder land  
**_ **(all)  
** _ **You'll be finding wonderland**_

 _ **(dorothy)  
you'll be finding  
wonderland!**_

Dorothy smiled and wrapped her arms around alex and Aislynn. When she released them, she looked at everyone and gave one last wave

"Take us home." She said clicking her heels together and in a moment, they were off.

 **Song, Finding Wonderland, from Wonderland.**


	98. Epilogue

**Disclaimer, you know.**

 _Epilogue, months later._

Months later when dorothy and the others returned to school. They found themselves with their usual creative writing assignment that the advanced class always got. So dorothy as usual wrote a short story about her recent adventure in Oz. she got good marks on it, however be that as it may, she found herself called to the principal's office at the end of that day.

"Do you know why I called you here dorothy?" Mr. Alistair asked.

"something concerning my paper?" dorothy asked.

"very good, I know you tell your stories at the library to the small children, and you're not in trouble, believe me, but have you ever thought of writing your adventures down in a book and having them published?" Mr. Alistair asked.

"No sir, I wouldn't dream of it, I'd rather keep my adventures between myself and my friends, you all know that." Dorothy said.

"I know, but even little Kelly likes hearing your stories, and little Annabella." He said.

"yes, I know, and who knows, maybe one day I will publish them, but right now, that's for me to decide." Dorothy said.

"and that is true, well, you may go, I'm sure my nephew is waiting for you." He said.

"yes, and Maddie." Dorothy said.

"who's Maddie?" Mr. Alistair asked.

"did you read my project?" dorothy asked.

"I did, oh you mean Madeline, whoops, sorry, I mean it..." was as far as he got before dorothy stopped him.

"Mr. Alistair, don't fret yourself over it, it's alright, it's why I call her Maddie, because I don't like saying the name." Dorothy said getting up and slinging her satchel over her shoulder.

"right, well, I'll see you on Monday Miss Gale, have a safe weekend, November starts next week." He said.

Dorothy smiled and nodded. Walking out of the office she made her way out of the school where Ellie, Aislynn, Donna, Kelly, alex and Madeline were waiting for her.

"what did Mr. Alistair want?" Ellie asked.

"he asked me if I ever thought of writing down my adventures and having them published, I told him, maybe one day." Dorothy said.

"who knows, maybe you will." Madeline said as they walked along.

"so, dorothy, is this Maddie?" Donna asked.

"oh, right, introductions, yes, Maddie, this is donna and her little sister Kelly, they are Alex's cousins." Dorothy said.

"Pleasure." Madeline said.

"and Donna, Kelly, this is Maddie, but her full name is." Dorothy said as Madeline cut her off.

"Madeline Madigan, Hatter." Madeline said.

"likewise." Donna said.

"it's nice to meet you." Kelly said.

"and she, in a manner of speaking, is me." Dorothy said

"you'll need to explain that at some point." Donna said.

"I'll do my best." Dorothy replied.

"oh look, a moving van, someone's moving into town it looks like." Aislynn said.

"maybe they have a kid around my age, it would be nice to have someone in my age group." Aislynn said

"but would we be able to tell them about Oz?" alex asked.

"Would they believe you is a better question" Madeline said taking off her hat and dusting it.

"fair point." Dorothy said

They all laughed and continued their way, when they got to Dorothy's farm house they saw another moving van go down the road the same direction they were walking.

"hm, different company, must have a couple of family's moving in." Donna said as they all entered the house.

"well, whatever happens, if we make some new friends, or if I make some more new friends, it's always assured that life goes on." Madeline said.

"life goes on, words of acceptance." Dorothy said

"oh, dorothy, are you going to visit Oz this weekend? Otherwise, can I stay here?" Madeline asked.

"Maddie, it's always an open invitation to you." Dorothy said.

"I know, I just don't feel right if I don't ask." Madeline said.

"dorothy, can you explain to me, who and what she is, and more importantly, why she looks like you?" Donna asked.

Dorothy smiled and did her best.

 **Well, that's another story finished, but this isn't the end, stay tuned for the next installment in my legends of Oz series.**


End file.
